


Hunters of Sian

by FlightInSnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Claiming Bites, Conditioning, Consent Issues, Demons, Fantasy, Hunters & Hunting, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Mild S&M, Monsters, Novel, Ownership, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 103,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightInSnow/pseuds/FlightInSnow
Summary: In a world of magic and ancient creatures, humans lost the war to demons. Humans are little more than slaves to demon kind and those called to serve are not able to refuse. Nell must make the best of becoming a Hunter's apprentice to a powerful demon named Sallos. They apprentices are reminded almost daily that few make it past their first year. He must learn how to be a decent hunter himself or his own life will become just another corpse, left behind by an uncaring world of blood and magic.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 44





	1. The Hunter

\--

Chapter One  
The Hunter

\--

In a word of monsters and magic one often must ask what it takes to survive. When mankind lost its long-standing wars against the demons, humans became little more than servants. Living in small villagers and settlements across the land, humans were allowed their freedom in exchange for their lives. The demons rode in, taking what they needed and rounding up small collection of humans from each population to be used as the demon saw fit. This could mean death or ten years of labour. This marks the starting point for thir story, on the outskirts of a small town at the end of winter.

“How many?” A tall figure in black leather approached the fireside.

“Not many. Twelve. We sent the hounds after the few stragglers.” The two figures stared at the cage. Twelve terrified humans stared back at them.

“There are runners every year.” Said the first. The second shrugged.

“It makes little difference. Humans breed like rabbits. Those prisoners that aren’t selected will be used as food for our mounts. As soon as the hunters return with the rest we will move out.” The second demon grunted. They did not have to wait long. The sound of heavy wooden wheels on cobble stone told of the massive wagon now moving sluggishly towards them. Pulled by four oxen, the wagon held a massive iron cage.

The humans inside stared out at their escorts. On each side of the wagon walked a hulking dragon like creature.

They were called Dracks.

Walking on four long muscular legs, they couldn’t fly like the dragons of old but they could breathe fire and spit acid. Easily twice the size of horses, they towered over the wagons and the oxen pulling them. They were notoriously violent creatures, bred only to obey their demon masters. One was sleek, mossy green with glittering red scales along his belly, the other, matt grey with a yellow striped chest. Each Drack was ridden by an armoured demon. Each demon was as different as the Drack they rode on. Some had tails, some had spikes, others fur.

“Did any of them give you any problems?” The other rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Only one.”

“Oh?” The demons looked into the cage. On the floor of the cage in the far corner was a girl of about fourteen summers, tears streaming down her face. Standing protectively over her was a boy, perhaps two or three years older. His face was set in grim determination. The other villagers edged away from him as though he had caught some sort of madness. He did stand out from the others. Not just because of his dark auburn hair, which stuck up in nearly every direction or the way he stood, shoulders back and defiant. No, it was his eyes. His eyes were strikingly violet.

“Don’t really need to ask which one was causing the trouble.” Said the first demon.

“Well if nothing else, he might fetch a nice price on the exotic market if the stronghold don't want em.” The second one added thoughtfully.

\--

Nell watched the demons retreat. He slid down the bars to the floor of the wagon away from the girl. He knew this day was coming. He had planned for it for months. Every five years the demons came to the village. They always took a small selection from the village, young and old. It was a method of population control and Nell knew the next time the demons came, he would be volunteered by the other villagers. His mother had passed away from black cough two summers ago and with no other living family, he was an easy giveaway. Nell didn’t blame the villagers. No one wanted to lose children or parents to the demons.

Nell had grown up in the small village. His father had been a trapper, working the pine forest for small game. He had taught his son the basics of trapping, sometimes bringing him along to set traps for rabbits and pheasants. One year when Nell was about eleven, a few of the men got together to hunt down a bear that had been terrorising the local goat herders. They had come back with the bear’s pelt but Nell’s father was not with them. In distracting the beast, he had been fatally wounded. The pelt had been given to Nell’s mother by the other hunters as a gift of mourning.

The two of them had done their best to survive after that. His mother did whatever work she could find whilst Nell took his father’s gear and caught what little game he could. When Nell’s mother got sick, he had never felt so lonely. The villagers had always been reasonably friendly and would often let Nell work for a meal but as his mother’s condition worsened, some of the folk turned on him. He went to the forest to find many of his traps had been broken. Not broken in a way that a struggling animal had broken free, rather, purposely destroyed or the kills stolen. He could never prove it but Nell suspected the other hunters were stealing his game.

Five years had nearly passed and the demons were set to return. Nell had packed up what little possessions he had left. He had planned to disappear into the pine forests for a week or two, live off the land and return once the demons had gone. He had only just swung the small sack onto his shoulder when he had heard a scream. Looking up the road he felt his heart stop in his chest. An enormous armoured figure stood against the evening sky, long curled horns jutting out from his forehead. His hand was wrapped around the arm of a tiny young girl who was sobbing. The young woman who had screamed was on her knees in front of them both.

“Please, she’s only five. Take me instead. I’m a fast learner and I can weave! Please just leave my little sister here!” The demon considered her for several long silent moment, the tiny girl at his side wailing.

“Very well.” He reached inside his shoulder plate and pulled out a leather collar. The young woman reached out with trembling hands. She took it and put it on, tears cascading down her red cheeks.

“Your ten years of servitude begins today. Be smart and you may return to your village.” He flung the toddler into her arms, the child wrapping herself around her sister.

Nell felt sick. His legs were shaking. The early arrival had thrown the village into complete chaos. Everywhere he looked, the demons were moving in and out of houses, dragging unwilling humans to the main square for inspection. There was yelling, screaming and the sound of barking dogs. Nell looked to the open road. No one had seen him yet. There was still a chance he could get to the tree line. He turned to go but just as he did so there was another scream much closer.

A girl he knew to be named Julia was flat on her back, staring up into the jaws of an enormous black dog. This was no common house pet but a demon’s trained blood hound. The beast had a muzzle like an alligator with long teeth that stuck out of its ugly snout. Its ears were short and stubby and its eyes glowed a sickly yellow. They were often sent to run down any escaping humans and this one seemed to decide that Julia wasn’t worth its time. The great beast opened its jaws and Julia screamed again. Without thinking Nell threw his bag off his shoulder and spun on the spot, spinning his back pack around and around, gathering speed. Then, like an athlete performing a hammer throw, Nell released the bag. It flew into the air, heavy with tools and collided with the side of the dog’s head. The beast tottered sideways, howling.

“Run!” Nell shouted. Julia was scrambling to her feet but the dog gave a low snarl and jumped after her. Nell grabbed a stick off the side of the road and begun swinging it madly in front of him. This was hardly much of a threat as the hound was the size of a small pony. Its blazing eyes watched the flailing stick for a few moments before lunging towards him, biting at the air. Its teeth found the wood and it snapped in half with a loud crunch. The force of the beast hit him and Nell was flung hard into the cobble stone. He smelt the stench of rotted flesh as it breathed into his face. Completely winded, Nell squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. But the teeth never came. A sharp deep command pierced the chaos.

“Be still!”

Nell opened his eyes. In all the racket he had never even heard the approach of the demon or his mount. The Drack’s claws clinked against the cobblestone as he stepped closer to the two terrified humans on the ground. The hound obediently stopped moving, though low rumbling growls still issued from its throat.

“You will both come with me.” The demon said. Nell bared his teeth. He was just about to tell him to go jump in the river with the blood hound snarled again. Julie helped Nell to stand and then clutched his arm almost desperately. With the hound behind them and the demon in front, they had little choice but to follow. They had been escorted to the cage on the back of the wagon and Nell had reluctantly climbed in.

The wagon was pulled far from the village. The demons were nothing if not efficient. They were not interested in staying any longer then absolutely necessary. They took their allotted humans and supplies and were gone again within the hour. With little else to do, Nell had sat in the corner and watched the Dracks. He had never seen one up close before. He knew they were fiercely loyal and completely untrainable to anyone but a demon. Intelligent and resistant to many kinds of magic, he knew they were rare and very expensive. Only the best demons rode them either into battle or to travel across the country. They made him wonder about their riders.

One demon stood out even amongst his own kind. He wore polished black leather. His skin was black, his hair long just the same. The drack he rode was taller than any other in the in the party. It was jet black like its master, a monstrous shadow a massive crest of horns and spiked tail. Exactly who this demon was Nell couldn’t begin to ask. Was it his imagination or did the other demons also seem to give this demon much more room? There was certainly no small talk.

The two wagons trundled along. Further up the road they met up with several other wagons and demons. Humans walked freely beside the caravan. Nell could see from a distance their collars and tattoos. Humans who had submitted themselves fully to their demon masters received tattoos of servitude. A few of the villagers tried to call them over, begging to be set free. The collared humans completely ignored them, one woman glanced uneasily in their direction and then moved closer to her demoness, a tall female with no horns but a lion like tail and long red hair. The demoness bared her teeth at the wagons and drew her human away.

The sun had set by the time the caravan set up camp. Several fires were lit and tents were pitched all around the glade. The fires were not just lit for heat and to cook food. The lands held many man-eating creatures included unintelligent lesser demons such as little skeletal creatures the size of small dogs that lived underground and hunted at night. The flames frightened off most creatures and the Dracks did the rest, patrolling around the boarder of the camp, often stopping to stomp and roar, their massive caws digging up furrows in the damp soil. Seven or so blood hounds stalked between the blazes.

A clang cause Nell to look over his shoulder. There was a horned demon with green skin at the door. He opened the door to the cage.

“Listen closely. Over the next few weeks you will work for your food. Your actions will determine if you live long enough to see the capital. Try to escape and you will be fed to the hounds or Dracks. Make yourself useful and you may find permeant residence with one of us.” He sneered. He grabbed the collared girl and hurled her from the wagon before slammed the door shut. They watched anxiously as he led her to the closest fire and shoved a bowl of gruel into her hands. With shaking hands, she brought it to her lips and drank the luke-warm liquid. When she was finished she was shoved to a water barrel to rinse the bowl before she was thrown back into the cage. One by one, the humans were wrenched from the cage and led to the fire to be fed.

“Come.” The demon snarled. Nell did not.

“Go on.” Julia whispered. Nell stayed in his corner.

“Suit yourself.” The door slammed shut and remained closed. Nell spent a long anxious night staring at the stars. He couldn’t sleep and he wasn’t the only one. He could hear sobbing and shuffling for most of the night. When the sun rose sluggishly in the morning the cage was wrenched open.

“It’s time to start earning your keep. You will pack up the camp. The other humans will show you what to do.” He gestured to the camp where several human servants were waiting.

“Try to run and you will die before you make it to the trees.” The terrified villagers were split into groups of three and shoved towards one of the tents with a demon in tow. They were joined by a collared servant who silently began to pull up the pegs holding the tent up. Nell was given the chance to empty his bladder before being escorted to one of the larger tents. The female tailed demon shoved him into the dirt when he didn’t pull out the nearest peg quick enough. He whipped around and snarled at her. His head was whipped to the side and she backhanded him hard across the face. The impact brought stinging tears to his eyes and sent his ear ringing. Stumbling backwards, he shook his head. Before there could be any retaliation there was a shout and the hounds began to bark.

A young boy had broken away from his group and was running for the trees. One of the hunters picked up a harpoon. There were several shouts and screams of warning as the hunter threw the weapon. It flew through the air, a flash of dull silver and pierced the boy right between the shoulder blades with a dull thud. The boy let out a guttural scream before collapsing. The horned demon snorted.

“So be it. Cut him up and feed him to the beasts.” Two of the collared slaves moved off to retrieve the boy’s corpse.

“Anyone else?” He barked, turning his blazing eyes to Nell. Nell met his stare defiantly for a few seconds before reluctantly dropping his gaze. The humans all walked beside the wagons that day. With the massive cages empty the oxen were able to pull much faster and the strange parade moved deeper into the mountains. There were no other escape attempts. The memory of the boy’s flesh being sawn through was still fresh in the mind, as was the crunching, splintering sound of the hacksaw blade shearing through the corpse’s bones. The hunters rode apart from the main group, seemingly completely disinterested.

The day moved on slowly and the humans were not fed again until night began to fall. They were all shoved back into the cage and taken one by one to retrieve a bowl of lumpy gruel. Nell had nearly collapsed in the wagon. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Each time a demon had come close he had bared his teeth like a wild animal, refused to walk or spat. Now they had to beg for their food and Nell once again refused. He missed a meal for the second night in a row. His stomach ached with hunger but he was used to it. There had been many days in his village when he had gone hungry. He didn’t want to submit to demons.

As the days wore on Nell was able to get smalls snippets of information from the collared humans. The troop of demons was not just random. They all came to the village because for one reason or another they each wanted a slave. Except the hunter. The hunter had joined up with the group several weeks ago. He didn’t speak to the humans and human servants never spoke to them. Even the other demons avoided the hunter, preferring to give him room. Nell sometimes thought, as he walked, that the hunter was watching him. He could never catch him doing so but he felt the gaze on the back of his neck as they travelled.

He was desperately tired almost all the time. He wasn’t the only one. One of the woman had collapsed but as she was young, pretty and already taken a collar. Her demon simply lifted her into the wagon to rest. It was made clear that if Nell didn’t walk, he would be killed. He hadn’t made himself popular. Large blisters had formed on his feet from the uneven road and long hours. His stomach ached unceasingly. 

He thought about begging for his dinner on the third night. Then he remembered the boy’s terrified scream of pain and promptly spat at the demon instead, earning himself a black eye. On the fourth day, he fell. He fell a lot. He was just too weak to keep up the fast pace. If it had not been for the water he had been allowed to drink he thought maybe he would have died already. Maybe it wouldn’t matter much. Maybe they would just kill him soon anyway.

“Ready to beg yet boy?” Four days since his last meal. The other people from the village had long since stopped trying to talk sense into Nell. They barely knew him to start with. They weren't willing to risk their own survival for a boy they knew next to nothing about.

The bowl was waved under his nose but Nell said nothing. He was just so tired. The horned demon scoffed and pulled the bowl away. Nell’s head fell back to the floor of the wagon. He was so tired and so very cold.

“Suit yourself.” The demon turned away back to one of the raging fires.

\--

“Stupid kid still won’t eat.” Agares threw the bowl back into the pot, scratching at the base of one of his curled horns.

“So, what? There are plenty of replacements this year. The kid was pretty damn skinny when we found him. I doubt he’ll last more than another day or so. We can use him to feed the Dracks. It’s still another two or so days to the stronghold, we don’t need the dead weight.” Snapped the red-haired demoness. Her human servant shyly offered her a plate of rabbit.

“The boy won’t eat?” A deep baritone voice broke the conversation. There was a crunch of stone. A figure in black leather approached the fireside. It was the rider of the massive black drack. The hunter.

“The boy with the lilac eyes?” There was silence for a few moments.

“To much pride that one. Half feral.” Agares grunted, throwing another log into the fire. He risked a glance at the towering figure.

“Didn’t realize you were looking for a new apprentice.” The hunter said nothing in response to this. The fresh log crackled. The black Drack, picketed close to them, growled and clawed up dust beside the gravel road. The two demons shifted uncomfortably.

“He’s a lost cause but if you can get him to eat he’s yours.” He glanced up again but the hunter was already gone.

\--

The wind blew through the bars of the cage and with it, a smell that caused Nell’s stomach to clench. The pain had died away to a sort of numbness. He couldn’t move, his fingers were so cold that they ached. His ears were ringing. His mouth was so dry. He just wanted to sleep. Go to sleep and never wake up. He was at peace with it. It would mean dying a free man. He could do that. Maybe in the afterlife he would find his mother and father. He felt something cold and wet slide down the side of his face. His eyes were itchy. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t move now even if he wanted to. The breeze brought the smell again. It made his empty stomach spasm horribly.

A shadow fell over him. He struggled to lift his head as a piece of roasted meat was placed in front of his nose. His mouth filled with water. His chaffed throat let out a pained groan.

“Open your mouth.” It wasn’t a question and for the first time, Nell didn’t fight it. He parted his lips and the soft warm meat was placed on his tongue. He nearly choked. He swallowed without chewing. Another small soft piece of chicken was placed under his nose. And then another. And another. Slowly, bit by bit. He ate even as his stomach ached. A water skin was placed to his lips. He drank thirstily, coughing and spluttering even as he tried to swallow.

The cage door opened and Nell felt himself being lifted from the floor. His first realisation was that the other humans in the wagon had shrunk back to the farthest corners. Their expressions were pure fear. His head was too heavy to hold up. As the hunter carried him through the camp, Nell took one last look back at the wagon before he blacked out.

\--

End

\--


	2. Death to the Young

\-- 

Chapter Two  
Death to the Young

\--

The first thing Nell noticed was the heat. Warmth like he hadn’t felt in a long time. His limbs were like sand bags. They were pinned to his sides, held in placed by a tightly wrapped tartan blanket. He was inside a rounded tent. Outside he could hear the muffled voices of conversation, the barking of hounds and the movement of many people. It was mid-morning. He couldn’t move. His body hadn’t recovered. Nell couldn’t even keep his eyes open as a shadow fell over him.

“Where-”

“Be silent.” The demon’s deep baritone voice cut him off.

“Who you are doesn’t matter anymore. You belong to me. You will do what I say when I say it or you will be executed. Once I have decided you have earned your place, you will be allowed to use your name, until then, I’m not interested in hearing you.” Nell struggled to sit up, his arms shaking violently.

“I…” before he could finish his sentence, a clawed hand whipped out. The demon grabbed his jaw, squeezing until Nell felt the bones grinding. He cried out in pain but couldn’t pry the talons from his face.

“I do not like repeating myself. Eat and be silent.” Nell was flung back hard onto the bedroll. He rubbed his aching jaw as a bowl was passed down to him. The boy grasped the wooden spoon with a shacking hand and stared down blearily into the bowl. It took a few swallows to get enough saliva in his dry mouth to eat without chocking. He scooped the porridge into his mouth. On an empty stomach it was close to heavenly. He ate without further encouragement until the bowl was empty. A hand pushed him back into the bedroll.

“Sleep.” The voice commanded. Nell groaned. His head was already filling with cloud. He didn’t remember closing his eyes.

When next he woke he was being thrown from the bedroll.

“We are leaving. Get up.” Nell was sent stumbling into the blinding sunlight. He caught himself before he hit the dirt. The tent was being taken down behind him. He stood stiffly. Being woken so abruptly, the blood was making his fingers tingled. He squinted until his eyes adjusted and looked about for the group that he had been with those days before but before he could go towards them a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

“Hold on there. You’re the hunter’s boy now. You don’t go anywhere he doesn’t.” Nell looked down to see the thick brown collar before two strong sets of hand slammed him face first into the dirt.

“No!” It didn’t matter how Nell screamed or thrashed. The combined strength of the two demons holding him down was more than enough for his bones to grind together. He felt the collar buckle closed around his neck. He was left to pick himself up, groaning in pain.

“Come.” There was a clink of chain as Nell was pulled forward. It was the first time he got to properly look at the man.

If he could be called a man.

He was tall. Taller than anyone Nell had even seen. His skin was almost as black as his black drack. Ebony and dappled with streaks of darkest grey that highlighted a sharp cut jaw and pointed ears. His hair was coal black, long and braided to the centre of his back with a tight strip of thin leather. Long fingers were tipped with short claws. The armour was tight fitted light with overlapping thin plates that covered his flat stomach. He wore a thick bear skin cloak but even so, Nell could see a thin whip like tail ending in a short-pointed spade.

Whereas most of the other demons had short straight antlers or thin curled goat horns, this man had thick dark charcoal ribbed horns that curved away from his skull like a giant bull Ibex. He was every bit as impressive and terrifying as the glances suggested and he held, in his hand, the end of the long chain. A chain that was wrapped around his hand and connected to Nell’s collar.

“I won’t go with you.” Nell rasped. He tried to hold that gaze, those blazing grey eyes like the clouds of some terrifying storm.

“Then you will be dragged until you choke to death.” And that was it. The demon turned his back on Nell and in one fluid motion, swung onto the thin saddle of the enormous black Drack. The beast growled and the sound was like thunder. Nell shrunk back but the chain went taut and there was nowhere for him to could go but forward. The huge dragon like beast turned towards the gravel road and moved off. Its strides were so long that Nell had to jog to not be pulled along by his neck. Before long, his blood was pumping despite the cool morning. The drack wasn’t really moving quickly and it wasn’t to long before Nell could hear the sounds of the rest of the caravan behind them.

With the rest of the caravan caught up, they moved slower. Nell was able to walk instead of jog. He was still weak and it was only an hour or two before he was gasping for breath despite the steadier pace. He tried to concentrate more on his surroundings instead of the pain in his side. The country side was becoming wilder the further they travelled from the village. The cobblestone road became cruder and the oxen was having a harder time pulling the supply wagons.

The trees grew more thickly around them and Nell had a creeping feeling that there were eyes watching them from deep inside the forest. They stopped briefly at a river and Nell dropped to his knees and plunged his head under the water. Shacking his wet hair from his eyes, he scooped the water into his mouth as fast as his aching body would allow. His neck was bruised. He could feel it from under the leather collar. He just wasn’t fast enough and often if he wasn’t paying attention or if there was a large pot hole, he fell behind and was reefed forward by the solid chain attached to the collar.

“Here. Eat this.” Nell looked up as something was thrust in his face. It was jerky. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning. It was hard and very chewy but he didn't mind it so much. The hounds were growling and shifting about. They weren’t the only ones uneasy. Nell noticed that the oxen kept tossing their massive horns. Though they were blowing with exertion, but they wouldn’t put their heads down to drink.

“There must be something in the trees making the beasts nervous.” Nell heard one of the oxen drivers mutter, a young woman in long overalls.

“Keep them moving.” The red-haired demoness sighed. The young woman cracked her whip. The oxen didn’t seem to mind moving on. Neither did Nell. The short break, had at least, given him a chance to stop puffing. The black drake waited until most of the caravan were moving again before it strode slowly out behind them. The chain was an ever-present threat so Nell had to go to. Other than to hand him the food, the hunter hadn’t spoken to him or even looked at him. He almost wondered if he was just going to fed to the enormous drack after all.

After a while the demons had to start cutting low hanging branches and shrubbery aside. The sound of the wagon wheels was intensely loud. There was no bird song this deep in the forest. He couldn’t even hear the sound of the river any more. It was getting dark.

With the first small clearing they came to the humans were all freed of their cages and chains to set up camp. The temptation to run was still there but with an unknown forest and unknown creatures it was obvious that the humans were safer with their demon charges.

It was the first time Nell had seen the rest of the villagers in nearly two days. He noted that many of them wore plain brown servitude collars, collars that showed they had been selected and submitted to a demon. The few that had no collars were either very young or very old. Nell didn’t want to know what was going to happen to them.

Despite the towering trees the fires were small. Maybe this was because the timber was just too damp or maybe it was the fact that the clearing was small. The cold seeped in early that night and the oxen would not settle. Nell watched in awe as the demons laid down heavy flat stones in a massive circle around the camp. Each stone tablet had a deeply carved symbol. Nell knew what they were. They were rune stones. In a circle, they repelled creatures of magic, whilst everything inside the circle was safe. 

Humans could use magic like this but it took a life time of learning. His own father knew a smattering of less powerful sigils that he had used in hunting. Nell knew that these particular stones formed an invisible sphere, a net of magic that protected them from above as well as below. It was ancient magic and meant that this forest definitely held more threats then just bears or wolves. 

“Come.” The black skinned demon unhooked Nell’s collar. That same round tent had been erected. He reluctantly followed the man inside. He was handed a bowl of thick broth. He drank, very grateful of the hot food. The jerky had been hours ago.

“Strip off your shoes and shirt.” The demon was disrobing from his heavy bear skin cloak. Nell put down the empty bowl.

“Why?” He rasped. He didn’t see the strike coming. Pain exploded down the side of his face as he was flung backwards into the mud. He tasted blood as stars danced in his vision.

“Do not question me. You are filthy. If you do not wish to then you will sleep outside on the ground chained to Shade.” Shade? He could only assume the demon was referring to the massive ebony drack outside their tent. There was only one bed roll in this tent and he really did not want to sleep in it with a demon. It was a cloudy dark night with an obscured moon. Nell sat down on the damp ground weighing his options.

He heard something then. It was subtle at first, difficult to hear over the lowing of the oxen. It was like clicking.

No, more like chattering.

The hair on the back of Nell’s neck stood on end. He stared hard into the tree line but could see nothing moving. The chattering was definitely louder now. Chittering and clacking like a child clicking his teeth together. Many, many teeth, clicking and clicking and for one, bone tingling moment, Nell looked into the darkness and saw dozens of tiny red eyes looking back at him. Those red eyes had no pupils.

Nell fled back into the tent and shed his shoes and shirt. The demon said nothing about his delayed response, only moved back to allow room for the boy to lie down. Nell crept into the bed roll. He squeezed his eyes shut as the heavy blanket was thrown over him. His muscles were as taut as a bow string. He was so tense he thought something would snap.

But nothing happened.

The man didn’t try to touch him. Slowly. Very slowly, Nell relaxed. The demon was like a furnace, heat radiating from his chest and warming Nell’s frozen limbs. Despite his apprehension, several long minutes passed and still nothing happened. He wasn’t sure when but not long after he had fallen asleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was to see the morning light creeping through the tent flap. Nell scrambled from the bedroll and hurried to put his clothes back on. He noticed with a shudder of disgust that the dirt was so thick on his clothes that it crunched slightly as he pulled the shirt over his head. The air was heavy and cold. As he was pushed outside the tent, Nell looked up. The sunshine was very weak. Dark clouds churned across the sky promising an ill day. A bowl of porridge was shoved into his hands. He almost considered asking the demon where they were going but the dark swollen bruise on his cheek reminded him to say nothing.

He ate quickly as the tent was taken down and the caravan began to get ready to move again. Nell looked over at the tree line but the creatures from the night before, whatever they were, were gone. There were only the sounds of the campsite being packed up and the rushing of the wind through the trees. He put up a token fight as the chain was clipped back onto his collar. The black demon wasn’t even watching. As the hunter swung easily into the saddle of his ebony drack, the clouds opened and rain began to fall.

What began as an uncomfortable day only got worse. With the deteriorating road and the heavily falling rain, the wheels of the supply wagons became bogged down and stuck in narrow pot holes. By midday Nell was soaked and covered in mud. As a young man, he had been picked out and placed on a longer chain. Along with the other men he was forced to help lift the heavy wagons each time they became stuck. His arms were shaking with muscle fatigue and his shoes felt glued to his feet and legs with muck.

The road was becoming treacherously slick. One of the plainer, grey dracks let out a shriek as its clawed feet lost their grip on the muddy track. The demon riding him yelped as he was thrown from its back. To Nell’s horror, Julia rushed forward to grab the drack’s flying reins. It happened faster than anyone could shout a warning. The drack froze, its slit like eyes fixed on Julia. In one jerk, the reptile lashed out, its jaws opening wide on either side of the girl. They closed with a sickening crunch. Nell got half a second to see Julia’s stunned expression before her torso was cleaved in two.

“No, Javelin! Back, you stupid beast!” The demon roared. It was all over in seconds and the damage was done.

“You cost me another profit! I should sell your worthless hide!” The demon screeched. He whipped the beast across the snout. Julia’s blood and gristle sprayed from its mouth. It made a whimpering sort of bark and lowered its head submissively. Nell turned his head quickly, avoiding the grizzly sight of Julia internal organs sliding into the deep mud. The hounds waited until the demon wrenched his mount away before descending on the still warm body.

“By the gods.” Rasped one of the men beside Nell. Nell said nothing. He was shacking from head to foot and not just from exhaustion. What hell had he been placed in? What had he done? He swallowed what felt like a solid lump of stone. The porridge he had eaten many hours ago was threatening to come back up. He was wrenched forward suddenly when the chain went taut. It seemed the whole caravan was moving on.

The rain fell steady all day and the forest moved sluggish by. The oxen were divided front and back of the wagons. As the caravan moved down hill, the beast strained against the straps to stop the wagons from sliding all the way down and dragging them alongside. Hours oiled by and finally the forest thinned out. Camp that night was little more than a muddy clearing off the side of the road. There were no fires that night. The rain had turned to stinging pellets. Nell was soaked to the core and colder than he had ever been in his life. He felt as though he would never be warm again. The black demon stepped out of his rounded tent.

“You will strip completely before coming in.” He then disappeared back inside. Nell stood there, the rain lashing unmercifully at his head and shoulders. Shivering violently, he hesitated for only a minute before reluctantly stripping off his shirt and shoes again. He went to step inside but a claws hand caught his chest.

“All of your clothes.” The black devil said. Nell gritted his teeth. It was hopeless. His clothes were little more than icy wet rags. He took off his pants and stepped into the warmth.

“Wash yourself.” He was handed a cloth. Nell had never felt so vulnerable and small in his whole life. He stepped up to a small water basin and began to clean the mud off his face, hands and arms. He couldn’t really wash his hair but at least his face was free of nearly a week worth of filth. The demon wasn’t even looking at him. He was reading from a book. This creature made him feel so utterly insignificant.

“Eat.” The demon said without looking up. Nell padded over to a small table that had been set up. There was several slices of bread and a hard cheese. It wasn’t much in the way of variety but Nell didn’t care. He was famished. He grabbed a few slices of cheese and laid them out on the bread. When the demon said nothing, he devoured the lot. It was all he could do not to fall over. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Julia’s shocked face and a spray of blood. He didn’t want to climb into that bed with that monster but what choice did he have?

Trembling, he slid into the bedroll. The demon pulled the heavy blankets over them both. Nell couldn’t stop shivering. He was afraid but like the night before the demon didn’t try to touch him anymore then scooping him close. It took a long time to stop his teeth from chattering. Even longer for the trembling to subside. All the while he listened to the slow steady breathes of the male behind him and the wailing of the wind outside the tent. His eyes were itching with tiredness.

“Why me?” Nell whispered. He didn’t expect an answer and as he fell into a deep sleep, he didn’t remember ever hearing one.

The next day the rain continued but only as drizzle. He was surprised when he was chained to the hunter’s black drack instead of the wagon. He was grateful. He was still aching in almost every part of his body.

“We should reach the stronghold by mid-day if we keep a fast pace.” Said the demoness in conversation. Her human cracked her whip and the oxen moved forward. The caravan moved out with a purpose. Nell could feel the urgency and apprehension move like lightning from best to demon to human. The day stretched on as cold and miserable as it was. They passed several neat little fields and the start of what finally looked to be civilisation. A fence line began either side of the road and the road itself was smoother. To the naked eye the countryside looked pleasant but Nell spotted runes scorched into the wood of thicker fence posts.

There were magical beasts here to.

Dangerous ones.

They didn’t see any humans for another hour or so. The caravan trundled by a few small huts and a woman came to the door. She was wearing a servitude collar. Nell grit his teeth and looked away. He knew how he must look. Like a filthy mongrel being led on the end of a chain. As the trees thinned still further a building came into view on the horizon. Actually, it was less like a building and more like a fortress, with levels and layers and towers that were lined with thick oiled spikes. 

It loomed on the horizon like something scooped from a nightmare. 

It was so large that even as they walked it didn’t seem as though it was getting any closer. It was late afternoon when they passed through enormous iron gates and into the massive courtyard. The clang of the gates slamming shut sounded dooming to Nell’s ears.

Several large demons came out to meet them and so did several humans. The humans all had on a simple pale brown uniform with long pants and button up shirts. Many of them wore half aprons and most of the women had their hair tied back into high pony tails. He saw they were all healthy looking and none had any visible cuts or bruises. It meant that they were at least treated well here. Then he remembered Julia and felt decidedly sick.

“I didn't realise you were looking for an apprentice Sallos.” Nell turned his head. The new demon was looking at him.

“It seemed appropriate.” Said the black skinned demon who was apparently names Sallos.

“But surely a hunter of your standard would prefer a more... well-bred subject?” Nell glared but wisely kept his mouth shut. For now.

“Get him cleaned up and put him with the other servants. He will be living in my quarters for now and if he doesn't seem suitable for the hunter’s program by the end of the week, move him in with the others and he can live off his servitude washing dishes.” Said Sallos with a wave of his hand. Nell stiffened. He was just as dismissive of these demons was he was with Nell. The other demon looking down at Nell with mounting dislike. Then he turned to the crowd at large.

“Welcome to the stronghold. You all know why you are here. For those of you with collars you will be starting your ten years of servitude. Those without will be divided up to be staff here at the stronghold. Anyone left will leave in a few days with a patrol to the king’s capital where you will be sold off to someone who can be bothered to make use of you. If you cause trouble we will not hesitate to kill you. Rebellions will not be tolerated. Work hard and you will be treated well enough.” He turned and walked through an archway and into the isn’t hall of the building.

After a few nervous glances, the wary mobs of humans followed. It was jaw dropping. The grandest building by far in Nell little town was the church near the town square. At least five of those churches could fit inside the hall they now stood in. The floor was cold stone and the walls were lined with torches. The ceiling was high and arched, massive windows allowing the evening light to pour in.

The group was approached by several people in uniform. There were only two children from the village and they were pulled out by an old woman in an apron. They stared up at her in fear.

“Come dears, you can join me in the kitchens.” The old woman said. Several of the older men from the village clenched their fist but with so many demons around they said nothing as the two children were led away. Nell looked over his shoulder but many of the demons they had been travelling with had gone their separate ways. Sallos had vanished along with them.

“This way.” Said a tall balding man in a brown service uniform. The name sewn onto the lapel of his shirt read Jerome. The small group followed him down a corridor to the left of the entrance. Even the corridors had huge ceilings and polished floors. As they walked they passed demons and humans alike. Most people didn’t even look at them as they passed. The corridor stretched on and on.

“The stronghold has been here for nearly five hundred years. Here is where hunters and soldiers receive their training. It is one of the largest establishments of its kind and as such employs hundreds of people.”

"Employs?” Spat one of the men. There was a murmur of acknowledgement.

“Yes. Employs. If you are particularly good at your trade after a year or two you may be offered a simple wage.” Nell saw the flicker of surprise that went across a few faces. His stomach growled suddenly. On the air was the delicious smell of food. Fresh bread, smoked meats and array of culinary spices. His mouth filled with saliva.

“The work varies widely from working in the kitchens, to the stables, to looking at the many forges and tending the gardens. The stronghold is quite self-sufficient and grows most of its own produce. The kitchen works day and night and if you wish to eat you will come to the food hall.” The group stopped walking. The hallway had ended into another cavernous room. Long oak wood table stretched out all the way to the other side of the room. On the edge of the walls were tables lined with more food than Nell had ever seen in his life.

His stomach growled again angrily. Many people sat about the tables. At the grandest and biggest table sat many different kinds of demons. Not far away was a group of humans in tight fitted military uniforms. They had tattoos and looked nothing like the other servants. They were not even wearing collars. The room was alive with sound, the sound of clinking cutlery, scraping chairs, conversation in several language and clanging of pots and pans.

“The kitchens are through those double doors at the back.” Jerome pointed.

“When can we eat?” Asked one of the young girls timidly. The other humans stood staring wide eyed and hungry at the banquet tables.

“Soon enough. You will be escorted to the baths where you will be assigned a uniform and station. You will receive three uniforms each. It is your responsibility to keep them washed and presentable. After that you may return here for food. Servants sit back here. You will then be taken to the servant’s quarters for rest. A senior will wake you in the morning to show you your new post. Those of you with other sleeping arrangements…” He glanced at Nell.

“Will be taken back to your assigned room.” The feel of fear, hatred and rage was almost palpable in the other villagers but the promise of food and rest seemed to be enough to keep everyone in line. With many reluctant glances, they followed Jerome out back into yet another corridor and away. This corridor led down at a steady pace. Wide steps stretched on and on and Nell could see that they were carved straight from stone.

“Hey, psst!” Nell looked around. He caught the eye of one of the burly men. He recognised him from when they had pushed the supply wagons together in the rain. Was his name Tim? Or maybe Tom?

“Kid, come ere.” He hissed. Nell lagged a little so he could walk beside him.

“We aren’t staying here.” The man growled. A few of the other men nodded hastily. Nell glanced nervously at him.

“Do you have a plan?” He whispered. The man’s lip curled.

“Not yet but these demons are so damn arrogant. That’s how we’ll escape. We just got here and they aren’t even sending armed guard with us.” He sneered. Nell didn’t think that was quite true seeing as almost every room had a set of guards both human and demon alike.

“I say we lay low for a day or two until these fools think we’ve settled in then we’ll create a distraction and escape in the chaos. Are you going got help us?” Tom was staring at him very hard and he wasn’t the only one. Nell nodded sharply.

“’I’m not interested in being a demon’s play thing for the rest of my life.” Nell said. The others muttered tersely in agreement. They all went silent as they passed two more demons climbing the stairs in the opposite direction before Tom leaned in and said;

“I have a little girl back home. Younger then you. She still needs her daddy and I ain’t rotting away in this place.”

“You don’t think they really let people go after ten years?” Whispered one of the girls tremulously. Tom snorted.

“Use your head girl. You know as well as I do that only about four of every ten come back. I’m not liking those numbers. These monsters don’t give two shits about killing us. That’s why we have to get out of here.” Before he could say anything more the group reached the bottom of the stairs. Jerome had been rambling on for the last several minutes about the underground baths. Now they stared in amazement as the steaming waters. Again, they were segregated. The deepest, largest baths were closest to the entrance and were only for demons whilst the smaller, swallow pools were for the servants.

“Take off your clothes and get in. If you have personal jewellery you may keep it but your clothes will be burned. You have no use for them now. You will be fitted for uniforms once you get out. Women, on this side, men on the other.” Jerome sounded positively bored as he pointed to a second pool. There was a large screen separating the two in an attempt to give the woman some privacy. There were already several people in the baths and guards moved silently about the large chamber. 

Nell stripped off his clothes and climbed into the water. It only came up to his waist but it was heaven. He had almost completely forgotten what warm water felt like. There were hard blocks a soap placed on little stone ledges that had been cut into the rock. He took one out and began to lather it over his arms. He glanced over at Tom and felt the small bubble of contentment burst.

Tom had many dark ugly bruises over his shoulders and back. He wasn’t the only one. Almost even male had bruises, welts or cuts of some kind. As Nell looked into the water he could see his reflection stare back at him, pale faced. His neck was covered in a thick purply bruise from where he had been dragged on the end of the chain. The soap suds came away brown with dirt and grease. They washed for about ten minutes until Jerome bored monotone voice interrupted them.

“Two at a time if you please, get out and come stand over here.” Jerome was standing by a little door Nell hadn’t noticed before. On hooks along the wall hung hundreds of towels, clearly left and replaced every day for those who frequented the baths. The girls got out first and quickly wrapped their naked forms. A large demoness strode out holding a clipboard and a quill.

“Your names?”

“Bethany and Kate.” Said one of the girls, pointing. The demoness began to scribble onto her clipboard.

“Well, have you got any talents?” The demoness asked. She had a face that was sharply cut with strong cheek bones. Four sharp little horns jutted from her forehead. She had a deep bossy sort of voice. The two girls glanced nervously at each other.

“I’m a seamstress back in my village.” Said the first girl nervously. 

“And you?” She barked at the other girl. She jumped.

“Uh, I used to work in the bakery with my brothers.” She stuttered staring at the demoness’s long curled tail and ivory skin.

“Fine, fine. You will be assigned to the laundry rooms repairing and ironing uniforms.” She said with a lazy wave of her hand.

“And you will be in the kitchens.” She said to the other. The two girls still looked frightened but also a little relieved. A servant approached with a heap of clothing. A bundle of clothes was shoved at each of them.

“Get dressed and wait by the entrance with Jerome.” The girls hurried away. And so, it went on. Two at a time they were go up, said their names and their professions if they had one. Some got servant collars for the first time but two very elderly villagers were shoved aside.

“We have no positions for either of you here. You will both be going to the capital tomorrow.”

"No! No, I can be useful! I don’t want to go to the capital!” Wailed the old man. A guard marched over and grabbed him by the arm.

“Put them both in the holding area.” The demoness said. Nell watched tensely as both of the elderly humans were hurled away.

“They can’t treat us like this, like animals!” Tom growled lowly. In the end, he was assigned to the stables. Finally, it was Nell’s turn. The demoness took a long time to decide with him. She stared hard at his lilac eyes.

“Heard a rumour that you might be in the hunter’s program. If you can prove your worth our time.” She growled. She looked down at his skinny bruised frame. Clearly, she didn’t think he was.

“You will be assigned to the stables for now.” She said finally. Nell was grateful for the new clothes even if they were slave uniforms. They were dry, clean and most importantly, didn’t smell of sweat and mud. The uniform was too big for him and hung off his frame but at least he was clothed. With the promise of a solid meal, they moved quickly back up the stairs and back into the noise and light of the food hall.

“Pick what you want from the table and return here. Remember that we are watching.” Jerome threatened. Nell followed Tom to the first table. He took a plate from a tall stack. His hands were shacking. There was so much food. He kept waiting for something to happen. Surely it wasn’t real. He took a piece of chicken from the nearest platter. It smelt incredible. Suddenly he was shoved hard in the back. He nearly dropped his place.

“Out of my way newbie.” It was one of the military humans, the one without a collar and black tattoos.

“You have a problem?” Tom shoved passed Nell.

“Enough! You want a flogging on your first night?” Roared a red eyed demon.

“Get your food and sit down.” Nell scrambled to grab a few pieces of corn and more chicken before hurrying back to the table. Tom joined him.

“I’ll get them back for this. I will make every single one of them pay.” Tom snarled. Nell said nothing. He was to hungry to chat. He dug into the food without even giving himself enough time to swallow.

“Geeze kid, you’re going to make yourself choke.” Tom grunted. When the table was cleared the new servants stood.

“I will show you to your sleeping quarters.” Nell went to step forward when the demoness caught his arm.

“Not you. You will be staying in Sallos’s chambers.”

“I’d rather stay in the servant’s quarters” Nell said. She laughed.

“Nice try. Come on.” They had to walk all the way back to the entrance hall and up several flights of stairs before finding Sallos’s room. She knocked and the black skinned demon himself opened the door.

“Welcome home.” The demoness said sarcastically.

“Someone will be here tomorrow morning at five sharp. Be ready to go.” She walked away. Nell crossed through the doorway. The bedroom was magnificent with a massive four poster bed, writing desk, table, chess set and may many book cases. There was also a roaring fireplace and a wide window that looked out into the dark mountains.

“You have been fed I take it?” Sallos asked. Nell nodded.

“Good. Then strip and get in bed.” Nell didn’t move.

“What is the hunter’s program?” He asked. Sallos hung his black bear cloak over his chair.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment. I haven’t even decided if you are worth the effort.” Nell grit his teeth.

“Then why take me?” He snapped. Sallos turned to look at him.

“Because you might be worth the effort.” Nell waited for something more to the conversation. There wasn’t. Nell meekly pulled off his shirt. The bed was ridiculously grand. It was so high that he had to climb up into it and then he sunk as the mattress gave. He had never laid in anything like it. His own bed back home had been little more than a bed roll, similar to the one back in the tent. The demon easily slid into the bed and without saying another word, Sallos turned out the lamp.

\--

End

\--


	3. Born From Fire

\--

Chapter Three  
Born from Fire

\--

Nell was thrown out of the bed what felt like only second after he closed his eyes. He glanced out of the wide glass window. There was a dim light on the horizon. The sun hadn’t come up yet. Sallos stayed in bed, leaning lazily against the headboard, reading. Nell tried not to think too hard about just how easy it had been to fall asleep in the bed of a demon. The truth was Sallos kept him warm the whole night, just like he had in the tent on the road. Nell put on his uniform stiffly. It was baggy and really didn’t fit his skinny frame but the material was at least thick and good. He pulled on his boots and was ready when Jerome came to collect him.

“You will eat with the others and then head to your station.” He glanced briefly back at Sallos but the demon didn’t even look up. He followed Jerome down the vast flight of stones stairs and down the corridor to the food hall. Already, there was strong smell of cooking food and echoing conversation reached him.

“The servants are usually the first to eat in the morning and last to eat at night. Part of our job is to be seen and not heard and to stay out of the way. You will meet up with a senior servant who will be able to teach you your duties. Just stay out of trouble and there will be another square meal waiting for you.” Jerome left him and disappeared into the kitchens. Even so early in the morning there was a bustle of activity in the food hall. He sat down next to Tom with a bowl of porridge. If nothing else, it was incredible to have food on a regular schedule. That fact alone cheered him a little. They ate quickly.

“You two, this way.” A short man in a dusty uniform rushed over to them. He had a distinct bald patch on his head and a heavily lined tanned face which spoke of long hours outside in all weather. Tom was easily a foot taller than him. They followed him back to the entrance hall. The sun was starting to come up and from every corridor people were starting to emerge. The air was crisp outside and the grounds were damp and slightly foggy. As they walked into the courtyard Tom stopped, staring up at the massive metal gates.

“You waiting for something friend?” Said the balding man. Tom glared at him.

“No. And I’m not your friend.” He sneered. The man regarded him coldly.

“My name is Harse. I’ll be your supervisor for the time you are here. Follow me to the stables. Be warned. Almost everything in there won’t hesitate to take off an arm or a head.” They had to walk down a well-maintained stone path, close to the walls of the stronghold. Its path turned down sharply. Ahead was a separate but massive building. It was long with massive thick support beams. The smell of damp wood chips, hay and chaff filled the air. The doors of the stable where thick and heavy. They looked as though they were built to keep whatever was in that building inside. Nell could hear growls, snarling and stamping.

Suddenly he wasn’t so sure he wanted to go in.

“Come on.” Harse took them around the side to a smaller side door. He held it open and they walked in.

“We keep a variety of species here. All need to be kept fed, watered and cleaned out twice a week. Either of you boys ever mucked out a stall?” Tom snorted.

“I was a logger before I was dragged to this hellhole. No, I don’t know how to muck out a damn stall.” He snarled. Harse grabbed two pitchforks.

“Allow me to enlighten you.” He threw one to Nell and the other to Tom who caught it with a particularly nasty look on his face. For a tense minute Nell thought he might attack Harse with it.

“We will start here. These stalls are empty. Just scoop the dung into the wheel barrows. We take the wheelbarrows through to the pit at the back. The pits get mixed with straw to make manure for the gardens and greenhouses.” The stench from the empty stalls was enough to stagger them.

“You have got to be kidding!” Tom snapped. One dark look from Harse told him his wasn’t.

“You will get used to the smell. Now get to work.”

It was one of the most disgusting jobs Nell had ever done. This included the time Nell’s father had first shown him how to gut a deer. The smell seemed to burn its way up his nostrils until he thought he would never smell anything else. Whatever animal had made the slimy droppings certainly wasn’t a horse.

They scooped the dung piles into the wheel barrow just outside the door. The stall was dark and humid. Sweat dripped down his face. He leant against the wall to catch his breathe. A hot sour breeze washed over his face. He looked over to see a yellow slitted eye the size of a dinner plate staring through the slots in the wooden wall at him. Something big and heavy thudded hard into the wall. Nell yelped, leaping back.

“Don’t mind him. He’s old and bad tempered.” Called Harse from the corridor. Nell nervously turned back to the dirty stall, conscious of the deep bellied growls that echoed from the stable next door. It took nearly an hour to finish the first enormous stall. After mucking it out, they laid down new sawdust, scrubbed and refilled the water trough and dusted down any cobwebs that had grown in the corners.

“Not bad. Two more to go.” Harse said, inspecting their work. Tom cursed.

“Here.” Harse handed them each a water skin. Nell unscrewed the cap and drank thirstily.

“You can have a short brake. Don’t wonder far and keep your hands out of the stalls if you know what’s good for you.” Nell nodded. He straightened up, feeling his aching back pop in several places. Tom flopped down on a bench.

“Like I’d be interested in any of these horrors.” Tom muttered. Nell hung his pitch fork up and wandered down the corridor. Many of the stalls held dracks of different sizes and colours. One in particular grabbed his attention.

“Hi Shade.” Nell leant against the stall door. The massive ebony drack lifted its great crested head. When it saw someone new he growled deeply. Acid dripped off his fangs, hitting the sawdust with a hiss. Nell stepped back, hands up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He said, backing away. Intelligent eyes watched him as he went. The afternoon dragged on. Mucking out the next few stalls took hours. When they finally finished they were led to the tack room. It smelt strongly of polish and dust. The walls were lined with saddles of all shapes and sizes from a recognisable stock saddle for a horse to a bizarre three-meter-long narrow saddle that seemed to have two set of stirrups.

“These need to be polished.” Harse called them over them over to a bench.

A large pile of bridles lay of the desk along with two soft brushes, several rugs and an open tin of tacky strong-smelling polish.

“Once you’ve polished them, you can hang them on a hook. Doesn’t really matter what order you put them in. I have to sort through them after anyway.” He watched them for a while to ensure they did it correctly. Then he slipped out the door and left them alone.

“I was thinking.” Tom whispered suddenly. Nell looked up.

“About what?”

“Getting out of this place. I think the distraction we need is right here. I say we wait until morning, when there are more people about. Then we release some of these dumb lizards into the crowd.” Tom muttered. Nell dropped the bridle he was working on.

“What!?” Nell spluttered. Tom glanced quick at the door and leaned in.

“It’ll be easy. With any luck, the stupid animals will take out a few demons along the way. All we have to do is scale the fence.”

“Is that a bad joke? Those dracks would never hurt a demon. All that would accomplish is killing whole bunch of humans.” Nell snapped.

“So, your defending those baby snatches now?!” Tom snarling, rising to his feet. Nell glanced nervously at the door. Their argument was getting dangerously loud now.

“No! I’m just saying that if we are going to come up with a plan it needs to be fool proof. Are you really going to hurt innocent people?” They glared at each other. Finally, Tom sat back down.

“No. Of course not. I just needed to make sure you weren’t getting cold feet on us. A few of us are going to break out of this place and everyone needs to be ready.” Tom growled. Harse came back into a tensely silent room. Nell felt conflicted. Sure, he wanted to escape but he didn’t really know how. He doubted it would be as easy as just climbing the main gate.

That afternoon they were lead into the courtyard to unload the supply wagons which were packed full of bags of feed. It was here that they met Amy and Todd, two older workers who had been assigned to the stables three years ago. They were both quite friendly and with the warm sun and friendly company, Nell found that he didn't mind this job so much.

“So where do you come from Nell?” Amy asked. She had broad muscly shoulders and short, rather scruffy blonde hair. She had a rough accent and large dimples. He found her easy company.

“A small lumber village just outside of the Turn Region.” Nell replied. He was rather embarrassed by just how much he was struggling with the feed bags. Both Amy and Todd tossed the massive bags around with almost playful ease. He cursed as the bag he was trying to pull off the wagon split. A horrible smell filled the air.

“Ugh Yuck! What are these?!” Nell spluttered. Amy laughed.

“Putrefied slug pellets. They’re for the quilldeer. They love them.” Nell gave her a bewildered look.

“The what?” Amy passed him a broom to sweep up the spilt pellets.

“Quilldeer. Do you want to see one?” She asked. They had almost finished unloading the bags. The sun was starting to go down. He glanced at Harse who gave him a friendly grin.

“Go ahead. We are done for the day. Meet back here tomorrow, same time. Amy, don’t forget to turn the lights out when you leave.” Nell watched the three men go.

“What about feeding the animals?” Nell asked feeling a little dense.

“The feeding has already been done. There is more than just the five of us working the stables! We are all on a feeding roster, that way everyone gets a different job every day.” Amy laughed. Nell flushed, feeling stupider by the minute. He really should have thought of that. The building was far to massive even for five people to look after every creature in it. He followed her back into the massive stable and down a little side corridor.

“These are quilldeer.” She leant on the railing. Nell glanced in. They weren’t wholly dissimilar to ordinary deer. Sort of. If they were half the size. And orange. Curious of all, they had little fangs pointing down from their muzzles and a thick nest of quills on their backs.

“They are able to eat a wide range of things. The sharp teeth are for biting off strips of bark from mature trees. They also eat fungi and insects, the slug pellets being their favourite. There quite useful and mostly docile.” Amy held out a handful of pellets. A doe with a small fawn at foot came over to investigate, her large soft ears flicking back and forth. She snuffed Amy’s hand and began to eat the pellets. Nell stared.

“They shed their quills often which we go in and collect but the main reason we keep a small herd here is because the farmers use them to eat all the pests. A herd a quilldeer can go through a field and eat all the fungi and insects without harming or eating a single vegetable. There meat isn’t half bad either.” Nell baulked slightly at the thought of killing and eating one of them. They looked strangely cute.

“Come on, let’s get some dinner.” She said, brushing her hands free of crumbs and washing them in a nearby basin. Nell stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food. They walked along, switched the lamps off as they went.

“Nell, can I ask you something?” She said suddenly.

“Sure.” He said, fumbling with a particularly rusty lamp.

“Your friend, Tom…” she hesitated.

“He’s not really a friend. We are just from the same village.” Nell mumbled awkwardly.

“He really doesn’t like it here, does he?” She asked.

“No. He has a daughter. The demons didn’t give us much warning when they came.” Nell replied. Amy closed the heavy rolling doors behind them.

“Life doesn’t have to be bad here Nell. I love working in the stables. It’s hard labour but it doesn’t have to be uncomfortable. We all look out for each other.” She said as they walked into the main entrance and towards the food hall. Nell nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

“I think I’m beginning to see that.” Nell said with a small smile. She beamed back at him. It was then he noticed her collar. It wasn’t thick and chunky like the brown dog collars he and Tom wore. It was thin and delicate, far more like a tight necklace then a collar. She must have been considered quite trustworthy or she would never have been given it. The food hall was alive with bustling people, all eager to eat. Nell followed Amy to grab a plate. He looking about the dishes in a sort of awed excitement.

“Want some? It’s really good.” Amy held up a ladle of what looked to be a thick beef casserole. Nell nodded eagerly and grabbed them both large crusty rolls and roasted potatoes. He stepped back just in time to stop a collision with the same tattooed hunter boy from the day before. The boy sneered at him as he shoved passed.

“Don’t worry about him. Most of the hunter’s apprentices have their heads shoved so far up their own asses they forget their manners.” Amy said rather loudly. The boy stopped for a moment. He looked as though he might say something but with so many demons walking around, he seemed to think better of it and stalked away.

Amy and Nell went to sit with Todd and Tom. Both men looked particularly surly. Apparently, they weren’t getting along. Nell was not surprised by this nor did he care right at that moment. The food was delicious. He ate veraciously and used the bread to mop up the last of the beef casserole.

“Well, I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Amy said. Nell said good night to her as she left.

“Come on. We only have a short window to bathe before we are kicked out.” Todd told them. Tom’s lip curled but he said nothing. Copying Todd, they deposited their cleared plates onto a rack they follow him to the baths. Nell scrubbed himself clean in the lukewarm water. As he made his way back to Sallos’s room he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe life with these people wouldn’t be so bad. Sallos opened the door to let him in before he even knocked.

“How was the stables?” The demon asked. Nell shrugged, pulling off his shirt.

“The people seem nice. I saw Shade.” Why am I making small talk with this man!? He frowned. Sallos hummed but said nothing. Nell truly had no idea how he was supposed to prove himself to this man. What was the demon waiting for and why was he allowing Nell to stay with him? He wasn’t even sure if he would be disappointed if he didn’t become a hunter’s apprentice. If they were all like that boy in the food hall then he wanted nothing to do with them. He crawled into the warm bed. That was one thing about the hard work was that he never had any trouble falling asleep.

Over the next few days Nell fell into an easy routine. He walked himself to the food hall, grabbed what he could and then it was off to the stables. The stalls needed cleaning, the paths sweeping, the leathers polished, the feed loaded and unloaded and the animals fed.

Amy had shown both men the chart with the job lists. They worked for several hours and got a short break for lunch which was usually just fruit or sandwiches. Then they worked up until sunset when they went in, ate dinner, bathed and retired for the night.

Nell had taken to visiting Shade every day. He didn’t know why as the drack never showed the slightest interest in him. Tome thought he was crazy. Shade almost always growled when he came near and once, had kicked up a great wave of sawdust at him, covering from head to toe. Amy had nearly laughed herself sick at the sight of him. Maybe it was the fact that Shade was the only dark coloured drack, the only massive male with a crest of horns and a spiked tail.

He looked more well-bred then the other dracks, older and more out of place. He didn’t really belong there in the stables and perhaps it was this that Nell related to. Whilst he was getting used to the long hours and hard work, he couldn’t help but feel on edge and unsatisfied. He talked briefly to Todd about it but the older man just insisted that this was normal and Nell just needed more time to adjust.

This morning he was cutting up rats. They were to be fed to a gold coloured drackina and her brood. The eggs were due to hatch any day and when they did, the stable servants would need an almost constant supply of food for the family. Normally the female drackina would simply hunt to feed her hatchlings but apparently this one had been attacked recently and had torn her shoulder so she was recovering in the largest stall with her clutch of eggs.

“Nell come quickly! Bring the bucket!” Harse shouted. Nell scooped the last of the chopped rats into the big metal bucket and followed him down the hallway. He could hear a great deal of commotion. The female drackina was calling shrilly. They reached her stall to see two demons already inside. One, a tall bearded pale blue demon, was stroking her gold neck gently. Nell guessed he was her owner. The eggs were cracking.

“Hand me the bucket boy.” Said the other demon. Nell passed it over the railing to him. The first pearly gold egg was already falling away to reveal a little thin gold drack. The drack opened its mouth and let out in ear splitting screech. The other hatchings responded and all seven eggs began to rock and vibrate more violently, the hatchlings within fighting to get out. The mother buried her snout in the large bucket and snatched up the rats, mashing them into a paste with her massive jaws. She then bent low and opened her mouth like a crocodile whilst the hatching waddled over and began to pick the meat out. More hatchling emerged, clumsily and noisy.

“They’re amazing.” Nell whispered. One of the hatchlings bit her brother on the tail to make him move over.

“Here.” Harse bent down and scooped up a piece of the glittering shell.

“Keep it. It hardens pretty well after a day or two. Think of it as a souvenir.” Nell looked at the shell fragment in awe.

“Thank you.” He breathed honestly. He placed the shell carefully into his pants pocket.

“Nell, I know stable life may not have been your first choice but I really think you could do well here.” Harse slapped him on the shoulder and Nell couldn’t help but grin.

“Here, refill the bucket. I didn’t expect them all to hatch at once.” Said the demon, handing Nell the bucket. He took it and dashed back up the corridor to the feed room. To his surprise Tom was there, grinning madly.

“The eggs hatched.” Nell said excitedly. Tom nodded.

“I know. But that’s not important now. I’ve done it.” He hissed. Nell frowned, putting down the bucket.

“Done what?”

“We have to go now. The others are already waiting outside, it shouldn’t take long to spread.” Nell felt cold fear start to leak up through the soles of his feet.

“What shouldn’t take long to spread?” He could smell it now. Sweet and heavy in the air.

“Tom, what did you do!?” Nell shouted. Smoke was beginning to seep into the feed room.

“Come on!” Tom grabbed his arm and yanked him outside. Thick black smoke was beginning to billow up from inside the building. Already there were shouts of alarm. People were rushing inside with buckets of water when suddenly there was an explosion. The shouts turned to screams as a massive fireball erupted from one side of the roof. Even through the smoke Nell could smell the polishing oil. Tom must have lit the straw fire with it.

Soon the courtyard was thick with smoke. There was noise from everywhere. Screaming and shouting and the roars of many trapped animals as well as the thundering roar of the fire itself. The wind that blew up was hot and raw. The smoke poured out of the stable, thick, heavy and black making the air almost impossible to breathe. It filled Nell’s nose, burned his lungs and stung his eyes. He tried to cover his mouth, coughing violently. Tom was still dragging him towards the fence. Through the gloom he could see a few of the other villagers.

“Come on, let’s go!” Tom called. He dropped Nell’s arm and started to help the others climb. There was terror everywhere. Ash fell from the sky like rain, burning awful rain. The air was so thick. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even see the others who must have already climbed the fence. The stable was completely ablaze now. He was nearly trampled as several escaping dracks blundering passed him in blind panic. There were people and beasts running everywhere and from inside the mass there came a roar that Nell recognised.

It was Shade.

In years to come Nell would never be able to say why he did what he did. Why he pulled off his shirt, dunked it in the water barrel or why instead of fleeing for his life over the fence, he pulled his sopping shirt up over his head and dove back into the flames.

The water dried up almost immediately as he plunged into the inferno. He went straight for where he remembered Shade’s stable to be. Inside he could make out the black form of Shade against the flames. One of the massive support beams had fallen, trapping the reptile’s tail. In the thick gloom the drack was firing acid in every direction, unable to see what it was that pinned him and yet knowing that the flames were getting thicker.

Nell knew the drack’s thick scales would protect it from the worst of the heat. No, it was more likely the drack would suffocate to death in the coiling heavy smoke. Nell himself was getting less and less oxygen. He gasped for breath but there was no good air left to breathe in. Coughing and choking he shoved and heaved at the pillar but if the male drack couldn’t move it, the boy had no hope. It didn’t even budge.

Debris fell from the crumbling ceiling. A large piece struck Nell’s shoulder, cutting and burning through his shirt. If he didn’t get this pillar off Shade’s tail they would both die here. He had never wished for water so badly, for some liquid to clear his throat.

“Hey!” Nell tried to shout but the roar of flames and his dry throat made him mute. In utter desperation he picked up a piece of smouldering wood and threw it at the drack’s head. It struck the beast in the face and Shade’s eyes whipped around.

“Here, shoot here!” Nell gasped. Shade couldn’t hear him, could probably barely see him. Nell stuck close to the pillar and threw a second piece of debris. This time Shade opened his jaw wide and sprayed the air with acid. Nell threw himself back to avoid it, his skull smacking hard into the stall wall. The acid ate through the crumbling wood and with a fierce tug, Shade wrenched himself free.

Suffocating.

Nell was suffocating. He couldn’t breathe. Everything was burning. He was burning. With what little strength he had he grabbed one of Shade’s nose horns and pulled him to where he hoped the doorway still lay. Half dragging, half stumbling, he and Shade emerged from the stable, and as other people rushed over, Nell collapsed.

\--

END

\--


	4. Recovery

\--

Chapter Four  
Recovery

\--

Furcus lit his pipe and put it to his lips.

“So now the boy is in the hospice?” He grunted. Sallos swirled his glass.

“Yes. I am going to wake him today.” Furcus studied his old friend’s face carefully.

“Thought you weren’t going to get another apprentice after Evelyn?” Sallos took a sip of the dark alcohol in his glass.

“I had not intended to but the conditions were correct. I may not have bothered if it hadn’t rained.” Said Sallos. Furcus frowned.

“Rain?”

“The day I saw him in the village I knew he may be suitable. He was clever, had good instincts. I knew he would fight the other demons. I also knew the demons I was unfortunately travelling with were far from professional or trained. They attacked a village several weeks early for their own amusement, like children. Utterly pathetic. I knew they wouldn’t have the patience to handle him.” Furcus lifted an eyebrow, puffing on his pipe.

“You knew they would starve him?” He snorted.

“Yes, and once the rain started he only deteriorated further. I gave him his only chance to live.”

“You starved him then used his own psychical condition to make him dependant on you… that’s brutal.” Furcus grinned. Sallos gave a careless shrug.

“Perhaps. But he’s mine now and not even he can argue that. His choice to save Shade has only cemented that in his own mind.” Sallos set down the empty crystal glass and stood.

“Well I’m looking forward to meeting him.” Furcus followed him with a laugh.

“You will have to put that out. You know they won’t let you smoke it there.”

“Damn nannies.”

\--

“Wake him up.”

“I’m really not sure that is a good idea. He needs to rest and-”

“What he needs is to wake up.” Said a gravelly voice. Nell groaned. He was lying on a particularly hard mattress. He tried to move his fingers and noticed with a glimmer of panic that he couldn’t. He opened his eyes.

“What…?” He squinted in the bright room. An elderly disgruntled nurse stood by his bed, hands on her large hips. On the other side stood Sallos and a broad-shouldered demon Nell had never seen before. He had pale orange skin and two sets of sharp short black horns sticking out of his forehead. He had a shaggy sort appearance with messy hair and plenty of stubble on his wide sharp cut jaw. It could just be his beard but he looked older than Sallos. He had an unlit pipe hanging from his lips which smelt slightly of rotting meat. The nurse was looking at it with mounting disgust.

“Do you have to have that thing in here?” She snapped. The demon grunted.

“I put it out. That’s as good as your going to get.” He grumbled.

“What happened?” Nell groaned. His head was swimming hideously. He tried to sit up. The memories of the day before slammed into him like runaway bull. Smoke, fire and screaming.

“The stable! Amy, Shade, are they alive? What about the hatchlings? Where-” He leant of the side of the bed and the whole room swayed. His stomach twisted right over.

“Urge…” Several sets of hands pulled up back onto the mattress.

“Quite the firecracker isn’t he.” Furcus sniggered.

“Shade is perfectly fine. So are most of the workers. One third of the stable need to be rebuilt.” Sallos said. Nell frowned.

“Only a third?” He croaked.

“Yeah. A lot of the more dangerous critters are underground in the stable, in stone pens. Only the front above ground stable is timber. I’ve been telling them for years they need to upgrade it.” Furcus explained.

“Underground?” Nell didn’t understand. He was having trouble focusing.

“You didn’t think you would be the ins and outs of every building when you first arrived did you?” Nell flushed. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in layers of thick bandages.

“When can I leave to help with the rebuild?” He asked. He felt like his head was filled with fluffy cotton. His own thoughts seemed sluggish and hard to pin down.

“Well you’re going to find it hard to find the time to rebuild the stable with all the classes you will be taking.” Furcus reached for the glass of water on the stand and drank it in two loud gulps. The nurse scowled.

“Classes?”

“Jeez Sallos, I thought you said this kid was quick witted? Classes boy. You’re enrolled in the hunter’s program.” Despite the pain in his chest and the violent shaking in his arms Nell forced himself to it up.

“I’m… I’m in the hunter’s program?” He looked up at Sallos and after a moment’s pause, the ebony demon nodded with the smallest of smiles.

“Make no mistake boy. This isn’t going to be no walk in the park. Everything you do will be marked and if you fail then you go right back to mucking out stalls for the next ten years. No second chances. That is if you don’t die during one of the training sessions but that doesn’t happen too often.” Furcus said, digging his little finger around in his ear. The boy went rather pale.

“Right! Well, that’s quite enough for one day.” The nurse snapped. She snatched the glass out of Furcus’s hand and refilled it.

“My patient needs bed rest and if I’m not mistaken, the Hunter’s program isn’t set to start for another week. You may be a remarkably fast healer young man, but you still aren’t leaving this bed for at least two days!” The nurse shoved the full glass up to Nell’s lips. In her haste a lot of cold water was slopped down his front making him yelp.

“Nice.” Furcus laughed.

“Out!” She shouted.

\--

The hospice, as it turned out, was not a fun place. Nell missed Sallos’s tall fluffy bed an embarrassing amount. The hospice was always busy. People rushed in and out constantly. It was noisy and the bed was small and very uncomfortable. Despite the sedatives he had been forced to drink, his sleep was fleeting and deeply unsatisfied. It was like some sort of slow torture. His eyes itched with tiredness and his back ached from the mattress that could very well be made from a stone slab and fitted with a sheet. The thick bandages on his hands were swapped out for thinner ones and by day two he could at least hold a spoon though not very elegantly.

He also found Todd on the second day. He had several burns and a nasty cut down his left cheek. He had tried to rescues a few young dracks and in their panic, one of them had slashed him in the face.

“I’m sorry.” Nell muttered when Todd had sat down next to him.

“For what?” He watched Nell fumble with his cutlery as he tried to cut up his chicken. Finally, he slapped the boy’s hands away, took the knife and fork off him and began to do it for him. Nell went red with embarrassment.

“For Tom. I knew he was desperate but I never thought that he would do something so stupid.” He explained, taking his now cut up dinner back from Todd. Todd shrugged.

“It wasn’t your fault. We all knew he was going to pull something. Mind you, Harse and I thought more along the lines of jumping the guards rather than the mass murder with fire.” He said bluntly. Nell poked at his dinner.

“What do you think will happen? When they catch them, I mean?” Todd gave him a bewildered look.

“What?” The boy spluttered.

“Nell, the hunters were sent to retrieve the runaways as soon as they jumped the fence. They have already been publicly executed.” Nell froze, his plate balancing in his lap.

“They have?” He blurted out. He wasn’t friends with Tom exactly but still…

“They may have been willing to be lenient with new slaves but when Tom set the stables on fire it was pretty damn clear that they intended to cause grievous harm.” Todd snorted, crossing his arms. Then he winced as it stretched one of his burns.

“How many?” Nell croaked.

“Not sure. Five a think. Again, I don’t think they wold have executed all of them but two of the five were servants here already. Never met either one of them but the demons don’t like it when two of their own betray them. That added to the sheer amount of damage that was done and they pretty much sealed their own fates. The families will be notified I expect. If they had any. You should eat. I overheard the nurses saying they were going to release you tonight.” He gave Nell shoulder a little shake and stood up.

“Congratulations by the way. I heard you are enrolled in the hunter’s program. That’s supposed to be a huge honour. You know they only take about ten people a year from all over the country if at all? Last year they didn’t take any new students. Remember us when your making piles of gold hunting griffons or something.” Todd laughed. He waved as he walked out. Nell wasn’t so hungry anymore. He shunted his plate to one side. Another hour snailed by before Sallos walked into the hospice. For the first time, Nell was glad to see him.

“I can go right, I’m all clear?” Nell asked a passing nursery. She looked him over thoroughly as though checking to see if he would spontaneously drop dead.

“You are allowed to leave. But!” She barked as he heavied himself off the bed.

“You will come back every afternoon until you begin your hunter’s classes at the end of the weekend. We need to make sure none of those burns become infected.” She shouted as he dashed unsteadily for the entrance.

“Can we go?” Nell went to hurry passed. An iron hand grabbed him firmly by the lapel of his baggy uniform.

“Nell.” The baritone voice captured his attention.

“Do you understand what is going to happen?” Sallos looked down at him. Nell swallowed dryly.

“The hunter’s program?” Sallos nodded.

“That other demon said students die.” Nell whispered.

“His name is Furcus.” Sallos said.

“Is he a hunter too?” Nell trailed meekly after him as the demon strode off down the corridor back to their room.

“He is. His apprentice is starting this year as well. We will use the next few days to get you ready. You will need to be measured for a proper hunter’s uniform to start. You can’t train in those clothes.” Nell bumped off several people as they passed through the bustling hallway.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sallos grunted. Despite walking in front, he could obviously hear the numerous apologies Nell blurted out.

“Have you ever tried sleeping in that place?” Nell grumbled. Sallos looked back at him and for half a second, the boy could swear the demon actually smiled.

“Come.” They reached Sallos’s room. Nell stepped over to the window and looked out into the inky black sky with its smattering of stars. The fireplace was glowing with coals. It was warm in the room and already Nell was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open.

“Can we go to bed?” Sallos nodded and without any encouragement Nell stripped off his shirt and crawled into the massive bed. Had someone told him a year ago that he would be happily lying in a demon’s bedroom he would have called them mad. As Sallos laid down behind him and scooped him close Nell tucked himself around his pillow.

“I love this bed.” Nell muttered drunkenly. Sallos may have laughed but the boy was too far gone to hear. The last thing he remembered was the faint movement of the wind strewn branches outside the window before falling asleep.

He woke in the morning with a groan. The sunlight was dim but insistent. He tried to pull the blanket up over his head.

“Get up boy. We have a lot to do today.” Nell whined in protest as the blanket was easily wrenched from his grip. His baggy clothes smacked him in the face as he sat up.

“Get dressed.” Grumbling to himself, Nell pulled on his shirt and shoes and followed Sallos outside. He was faintly surprised to see that Sallos was dressed the same way he had been when they had first met. Instead of the dark close fitted clothes he had seen on the demon during his time at the stronghold, Sallos was now back in his full leather armour, complete with a long-hooked blade that hung sheathed at his hip.

“Are we going somewhere?” Nell asked a little nervously as he trailed after him towards the food hall.

“Yes.” Nell waited for more of an explanation but as usual, Sallos never gave one. It was much later in the morning then Nell would usually have come to get breakfast. When he had worked in the stables he had precious time to eat before he was expected to start work. This was the first time he was allowed to peruse the banquet tables without rushing or worrying about the pushing crowd. He felt slightly giddy as he looked around at all that was on offer. There were plenty of strange smells and several dishes that he couldn’t identify. Sallos had already filled his plate and sat down at a nearby table. Nell piled his plate high with sausages, scrambled eggs, sauté mushrooms and a large hash brown. Sallos raised a thin eyebrow at the plate as Nell sat down but said nothing.

It was all excellent. For several long minutes Nell was to invested with his breakfast to bother doing much else. As his stomach filled though he finally looked up from his plate to watch the other breakfast goers. Most of them were demons. He was surprised by the sheer variety. Some were as white as wet chalk with abnormally long limbs with thin horns like the sticks on old trees. Others were short with wide thick horns, stripes of fur and sharp teeth that protruded down past their bottom lip. He took to wondering if they were all in fact demons and not some other bizarre species entirely.

“Are you finished?” Sallos snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Urh, yes.” They took their plates over to a rack and left them to be picked up. As they exited the building Shade was waiting for them in the courtyard. Nell ran up to the drack and without thinking, moved in to have a close look at the drack’s tail. There was a time when the massive ebony reptile probably would have taken a chunk out of him for coming so close. Instead the male huffed angrily but stayed relatively still. The scales on Shade’s tail where the beam had fallen were jagged and misshaped but the cut had healed cleanly.

“He’s okay.” Nell said, more to himself then Sallos.

“Yes. The scales will regrow and he will simply scratch off the damaged one.” Sallos took hold of one of the massive spikes that made up the beast’s crest on top his head. He used it to smoothly pull himself up and into the saddle.

“We are going to the nearby town. It’s quite large and about a forty-minute walk from here. There is equipment we need from there among other things.” He said as Nell opened his mouth to ask him another question. The demon pressed the flanks of the drack and Shade stepped forward into the late morning. The day was surprisingly pleasant with a warm sun and low hung fluffy clouds in the sky. There was a lot of bustle in the courtyard as workers carried timber and tools back and forth from the stables. There was the sounds of hammers and sawing. As they passed through the now open gates Nell paused, thinking of the five who had been killed.

“Don’t lag behind.” Sallos called without turning around. The road was wide and well maintained. They passed a few donkey drawn carriages, hauling supplies to and from the stronghold. The road twisted down the hill in slow lazy curves. The forest had been cut clear quite a long way to make room for close knit fields. It was good to be outside under an open sky again.

The wind tossed Nell messy hair and he breathed deeply the scent of damp earth and pine. He looked everywhere, studying the trees, the road and the far away hills that marked the beginning of a dark thick forest. The town started gradually with a smattering of wide spread houses. A few people gave him a small wave as they passed. Feeling a little awkward, he waved back. The buildings became more numerous and the road split into two. As street formed around them Nell had to stay close to Shade.

The black drack was by far the biggest creature there and he easily cut a path through the growing crowd. Nell just had to stay close and make sure he didn’t bump into the beast’s bladed tail. The buildings were bright and colourful. Each business had its name painted in big letters above the door. Nell looked left and right, up and down.

"Iron Hold’s Forge, best pressed metal in the south!" Boasted one sign.

“Hollythistle Apothecary, quilldeer pelts for six silvers!” Spelled out another in think magenta ink. There were people everywhere. This town was at least three times the size of Nell home village. There were horses, donkeys, dracks, oxen and a few beasts that Nell didn’t even recognise. He hurried after Shade as they pressed deeper into the town’s square. They passed stalls and shop keepers. People were shouting, trying to catch their attention and sell them their wears from pots to knives, cloaks, cabbages and everything in between. Sallos slid off Shade’s back and the crowd parted for him. He didn’t bother trying to tie Shade up.

He didn’t exactly have to worry about anyone stealing the drack. The humans skirted a wide path around the ebony drack and the other demons took one look at Sallos and seemed to change direction. It seemed the hunter’s reputation was enough of a deterrent.

Nell followed Sallos towards a small shop. Nell stared in amazement at the wall of glass that was the shop’s display. Glass was very expensive and to have such a display must mean that the shop owner did well for himself. "Abadery’s Embroidery" was so highly polished it reflected the sun almost as brightly as the glass itself. Through the window he could see mannequins wearing outfits of every colour and design. Slim fitted trim military uniforms with perfect folded cuffs, bright flowering and soft fur and hate of clothe Nell didn’t even recognise.

A bell tinkled merrily as the heavy door swung open. It was very warm inside the little shop. The whole shop smelt of hot pressed linen and leather. The floor was highly polished wood. They passed through the front display into the depth of the shops. Rolls of fabric and mass shelves of spools of thread lined one wall.

“I had a feeling it was you Sallos. Been awhile since you walked through my door.” A slightly hunched demon appeared from behind a tall curtain, making Nell jump. He was clearly very old and had particularly bushy eyebrows. Glancing down at the long thin fingers Nell thought that the old demon’s skin looked like dried plaster, uneven, grey and cracked all over. He had a voice that reminded Nell of rusty nails and his eyes were too pale. They fixed on Nell and made him strangely uncomfortable.

“A new apprentice…” He drawled. He didn’t wait for Sallos. He grabbed Nell’s arm and raised his arm above his head.

“Urm...” Nell stuttered. The demon walked around him, poking and prodding.

“Rather scrawny. Clearly not of any noble breeding. He may not even survive the training.” A solid bony finger jabbed him painfully in the ribs.

“Hey!” Nell shoved the poking finger away.

“He needs three uniforms.” Sallos said. The demon squinted at them both.

“Hmpf. He’s a real mess.” The old man grunted, nodding to the bandages and even tugging at Nell’s singed hair.

“Is that really necessary!?” Nell snapped. The demon hooked a nobly finger through the d-ring on the boy’s collar and yanked him forward.

“Stand still boy.” The demon pulled out a small measuring cord from is pocket. He began taking measurements, pushing and shoving Nell around.

“I’ll have them ready the day after tomorrow.” He snapped. He hadn’t even written down any of the measurements. Nell wondered if the new uniforms would fit him any better than the baggy clothes he already had. Somehow, he didn’t think so.

With nothing more than a nod Sallos turned and left the shop. Nell was left standing awkwardly in the dusty shop, rubbing his now sore ribs. The old demon didn’t even acknowledge him. Feeling about as important as a walking hat stand Nell hurried after Sallos. The black demon was already back in the saddle.

“Hurry up.” And they were off again, weaving through the busy streets. Nell now had to try very hard to keep up. It was later in the day and more people seemed to fill the streets to overflowing. The smell of street food made his stomach rumble. Cured meat, freshly baked bread and sizzling sausages where all line up neatly in their stalls. He was nearly shoved over by two burly men carrying heavy sacks.

“Watch where you going!” One snarled. Nell squeezed through the crowd and then yelped as he had to duck a swing of Shade’s tail. Turning into a tight ally the crowd finally thinned out. They had reached what seemed to be the edge of the market place. A familiar smell came to Nell’s nose. It was a scent of sawdust and the musk of one particular animal.

Dracks.

“Where are we?” Nell asked nervously as Sallos dismounted. He followed him through a set of double doors. Pens lined the inside of the stone building. It was not to different from the tall ceilinged stable back at the stronghold. Confused Nell peered into the nearest pen. Several young aggressive dracks stared back, teeth barred.

“Why are we here?” Nell asked curiously.

“Simple. You are here to pick out a drack. Choose carefully. It will be your drack to train with for the rest of your life until one of you is killed.” Nell whipped around to stare at Sallos.

“What!?”

“I won’t repeat myself.” Nell looked back at the young dracks. They all looked deeply unfriendly and that was for a good reason. Dracks were only bred to obey demons. They didn’t trust humans, didn’t obey humans and certainly didn’t allow humans to ride them. This had to be a joke. He looked back at Sallos. The demon stood perfectly still.

“Ho… how do I pick one? What am I looking for?” Nell stuttered. Sallos just nodded towards the pen. Oh hell. Nell walked over to the pen. There were about twelve dracks in the big pen. They were all quite young and small, like a medium sized pony… fire breathing, acid spitting, spiny, sharp toothed ponies.

“Want some help?” Nell jumped about a foot in the air. A young man had entered the stable.

“Good afternoon Evan. Is your master here?” Sallos asked.

“Good afternoon master Sallos. Yes, he is just bedding down the hatchlings we had delivered from the stronghold. He should be out soon.” He said.

“The gold hatchlings? Did they all survive?” Nell asked quickly. The young man gave him a surprised look.

“No actually. Two of little females died of smoke inhalation. They were rather smaller than the others.” Nell felt his stomach clench. He thought of the sparkly egg shells and tiny squeaks.

“Why don’t you come over and have a closer look at the dracks.” The man was looking at Nell with a slight gleam in his eye.

“Can you give me any advice?” Nell asked nervously. The man grinned. His eyes flashed to Sallos and then back to Nell.

“Sure.” The man opened the door to the pen. Nell hesitated. The beasts inside did not look happy to see them.

“Back Blue.” The man snapped at a pale blue drack who was edging forward. The beast snarled but stopped moving.

“It’s simple. There are many kinds of dracks but most of the ones we get here are of the western breeds. They are generally stockier then eastern breeds. The males often grow larger with horn crests whilst the females are usually smaller and grown fins. That doesn’t mean the females are less dangerous. The Drackinas can spray acid like a mist where as dracks can generally just spit out a small mouthful or two. So! Step up and have a look.” Nell looked around.

The young dracks all looked very similar except for colour. He could at least pick out the females now. They had small soft looking fins on their legs and shoulders. Nell could feel himself sweating. He didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to pick one of these creatures? They all looked at him with bright, wide intelligent eyes.

The eyes had slits like a cat’s eyes. He looked at each of them. Two young females were snapping peevishly at each other. Two males were now bored of the visitors and had begun butting heads noisily in the background. Nell swallowed dryly. The remaining dracks snarled. A pale-yellow female even spat a small wad of acid in his direction. This was crazy.

“Walk between them. They won’t hurt you.” A deep thunderous voice echoed around the pen. A massive broad-shouldered demon had squeezed through the door into the pen. The dracks shrank back like scalded beaten dogs.

“Not while we are here.” The demon growled, nodding a head to Sallos. The atmosphere grew more tense. The two bickering females had broken apart and were now huddled against the wall. There was a deep instinctive fear already imbedded in these creatures. Only one drack seemed more unaffected. A tri coloured male near the doorway. He wasn’t cowering like the others. He was a little older. He had dropped his yellow eyes submissively and his tail was low but he wasn’t hunched over like his brothers. Nell hesitantly walked over to him. The drack growled and smoke billowed from its snout. His scales were dappled with shades of white, dark grey and pale silver. They covered the drack’s body in patches like camouflage.

“What is his name?” Nell asked.

“He doesn’t have one.” The new demon grunted.

“Why not?”

“They don’t need them until they have been picked out by a master. Names are connection.” Said the demon. Nell stood there for several long minutes. The drack had buds on top of his head where his horns would eventually grow in. As Nell looked around he noticed small changes in each of the dracks. Some had stripes, others had a clubbed tail or elongated front fangs. The tri coloured drack had a single nasty looking spike on the end of his tail like a scorpion’s sting.

“I choose this one.” Nell said finally, nodding towards the dappled drack. He looked nervously over at Sallos. The ebony demon finally moved into the pen. The reptiles all shrank back away from him. He grabbed the young drack by the snout and fearlessly opened its mouth, inspecting long white teeth. He easily pulled the beast’s head down and ran his fingers along the eye ridges. He walked around and inspected its clawed feet and even lifted its tail to pull briefly on the spike. The drack stood very passively, almost not daring to move.

“He is adequate.” Sallos said finally. The other demon nodded.

“Think of a name for him boy and Evan will grab his tack. He still has a lot of growing to do.” The demon looked over at Sallos.

“He will need a new set of gear every year until he is full grown.” Sallos just nodded impassively. Evan came over with a bridle and buckled the drack into it. He passed the reins to Nell who took them apprehensively.

“So! What are you going to name him?” Evan asked.

“Erm..” Nell flushed at being put on the spot. All three men were looking at him. He glanced again at the white spike on the end of the drack’s tail.

“Thorn.” Nell blurted out.

“You sure?” The demon sniggered. Nell turned his back on the drack to lead him out and yelped as the drack head butted him between the shoulder blades with his sharp stubbed nose horn.

“Yeah. Thorn seems a good fit.” Nell growled, shooting the beast a glare. Thorn snorted smoke into his face. Evan laughed. The odd group walked out into the street. Shade came over. Nell watched, fascinated as the massive ebony male bent his crested head down to the young drack. Thorn bared his teeth but his tail went straight between his legs and he quickly crouched. It was unsurprising. Shade could fit Thorn’s whole head in his jaws and crush it easily.

“Don’t be too concerned. Dracks live in a strict hierarchy. The little ones may squabble to establish dominance amongst themselves but they are quite smart. Thorn knows he is subservient to Shade and Shade wouldn’t kill a hatchling.” Sallos murmured. He turned then and handed the other demon a bag of coins. The demon took the bag over to a bench and emptied its contents. Nell felt his jaw unhinge at the sight. He had never seen so many gold coins before in his entire life. Catching his stunned expression Evan laughed.

“Dracks aren’t cheap.” For someone who had just handed over a small fortune Sallos didn’t look bothered. Mind you. The man hardly ever looked bothered about anything. Nell was beginning to suspect that Sallos had the same emotional range as that of the average loaf of bread.

“Come pick out some accessories while you at it.” Evan waved Nell over. On the bench-top were several different wire brushes, hooks and balls of what looked like steel wool. He stared at them without understanding.

“Here. I would suggest this one seeing as you have a male.” Evan handed him a thick heavy wire brush.

“They like getting their horn stubs rubbed with those on account of how itchy they get when the horns start to grow in. It might be a good way to bond with him a little.” Nell glanced over at Sallos who nodded.

“Thanks.” Nell took the scrubber. Thorn sniffed it over his shoulder, growling. The two demons finished their negotiations and shook hands. Evan waved goodbye and the two disappeared back into the stable with the counted bag of coins. Sallos walked over and began attaching the lead on Thorn’s bridle to Shade.

“You aren’t ready to ride yet. Stay beside him while we walk.” Nell wasn’t complaining. He had a strong suspicion that if Thorn’s head hadn’t been strapped to Shade then the juvenile might already have tried to take a bite out of him. Even with his new brush Nell heavily doubted that he would be riding this beast any time in the near future.

\--

END

\--


	5. Preparations

\--

Chapter Five  
Preparations

\--

They travelled in silence back to the stronghold. Nell couldn’t help but notice Sallos had seemed a lot more tolerant of him and his questions since he had been accepted into the hunter’s program. He wondered if he should push his luck. He knew so little about the them.

He knew the stories just as everyone else did. The hunters were the highest tier in the demon hierarchy, answering only to the demon king himself. More then simple law enforces the hunter sort to kill the worlds most dangerous creatures. Creatures so ancient and magical the mountains themselves moved for them. Without the hunters many settlements, both human and demon, would be overrun by monsters.

Nell’s new drack partner didn’t seem to like being strapped to Shade. The smaller drack wasn’t quite able to keep a similar stride to the black’s long legs. He was pulled along, grumbling and growling.

Nell winced. He knew first hand was it was like to be yanked along by the neck. He reached out a hand to the young beast but those slit like pupils fixed on him and the spiked tail struck out. Nell yelped, leaping back. The long spike missed his leg by an inch.

“Do not touch him. He doesn’t know you yet.” Sallos said without turning around in the saddle. Nell jogged to catch up to Shade’s massive shoulder. He had to strain his neck to looked up at his master. The demon looked like some sort of warlord, black leather and long curved horns gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

“What happens now?” He asked.

“We have a few days to make sure you have all of your equipment. I will be teaching you your new duties as my apprentice. One of these new duties will be feeding both Thorn and Shade.” Well. That was something Nell could do. He had been feeding the animals in the stables already. He wanted to ask why Sallos had changed his mind about making him an apprentice but Sallos simply moved on and Nell couldn’t ask anymore questions because jogging was taking his breathe away.

The day was hot and it wasn’t long before his baggy clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his back. The burns that he received from the fire were stretching and itching with every step he took. His breathes were becoming laboured as he struggled to keep up. He gave up trying to walk beside Thorn. After the young drack had nearly stabbed him again Nell had gone around to Shade’s other side. He had never felt so relieved to see the massive compound come into view.

“Wash yourself and go to the infirmary to get your bandages changed. I will meet you in the food hall for the evening meal.” Sallos said and as swung from the saddle. Nell nodded, still trying to catch his breathe through the stitch in his side. He caught sight of Todd who grinned at him. He was filthy and wearing a beige work apron, long timber nails and a hammer were sticking out of the pockets.

“Got yourself a drack aye? That’s pretty damn impressive.” Todd said. Nell gave a weak laugh.

“If you say so. So far the only thing that I’m sure about is that it will try to kill me every chance it gets.” Nell groaned. Todd laughed.

“Well yes. They aren’t known for being human friendly but, hey, you a hunter’s apprentice now! You’ll learn all kinds of things, including taming your drake. I’m envious, really.” Todd said jovially. He stretched and bent backwards, several joints popping.

“Sallos wants me to feed Thorn and Shade from now on.” Nell mumbled.

“Master Sallos. Don’t let any of the demons hear you forgetting his proper title. It will still earn you a clip around the ear even if you are now an apprentice.” Todd said cautiously. Nell nodded.

“Come back out after dinner and I’ll help you feed them until you get the hang of it.” Todd gave him a friendly smile and Nell was grateful. He was glad that he had managed to make a few friends here. The concept of friend had been so rare back in his own village. He said goodbye to Todd and may his way through the twisting corridors. He grabbed a clean uniform from Sallos’s chambers and headed for the baths. Where his new demon master had gone, Nell wasn’t sure. He bathed quickly, more because the burns ached to much in the water then for any other reason. Now clean he tried to remember the way to the infirmary.

There were plenty of places in this enormous compound that he had never seen. The stables were easy to find but he often worried about getting lost. What made the experience more uncomfortable was the fact that he was almost sure the other servant were whispering about him wherever he went. He spotted a tall woman in the white nurses’ uniform and followed her to the infirmary. He watched as she rounded the corner and nearly fell as she was shoved harshly to one side.

“Watch where you’re going wench!” The young man who spoke was wearing the tightly fitted military uniform. He was only a year or two older then Nell but this boy was far larger. Tall, broad shouldered and well-muscled, he had the pale skin and blonde hair of the higher-class nobles, someone who had never gone without a meal or clothing in his entire life. He had a perpetual sneer on his hard-angular face and it took a whole of three second for Nell to decided he hated the boy. The nurse, cheeks red, scuttled out of his way. Nell glared as the other apprentice looked over at him. The sneer twisted into something akin to disgust, like he’d just stepped in horse dung. The feeling was mutual.

“Well, there is no need to ask who you are supposed to be. I could hardly believe my ears when I heard they were accepting gutter trash into the hunter’s program this year. I suppose you and that other street urchin are going to be used as the preverbal rabbits to us hounds.” He sneered. Nell wondered briefly if he dared punch the other boy. He was hideously aware of how much smaller he was.

“Surely you have other places to be then harassing my nurses and patients!” A booming voice made both boys turn. A short stocky woman was marching towards them, greying hair pulled into a tight bun on her head. The boy snorted.

“I go where ever I please.” The boy snapped. The woman sized him up in a glance and barked out a laugh.

“Like you’re the gods gift. You haven’t got a single tattoo on you. You haven’t earnt any respect from anyone yet boy. You are still absolutely no one to me not get out of my infirmary.” The old woman snarled. The boy’s face was one of cold fury as he stalked away. Her hard gaze snapped to Nell and he froze.

“Alice told me to expect you. Come in and I’ll change your bandages.” Nell timidly followed the woman’s swift strides in the infirmary. She sat in on one of the rock-hard beds and asked him to remove his shirt. He tried to sit still as he was poked and prodded for the second time that day.

“Do not give that boy much thought. To be a hunter apprentice is a great honour.” The woman said. She carefully unwrapped the now sodden bandages and began to lightly clean his burns with a wet towel.

“I don’t understand why so many people seem to want to be a hunter’s apprentice.” Nell murmured, think of Todd. The nurse wrung out the towel in the water basin.

“It is fool hardy for the most point. Few would actually take the opportunity if ever given it. In many ways the Hunter apprentices get freer rein than any other human. The rule of the servant is to be unseen but that does not apply to you anymore. You may be trusted to go on your own where as other servants wouldn’t. This comes at a cost though. Hunters do not issue second chances. Betray your master in any way will lead to your death and dishonour for your entire family. The training is so severe and the monsters you will hunt are so dangerous that very few human hunters make it to their fifth year. To do so will grant you the highest respect a human can earn. The gold you can then earn is equal to that rank. Many find that prospect attractive” The nurse scooped up a clear gel that smelt of Aloe. She smeared it carefully over the wound. Nell winced.

“I don’t want to be rich and famous. I just wanted to live a quiet life.” Nell said softly. The woman gave him a knowing look. He watched her take up a roll of clean white bandages.

“And that is exactly what drew Master Sallos to you. He is rarely interested in humans of high breeding. I have been in this stronghold for over twenty years. I have seen many young apprentices. I’ve seen them come, I’ve seen them go and I’ve seen many of them buried.” She gently manoeuvred his arm.

“If you have any sense you will speak far less then you hear and you will always take the advice given to you by your elders. Wise men don’t seek to fill silences.” She said. Nell frowned. He knew what it meant to be silent whilst hunting. His father had often taken him into the vast forest near the village. He wasn’t entirely sure what she had meant but he was beginning to feel the first twinges of fear.

“These are healing well. You should be finished with bandages by the end of the week.” She said, eyeing his hands.

“Get on with you. Best not keep your master waiting.” She said, not unkindly. Nell jumped off the bed and pulled his shirt back on.

“Thank you. For the new bandages and the advice.” He said. She gave him a rare smile.

“The fact that you can give me gratitude already sets you apart. Don’t let them beat that out you. Now get.” She waved him off and bustled over to another bed without looking back. Nell took a slow breath, straightened and left to go find Sallos.

Sallos was sitting at the grander table towards the front. Nell was a little nervous to join him. He was still dressed in basic servant attire and the thick dog collar. He felt he may as well have been dressed in a fir tree for all the looks he was getting. One thing was for sure, it was becoming very obvious that peasants from logging villages were not chosen to become apprentices often. If at all.

“Eat.” Was all Sallos said to him so he took up a plate and approached the banquet tables, doing his best to ignore the scathing gazes of the other apprentices close by. At least with Sallos so near, he doubted any of them would say anything. After spooning on a large portion of cracked barley, a poultry curry and serval large baked potatoes, he made his way back over. He was surprised to find two people had joined them. He recognised the massive bearded demon from the infirmary. Next to him was a tall boy Nell’s age. The boy was wearing the military uniform of the apprentice but was almost as unsure looking as Nell was. He was lean but not painfully thin and his skin was dark and freckled.

“Well brat, that’s Nell. He will be starting in the same class as you. Nell, Jeremy.” Furcus grunting, lighting his smoking pipe as he sat his bulk down at the table.

“Fetch me a steak and something for yourself.” He added, waving his boy off. Jeremy rushed off to grab food but when he came back he glanced at Nell. Nell gave him what he hoped was a friendly smile and the other boy sat down beside him. Neither demon seemed the slightest bit interested in them. They were talking in low voices with a third demon, the language unknown to Nell.

“So, you’re starting this year too?” Nell asked. Jeremy nodded.

“Yeah. Where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?” Jeremy responded. Nell was relieved to find that he couldn’t hear any sarcasm or anger in the others tone.

“I’m from a small lumber village called Dainsbury outside of the Turn Ridge.” At this, a toothy rin broke out across Jeremy’s face. He had rather large dimples and a gap in his front teeth. It was the first real genuine grin Nell had seen in a long time. He found himself unwittingly grinning back.

“Yeah? I’ve never been that far inland. Well, until now. I’m from the Eastbourne Fishing Port. My whole family are fisher folk. Have been for generations.” Jeremy announced with a puff of pride.

“I’ve only ever been to the coast line once with my father when he took a load of furs to sell at the monthly market. Do you have a big family then?” Nell asked. He was liking the boy and more as they chattered. He even forgot about the filthy looks they were been given by the other apprentices.

“Yep. I’m just one of seven brothers.” Jeremy groaned.

“I’m was an only child.” Nell confessed.

“Lucky!” Jeremy laughed.

“Not really. It got pretty quiet in the end. Especially when they both passed on.” Nell murmured, the laughter fading. Jeremy’s face dropped. He seemed to hesitate for a moment then reached out and gave Nell’s shoulder a brief squeeze.

“So… it looks like we are the odd ones out.” Jeremy said after a few minutes. Nell, glad of the change of subject, nodded.

“Seems like.” He agreed. He watched as Jeremy stuffed a large potato in to his mouth.

“Lough th fooo heer!” Jeremy said thickly.

“Chew your damn food brat.” Furcus snapped, breaking away from his conversation. Nell was starting to understand what the nurse had said about looser restrictions. The demons of the stronghold barely spoke to the human servants unless it was vague threat or to issue orders. In contrast, the hunters and their apprentices seemed to have an almost friendly relationship. Once he got past the terrifying outward unnatural orange skin, black horns and sharp canines, Furcus came across as just another slightly cranky, older man. Nell jumped a little as he realized Sallos was watching him. Cheeks flushed, he concentrated on stuffing curry into his mouth.

“So… ugh, you ever done any magic?” Jeremy whispered to him once he swallowed. Nell looked up.

“My father showed me a couple of sigils for hunting but not much. Have you?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Not really. Couple of really basic stuff to increase our chances of good weather or strengthen our fishing nets but nothing like what they are going to be teaching us here.” Jeremy mumbled. He looked decidedly more nervous.

“That’s why they look like that you know.” Jeremy added, nodding to a few of the other boys sitting further down the table.

“Huh?” Nell said.

“The platinum blonde hair. Some human families in the capital kept a lot of their riches when the demons took over because of how strong their magic was. Story goes they made a deal with the demon king. They would send their children to become the apprentices of hunters and they would keep their land and gold. The more magic they have, the whiter their hair gets.” Jeremy explained. Nell glanced again at the other boys. Some did have nearly silver white hair.

“Stronger then us, more magically gifted and educated enough to probably know every common language and then some. Makes me wonder why the demons choose people like us.” Jeremy was whispering now. Neither of their masers were looking their way. Nell and Jeremy exchanged worried glances. The sinking feeling in the pit of Nell’s stomach was growing. That was a question he had been asking himself since the day he met Sallos. They ate in silence for a while, absorbed in the food and sound of the grand bustling food hall. Nell was at least glad to have someone like Jeremy starting too.

“If nothing else, we can fail miserably together.” Nell said finally making Jeremy choke on his green beans. Jeremy’s gap-toothed grin was back.

“Absolutely.”

\--

Nell was surprised when he woke the next morning to find several neatly wrapped parcels on the mahogany table of Sallos’s chambers. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. His master was sitting in front of the fire, reading. He stumbled out of bed and was about to reach for his servant’s uniform when Sallos interrupted him.

“Don’t bother. One of your new uniforms is here. Open your parcels.” He said without looking up. Nell froze.

“These are... all for me? I thought the uniforms would take a few days” He asked, dumbstruck.

“They will but that one came early. The other parcels are all various things you will need to your classes.” Sallos sipped from a mug of coffee that had been sitting on the side table. Nell looking at the packages. It had been years since he had been given anything akin to a present. With shaky hands he pulled the first soft parcel close. The military uniform was the same as the other apprentices. The material was surprisingly soft and thick.

He pulled on the breaches and was rather shocked but just how well it them fitted. Socks, undershirt, button down shirt and jacket all fit as though… well… he supposed the clothes had been custom made. He felt another pang of guilt as he wondered just how much coin they had required to make.

The next parcel was long and thin. It turned out to fine a simple wooden case. Inside were five calligraphy quills. Setting them carefully aside he unwrapped the heaviest of the parcels.

“Oh wow…” Nell breathed. It was a hardcover book.

Books were expensive and the only books he had ever seen in Nell’s village had been a couple that lived in the church. He had never owned one and certainly wouldn’t have been able to afford a hard cover book such as this. He ran his hands over the silky front. Terrified that he would damage it somehow, it turned the pages. It was an odd sort of book. At the top of the left page was the name of a plant. Underneath was blank. The second page was filled with empty lines.

“Botany is one of the classes you will be undertaking. You will fill in the book as you complete your education.” Nell’s mouth fell open. So, the left pages were for a drawing of the plant and right was for the plant’s description and uses. He thumbed through the pages. There were gorgeously inked title pages for different categories. Edible. Exotic. Poisonous. Magical… Carnivorous.

“This is incredible. Thank you.” Nell rasped, throat tight. Sallos looked up from his book. The look of enrapture on the boy’s face made him smirk slightly. He wouldn’t have gotten a reaction like that from a human born in the capital.

There were also new heavy boots with thick leather laces. It took a few goes to get the laces done up. There were two other, smaller notebooks and a heavy tomb that covered three languages. Nell felt that familiar flutter of nervous sickness when he thumbed through this book and could hardly read any of it. School in Dainsbury had been horribly basic. There was one teacher who taught in the church hall three times a week. Nell had been able to go as a young boy but once his father died, his educated had slowed as he needed to spend as much time as possible hunting. When his mother died several years later, he had stopped going all together. The other children had not been kind to him, everyone knew that orphans were nothing but filthy beggars. If he didn’t have parents then he must have offended the Gods. A street rat that deserved to be shunned.

His hands were shacking a little harder as he pushed down painful memories and grabbed the last item, tearing the brown paper. The last parcel was a bag that could be worn over the shoulders. He swallowed rather heavily. His father had owned a similar bag. It had been the one he had thrown at the hound to save Julia. Not that it had helped. Feeling oddly conflicted, he carefully packed his new books, quills and ink into it and buckled it closed. He turned to face his master.

“Thank you.” He said again finally. Sallow nodded and closed his book.

“Do not thank me. If you truly apricate you new life then you will do well in your classes.” Nell nodded. Classes

He had less then four days until he started. He just hoped he would be prepared enough.

\--

END

\--


	6. The Instructor

\--

Chapter Six  
The Instructor

\--

Nell’s demon master put down his mug and rose, long pointed tail swaying lazily behind him. He gave a nod to the door.

“Come.” Nell left his new bag on the table and followed his master outside and down into the food hall for breakfast, mind still back in their chambers with his new books. As they entered the banquet hall he was cheered up a little at the sight of Jeremy. The other boy grinned at him.

“Nice outfit. Now we match.” Jeremy said cheerfully. He stopped and gave a little bow.

“Good morning Master Sallos.” He added. Sallos inclined his head slightly but said nothing. Following Jeremy’s lead, he bowed to Jeremy’s master.

“Good morning Master Furcus.” Nell said to the older demon. Furcus gave a grunt of acknowledgement. The hunter still looked half a sleep.

“Grab me a steak and eggs.” Furcus rumbled and went to sit down with his smoking pipe.

“He always wants steak. Mind you, it is pretty good. Want one?” Jeremy asked as they sidled up to the banquet tables. That was the thing about the kitchen. They ran full time so the smell of food was always strong and inviting. On platters were several different cuts of steak and Jeremy heaped two large cuts onto a plate.

“Sure.” Nell said, feeling his mood lighten further. Jeremy placed a steak on Nell’s plate and Nell took some bacon for them both. Sallos always had a far more sensible portion and liked to choose his food himself. So far he had yet to ask Nell to get food for him. The dark-haired demon was currently talking with a whip thin blue skinned demon Nell had never seen before. The demon’s hair was very odd, growing in a small circle atop his skull and tied in a plate that was so long it went down over his shoulder and under the table. Nell thought it made him look a bit like a monk. He had a long sort of face with rather haunting pale blue eyes. He glanced at Jeremy who shrugged, obviously not recognising the new demon either.

Nell and Jeremy took their heavy plates back to the tables and sat down, tucking in with enthusiasm. They glanced up when someone else came to join them at the table. It was another apprentice. It took both boys several seconds to realize the newcomer was in fact, a girl. She was dark skinned with almost red hair and dark brown eyes. Her features were quite unique and made him think of sand dunes and a blazing sun. Her hair was short and boyish. She looked about their age and didn’t even glance at them as she sat down beside the blue skinned demon with a plate of what looked like a fruit curry and brown rice. Nell gave a friendly smile and Jeremy waved.

“Good morning.” They both said. The girl did not look up from her food. She sat rather uncomfortably straight in her chair with an air of snobbish indifference to the environment around her. At her silence both boys looked at each other again.

“Or not…” Jeremy muttered. Nell grinned and got up to get a second helping of bacon. They talked about their new books and Nell felt his good mood take a dip when Jeremy mentioned that he could read two of the three languages in their new linguistics text book.

“Don’t sweat to much about it. I only know scraps of several languages because I spent so much time at the fishing port. Ships came from all walks of life.” Jeremy said and when Nell didn’t smile he gave him a nudge.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you if you help me, yeah?” The taller boy said. This time Nell did smile.

“Yeah.” He agreed, feeling a bit better.

“You two gossip like old crones. Get up and clear the table. We are going to the stables.” Furcus grunted, interrupting them. The blue skinned demon and the girl were already standing to leave. Nell and Jeremy scrambled to take their empty plates and cutlery to the racks before chasing after their masters.

“Are we going somewhere master?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, we are going to get you two dolts in the saddle today.” Nell nearly fell over his own feet as they rounded a corner in the main hallway.

“As in, drack saddles?” His voice was a little squeaky to his own ears. Furcus threw him a nasty smirk.

“Your boy is mostly pussy.” He leered to Sallos. Nell went red in the face. Jeremy said nothing but judging by the shade paler he had gone, he wasn’t looking forward to the prospect either. Feeling much like he was walking to his doom, Nell followed Sallos into the stables to retrieve Thorn.

“See you in a bit.” Furcus grumbled to Sallos as he and Jeremy split off down a side passage that led to more stalls.

Thorn eyed them both suspiciously as Nell hesitantly followed Sallos in the stall. The young drack wasn’t likely to do anything with Sallos so close but all the same…

“You will learn to saddle and bridle your animal during your riding classes with the other apprentices. Today, I will do it for you. Stand here and watch.” Sallos instructed. Nell made his way over nervously. Thorn’s tail was twitching already, the sharp spike catching the low light. Nell had put a bridle and harness on a donkey back in his village so the tack that Sallos held didn’t look wholly unfamiliar. He watched as Sallos placed the bridle of the young drack’s head. Thorn obediently opened his mouth for an oddly shaped metal bit. The demon buckled the nose strap and throat lash in place and placed the reins over the beast’s head.

“As his horns and crest grow in you won’t be able to put the reins over his head. You will need to buckle them on every time.” Nell nodded as he watched. The saddle went next.

“Unlike horses, drack’s do not require a blanket or pad under the saddle. Their hide is to thick to be bothered by it.” Sallos said as he passed the girth under Thorn’s belly and slipped it into the buckle. There was also a set of straps from the saddle that crisscrossed across Thorn’s scaled chest. Nell studied the various leather straps and buckles, trying to memorise what it looked like, knowing he would soon have to be doing it himself. Sallos didn’t rush him, stepping back so Nell could walk around the drack.

“Come. You will watch me saddle Shade then we will come back for Thorn.” They left Thorn in his gear as they went next door to Shade’s far larger stall. The black drack dipped its muzzle to his master, nuzzling with a quiet affection. Nell watched as Sallos reached out a hand to stroke his mount. Shade had several scars on his impressive ebony hide. From claw, tusk or tooth Nell couldn’t tell but it was clear that the beast had been with Sallos for a long time.

“Did you train Shade since he was a hatchling master?” Nell asked, curious. The demon began to buckle on Shade’s bridle. It had quite a few extra components due to the male’s impressive horned crest.

“No. Not a hatchling, closer to Thorn’s age, more of an adolescent.” Sallos murmured. Shade lowered himself to the ground so that Sallos could put the saddle over his massive shoulders.

Nell opened the gate as Sallos stepped out, followed by Shade. Shade stood with an obedient calm as Sallos went in to collect Thorn. Nell padded ahead of the precession out into the courtyard, not wanting to get in the way. There was a wooden block for Nell to climb onto so he could comfortably put his foot into the stirrup and climb into the saddle. Sallos gave him a nod as he held onto Thorn’s bridle.

Swallowing hard, Nell fumbled to get his foot into the stirrup and swung his leg over. Thorn gave a low growl and shifted his feet. The human swayed a little in the saddle, feeling the movement. He was both relieved and a little ashamed by his relief when Sallos pulled out one last piece of leather and strapped Thorn’s mouth closed. He knew the drack had a very flexible neck and it was more then possible for him to reach around and bite when he thought Sallos wasn’t looking. The demon clipped on a long lead rope and tied the far end to Shade’s saddle.

The demon mounted Shade and the two set off at a walk. The massive iron gates opened to let them through and clanged shut behind them. The new saddle was decently comfortable, creaking with their movement. After several minutes Nell relaxed the death grip he had with his legs. Thorn’s stride was long and Nell found he could balance easily enough. The sound of crunching gravel made him look over his shoulder.

Coming towards them were two more dracks and their riders. He recognised Furcus easily. His drack was a rich light beige colour. It was a hand or so shorter then Shade with a rather short study tail. It had short spikes jutting off its legs in all directions. Like Shade, the other male had old scars. It's squat muzzle looked a little snaggle toothed as it growled.

The other drack was dancing about on the end of the lead rope, obviously very young and not quite used to the tack. More interestingly, it was a drackina. She was smaller then Thorn and a soft eggshell blue colour. Like Thorn, she too had her muzzle buckled closed. Thorn growled at her. The female stopped her dancing and her fins went flat back against her skull as she hissed back at him.

“Young dracks will always squabble amongst themselves to establish a pecking order.” Furcus said. Jeremy already looked a little green. The drackina was small and whippy and even the smallest prance seemed to jerk Jeremy around in the saddle. Nell winced sympathetically.

“Let’s get on then.” Furcus nudged his beast forward. His drack reached out a brutish snout to Shade and the ebony drack dipped his head. It was like they were formally greeting each other. Both older dracks snuffed the other for a brief moment and then fell into stride side by side. They clearly knew each other very well.

Nell and Jeremy’s dracks however…

Both apprentices were pitched about as their animals hissed and jumped around. The lead ropes were several metres long, giving them enough room to catch their tantrums. Shade and the other were so much bigger and longer in the leg that even at a walk, the two smaller dracks had to almost trot to keep up. This gave them enough slack to bicker but not quite enough time to really start something. It left both boys to cling helplessly for nearly twenty minutes before both reptiles finally calmed down enough to walk properly.

Stiffly, Nell released his painfully tight grip on the reins. He already had a little rope burn despite the bandages on his palms from Thorn tossing and throwing his head about. His shoulders hurt too, like they had been nearly ripped out of the sockets. The saddle that had been alright when they had set off now felt unforgiving against his sore legs. Nell had no real experience with riding of any kind. His dad had put him on a pony once when he had been very small at a small town fair but that really didn’t count for anything. One glance at Jeremy was enough to convince him that the fisherman was much the same. His face was twisted with discomfort. Their demon masters had yet to say a single thing as they walked along, seemingly content to let the humans work it out.

“So, what is her name?” Nell asked, a little winded but needing something to take his mind of his painful muscles. Jeremy looked up.

“River. What did you name yours?” Jeremy asked, his teeth nearly clenched together.

“Thorn.” Nell said. Jeremy managed a sort of half grin.

“That fits.” He said just as Thorn gave another hard tug on the reins. Nell grunted and fought to take in the slack, fingers throbbing.

“That’s what I said.” Nell replied. The group of four walked a wide loop around the massive complex and some of its grounds. They passed several large fields, full of rich green crops. The wind had picked up and he was grateful for his new jacket though his already sore hands were copping a lashing from the icy wind. His teeth began to chatter as the sun went behind some clouds. Nell was immensely glad when the main gates came back into view. The two demons led them back through and into the courtyard.

Nell’s legs were so sore that he couldn’t get his leg back over the hump of Thorn’s saddle. It didn’t help the male seemed rather eager to get back to his stall and wouldn’t stand still. He tried to dismount but Thorn jittered sideways and Nell yelped as he missed the mounting block completely and fell heavily onto his back in the dirt. His cheeks burned with humiliation as a group of passing apprentices let loose a ripple of laughter. Jeremy waddled over rather stiffly and helped him to his feet.

Then they both had to jump stupidly to one side as Thorn’s spiked tail went for them.

Nell wiped the dirt from his face and tried to ignore their audience of cackling onlookers. This had not been very fun at all. Neither boy really felt like talking. He and Jeremy parted ways as they each stifly followed their master back to the stalls.

“Take some time to brush him down, then feed them both.” Said Sallos. Nell really didn’t want to brush Thorn down. In his opinion the male drack had been a physical and metaphorical pain in the ass all morning. He wasn’t about to disobey Sallos though so with little enthusiasm he took out the heavy brush and began to scrub down Thorn’s scales, starting at the neck. Sallos left Thorn’s bridle on and tethered him to the gate so Nell could move around with relative safety. His master removed the saddle and left the stall with it.

Nell was sweaty, sore and exhausted by the time he trudged back to their chambers. He had a disgusting smear of bloody something on his shirt from when Thorn had picked up the dead lamb he had been given and had shaken the damn thing until its body had started to fall apart in his jaws. Nell had not been quite quick enough to get out of the way. The idea that he would ever be able to ride the drack without Sallos’s help seemed impossible.

In the short days that followed Sallos and Furcus took both boys for rides. Each night Nell groomed Thorn and fed both dracks. By the third day, the routine was slightly more bearable. River and Thorn were not so aggressive towards each other and the boys had recovered a little from their abysmal first outing. Nell had finally had the last of his bandages removed and had already packed in bag of all his new things. For the first time since arriving at the compound, neither Jeremy nor Nell ate much of their dinner. They had a meeting with their instructor the next day. The day after was their first proper day of classes. Jeremy was still a little pale when he said goodnight as they left the banquet hall. Nell could only nod.

“You will meet your instructor at dawn in the west wing tower.” Sallos told him as they ascended the stairs to their chambers. Nell just nodded, his stomach churning with nerves. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to sleep. As he crawled into the enormous bed that he shared with his master, Sallos pulled him a little closer then he would normally, offering, in his own way, a small amount of comfort. Nell appreciated it deeply and before long fell asleep.

Sallos shook him awake before the sun rose. Groggily he got dresse, barely able to his shoes on the correct feet. It was only after he had relieved himself and washed his hands in the stone basin that he realized with a jolt of panic that he didn’t have the faintest clue were the west tower was. Mouth dry, he looked up at Sallos.

“Master, urhm…”

“Go down the stairs and take the left passage instead of the right one that leads to the banquet hall. Pass the first set of stairs, pass a stone statue of a knight holding a lance and continue on to the second set of stairs. Go all the way up. Go now.” Sallos explained sternly. Nell grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulders. He tried to say something like a thank you but his mouth wasn't working so he just nodded.

Nell practically ran down the corridor, his bag banging against his back. It was either running out his nerves or risk throwing up. The corridors seemed so much bigger and longer then he ever remembered. Even so early in the morning there were demons and servants moving about, passing him without a glance. He passed the statue and swung up a flight of stairs. The stone was well worn in the centre and looped around and around towards the top of the tower. He was completely out of breath by the time he got to the top.

Still panting, he peaked through the open doorway into the room beyond. His eyes widen at the sight of the nine desk and chairs.

Just nine?

He had known that the hunter apprentice position was rare but even his school class back in the village had more than nine children in it! There were several young boys already sitting in seats at the back of the room. The dark-skinned girl from several days ago was sitting haughtily at the front, staring at the blackboard. Nell heard voices coming up the stairs and hurried into the room. The boys looked up at him briefly before turning back to their conversation. Nell took the first available desk, sliding his bag underneath. The door was shoved open wider as two large older boys walked in, a white-haired boy in the lead.

Nell nearly groaned out loud. He couldn’t believe his bad luck. It was the same boy who had nearly knocked him over on his first week at the compound, the same one who had yelled at the nurse. He had hoped they wouldn’t be in the same class. Looking around now though, he was beginning to understand just how small the first-year class was. Behind the pair of noble stomped Jeremy, looking thoroughly annoyed. The noble boy with the white hair shot Nell a nasty grin.

“There you go Jer, now you have a little friend so share you position as bottom of the rung.” The boy sneered.

“Shove off Denzil.” Jeremy growled back. He sat down between Nell and the girl. Denzil strutted towards a desk in the centre of the room.

"Touch'e. From what I heard, you to peasants can't even ride your dracks.” Denzil snickered. Nell's ears went very pink at this. The other noble boys laughed derisively. Nell grit his teeth. He swung around to say something.

“Silence!” The booming voice was like thunder. The apprentices all jumped violently in their seats. Nell whipped back around to face the front of the room. The doorway was now filled with the bulk of huge demon with some of the most shocking features Nell had ever seen.

This demon was older then even Furcus. There didn’t look to be an inch of him that was not battle scared. He was missing an ear and a large chunk from the bridge of his nose. His hair was cut short, proudly displaying a set of claw marks that ran along his forehead. The cuts were old and yet still looked raw and shiny. He had two long horns that rose from his head and both were chipped, the left broken off close to the base. He had a scruffy grey beard covering a thick jaw that didn’t quite hide the yet more scars. The leather chest plate he wore was faded, pot marked and well worn.

“My name is Cadric. There is no point in learning your names as most of you won’t live long enough for me to give a shit.” As he spoke, Nell could see that he was missing a front tooth. The one next to it was badly chipped. Everything from his grey hair to the missing finger on his right hand spoke of a lifetime of hunting and fighting the worst sort of creatures. The room had gone deathly quiet. A quick glance showed that even Denzil had stopped smirking.

“This is the hunter’s program and I am your instructor. Regardless of your reason for being here, what you want and what you feel are now no longer a factor in your lives. You are a tool for your masters to use in battle. That is all.” Nell felt that same prickle of unease in his belly. He had once sworn that he would never serve a demon. Now he was to be trained in the one role that would assure that he would do nothing else until the day he died.

“Your jobs are to make yourself the most useful tools you can be. This is a lifetime role and one that most of you won’t live to fully understand. Make no mistake humans. Less then forty percent of apprentices make it through their first year. Of that number less than thirty percent make to their fifth. Each year you survive will earn you your tattoo. Make it to ten years and earn yourself a title, though, don’t hold you breathe.” The demon spoke with a tone of board frankness, as though he had given this speech hundreds of times. There was quite a good chance he had.

He strode to the front desk, pulled out a small stack of parchment and began to hand them out by slamming them down on each of the small desks. Nell hesitantly reached out an turned it over to read.

“The timetable is easy enough to follow. You will rotate between these two days.” The demon barked.

The schedule was split. One column read:

5:00 hours – Aptness exercises

6:00 hours – Bathing and morning meal

7:00 hours – Botany

9:00 hours – Linguistics

12:00 hours – Midday meal

13:00 hours – Combat exercises

16:00 hours – Riding class

18:30 hours– Evening meal

He glanced quickly over Jeremy’s shoulder to make sure that their timetables were the same. They were. The second day was very similar to the first with a few class changes.

5:00 hours – Swimming exercises

6:00 hours – Bathing and morning meal

7:00 hours – Sigils

9:00 hours – Linguistics

12:00 hours – Midday meal

13:00 hours – Melee combat exercises

16:00 hours – Survival skills

18:30 hours – Evening meal

The boys looked at each other. Nell then cast his gaze around the room. Most of the other apprentices were studying their timetables stoically. Some, like Denzil, looked mildly upfronted. The early starts didn’t bother Nell so much, he had always needed to rise early to go hunting in the forest back home. No, what really worried him was the three-hour long linguist classes and the daily combat training. He tried to imagine himself holding a sword and staring up at Denzil across a sandy combat ring.

Would Denzil try to kill him? More importantly, would anyone try to stop him?

Nell swallowed as he carefully tucked the new timetable away into one of his note books.

“You will be ready and waiting in a line for me in the courtyard every morning at 5:00 hours. Anyone who is late even by minutes will have their heads shaved and their arms canned. I suggest you get plenty of sleep tonight children.” The instructor sneered, the missing chunk of nose made all the more prominent.

“Tomorrow will be the first day under my instruction. I would say not to disappoint me but from looking around here and seeing the shit I’ve been handed… I ain’t getting my hopes up. Dismissed.” He said. The class of nine all stood and funnelled out of the room. Nell followed Jeremy to the banquet hall for breakfast. They caught sight of Sallos and Furcus and made their way over.

“Charming man Cadric, isn’t he?” Furcus sniggered as they joined him. Jeremy shot his master a dirty sideways look. Nell just stared at his empty plate, unease thick in his veins.

He was already dreading the next day.

\--

END

\--


	7. Learning Pains

\--

Chapter Seven  
Learning Pains

\--

There was no need for Sallos to wake Nell the next morning. He had barely slept at all. The night before he had spent an extra hour in Thorn’s stall just to give himself something to do other then think about what was to come. Dinner had been an almost silent affair. He and Jeremy had picked at their beef stew with little enthusiasm.

Nell’s master had risen with him despite the sun not even peaking over the horizon yet. Sallos stoked the fight and brewed them both tea as Nell dressed. Nell accepted the cup eagerly and drank it down in slow sips, letting it relax his nerves.

“Thank you.” He croaked out. His master nodded.

“Go.” He said. Nell swung his bag onto his shoulder but Sallos stopped him.

“No. You won’t need it. Return for it after breakfast.” He said. Nell awkwardly set it against the wall and left, hoping he wouldn’t get in trouble for leaving it behind.

With the sun still hidden, it was chilly in the courtyard. The group stood, lined up and silent. Denzil was thankfully to lethargic to be bothered with any snide comments. Jeremy was waiting for Nell towards the back of the line. All nine apprentices were there. No one would be getting their heads shaved today. 

Probably.

“Well that’s a start.” Cadric roused as he strode into the courtyard. He gave them all a quick look over. For such a broad and elderly looking demon, the male was quick as a viper. Nell didn’t see the demon move but seconds later the boy in front of Nell was wrenched from the line by his right ear. The boy cried out in pain, staggering.

“Did your mother dress you every day baby boy? Are you missing your ma’s milk?” Cadric snarled. The boy cowered.

“N-no sir!” He whimpered.

“You can’t even put you damn pants on the correct way.” Cadric spat, disgust evident in his voice. Nell glanced down. The boy looked even younger then Nell, maybe fourteen. He had dark circles under his eyes and had obviously not being paying enough attention when he had got dressed because he had put his trousers on back to front. Nell winced as Cadric twisted the boy’s ear.

“Well boy, strip them off!” Cadric barked. He let go the boy’s ear and the human struggled to obey, pulling the trousers over his boots. No one said anything. He went to put them back on the correct way but Cadric ripped them from his grip.

“Your fellow students can teach you how to fucking dress yourself but for now, you’ve wasted enough of my time. Back in line.” The boy gave one frantic, futile look around at his fellow apprentices. Absolutely no one moved.

“Yes sir.” He squeaked. Cheeks burning and ear a brilliant red, he stepped back into the line without his trousers.

“Well let’s not stand on ceremony. Move it.” Cadric roared. The demon took off jogging and the class followed. Jeremy and Nell exchanged grim looks. They went out through the gates. They passed another group of older boys coming the other way. In the lead of their group was tight faced grim looking demoness. These boys had a couple of tattoos each and were obviously in their second or third year. They were all sweaty and panting. They glanced at the boy with no pants and gave each other knowing grins.

Nell’s class jogged on. The lines were starting to break apart. Denzil and several of the other nobles were still up at the front, their breaths light and easy. They were all fit and strong looking. As the jogged up several sets of stone steps, down a long ally between two fields, across a slimy mud lane and up a tall stony hill, their pace never wavered. Others were not so lucky.

Nell’s breathing was harsh in his own ears. He had a stitch in his side and his new boots were hurting his feet. He and Jeremy had fallen further behind but they weren’t the worst of the group. There were still three others behind them including the boy with no pants. Cadric seemed to have boundless energy. He ran back and forth between the tail of the group right up to the front runners, barking at them to keep up or bring their knees up higher. The sun slowly rose over the far away mountains. It was visible between the clouds when their group finally got back to the courtyard. Nell bent over, trying to catch his breathe. Every inhale hurt his lungs. The one small blessing had been that with the pace so brisk, no one had even a second to spare for talking. Unfortunately, some of the other apprentices really hadn’t done well. The boy who came in last doubled over and promptly vomited. If Nell’s stomach hadn’t been empty, he might have done the same.

“Move it!” Cadric moved passed them in a flurry of horns, not even glancing at the boy who was still retching. They followed the demon passed the stables. Nell had a moment to glance over. Tod was already working, the wheel barrow out. The stableman gave him a brief grin before disappearing inside. There was so much of the ground he hadn’t seen. They jogged around what must have been the outside of the banquet hall. The smell of food made his stomach snarl. They finally stopped at a large domed building in the side of the hill. The iron door was opened so they all filed into a large low ceiling cavernous room with a sand floor.

“This is the combat arena. All of your exercise and combat classes will be here.” Cadric said. The demon wasn’t the slightest bit winded by their long jog. Still gasping they filed inside. Several sand bags, bamboo poles and water buckets were laid out.

“Pick a station.” Perplexed Nell went over to one of the buckets, peering down at it. The idea of dunking his head in it was rather appealing…

“Show some fucking restraint. Keep your hands out of the bucket!” Cadric snarled as one of the boys had stooped to the water bucket. Drinking the water was apparently not the exercise.

“Down.” Cadric roared. They all scrambled down onto there hands and knees. Their demon instructor dropped down too.

“Down for one, hold for one, up for one.” He boomed. Utterly lost he gave a Jeremy a startled look. Jeremy glanced over at Denzil who didn’t look the slightest bit as confused. Nell followed his gaze as Cadric called:

“One!” Denzil, now on his hands and toes, dropped down into a plank, body taught and straight. Nell quickly copied. It didn’t take long his arms to start shaking.

“Five. Six.” How many of these would they have to do? Sweat poured off his body. There was sand on his face, in his mouth, between his teeth. His clothes were sticking to him and heavy. Another boy who Nell didn’t recognise looked to be having real trouble.

“Twenty-two. Twenty-three.” The brown eyed girl wasn’t keeping in count any more. Her jaw was taught with effort but she clearly wasn’t able to keep up any longer. Nell wasn’t even sure of what number they stopped on. He had to fight to not go face first into the sand when Cadric finally said they were done.

“Up. Sandbags above your heads. Squat!” Nell noticed blearily that some of the sand bags were not as big as others. It seemed that the demons had taken their physical appearance into account. Nell apricated that when he got a look of Denzel’s bag. It was nearly twice the size of his own. He wasn’t going to protest either. He held the bag above his head and squatted. It wasn’t fun. One boy dropped his bag and received a punch in the gut from Cadric as punishment. The punch wasn’t anything like what it could have been, winding the boy rather than eviscerating him.

“Pick it up, you lazy cunt!” Cadric roared. By the time they were finally allowed to drop the sandbags, Nell thought he would pass out. Small lights were winking behind his eye lids and his muscles felt like they had been injected with liquid fire. After their squats they did crunches, chin to knees. After that, they jumped over their water buckets, back and forth, over and over. Jeremy wasn’t able to pick his feet up high enough, clipped the side of the bucket and was sent painfully sprawling.

“Pathetic.” Cadric spat. They placed the bamboo poll on their shoulders and walked long dipping steps from one end of the ring to the other. Lunges, Cadric called them. When they were finished they were made to stand in a circle, facing in. Three sand bags were selected and handed to them. They tossed the bags from person to person. Nell’s breathing was getting raspy again. He could taste a little blood in his mouth.

“We’re done. Take your sorry asses to the bathes. Clean up, eat your food and be in the west tour. You have one hour.” Cadric didn’t even look at them. He just walked out of the arena.

“This is madness. Absolute madness.” Jeremy gasped. The boy who hadn’t been allowed any pants was covered in sand, mud and scratches. He looked like he was about to cry. The girl stumbled away from the group towards the door. Denzil laughed.

“He’s right though. You lot are pathetic. So out of breath from a little jog? You should see your faces. I’ve seen better looking sewer cleaners.” Denzil laughed. He and the other two noble boys left the room, laughing derisively.

“I’m really beginning to hate them.” Nell growled as he helped Jeremy to his feet. Both boys limped to the baths as fast as they could. They were both happy to be out of their sweat soaked clothes. Never had Nell loved the hot waters so much. He nearly sobbed as he slid in up to his neck. He ached in muscles he never knew he had. They scrubbed with the soap bars. It was sorely tempting to just stay in there.

“Come on, or we won’t get any food.” Jeremy said unhappily, tapping him on the shoulder. They hurried back to their rooms, grabbed fresh uniforms and their book bags before jogging back to the banquet hall. They were both famished. Sausages, large thick slices of bacon, bread and eggs, they didn’t speak at all, wolfing down everything they could reach. If either of their masters were there, they didn’t see them. They probably shouldn’t have eaten so much. Full to bursting and feeling a little sick, both boys headed for their next lesson.

That climb up all those winding steps was nothing short of torture. Feeling like he was in hobbles, Nell was leaning against the stonework by the time he finally got to the top of the stairs. They stumbled into the room and collapsed down into their desks towards the front. They had done well for time and had a few minutes left. Nell pulled out the large heavy botany book, the ink pot and one of his quills. On the front desk was a massive sand filled hourglass in a well carved wooden frame. He stared at it for a moment before a noise on the stairs caught his attention.

A short but elegant looking demoness entered the room. She had cloven hooved feet and a long thick tail. Her hair was a cascade of flaming red and orange. She might have even been pretty if not for the rather creepy slanted eyes that had two pupils each.

“I am Arabella. I will be your botany, sigil and linguistics instructor. Botany is one of your most fundamental classes. Arguably most important.” She said. Her voice was deeper than Nell expected. He heard Denzil give a quiet snort. Her head snapped in his direction.

“Despite what your small minds may think, your combat skills, instincts and fancy equipment will do you little good when you are alone in the Plains of Desparrow bleeding out through a hole in your gut. You must be able to identify and use your environment no matter where you are. The correct decision will save your life. A poor one will end it.” She snapped. There was silence.

“We will begin with simple herbs, most of you should have seen these in your own homes. These first few months will be short. I will be teaching you basic healing draughts and medicine. In your second year you will be learning about poisons and toxins, cures and methods of testing. Third year will be the magically infused plants, carnivorous plants and hybrids. By now I am sure you have been told that most of you won’t get that far.” Her voice was as flat as Cadric’s had been. She picked up Jeremy’s book to show the class.

“These books will be your guild. Written in your hand, it will grow with you. You will take care of them.” She snarled those words as though they could be used to lash them. She placed the book back down on the table, strode over to the hourglass and turned it.

“Let’s begin.”

She brought out a large bell jar. Inside was a branch of a dark greyish green spiky tree. Small blue berries dotted its length.

“Its name?” She asked. To Nell’s surprise, no one said anything. He risked a glance at the silver-haired boys. Neither of the three looked confident which Nell thought was rather odd. He knew exactly what that plant was. Timidly, he raised a hand.

“Yes?” Arabella nodded.

“Its Juniper.” He said. The demoness nodded again.

“Good. Yes, this is juniper. It is a medium to tall tree that comes in many different varieties and grows widely across many different terrains. Most people use only the berries which contain a chemical that decreases inflammation. Juniper berries can be used for an upset stomach, wounds and bloating. Oil can also be extracted from the wood of the juniper. I will be showing you all how to brew a simple tea to help with stomach ache but first…” She took the lid off the bell jar and broke off a small portion of the plant for each of them.

“You will draw a small sketch of the plant, then you will each eat one of the berries to better recognise it.” She said. Nell opened his book, flicking through the pages until he found the title “Juniper.” He dipped the nub of his quill into the ink and began to sketch.

Botany, he decided, was much more interesting and fun then he had thought. He quite enjoyed the class. Once they had finished their diagrams, they had copied down notes from the blackboard of the various properties of the plant. Nell had to write very slowly because his handwriting wasn’t particularly good and he didn’t want it to be illegible. Arabella paused behind him several times.

“Not much of a writer are you boy?” She tutted. He winced.

“No ma’am.” He admitted.

“Your diagram has particularly good likeness though. You will have to work hard in your linguistics class to catch up.” Her tone was strict but not unkind or mocking. He nodded.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Very good, everyone, gather around!” She barked. She strode to the back of the room. There was a fire place and a large cauldron over a neatly stacked pile of logs. Arabella snapped her fingers and a fire roared to life.

“You, girl, fill this with water. Boy, crush the berries using that pestle over there.” She instructed. The class moved about, grabbing ingredients from a tall set of shelves. They watched as she added the herbs into the cauldron. Jeremy stirred.

“Keep the ladle moving, if it sticks to the sides it will burn and we will need to start over.” Once the tea was made they each took a mug from the bottom shelf and ladled a little in each. Nell rather liked it. A little tart and strangely peppery but perfectly drinkable.

“That is all for this lesson. You have five minutes to clear away your desks and prepare for linguistics.” She said before resetting the hourglass.

It was a good thing that he enjoyed Botany so much because the next class was bloody awful. Things started off alright. Though not great, his handwriting of the common speech was reasonable. But when it became apparent that he wasn’t able to read or write any other way it wasn’t long before the sniggers started up again.

His cheeks burned with further embarrassment when Arabella told him to stop wasting good parchment and gave him a small slate and some chalk so he could practice writing the letters and rubbing them off again.

Like an infant.

The two hours seemed utterly endless. By the time they were finally released for the mid-day meal he was once again starving. He had a massive headache and a painful cramp in his writing hand. On top of all this Arabella had given them all an assignment to be completed over night and returned the next day. They were to read from the parchment she had given them and summarise it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.” Jeremy promised as they descended the stairs. Nell just nodded, glad to be free of the room. They sat away from the others. Nell looked up when the sounded of harsh laughter reached his ears. The boy who had been forced to train with no trousers had stood up, face red. He stalked away from them with his plate in hand. Apparently what small amount of credibility the boy had, had been lost after the humiliation. He glanced at Jeremy and Nell before meekly coming over.

"Is this seat taken?” The boy asked. Nell shook his head.

“No. You can take it.” He replied. The boy sat down.

“My name’s Marshall.” Said Marshall, poking at his pie with a fork.

“I’m Nell. This is Jeremy.”

“Hi.” Jeremy added. Marshall looked at them both.

“Are you okay?” Nell asked. Marshall shrugged but his cheeks reddened a little further.

“Fine.” Marshall squeaked out.

“That really wasn’t fair.” Nell muttered.

“Its fine. They have to pick someone out, make everyone get that they are in charge. I was just dumb enough to… well. You know.” He looked away again.

“Yeah but still.” Jeremy agreed. Marshal gave them both a weak smile.

“Thanks anyway. Sorry for laughing at you the other day when you fell off your drack.” The other boy muttered. Nell gave him a small grin.

“Well, in your defence, it probably did look pretty funny.” Nell said. Marshall grinned back. Nell was just debating what to get himself for lunch when Jeremy interrupted him.

“I’m not sure we should eat so much. We have combat class next.” Jeremy muttered. Nell’s shoulders slumped.

“Great.”

\--

They trudged back to the sandy floor of the dome combat arena, dread heavy in their stomachs. Cadric was already there waiting for them. The buckets and sand bags were gone. Nell swallowed.

“Let’s go.” Cadric took off running. With a groan the apprentices followed. They ran several painful laps around the massive arena, their feet sinking into the sand. Their suspicion that this class would be difficult was more than correct. Once they finished the jog they moved into three lines. They went through what Cadric called “basic stances.” The correct way to move forward and move back, punching, jabbing and front kicks. All the moves were basic, the drills utterly monotonous. That was exactly the point though, to ensure that regardless of how tired they were, that they would always be able to move into the correct stance.

Back and forward. Back and forward.

Jab, punch, jab.

Jab, punch, jab.

Back and forward.

The pace was painfully brisk and Nell was thankful he hadn’t eaten much for lunch.

“Pair up, you, boy to the front.” Cadric snapped.

“My name is Denzil sir.” Denzil said. The demon gave a derisive snort.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” He bellowed. Nell had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking.

“Serves him right, the pretentious twat.” He whispered. Jeremy coughed awkwardly to hide his laugh.

“You will stand facing your partner. Move your feet to sitting stance. You will both deliver a low block with the opposite arm. Alternate arms.” They watched as Cadric and Denzil both blocked, Denzil with his right, Cadric with his left. There forearms clashed hard in the middle. Denzil winced. So did Nell. He was glad Jeremy was his partner.

Still panting, the boys moved into position. They blocked with as much gentleness as they dared with Cadric prowling around them. Even so, it was only minutes before Nell’s forearms were throbbing with pain. He knew they would be covered in bruises the day after tomorrow.

The next exercise had them punching each other palms. Again, Nell was glad Jeremy was not hitting very hard. Jeremy was so out of breath he barely looked as though he would be able to stand on two feet for much longer. His accuracy was certainly getting worse. When they were finally allowed to stop they moved back into three lines.

Back and forward. Back and forward.

Jab, punch, jab.

Jab, punch, jab.

Back and forward.

“Don’t bother getting changed. Just drink and go to the stables.” Cadric said finally.

“Sir, are we learning to ride our dracks?” One boy dared to ask. Cadric gave the boy a malicious grin.

“Eventually. Not today though, you will be far too busy to worry about riding today.” With that rather cryptic description, the demon left them. Nell collapsed back onto the sands.

“And to think, this is our life now.” Nell nearly sobbed. Jeremy couldn’t speak. He just nodded. They got up, did their best to brush the sand from their uniforms and went over to the stone basins. Jeremy didn’t even reach for a cup, he just dunked his entire head under the running water.

The class trudged wearily back to the stables. Cadric led them down to a large outdoor arena. To their shock, nine dracks were tethered insides the ring, each by a thick rope around its neck. The bridles were resting beside each beast. Nell saw Thorn and River. The dracks had been spaced far apart and it was obvious why.

Every single one was hissing, stamping and smoking from the snout. They all looked livid. Nell looked around. He had never seen so many different varieties of drack before. One was a little larger than the rest and brilliantly coloured in blues, reds and oranges. There was an elegant sunflower yellow and gold drackina who was snarling at a nearby male. There was a plain looking small brown drack and everything in between. Nell felt a small hint of pride that Thorn was the only light-coloured dappled animal. Jeremy seemed to have caught on to what Cadric had said earlier.

“To busy because we have to bridle them and stop them from killing each other. And us.” He said flatly.

“Spot on boy.” Cadric boomed, making them all jump again.

“I do aim to please.” Jeremy said with a little daring. Cadric gave him a smirk.

“Your Furcus’s boy ain’t you?”

“Yes sir.” Cadric laughed but didn’t say anything more. He just nodded to the oversized pen. With much trepidation and several backwards glances, the humans climbed the fence. Nell made his way over to Thorn. The drack snarled at the sight of him, spiked tail waving dangerous behind him.

“Hey Thorn.” Nell murmured. His drack growled. His mouth had been strapped closed again but Nell knew he would have to take off that strap in order to put the bride on.

“Okay.” He muttered. He sidled in close. He didn’t have his metal brush but he decided to try to rub him down anyway just as he had done over the last few weeks. He reached up and scratched the drack’s head in slow firm circles. Thorn still glared at him but the growling stopped. Nell flinched when he heard a loud yell of pain from somewhere behind him. He needed to concentrate only on Thorn. He tried to block out the sounds of absolute chaos from around him. He didn’t bother trying the bridle.

Not yet.

After about ten minutes of scratching and rubbing, Nell took the bride off the rails and hung it over his shoulder. He quickly dodged as Thorn’s tail spike went for his leg.

“Easy.” Nell said, quickly going back to scratching the beast’s neck. There were several more yells and one loud scream. He really wanted to turn around and see what was happening but he didn’t dare turn his back on Thorn. Another ten minutes and Nell placed the bride over Thorn’s neck, resting it there. The drack huffed his annoyance. Slowly, very slowly he unbuckled it and began to put it over Thorn’s nose. The reptile gave a loud snarl and threw his head violently to the left. Nell nearly fell over trying to scramble out of the way. Thorn’s short nose horn missed his skull by inches.

Breathing hard, Nell picked up the fallen bridle and tried again. Every buckle was a painfully earnt victory. He waited until the last minute to take the nose strap off. As it fell away Thorn let out a low roar and lunged for his hand, jaws wide. Nell grabbed the bit and thrust it in the open mouth. He jumped for the reins and tied the last buckle, panting with effort. Thorn, now fully bridled made an angry noise and finally settled. Nell patted his neck gently. He was finally able to look around.

It was pandemonium.

Two of the dracks had gotten loose and were racing around sparring each other whilst their frantic riders tried to catch them. One boy had a nasty cut along his jaw. Marshall was bleeding freely from the shoulder as he tried to wrestle his drack into its bridle. Jeremy was panting and covered in dirt but did at least have River bridled. Apart from him and Nell the only person to have a calm bridled drack was the girl. She owned the gold and yellow drackina. She stood stoically beside her mount but Nell could see that her forearms were covered in a splattering of burns.

The most bizarre and concerning performance was happening across from Nell. The colourful large drack apparently belonged to Denzil and it was not interested in listening in the slightest.

“Stay still, you great ugly beast!” Denzil snarled. His drack let out a squawk, spun and caught Denzil in the midriff with its muscular tail. Denzil was sent flying. He hit the ground with force several metres away, completely winded.

Well. Apparently being from noble blood didn’t mean much in the drack world.

Nell smiled.

\--

“Yeah. Riding classes. Can’t say I enjoyed it.” Jeremy moaned as they sat down in the banquet hall. They both had the assignment task and parchment with them. Nell needed help and Jeremy couldn’t think of a better way then to sit down and talk him through it. Eating with his left hand and writing with his right Nell painstaking read and reread the small paragraph. It wasn’t late but he was utterly exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open. Jeremy was much the same. If his head drooped any lower it would hit his plate of casserole.

“That’s enough you two.” Furcus’s voice broke through their haze. Nell blinked weakly up at the two demons.

“Come.” Sallos said. Nell didn’t have the strength to argue. The writing was almost done. He could finish at breakfast tomorrow. He packed his things away and waved to Jeremy. The trudge back to their rooms was an eternity. Nell peeled off his clothes and washed briefly with the wash cloth in the corner basin. Sallos eyed him as he sat on the bed. Nell crossed the room and without being told, climbed onto the bed and burrowed into Sallos’s side.

Nell felt as though the whole world was rocking. The blood was still pumping in his ears. Every now and then his muscles would twitch. Complete exhaustion soon over took him and he fell into a deep sleep.

\--

END

\--


	8. The Second Day

\--

Chapter Eight  
The Second Day

\--

“Wake up Nell.” Sallos’s deep voice penetrated his sleep. It was a difficult battle to rise from his dreams into the waking world. He blinked several times, his brain slow. The sun wasn’t in the sky yet. He tried to rise but his body hurt.

Nell gave a pitiful whimper. Not a single muscle or stretch of skin felt good. He took it slow, his arms trembling as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He glanced down and groaned. His forearms were blossoming into spectacular patterns of red and purple from combat training the day before. 

Sallos rose from beside him and made his way over to the fire place. Nell watched as the demon snapped his fingers. Fire crackled to life over the half-eaten logs. He placed a kettle over the fire. Nell hobbled out of bed, nearly collapsing as his leg muscles threatened to lock up. 

“Don’t bother with the full uniform. Just wear the shorts and drink this quickly.” Nell took the cup of tea with a weak nod. He was about to ask why he would only need shorts when he remembered they were supposed to be swimming for the first class. He sipped his tea and winced. 

Eww.

Nell glanced down into his cup. His master gave the smallest of smiles. The tea was a nasty sort of yellow colour and the taste was repugnant. Bitter and strong, it nearly made him gag.

“What is this?” Nell croaked.

“Among other things, turmeric. Finish it.” Sallos replied. Shuddering with disgust, Nell drank down the hot tea as fast as he dared, suppressing the urge to retch. 

“It will help with the soreness. Now get going. Head down to the bathing pools.” He really didn’t want to traverse the massive hallways in nothing but cut off pants but all of the advice Sallos had given him so far had been good. He just wished it wasn’t so far away. 

Nell hurried as much as he could with his protesting body, more hobbling then walking. Every person he passed, demon or human seemed to be staring or laughing. He had never felt more self-conscious. His whole face was red by the time he reached the bathing pools. He let out a small breath of relief at the sight of Jeremy and Marshall, both in shorts as well. 

That relief was, however, short lived as Denzel strode confidently towards them, several of the other noble boys in tow. Nell was suddenly hideously aware of how painful thin and childish he looked in comparison to the other boy’s towering broad frames. Denzel’s lip curled at the sight of him. 

“I always knew you looked like a drowned rat, maybe today you can finally live up to the expectation.” The other boys sniggered. Nell glared back but as usual, their demon trainer seemed to appear from thin air before they could really start anything

“Right, follow me!” He roared. They passed deeper into the bathing hall. They followed the left wall and down a passage Nell had never bother to notice before. 

Down and down they went, the stone wet and slimy beneath their feet. It was cold down in this descending passage. The wall sconces seem to struggle to bleed their light into the damp air. The dark passage widened sharply. In front of the group was a deep dark pool. It was smooth and vast, spreading back further then the feeble light revealed. There were a few stone benches scattered about.

“Get in.” Cadric barked. Nell winced. Glancing around he was surprised to see the look of apprehension and fear on the face of the young girl. He remembered how he had thought she had come from of place of long reaching sands and hot sun. Maybe she wasn’t very comfortable with swimming? She was certainly looking at the dark water as though it would swallow her whole. 

Nell sat down at the pool’s edge and put his feet in the water. The water was cold but not unbearable. The icy river near his village had been far worse. He slipped in, still holding the edge. He was glad to have done so because his feet never touched a bottom to the pool. With a shiver he wondered just how deep it was. In the gloom he certainly couldn’t see anything.

“I don’t care how you do it, swim to the end and back. You stop when I say so!” Simple enough. Sort of. Nell was alright at swimming. The darkness was disorientating and unfamiliar place had him constantly thinking of sea monsters or lurking eels. 

Jeremy was in his element. He cut through the water like a fish. He was so much faster that he easily outstripped the class and was looping back before the others had even reached the end. 

The young girl was doing very poorly. She stuck close to the edge and could only seem to manage a sort of awkward looking doggy paddle. Even in the gloom, he could see how pale and frightened she looked as he reached the far wall. Rather then push off with the others, he paddled over to her. She looked at him with a mixture of fear, embarrassment and distrust. 

“Use me as a guide.” He said. She looked as though she wanted to protest but she could barely keep her head above the water. With the stone pool edge on one side and Nell on the other, the girl started to swim again. She was still slow but seemed a little more confidant. Denzil swam passed. He was kicking his feet very hard, washing as much water over the pair as he could. Nell got the brunt of it. He lost track of time after a while. After what felt like an age but was probably only half an hour Cadric called them all in. 

“Right, this is the shallowest end of the pool.” He said. 

It was? 

Still panting, Nell glanced at Jeremy. Jeremy shrugged. 

“You will each dive down and retrieve a ring. You will climb out and drop it in the basket then you get back in the pool and wait until I throw them again.” He snapped his fingers and Denzil dove along with the other boys. Jeremy was gone in a splash beside him. Nell took a deep breath and went under. At first the task seemed utterly impossible. He couldn’t see a single thing! For one terrifying moment he wasn’t even sure which way he was swimming, up or down?

Then, from somewhere below him he saw an odd glint. Several shiny brilliantly coloured rings the size of dinner plates decorated the bottom. As he swam deeper his ears began to ache a little and his lungs burned. He reached out a hand for a ruby red ring. Suddenly pain exploded in his side as Denzil, kicking up from the bottom with his own bright blue ring, slammed an elbow into Nell’s side. 

Nell involuntarily gasped in pain, swallowing water and choking. Panic surged hot in his blood. Dazed, he tried to swim for the surface, his lungs desperate for oxygen. 

Suddenly Jeremy was beside him. Jeremy pressed the red ring into his hand and grabbed him by the elbow. The other boy began to swim straight up, kicking out powerfully. Nell copied and in a few short but nevertheless terrifying moments, his head broke the surface. 

Coughing, spluttering and gagging, Nell weakly hurled himself out of the pool. Still gasping for breath, he hobbled over to the basket and dropped in the ring. He climbed back into the pool with shaking limbs. 

“You did that on purpose.” Jeremy snarled as he joined him. Denzil grinned.

“It’s not my fault if he couldn’t see where he was going. He swam straight into me.” The boy said innocently. Nell ground his teeth together.

“Quit your bitching. That was pathetic for a dive. For those of you that made it that far.” Cadric snapped. He turned his gaze on the girl. Apparently, she hadn’t even attempted the dive, her knuckles white as she clung to the side of the pool. 

“You, girl, seeing as you can’t even manage to keep your head above water, more laps. I can’t stand the sight of you.” Denzil and the other boys shared a nasty grin.

“The rest of you idiots, get ready.” The demon threw the rings back into the water and after a few moments, they were sent to fetch them again. This time Nell stayed well away from Denzil. After fetching the rings several more times the class was called to finish. One odd side effect of the swimming was that the tightness in Nell’s muscles had been eased. The class had been just as intense but the difference in activity had helped him recover a little. 

Nell and Jeremy sat in the banquet hall finishing off the last of the writing task Arabella had given them when a shadow fell across there table. They looked up. It was the girl. She stood there without speaking.

“Urm… good morning?” Nell offered as she continued to stand there.

“You didn’t have to help me.” She said in a rush. 

“No, but I didn’t have to be an ass either.” Nell pointed out. She stared. 

“Do you want to sit with us?” Jeremy asked. She hesitated and then nodded rather stiffly. Nell shifted over so she could sit down beside them. Her breakfast was a collection of neatly cut fruit. Nell much preferred his sausage and egg omelette. Not that she was touching her food at all. 

“I’m Nell and this is Jeremy.” Nell introduced themselves to try and break the uncomfortable silence. 

“Sumaya.” She said. The three lapsed back into silence again. Apparently, she wasn’t much for conversation. 

With the ink still wet on his parchment, Nell flew up the stairs two at a time with Jeremy beside him to make it to their first sigils class. Arabella was already waiting in the classroom as they bolted in. They took their seats as she flipped the hourglass. 

“Sigils are the language of magic. For humans, it is the only way for you to express magic. You will always need a sigil to perform a casting, no matter how complex. This does not apply for demons and other creature of ancient blood. We can cast without sigils.” Just as she had done the day before, she snapped her fingers and a fire roared to life behind the group in the fireplace, making them all jump. 

Nell was nervous. He had a sinking feeling that the sigils class wouldn’t be any better then his linguistic class. He wanted it to be though. It was difficult not to get at least a little bit excited about learning about magic in any form. 

Arabella reached out a hand and snapped her fingers twice. All the torches in the room died as the shutters on the massive crystal class windows closed. The whole class was plunged into darkness. 

But not for long. Nell’s mouth fell open as little characters illuminated themselves on the walls. Hundreds, no, thousands of beautifully intricate sloping coiling characters covered the walls and ceiling. Some were simple with only one or two lines. Others were thick with overlapping swirling patterns. 

“The more complicated the spell, the more complicated the sigil, the less forgiving the sigil will be.” She said as ran a hand down one wall. The sigil glowed green and blue at her touch like some sort of living creature. Another snap and the torches relit. The shutters shifted up. They all blinked, adjusting to the morning sunlight. She picked a piece of chalk and moved to the blackboard, her hooves clopping against the stone floor. She drew a symbol made of two sweeping curves.

“This is the sigil for burning. It is, what we call, a base symbol. Other characters can be written over the top to increase the power and complexity of the spell. Base symbols are usually simple. If I were to incorrectly draw it…” She knelt before the class and drew the sigil onto the floor. She drew the second line with an odd kink to it. She raised her hand over the sigil and snapped her fingers. The sigil glowed, sputtered a few times and then produced a small flame in the centre of the chalk drawing. 

“I can still cast the spell. Simpler sigils allow for small mistakes. Once we start to get more complicated, the spell will fall apart completely. Be mindful.” She said. 

“This is a waste of time. We learnt all this as children.” Nell heard Denzil mutter. One of the other boys sniggered. Arabella’s head snapped up, all four of her pupils constricted.

“So glad you feel that way because those of you with a magical education will be expected to perform at a higher level. Take out your notebook and we will get started. Clear away the desks.” The desks were pushed to the far wall. They sat in a circle. Each of them were given a piece of fresh chalk, a damp rag and a sigil to practice. Jeremy and Nell were both given the burning sigil. Nell couldn’t see the sigil Arabella gave the others but from the fall in Marshall’s shoulders and the tight line that formed on Denzel’s lips, it must have been complicated. 

Nell practiced the sweeping curve of his own character. It wasn’t like linguistics. Maybe it was the odd prickling of underlying magic that he could feel or maybe it was because the sigils felt more like pictures then letters but he found the practice easier. He was confident in his sigil. It was one of the few his father had shown him years ago. Still, he drew, check that it matched and then rubbed it off the stone floor with the rag and started again. After about fifteen minutes Arabella came over and stood in front of him. She watched him for a moment.

“The shape is good. Let’s see you light it boy.” Nell shifted nervously, feeling the eyes of everyone in the class were on him, watching him. His father always used to say that magic should be felt rather then summoned. Magic was energy and life force and it didn’t like being commanded. His father had told him to visualise as well as ask rather than tell. Nell closed his eyes and held his hand over the sigil. 

He thought about what it was, what he wanted it to do. It was a burning sigil, it created fire. He thought about fire, about the smell of fire on fresh pine and redbox, and of the sound it made over dry grass. His muscles relaxed and slowly, he turned his hand over and snapped his fingers. Heat met his palm and his eyes flew open. 

In the centre of his small chalk sigil was a little dancing flame. Arabella offered a rare smile.

“Not bad boy. Not bad at all. Let it eat through the chalk and die away. Then start over.” Nell watched with wide eyed fascination as his little flame bounced about, eating through the chalk character. As the chalk disappeared it got smaller and smaller until it vanished completely, leaving the stone fresh and unmarked if a little dusty. His wide eyes met Jeremy and both boys grinned. 

Sigil class was difficult but far more fun then he had first given it credit. He did notice that every time he relit his little flame, he got progressively more tired. Calling the magic drained him in a similar way to a long run and soon he was struggling to sit up straight. If he and Jeremy were tired, it was nothing to what the others went through. 

Their sigils were much more complicated and by the end of the lesson even Denzil looked exhausted, his sleek silvery hair plastered to his face with sweat. It had been begrudgingly fun too, to watch when Denzil snapped his fingers and produced a handful of purple fire that he was able to pick up and toss into the air like a grapefruit. Marshall had managed to summon his purple fireball but it vanished as soon as he tried to pick it up. 

“Your downward stroke is to broad, see, here. Rub it out and do it again.” She tutted, pointing at his chalk marks. Jeremy didn’t do so well either. He had never used any kind of fire sigils before. It took him nearly the entire lesson before he could finally create a small flame. 

“I want a page of notes on your respective sigils by our next class. That’s two days. Have your masters proof read your progress. That is all for this class. Clear away your things, move the desks back together and get out the task I set you last night.” She ordered as the last few grains tumbled through the hourglass. Stiffly and with a few groans, the students hoisted themselves off the floor and brushed the chalk from their hands and knees. Whilst they moved the desks, Arabella brewed a strong-smelling tea. As they took their seats, she handed them each a mug. 

“Drink up. Ginger and camomile, good for waking up after a long spell session.” She said. Nell was grateful for it. Linguistics was going to be tortuous as it was without falling asleep at his desk. They drank their tea as she stalked from desk to desk, checking their work. 

“Spectacular summary.” She paused at one of the boy’s desk. He was the same noble boy who had thrown up during their run the first day. Silver haired and slim he had apparently specialised in his written languages and magic rather than the physical training as the other noble boys had. 

“You are?” She asked.

“Florian, ma’am.” The boy said. 

“Ah. You would be Lorica’s boy then?” 

“Yes ma’am.” He replied. Arabella nodded.

“She has always had a preference for a well skilled mind. Don’t disappoint her.” She said before moving on. The boy named Florian looked rather pleased with himself as he took out a fresh quill and loaded it with ink. Nell turned back around in his seat nervously as the demoness stopped by his desk. She picked up his rather scuffed parchment and read. 

“It is passable.” She said finally and handed it back. Relief flooded through him. It was short lived once she opened the massive linguistics tomb to their newest lesson with a resounding thunk. She flipped the hourglass back over. He sunk further into his seat as he watched the grains of sand crawl through the gap. It was going to be another long class. 

\--

“When Furcus told me I was going to be a Hunter’s Apprentice, I never thought there would be so much damn writing.” Jeremy moaned as they made their way back to the banquet hall. Nell was limp beside him. He had another headache and was in no better mood having listened to Arabella set another writing task to be completed over night. 

“Definitely preferred the sigils class.” Nell grumbled. Feeling like a well wrung dish towel, Nell made his way over to the tables groaning with food and picked out several large strips of boar, roast carrot and potatoes. They ate hungrily and were even visited by Sumaya who sat down beside Jeremy but didn’t say anything. 

Again. 

“You were really good at that burning sigil.” Jeremy said as he studied his own notebook over his chicken pie. Nell shrugged.

“It was a sigil that I had seen before. I’m sure there will be classes where we work on water sigils. Then you will be the one showing me up.” Nell teased. Jeremy grinned. 

“Let’s hope so because I was rubbish.” 

After the midday meal they headed outside and down towards the combat arena. Unfortunately, they were not the first ones there. 

“Well, if it isn’t the resident street rats. I must congratulate the both of you. To complete a burning sigil is impressive. For a four-year-old.” Denzil sneered. His eyes narrowed on Sumaya.

“I suppose having a woman to fuck was to promising a concept to kick you out despite the fact you can’t even swim.” Both Jeremy and Nell took a step forward but as usual Cadric appeared through the now open doorway. 

“Problem?” He grunted as he looked down at their red faces. 

“Denzil has requested to be my sparring partner for this afternoon sir.” Sumaya said.

The demon blinked. 

So did the rest of the class. 

The boys swivelled around to look at her with stunned expressions. 

“Well who am I to say no.” Cadric said flatly. As they began jogging their warm up laps Nell had to speed up to catch up to her.

“What are you doing?” He gasped. She only flicked her black hair over her shoulder. Denzil raced passed. As he went Nell heard him sneer:

“Just because you’re a girl doesn’t mean I’m going to take it easy on you. Weaklings don’t belong here.” If she was bothered by his comment, she didn’t show it. She just continued jogging with her chin tipped up. Nell and Jeremy shared a worried glance. Sumaya was obviously very proud but she was just as small and skinny as Nell was. What was she trying to prove? 

They fell into their stance drills from the day before. The rapid pace soon settling into a mind-numbing rhythm. Sweat trickled down the back of Nell’s neck. He had hoped they would do something a little different but all of the stances were the same as the day before. Their demon instructor prowled in between the lines. There was a yelp of pain as Cadric kicked Florian’s legs wider. Marshall had his hair pulled for slouching and Nell was smacking upside the head for punching to softly. The slap stung a little but wasn’t anything fierce. 

“Pair up. We will do a little light sparring.” Cadric yelled. Nell quickly joined Jeremy, not willing to be paired up with one of the nobles and get more bruises then he had to. They both looked uneasily as Denzil swaggered over to Sumaya as though he owned the world and had just allowed her to be in it. 

“Are you looking to provide a demonstration?” Cadric snickered. Denzil gave a short bow.

“If I may be permitted.” Denzil sneered. The tone was utterly disrespectful. They all held their breath but all Cadric did was laugh.

“By all means boy.” Cadric indicated to Sumaya who, Nell thought, looked thoroughly bored. Denzil moved in. 

He threw a punch. It came fast with no hesitation. She didn’t bother to block it. Instead she rushed in, scooping her right arm over his outstretched one as she tucked her hip neatly into his. She twisted and rotated. 

Thrown hard and violent due to his own heavy weight and forward movement, Denzil did a complete summersault, landing squarely on his back, sand flying up around him. Sumaya stood above him, her mouth twisted in a look of utter most dislike. 

“I may not be able to swim, city boy.” She said smoothly. Denzil tried to rise and Sumaya dropped into a low crouch, sweeping her leg out and catching him behind the ankle. The giant went down again. 

“But I can fight.” She said with the tiniest hint of a smile. Denzil snarled. He lunged for her from the ground. She jinxed lightly to the left. As he turned, she punched him hard on the jaw, sending him spinning. As he spun, she kicked him in the back, sending him once again into the sand. The whole class had stopped to watch. Nell glanced at their instructor. The old demon was watching with a look of bemused satisfaction. He waited until she landed one more well-timed kick before he let out a whistle.

“That’s enough for a demonstration.” He said cheerfully. Denzil, blood dribbling from a cut lip, slowly stood. His face was a purply red with rage and humiliation. Sumaya just stood there looking proud. The other boy looked as though he would try and hit her any second. He seemed to think better of it though. Just. 

“If there is one thing Ajmanji Humans are good for, it’s their hand to hand combat. Your own arrogance walked you into that mess. Now clean yourself up and pull your shit together. You just got your balls handed to you by a girl half your size.” Cadric sneered. Nell and Jeremy fought down their grins. Satisfaction of epic proportions was not something they wanted their instructor to see. They worked on legs today. Similar to the blocking exercise from the day before, they each were to perform a sweeping kick, clashing shins in the middle before switching legs. It was supposed to strengthen their resistance and resolve. 

It only took five kicks for Nell to be cursing under his breathe. Pain blossomed up his legs despite Jeremy’s best effort not to kick to hard. The fact was that both boys were lanky and thin. Neither had combat experience and with nothing but skin and bone, there was no way they could do this painlessly. By the time the class ended, most of the class were hobbling again.

“Don’t bother going far. Quench your thirst and then meet back here.” Cadric called as the class shambled over to the water barrels. 

“That was amazing. What you did.” Jeremy whispered as Sumaya came over to their barrel. She flashed a rare smile. 

“All children begin to learn hand to hand combat at the age of four. I am the youngest in my tribe. I’m used to sparring people who are older, stronger and more arrogant.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Her cheeks were a little flushed and her eyes were bright. Nell couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy. 

As they washed the dirt and grime from their faces Nell couldn’t help but feel both worried and melancholy. He wasn’t any good at fighting. He wasn’t strong like Marshall or smart like Florian. He only knew a few basic sigils and he couldn’t even swim like Jeremy. Despite what Arabella had said, he highly doubted that being able to recognise a juniper bush was going to what saves him from flunking out of the hunters training. He was surprised when he heard her voice.

“Alright, move in. We haven’t got all day.” She summoned them in a loud stern voice. They scrambled to line up, not really knowing what to expect.

“Survival training requires all disciplines. As such, Cadric and I will both supervise this particular class. To begin with, we will train here, in the arena. As we advance, the session will take place outside, in the rain, in the snow, in the forest and other areas around the stronghold so you may experience scenarios you might encounter with your masters once you leave.” Nell’s dark mood didn’t lift over much at this. He imagined trying to sigil cast in the rain with the whole class watching him and his stomach twisted. 

“I expect some of you will find this class simpler then others.” Nell was still grumbling to himself when he raised his gaze and jumped. She was looking right at him. He froze, face flushing. Somewhere behind him, someone sniggered. 

“Others, not so much.” She added dryly. 

“Follow me to the storage rooms. There you will collect what you need for the lesson.” Cadric grunted. The old demon strode off towards a stone worked tunnel that led off to the left. The tunnel opened up on either side with big archways. They passed several rooms. Nell glanced in as they whipped passed. The first had its walls lined with spears, javelins and other long weapons. Another had blades of every shape and size, the metal glinting with the torch light. Another room had shelves lined with different sorts of iron weights and bags of sand. They stopped outside a fourth room.

“In here.” Cadric led them inside. The massive space was filled with shelves, racks and hooks. Rows of various materials and object filled the dimly lit space. The air was dry and smelt faintly of dust and oil and hemp.

“On this front desk will have an example of everything you will need. Before each lesson, you will come in and collect the equipment you need based on what is on this table.” The instructor said. On the table was a flint and steel, a neatly tied bundle of dried twigs and several coils of rope. There was also a small pile of spongy looking fungus. It was curled like a goat’s feet.

“Off you trot. Don’t take too long” He waved a hand at them. Jeremy and Nell headed off down one of the aisles. It was clear that no one really knew where they were supposed to go as other students hesitantly wandered about. 

“I’ve never seen so much stuff.” Jeremy breathed. Nell could only nod. Spools of thread, rolls of fishing line, bone hooks, wooden hooks, metal hooks, nails, balls of raw cotton, boxes of peat moss, owl feathers, cobwebs and several jars that looked suspiciously like they contained moving human eyeballs. 

“Over here.” Marshall hissed. They scampered over to where he had pulled out a crate of flint pieces. Jeremy and Nell both took one. Just above was a box of small steel pieces. They could see several people hovering not to far down the row and made their way over to find a table with several bundles of tied twigs. 

“What do you suppose that spongy stuff was?” Jeremy whispered. Marshall shrugged. Nell looked at them both in surprise.

“It was amadou.” He said. They both stared blankly at him.

“What’s that?” Marshall hissed urgently. Nell gaped.

“It’s, well it’s what we used back home for tinder. What did you use?” Nell spluttered. Jeremy gave a small laugh.

“My mother always lit the fire but she generally used char clothe.” He said, looking a little embarrassed. Marshall just shook his head.

“I have no idea. The servants always lit the fires back home.” He said. 

“Servants?” Jeremy squawked indignantly. 

“Come on.” Nell hissed. Denzil was lurking around the corner, clearly listening in on their conversation. The amadou was sitting on the next shelf down. They each grabbed a handful.

They didn’t have to look to hard for the rope. The entire back wall was covered with lengths of rope for various thicknesses and materials. With the bundles thrown over their shoulders, they scarpered back to the arena. The class collected in a circle around their two instructors. The items from the table had been laid out, the twigs broken apart and laid in a small neat pile.

“We will begin much the same as the other classes.” Arabella announced. She waved a hand over the kindling.

“Build a fire.” She said. She and Cadric stepped out of the circle. The apprentices glanced at each. They dispersed about the arena. Nell shrugged, completely missing the uneasy looks shared by several of the nobles. He had built a fire every day since he was a small boy. This was nothing new or difficult. For once he didn’t need to ask for help. 

Nell untied his little bundle of kindling and laid it out in a small tepee. He took his piece of flint and looked for the sharpest place, running his thumb gently along the edge. He took the amadou and shredded it a little. Placing it on top of the flint, he brought the steel down, striking hard. Several sparks flew outwards in orange and gold. The sparks hit the fungus and began to smoulder. He blew gently, coaxing the small flame before nestling the amadou into his nest of small twigs. The dry timber caught and seconds later, with very little persuading, he had a fire. 

Nell sat back on his knees. He half expected one of the demons to come swooping in. The task wasn’t exactly difficult. He glanced around and suddenly, he wasn’t so sure.

Of all nine students in the group, only Sumaya had managed to light her fire. Jeremy was hunched over his bundle of sticks, striking his flint over and over, trying to get the sparks to fall down onto his amadou which he had placed on top. Nell gave a quiet whistle. He wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling that Arabella and Cadric might consider him helping as cheating. Jeremy glance up. Seeing Nell’s dancing fire, his mouth went a little slack. Nell picked up his flint and grabbed a little of the left-over fungus. He placed it on top of the flint. 

The sparks go up. Not down.

He looked Jeremy in the eye. Jeremy gave a tiny nod and Nell quickly put his flint back down. 

A clawed hand wound into his hair and his head was wrenched sharply backwards. Nell gasped in pain.

“I saw that boy.” Cadric growled, the demon’s sharp teeth flashing in the dull afternoon light. Nell felt like his spine was going to snap. 

“I wouldn’t let him freeze to death outside. Don’t hunters ever come to each other’s aid?” He gasped, tears biting at the corners of his eyes. After several seconds the old demon’s face split into a grin.

“Maybe so brat. Even so, in here, you play by the rules.” Cadric sneered, his grin still in place.

“Nice try though. There is merit in being magnanimous.” He released Nell’s hair. Nell took several deep breathes. 

“Yes sir.” He croaked. Cadric nodded and stalked away. Shaking slightly, he looked around again. Jeremy’s twigs were smoking faintly. Florian was just staring hopelessly at his materials, silver brows furrowed. Another boy, whose name Nell didn’t yet know snapped his fingers. The electric buss of magic swept through the air and twigs caught fire.

“No boy.” Arabella snapped, striding toward him on cloven hooves. The boy scowled.

“Mistress, we can use magic. Why bother with tools if we can just make a fire with a sigil?” He asked petulantly, sounding more like a sulky child then a young solider. Nell saw Denzil’s head go up to listen. His lip had swollen rather badly. Arabella snorted inelegantly.

“Because, you stupid boy, almost all of the creatures your master will hunt will be ancient and powerful. Any creature worthy of being hunted will be able to use and sense some form of magic. Your master will not want to be located each and every single time you light a fire!” She admonished. The boy went very red. Stunned, Nell looked about. Even Marshall was struggling. He seemed to understand that the flint needed to be struck but he had put the flint on the ground and was hitting it with the steel as though it were a vicious enemy rather than an inanimate object. Sumaya cleared her throat and Nell glanced over at her. 

She smiled.

“We all have our strengths and our weaknesses. Some not as apparent as others. Our duty here is to learn as much as we can so that when the day comes, we can to provide the best help we can to everyone around us. We are hunter apprentices and though we may never again have a normal life, we will aim to surpass it.” She said. 

For the first in weeks Nell felt his spirits lift a little. He may not be as strong or as powerful as the other boys in his class but he knew the world from a different perspective and maybe, at least for some things, that would be enough…

\--

END

\--


	9. In Training

\--

Chapter Nine  
In Training

\--

Life at the stronghold was hard but oddly fulfilling.

It took nearly two weeks for Nell to be able to climb from bed without collapsing, three weeks for him not to get lost on the way to the Greenhouses. It had been nearly a full month since they had begun their apprentice training.

Surprisingly, not a whole lot had changed. Florian still threw up after nearly every long-distance run. Sumaya could now reach the end of the pool without help but she was still the poorest swimmer in the class. Nell was still the worst student in his linguistics class and Denzil was still the largest and strongest of all of them. The group had at least, settled into their new lives and routines. Nell now knew the names of everyone in his class.

Aside from Marshall, Jeremy, Florian, Sumaya and Denzil, there were also three other noble boys by the names of Arlen, Nigel and Thomas. They stuck fairly close to Denzil and spent most of their spare time following him around, much to everyone else’s annoyance. The entire class was now well acquainted with the hospice too.

Almost every other day one of them inevitably ended up there. Generally, the cause was their ill-tempered dracks. Cuts, burns, bruises and fractures were all common place for the apprentices. Thankfully, there was very little that the healers couldn’t fix.

It wasn’t that the apprentices had gotten used to their training or that the drills had become easier. It was more that they had become used to the pain they received during those drills. Both of their demon tutors trained them with a brutal fairness. Everyone did the laps of the pool but Jeremy was always ordered to swim more. They all performed wards but those with more experience were always given more difficult runes and were expected to keep them active for longer. Every day the apprentices got stronger, faster and more resilient.

The botany classes had taken an odd turn as well. Every class they were given a plant to sketch and taste. They copied down notes and were expected to make a paste, tea or ointment depending on the ingredient. That was all very well and good until Arabella had come to class with a plant that Nell knew was poisonous. He had responded when she asked the class if they could identify them.

“Mistress, those are Pokeweed berries and they aren’t edible.” Nell said meekly. The demoness flashed him a knowing smirk.

“Of course they are. They just cause headaches, nausea, vomiting, cramps and diarrhea.” She purred. The class went very still.

“You don’t actually expect us to eat one of those!?” Denzil spluttered. She held up several plump purple berries.

“That’s exactly what I expect you to do. You will eat whatever I give you. You need to be able to recognise plants by sight, by smell and by taste.” She placed a single berry on Denzel’s desk.

“So eat.” She seemed utterly delighted by the prospect. The apprentices all looked apprehensively at their innocent looking berries. Nell in particular was not looking forward to the experience, having eaten a small handful of them once as a child (he had mistaken them for blueberries) and been violently ill as a result. One berry wouldn’t be as bad but he knew the whole class was about to become thoroughly uncomfortable.

“Ma’am we have combat and riding class this afternoon.” Arlen dared to complain. Her eyes flashed and he quickly shrunk himself down into his seat.

“I’m sure you do. Eat and if anyone questions my teaching again you can all eat three berries instead.” She purred and this time, no one dared to argue. Nell put the berry in his mouth and swallowed it whole. Arabella watched them with hawk like precision until she was sure every one of them had eaten and swallowed their berries, then she flounced back to the front of the class and started writing down the plant’s properties on the blackboard. With little choice, the students picked up their quills to copy them down.

The rest of the class wasn’t so bad but after the half hour mark, Nell’s stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. Jeremy groaned weakly beside him and from behind him, he heard Arlen dry retch.

“Keep it together, it was only one berry. There will be far more interesting classes in the future.” The demoness said cheerfully. With sweaty hands, Nell flicked through his botany book once more and to his deep unease he saw the names of many plants he recognised, several poisonous and at least three that caused death if eaten. He paused on the page that read “Deadly Nightshade” in the top corner and looked up at their tutor. She was smirking at him.

“Something to say boy?” She chirped. He has never before seen the demoness look so happy.

“No ma’am.” Nell replied. She nodded once.

“Didn’t think so.”

Lunch had been almost non-existent. Several of the apprentices had fled and not reappeared. Given the berries caused diarrhea he could guess where they had gone. Nell had dragged Jeremy to the food hall and forced him to gulp down several mugs of cool water, some firm bread and a small bowl of chicken soup.

“Trust me, it will help.” Nell said. Jeremy just nodded weakly. He had long since acknowledged that Nell was better at botany and just took the advice without argument. Was it the boy’s imaginations or were there more soups on offer at the massive banquet tables today?

As a matter of fact…

“Look at them.” Nell muttered, nudging his friend with an elbow. They looked further up the table at the second- and third-year students.

“They look ill.” Jeremy said, surprised.

And they did.

Several of the older boys were deathly pale. Even in the dim light of the torches, Nell could see their faces, shiny with sweat.

“Maybe they do these kinds of lessons at a set time, everyone together.” Nell wondered.

“Let’s go ask them.” Jeremy hissed, his eyes gleaming. They didn’t normally speak to the older students. Most of the older apprentices didn’t even notice the first years. Nell hesitated but followed Jeremy to the group of older boys.

“Hi. Did you all have botany today as well?” Jeremy asked a boy with red hair and a thick band of tattoos about his left forearm. The older boy looked torn between annoyance and exhaustion. For half a moment Nell thought he might take a swipe at them but then seemed to decide it was far too much effort.

“Yeah. They always time the poison classes together.” The older boy groaned. The girl next to him made a noise of weak protest, her spoon rather limp in her hand.

“So, this is normal?” Nell asked quietly. The boy snorted.

“You could say that.” He said.

“Aside from identification, they have us eat this crap to build up a resistance to the nasty things we might come across whilst hunting. They recon it’s better to vomit our guts up here, where there is a medical ward rather than out in the middle of nowhere.” Spoke up a massive third year boy from further up the table. Nell wanted to ask them what is was they had to eat but before he could, a familiar voice turned their heads.

“There you two twits are. Get over here.” Furcus called, his pipe in one hand. Nell thanked the older students and scuttled away towards Sallos and Furcus.

“Your day off is tomorrow isn’t it?” Furcus grunted.

That was another aspect that they had discovered. Every tenth day, the apprentices were given a day off from classes.

Sort of.

They still had assignments they were expected to complete and it wasn’t unusual for those assignments to be longer or more difficult when their tutors knew they had a day off the next day.

The first time the students had been given the reprieve, Nell had slept all the way until noon. He woke, horrified at the prospect of missing his lessons and had all but fallen from the bed. It took him until he was half way down the main stairs for him to understand why Sallos hadn’t woken him.

The next day, Jeremy, Sumaya and Nell had walked down to the massive town and done their assignments together beside an enormous stone water fountain. It had been good to get out of the stronghold for a while and had come back from their outing famished. They could eat early and have as much as they wanted without worrying about getting punched in combat class later in the afternoon.

“Yes sir.” Jeremy said.

“Good. We need to take you both back to the tailor. You need new uniforms.” Furcus muttered distractedly as he grabbed a large slab of crackling boar meat. Jeremy and Nell looked at each other. It was true Nell’s uniform had gotten a little tight. He couldn’t raise his arms very well and his trouser legs had crept up his calves. Jeremy was just as bad. His shirt sleeves didn’t even reach his wrists. He also had a noticeable hole in one cuff when River, Jeremy’s drackina, had bitten his shirt sleeve. Nell supposed he just hadn’t noticed the overall shabbiness much until someone pointed it out.

“What did you have this morning?” Sallos asked in his usual calm quiet tone.

“Pokeweed berries. I didn’t need to eat one, I’ve had them before.” Nell grumbled. Furcus gave a booming laugh and settled himself down on a nearby bench.

“Poison studies are always fun.” Furcus sniggered.

“For you maybe.” Jeremy muttered under his breathe.

Nell was relieved to find that their afternoon classes weren’t not as rigorous as usual. Apparently, the demons were not completely immune to the fact that their human students were thoroughly unwell. Combat drills were simple patterns and movements, no sparring. That was good because Florian threw up after the warm ups. As he hunched over, he looked as though one solid punch would finish him off.

Riding class was blessedly theory based with the stable master coming out and showing them all the different kinds of tack and saddles. He talked about why one particular material was better than another. It would have probably been interesting if any of the students had been able to focus.

Nell was still feeling a little queasy by dinner and helped himself to a small bowl of carrot soup and bread. He had fared better than many of the others. Sumaya too seemed mostly unaffected. That, or she was just far better at hiding her discomfort. The noble boys had not done so well. He doubted they had ever experience bad food. As he played with his soup, he reflected that someone like Denzel had probably never had to eat a rat just to starve off death for one more day.

“Eat.” Sallos murmured. Nell nodded and did as he was told. He was surprised when his master told him to go bathe.

“You won’t have time to bathe tomorrow morning.” Sallos murmured. He was further stunned when the powerful demon followed him down to the bathing pools. It was ridiculous to be nervous. He had become so used to divesting his clothes and sleeping beside his ebony demon master that it wasn’t even something he thought about anymore. The biggest difference was that Sallos always wore simple sleeping trousers. Sallos had never shown or done anything to suggest ill will towards him. Nell was always so sore and exhausted from training that stripping off the filthy, thick sweat soaked uniform to get into bed was comfortable.

He watched now, a little nervous and dare say, skittish as the demon stripped off his own leathers. He handed them to Nell. Sallos had seen the skinny human boy naked but this was first time Nell had seen his demon master in the same way.

“Fold them.” Sallos said. Nell tried, aware of eyes on him. He was relieved when he was able to climb into the faintly murky, blissfully hot water. This pool was a favourite. It had several deep cut shelves to sit on. As he washed himself, he couldn’t help but steal small glances over at his master. Sallos’s eyes were closed as he soaked in the hot water. His arms were up on the stone ledge, exposing his dark hard muscled torso. The glistening skin was dotted and marked with small scars. His body was a stunning portrait of battle. Patterns of cuts from claws or fangs, metal or magic, Nell couldn’t say. His fingers twitched to touch one raised scar that crossed down across Sallos’s left pec.

Nell felt his cheeks heat. Sallos was all solid muscle and silent strength. Nell had surely never seen a human as finely built. Maybe they existed in the capital but certainly not out in the impoverished village he had grown up in. He wondered distantly if he would ever grow to look like that. Would he have his own scars? Would he ever have a similar splendid aura to his person, draw the eyes of those around him? Feeling especially small and self-conscious, Nell slid deeper into the water, missing the way Sallos stared at him for just a moment.

They left the bathing pools. The fire in Sallos’s quarters was already burning. The room was pleasantly warm as they retreated to bed. Nell shifted, torn between his feelings of inadequacy and his desire to be closer to his master’s warm body. In the end the decision wasn’t his, Sallos pulling him into his usual position. Nell closed his eyes.

Their demon masters allowed the boys to sleep in a little on their day off before rousing them. It was odd to be up and see the sun already. Nell still felt that tiny glimmer of panic that he should be down in the depths, swimming laps or running the track that passed the greenhouses. He tailed Sallos down to the dining hall which was always filled with people. He joined Jeremy and started filling their plates.

“I wonder what they made them eat. They still look pretty ill.” Jeremy said, nodding to the third-year students. Most were sitting with plain toast on their plates. Others had nothing but mugs of tea. Nell gave a sympathetic wince.

“Don’t know.” He said. The berries they had eaten before had long since passed through their system and both boys ate with appetite.

“The plan is to get you two measured up then take the dracks through the forest trail.” Furcus said through a mouthful of sausage. Sallos said nothing but sipped elegantly at a mug of steaming black coffee. Nell glanced at him and then hastily back down at his own plate. Jeremy nudged him in the ribs, clearing excited. Nell just shoved a piece of hash brown into his mouth and said nothing.

Thorn and River were now far more used to each other’s company. They looked at their young riders with lazy interest as they were saddled. They were still very much wild, but Furcus and Sallos moved about and neither drack would dare misbehave near the demons. Furcus even gave River’s elegant snout a pat as he passed. The drackina purred happily. Jeremy grumbled.

Nell lifted his head, feeling the warm sun on his face and breathing deeply the sweet spring air. It felt good to be outside in the sunshine and away from the dusty classroom if only for one day. After giving Thorn a good scratch around his neck, Nell climbed neatly into the saddle. He was becoming one of the better riders in his class, dare say, even the best rider. This was mainly due to the fact that Nell took the extra hours to groom Thorn down so that the drack was mildly more tolerant to his human rider then the other dracks.

Mildly.

He still pitched a fit and went for Nell viciously if he was ever in a bad mood which was more often than Nell would have liked. Nell had still become rather attached to the disgruntled beast and took pride as he saw the sunlight catch on Thorn’s gleaming white and silver hide.

“Come on handsome.” Nell said, scratching the beast’s shoulder. Thorn grumbled around his mouth piece but set off, falling into step behind Shade and Sallos. Jeremy on River came next and Furcus, with his massive brute of an animal, came up the rear. They travelled at a confident swinging walk down the hill. It was only in the last week or so that Nell had finally began to notice the looks he got from the other servants.

There was curiosity, fear, wonder and envy in many eyes that followed them as they left the strong hold. It was something Nell never thought he would get used to. One month wasn’t enough to erase a life time of being nonexistence in a world that didn’t care for anyone or anything.

Furcus started to whistle. It was a jaunty if unfamiliar tune that carried along the road in front of them. Nell relaxed a little in the saddle, letting the song carry away the memories from his old life like ghosts from a desiccated building.

River gave the occasional happy chirp, joining in the loud whistling. Carts and farmers gave them a wide birth as the they travelling down to the bustling town. The sun grew hot on the back of their necks as they rode. Nell looked about as he always did once they reached the outer limits of the buildings. There were so many different kinds of people and animals, produce and architecture. This town seemed to be a proverbial melting pot for all those who wanted to trade or live near the massive demon stronghold. Several horses picketed near a low wall gave terrified whinnies at the sight of the four dracks. Thorn looked at them with malicious interest but didn’t dare risk Sallos’ wrath as they plodded on passed.

“Right, I need to pick up some new gear from Devan. I’ll meet you back here.” Furcus grunted. Sallos inclined his head once, then the two demons parted ways. Jeremy and Nell watched him go then rushed after Shade’s form through the crowd.

Abadery’s Embroidery loomed large as they turned down a side street, the sun shining hard of the large front windows. Nell dismounted and Sallos took Thorn’s and River’s reins and bound them to Shade. Both youngsters looked tiny beside the massive ebony male. A familiar bell chimed as Nell entered the shop behind his master.

“Sallos, thought I’d be seeing you again. Got some meat on em now?” That old voice that Nell remembered echoed from a back room. The hunched demon came around the corner. Sallos only inclined his head.

“Bring em er then.” Abadery grunted, wiped a hand on his apron. Nell was nudged forward. He and Jeremy followed the old demon’s swinging tail as it whipped around a thick heavy curtain. Nell pulled it aside and came face to face with a mirror.

Nell stared at himself in disbelief.

There were no mirrors in Sallos’ quarters or in the massive bathing hall. The pools were to dimly lit and to steamy for one to be able to properly see themselves in the water and as such, the young teen staring back at Nell was utterly unfamiliar. Despite his new routine and the solid three meals a day he could now have, Nell have never really considered how this would change his appearance.

Gone was the perpetually starved skeletal child. His clothes didn’t hang off his frame as they always used to. He had muscles where he had never had muscles before which explained why his uniform had become so uncomfortably tight in the shoulders. His hair was longer and a healthy hue rather than the thin dull auburn it had always been. He had also grown several inches, the cut of his pants now to short in the leg. Still not quite believing what he saw in his reflection, Nell raised his hand to the mirror. His fingertips touched the cold surface.

Beside him Jeremy looked just a stunned. He stared at himself with rapt attention. The demon beside them snorted.

“Always amusing to see the little ones when they come back for the first time.” The old demon’s laugh was broken and unpleasant to the ear. He took up his measuring cord and Nell held his arms out automatically. He was still jabbed in the ribs several times. Jeremy was next, though he was still fixed on his own reflection.

“I’ll have the new uniforms in three days. Know where your stationed yet?” Abadery was talking to Sallos. Nell tilted his head to listen as he was turned around. Stationed?

“Hoarfrost Forest.” Sallos said in his deep voice. Abadery paused in his scribbling.

“With a first year?” the old demon glanced a distrustful eye in Nell’s direction.

“It was decided before I took on a new apprentice.” Sallos murmured. Nell and Jeremy glanced at each other. Jeremy shrugged, clearly not familiar with the place either.

“You will need winter gear for him then, something denser than the usual material. I’ll have to order in Kalehorn oil.” Nell frowned, baffled. He’s never heard of Hoarfrost Forest and he didn’t have the faintest clue what Kalehorn oil was for. Sallos didn’t seem interested in telling him either. The ebony demon simply nodded went back out to the front room.

“We’re done here boy, go to your master.” Abadery grunted, folding his measured cord and turned his back on him. Feeling as though he was very much superfluous, Nell raced after Sallos but not before taking one last look at himself in the mirror and then back at his best friend

He and Jeremy grinned.

Furcus was waiting for them, his eyes scanning over a long scroll of parchment. He rolled it back up with a grunt of disgust.

“It almost worth getting this rubbish imported for the amount of coin Devan charges these days.” Furcus rumbled. Sallos swung back into the saddle after tossing the freed reins to the apprentices. The boy scrambled back onto their mounts.

The demons set off again through the immense crowd, people and animals scattering in their wake. Nell had to duck to avoid getting tangled in a low hanging banner. Twice Jeremy was nearly unseated when River dove for an unsupervised goat or cage of chickens. He had to pull very hard on the reins, cursing. She was struggling to stay focused with so many people and smells around. The boys were relieved when they finally stepped back out on the open road, taking the left path towards the forest.

They rode for a good quarter of an hour but they seemed to be getting no closer to the trees. Both boys were starting to understand just how tall and old the forest must be as it still loomed dark and rich in front of them.

"What's in that forest exactly?" Jeremy called out, his tone hinting a little nervousness. Furcus snorted.

"Nothing that will bother us. Not this close to the stronghold. You might see the occasional bear but it’s unlikely. They don't much like the smell of dracks. Hold onto your reins now boy, we are going to let them run before we hit the tree line." Nell quickly took in the slight slack in his reins as Sallos shifted ever so slightly in his saddle and Shade broke into a run. Thorn launched after to him and Nell had to lean forward over the youngster's powerful neck to stop himself from flying off. He heard Jeremy's yelp from behind him and a bark of laughter from Furcus.

As the four dracks spread out side by side on the wide dirt road Nell started to feel a rush of excitement as the wind whipped his hair back from his face. A thrill seemed to run from Thorn's shimmering scales up through Nell's legs. They had never been allowed to let their drack run like this before and it was very clear that both youngsters were thoroughly enjoying it. Jeremy let out a whoop from off to Nell's right. Nell let out a laugh, his heart light and his body relaxing in the saddle.

This was incredible!

Dust, leaves and loose stones flew up from under the dracks claws as they raced towards the forest. The breakneck pace would have been terrifying if the demons were not there with them. He knew that neither River nor Thorn would try to misbehave with Sallos and Furcus so close. It was a fierce sort of joy that filled Nell as he squinted against the speeding air. All to soon the forest came up on them and Furcus bellowed for a stop. All the dracks slowed to a trot.

Nell and Jeremy grinned widely at each other, both very pink in the face and panting.

"That was awesome." Jeremy panted.

"Enjoy that did you?" Furcus sniggered. Both apprentices nodded.

"Well get back in single file and watch your heads. Plenty of low hanging branches." The old hunter warned. Sallos once more took the lead and the two apprentices followed with Furcus bringing up the rear. Thorn was calmer now that he had been given a chance to stretch his legs and was no longer straining at the bit. Nell looked about him as they headed down a narrow trail in the scrub. The forest was nothing like the one that Nell had grown up in. These trees were far taller, thicker and older than the scraggly forest by Dainsbury. It could be his imagination, but Nell thought the air in this forest felt strangely electric. He reached out a hand and rubbed his fingers together, feeling for the magic signatures as Arabella had shown him. There was magic here, sitting like fog.

The scent of damp pine, rotting timber, leaf litter and moss invaded his senses. The air was a little cooler with the heavily dappled sunlight. The trees were thick and densely entangled with creepers, dewy moss and colourful fungi. The dracks were almost soundless in the forest because of the squishy thick layer of leaves on the forest floor. They padded on for quite some time, navigating fallen logs, ducking under branches and scooting around mossy boulders. The sounds coming down from the canopy of whistling leaves and chattering birds was deeply peaceful and Nell found himself thinking that if hunting would take him to more places like this one, then he would certainly never complain.

The noisy corridors or the stronghold seemed worlds away as they trekked deeper into the forest. After some time, Nell started to notice something rather odd about the trees they passed.

Quite a few had small nicks in the bark. He stared at them, twisting in the saddle a little to get a better look. The marks were not the kind that appeared as though a buck had rubbed his antlers against the tree but rather something much sharper and more purposeful. The track they were travelling didn't look greatly used. There were certainly no written signs or heavy tracks to say that people came here often.

"See something, boy?" Furcus asked, smirking. Nell was surprised when all four stopped. He looked around to find his own master looking intently at him. Jeremy gave him a perplexed half shrug.

"Urgh. It's probably nothing. I just noticed the cut marks on a lot of the bigger trees." Nell admitted, feeling a little foolish.

"It isn't nothing." Sallos said. He ran his fingertip over the bark of a nearby pine.

"These are marks made by local human hunters, members of the villages on the hunt for boar or fowl." Furcus explained, pointing.

"You haven't learnt them yet but next month I expect, you will learn the different hunter markings in your survival classes. True hunters use pigments in their mark, different tints of blues, purples and reds, colours that aren’t as common in nature and stand out." The two boys looked with more interest as they travelled on. Now that they were looking for the funny little markings, Nell could see they were littered all over the place.

They stop at a bubbling stream. The dracks put their noses down to drink as the demons unpacked a simple supper of hard bread and soft cheese.

"Have you and Master Sallos hunted together a lot?" Jeremy asked. Nell snuck a quick glance at Sallos. The tall ebony demon was sitting, leaning against a large oak tree. He looked comfortable and unbothered by the query; his eyes closed. Furcus nodded.

"Oh yes. Many, many times. Often you find a small group of hunters around your level and who you can tolerate, and you don't deviate much. Sallos and I have been friends for decades." The demon grunted, scratching at the base of one black horn. Jeremy grinned widely again. Nell did too. The idea that in ten years’ time, he and Jeremy could still be traversing the wilds with Furcus and Sallos was appealing. Lone wolves, exploring unseen parts of world, hunting mythical animals, learning to use magic and riding over the mountains far and wide.

That sounded like the kind of life Nell wanted.

They spent several hours exploring the ancient forest. The sun was hanging low in the sky when they finally emerged blinking from the thick trees and back into the fields. They cantered back towards the stronghold, the boys thinking longingly of the wonderful food in the dining hall. The day had been more fun than either apprentice had experienced in a long time. They talked loudly as the dismounted and groomed there calm dracks. The long run and day out in the forest had done the beasts good. Even Thorn's bad mood had been quelled if only temporarily and River wasn’t quite so vicious. As they poured feed into the feed bins Nell asked Jeremy if he has ever heard of Hoarfrost Forest. Jeremy shook his head.

"Sallos said that was where we are being stationed for our hunt, that it had already be decided. I wonder what he meant by that?" Nell said as he hung Thorn's bridle on its hook.

"Dunno. I have no idea where Furcus and I are going to be yet. It would be awesome to be somewhere near the ocean. I kind of miss it, you know?" Jeremy said almost longingly.

For Nell, he thought that maybe the life of a hunter was better suited for him then it was for Jeremy. He wondered if given the choice, if Jeremy would choose to go back home. He had skills as a sailor. Jeremy also had a family back home. Nell didn't. He doubted any of the villagers had even given him a passing thought since he had been taken. Where else could he go but forward? Besides, going into completely unknown land sounded exciting.

The boys headed back to the dining hall, still talking enthusiastically. The long ride had left them stiff and very hungry. Their supper had been many hours ago. They filled their plates to overflowing with roast potatoes, corn, roast chicken and gravy before finding empty seats on the apprentice table. Marshall gave them a small wave but didn’t come over. Marshall was friendly enough, but Nell suspected that the noble boy still wanted rather desperately to be an equal to Denzel and his little group. He couldn’t do that and been seen with the two least favourite students in the class.

“Do you think they will take us out again?” Nell asked before stuffing chicken into his mouth. Jeremy nodded vigorously.

“Definitely. Maybe they’ll take us even further next time.” Jeremy said.

“I bet they’ve seen loads of strange things. Do you think Sallos will want me to hunt with him when we get to Hoarfrost Forest or just get me to stay behind? Maybe I won’t have learnt enough.” Nell said nervously.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’s not going to leave you here.” Jeremy said casually. They had been talking so animatedly, they didn’t notice the shadow approach their table.

“Yeah. I guess Sallos did say he we were going together back at the tailors. I just want to be useful to him.” Nell mumbled.

“You really are pathetic.” Denzil sneered. Nell and Jeremy whipped around in their seats.

“What?” Nell snapped. Denzil snorted.

“The way you pine after him. He’s a demon. If you think he gives two shits about you, you’re wrong. I suppose it’ll make it easier for you in the long run though. Makes sense that way wouldn’t it?” He said, snickering. Nell and Jeremy exchanged looks.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Denzel sneered.

"What are you talking about!?" Jeremy barked defensively. The noble sniggered.

"It's obvious to everyone else." He said, shrugging. Thomas snorted his agreement.

"Either spit it out or go away. We have other things to do then listen to you." Nell snapped.

"The way you follow your master around like a lost little puppy. It's pathetic. You don't even realise what he truly wants you for." Denzel said shrewdly as he narrowed his eyes. Nell felt his face getting hot with anger.

"I'm his apprentice. I supposed to help him." Nell spat. The silver haired boy gave a derisive laugh.

"Help him? Gods you’re so pathetically innocent. Your nobody. You can't fight, you can't do magic, you can't even read properly! What do you think he needs you for?" Denzel said, his grin spreading to edges of his pale face. Jeremy was grinding his teeth, ready to strike out even though Denzel was much bigger. Nell clenched his fists.

"I'm the best in our class in survival training. And botany" Nell spat. The noble boys all laughed. Then they started clapping mockingly.

"Well done, you can make him a cup of tea and light a fire. How special." Denzel chuckled darkly.

"So, what are you saying?" Nell snarled. Jeremy started edging forward threateningly.

"He doesn't want someone to warm his cabin, you idiot. He wants someone to warm his bed." Jeremy was so dumbstruck at this that he stopped advancing on him. Nell felt his jaw unhinge.

"What?" He spluttered. Denzel rolled his eyes.

"You’re a rent boy. Granted, you’re a very expensive rent boy given the amount of coin he has to pay for your training. More than your worth really." The noble hissed.

"He is not!" Jeremy snarled. He took another step forward but Thomas met him chest on, shoving him back with one massive hand. Jeremy staggered into Nell.

"Sallos is one of the best hunters alive. He hasn't had an apprentice in years. Do you think he needs one now? I bet the only reason he picked you was that you were the best piece of ass he could find in that shit hole village you come from and knew no one would miss you." There was a buzzing in Nell's ears. His face was burning with anger and humiliation. More than that though, was a new feeling of fear. That couldn't be the reason why Sallos had chosen him. It just couldn't be.

Sensing victory, Denzel smirked nastily at them both and strode passed, thudding his shoulder so hard into Nell's that the smaller boy was sent careening into the edge of the table. A rush of breath beside him said that Jeremy had been elbowed in the ribs. The nobles left as Nell and Jeremy stood up.

"Ignore that git. He has no idea what he's talking about." Jeremy growled, rubbing at his tender side. Nell was rather wobbly. He tried to nod but there was no confidence in him. His throat was dry as he said;

"I think I should probably turn in. I'll see you tomorrow." Jeremy gave him a concerned look.

"Seriously though, Denzel is a jealous twit. He was just trying to piss you off."

"Y… yeah." Nell's nod was wooden. He collected up his empty plate, put it in one of the empty racks and hurried away upstairs.

Sallos wasn't back yet from where ever the demon normally went during the day. Nell huddled at the table. He didn't know what to think. Denzel's words buzzed around in his head like angry hornets. He couldn't outright deny any of it. Nell loaded his quill and organised his parchment. He tried to focus on his writing task but it was hopeless. Denzel's grinning face kept popping to the forefront of his mind. Nell looked down at his bruised forearms. The truth behind Denzel's taunts made the words bite so much harder.

He jumped violently when Sallos entered the quarters. He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised how late it had gotten. Sallos ignored him as he usually did in the afternoons. The demon so very rarely spoke at all that it was difficult to get a read on him. Nell watched his master stoke the fire and remove his heavy black boats and cloak.

"It is late." Sallos said in way of telling Nell to get into bed.

Nell hesitated, his body tense. He stood slowly from the table. He started taking over his own boots and then paused.

"It's kind of cold tonight. Can I keep my undershirt on?" Nell asked nervously. That was a lie. It was well into spring and the fire chased away any residual chill that the night air might carry through the heavy stone walls.

"No." Sallos said without looking at him. Nell swallowed a rather painful lump in his throat.

"Why?" He croaked. His master looked at him then, his dark eyes narrowing slightly.

"I have given you an instruction. I am not required to explain it." He said coldly. Nell was starting to sweat. Gods what if Denzel was right? What could he do about it? Nell knew the answer to that question already.

Nothing.

He couldn't do anything.

He was still a human in the demon’s world. He had no rights.

Sallos stood to his full height and Nell took an instinctive step back, his own eyes wide with fear and sudden misery. The demon raised an eyebrow. His master regarded him thoughtfully. The demon moved towards him and Nell skittishly shuffled back behind the writing table. It was ridiculous but he needed the extra distance, however futile it was.

"What is it?" Sallos asked.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked. Nell didn't know how to answer. He opened his mouth, thought about it, then closed it again and shook his head.

"I just want to keep my clothes on tonight." Nell answered in a meagre voice. The demon tilted his head, the fire light catching on one spectacular ebony horn.

"You have spent more than a month sleeping beside me without them. Why does it concern you now?" Sallos murmured. Nell shut his eyes tight and bit his lip until he tasted copper.

"I... I just don't want-" he trailed off again. When he opened his eyes, he let out a yelp. Sallos had crossed the room silently and was now standing in front of him. Before he could draw back, Sallos took hold of his upper arm, firm but not harsh.

"You do not wish me to touch you, is that it?" The demon asked. He didn't sound angry. He tone was the usual deep serene baritone. Nell swallowed nervously and gave a small, rather pathetic nod, his cheeks flaming red.

"That is fine. Now come to bed." Sallos said and released him. Nell watched, dumbstruck, as his master walked back over to the large bed and with more elegance then Nell could have managed on his best day, laid down and began reading through a scroll of parchment that had been set on the nightstand. Still a little shaky Nell crept over and removed his filthy uniform. He crawled under the covers tensely but unlike the other night, Sallos did not move to pull him closer. After a while Sallos rolled over to sleep. True to his word, he didn't touch him.

Nell lay there for hours, feeling embarrassed and ridiculous. More so then that, he was bothered by just how much that lack of psychical connection bothered him. He shivered, rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

\--

END

\--


	10. Doubts

\--

Chapter Ten

Doubts

\--

Nell had slept horribly. 

He sat at the breakfast table, eyes itchy and skin prickling with unease. Sallos usually didn’t talk much but he hadn’t said a single word to Nell when they woke. Nell had dressed in silence and gone down the stone steps to meet up with the rest of his class with apprehension building in his veins. His performance in this morning's run had been abysmal. Jeremy had tried to cheer him, assuming his downturned mood was to do with the scuffle they had with Denzel the day before.

"Cheer up, we have riding class this afternoon. You know how rubbish Denzil is at that." Jeremy said, nudging him.

"Come on, have a bit of toast or something." He insisted. Nell nodded but didn’t try to eat anything. 

He felt angry with himself as well as confused. Sallos had been right, he hadn’t cared about sleeping beside the demon until Denzel had said all those things the day before. He wanted to ask if demons normally had… those sorts of relationship with their apprentices. He didn’t dare ask Jeremy though. That was far to awkward. He didn’t really want to ask any of the older students either. He already stood out because of his odd eyes and smaller frame. 

He thought about asking Furcus. Jeremy’s demon master was far more laid back then many of the other hunters. He didn’t think the demon would mind the question so much. Nell glanced around but didn’t see the orange and black build of the old hunter. His shoulders slumped slightly with disappointment. 

In a daze he followed Jeremy to their first set of classes. He found it very difficult to concentrate on his lessons today. He paid for that mistake when some of the thick paste they had been preparing for botany had splashed up the side of the cauldron and burned the inside of his wrist. 

He yelped loudly as a large yellowy blister began to form right before his eyes. Arabella clicked her tongue.

“Honestly boy, where is your head today?” She snapped, dragging him over to the sink to wash off the burning mixture. Several loud sniggers filled the classroom. Nell felt his face going red as he resumed his seat. Jeremy tried to catch his eye, but Nell determinately looked down at his text book. 

If botany was bad, linguistics was hellish. His writing had been so appalling Arabella set him an extra writing task on top of the one they had already been set. Denzel’s laughter followed him everywhere that morning. By mid-day he was so miserable, he seriously considered taking some food back up to Sallos’s chambers just to get away from everyone. 

That made him wonder if Sallos would be in his chambers and if Nell could bring himself to speak to his master. He decided he couldn’t and instead sat as at the farthest end of the table. He looked around again for Furcus but once again, the older demon wasn’t there. Nell groaned miserably and picked at his rabbit pie. 

He had visited the hospice to get the blister painfully drained, cleaned and wrapped. Alice clucked her tongue. He saw the nurse quite often these days. Jeremy and Nell made regular trips to the hospice just as many of the apprentices did thanks to their rigorous classes. With her bright hazel eyes and soft freckles, Nell strongly suspected that Jeremy fancied her. He certainly developed an odd stutter when ever she passed. 

Knowing that nothing short of a sudden missing limb would allow him to miss combat class, Nell thanked her blandly and trudged back down the long corridor and out into the stronghold’s grounds. Jeremy was waited for him faithfully and they both headed to the arena. 

Their combat classes had progressed to simple patterns. The melee classes were still taught with short wooden staffs or wooden knives. Apparently, they wouldn’t be moving on to actual metal weapons until their fourth month. Nell was not going to complain about this. He always left the classes battered and bruised as it was. 

He took his usual spot behind Sumaya. It was an advantage being behind her if they learnt something new. She always picked it up faster then everyone else. The risk was being partnered with her for sparring g drills. Though they had become friends, she took her training very seriously and was just as likely to give him a black eye as Denzil would though she wouldn’t never do it vindictively. 

Cadric’s booming voice was an easy distraction. Soon his muscles were screaming and his breathes were laboured, allowing his mind to drain of all other thoughts if only for a short while. 

The classmates took turns getting water, Denzel and Thomas elbowing everyone out of the way so they could drink first. Nell and Jeremy hung back. Jeremy was trying to the stem the flow from his bleeding nose. He had missed a block and been punched hard by Nigel; the burly noble having held nothing back.

“I think its finally stopping.” Jeremy said thickly. He looked a real mess. The front of his uniform was covered in thick splatters of blood. Sand and dirt were smeared over his face. Nell helped him wash up after everyone else had left, passing him a rag.

“Thanks. Hey, are you okay mate? You’ve been really out of it all day.” Jeremy asked carefully. Nell was sporting a massive bruise on his right side, having missed several blocks. In all honesty, he had been lucky. Florian, his partner, kicked much softer than the other nobles did. He really should have cracked ribs from his poor performance. Jeremy gingerly touched his swollen nose.

“I don’t think its broken.” Nell murmured, not meeting his friend’s eye. They had to jog to the stables to get to their next class on time. The afternoon was hot and still. Dust hung heavy in the air. They scrambled over the fence and went to their dracks. 

“Right, today you will take your dracks around the obstacle course I have set up. You will weave in and out of the posts, jump the two sets of cross rails and join the back of the line on the outside track. Kid’s stuff.” Nell glanced at the cross-rail jumps. They were very low, barely knee height. The height wasn’t going to be the problem. Most of the apprentices could still barely stay seated on their vicious animals, let alone steer them. Jeremy made a noise that sounded both distressed and disgusted. Cadric snorted with laughter. He wasn’t the only one. Several of the other students were laughing. 

“Would you quit it!” Jeremy yelped.

Looking over, Nell couldn’t stop the smallest of smiles. River was licking enthusiastically at Jeremy’s blood splattered top, much to her rider’s horror. Jeremy was trying uselessly to push the drackina’s muzzle away but a foot-long forked tongue still lapped at his shoulder. Thorn chuffed. Nell mood lifted very slightly. 

“Mount up.” Cadric yelled. The old demon looked thoroughly amused. 

Nell placed his hand on the horn of the saddle and swung up with ease even as Thorn kicked up his front claws. He rocked a little and then settled. Nell ran a hand over Thorn’s neck. He squeezed gently with his heels to start Thorn moving. Despite the thick hides, the dracks were surprisingly sensitive to the touch. The beast moved off, following the outside track of the riding arena as he had done many classes before. Sumaya and Nigel were already walking on the track. Jeremy was still fighting to get on River’s back as the female nipped and nibbled at his jacket, yanking him this way and that. Marshall was backing away from his drack, a massive stone coloured male that was charging at him from several metres away. 

Riding classes were always difficult. Cadric never offered much support to the apprentices in this class because in his opinion, if the humans couldn’t tame their mounts, they didn’t deserve them. At the end of their training, they would have to be confident riders. No demon was going to be there to hold their hand. Cadric was there only to stop the dracks from killing their human charges and to instruct the lessons. He would never help them catch, mount and dismount. They needed to learn to do that on their own. 

Fights broke out often. Usually they just involved the young dracks snapping or slashing at each other. It was a dominance thing, Cadric told them. Once the dracks established a pecking order, they would settle down. Supposedly. They still snapped and hissed at each other when they got to close. Only Thorn, River and Samaya’s female could tolerate one another. 

Samaya had named her drackina Aurum for her splendid golden scales. She stood out starkly against the cool colours of the other animals and in Nell’s opinion, Aurum was a bit of a snob. The drackina always walked with a trot and held her nose right up as though the other dracks were beneath her notice. Her red eyes would dilate and her sharp teeth found the hide of any beast that came in to close. 

He watched as Sumaya and Aurum took the obstacle course. The drackina did not like being steered like a child’s pony through the poles and starting snarling. She pulled viciously on her reins and skipped the last four poles despite Samaya’s best effort to steer. She did manage to jump the two hurdles but the drackina then decided that she didn’t want to stop leaping and promptly went on plunging and kicking all the way to the back of the class line where she crashed into Denzel’s brightly coloured male and the two animals immediately started to fight. 

“Alright, break it up.” Cadric said, his tone bored as he stepped daringly between the flailing claws. He achieved in half a minute what the human riders could not. The two dracks broke apart and went back to walking the outside ring, still growling and their riders much deshelled. From the front of the line, Nell could hear Denzel cursing foully. Cadric turned back to the middle.

“You next boy.” Cadric barked. Nell let out a breath and eased Thorn forward. Rather than tightening his grip on the reins, he loosened them, leaning his body side to side as he guided Thorn through the timber poles. The male snorted and slithered in between them like a water snake. 

Next the cross rails. Neil leant forward as Thorn neatly jumped them, one after the other. Like Aurum though, he didn’t want to stop now that he had started and bolted forward. Already suspecting this would happen, Nell didn’t try to rein him in, only guided him passed the line to race another lap of the arena. Two more laps and Thorn slackened speed. He reluctantly allowed himself to be led to the back of the line. Nell was panting a little, his hair wind swept and his hands a little shaky. 

“I don’t remember anyone asking you to show off.” Denzel sneered. Nigel and Thomas shared a sneering look between them. Cadric looked unbothered.

“Choose to let him run boy?” Cadric asked. Nell nodded.

“Yes sir. It was less disruptive then getting him into a fight with Aurum sir.” Cadric smirked.

“Perhaps, but letting your beast run around like a breakaway chicken isn’t always going to be an option. Work on that boy.” His words were said sternly but the old demon’s face was relaxed and without any real anger so Nell didn’t feel to disheartened. 

“Yes sir.” He said. The class went on. River caused more fights then any of the other dracks as she kept stopping mid stride to reach around and lick Jeremy’s sodden uniform. It went without saying that by the end of the lesson, Jeremy has discarded his jacket and shirt and was riding topless. River weaved the poles but refused the jumps, choosing instead to buck her rider off. Seeing him defenceless, she went in, fangs at the ready and was only stopped from ripping his throat out by a wave of the hand from Cadric. The drackina was silenced instantly by the demon and Jeremy got to his feet, cursing.

“That lesson was complete rubbish.” Jeremy snarled as they led their dracks back to their stables. His nose had started bleeding again after River threw him off for the third time. 

“Yeah, but did you see Nigel’s face when his drack threw him into the fence?” Nell asked happily. Jeremy cracked a smile.

“Yeah. That was pretty good, especially after what he said about Sumaya. Do you think Marshall will be okay?” Marshall had been thrown too and landed oddly on his wrist. The snapping sound and shriek that followed had sounded distinctly wet… 

“Yeah, those healers can fix just about anything. Speaking of which. We should go up and get your nose looked at. Alice might be there.” Nell said with a sideways look at his friend. Jeremy went very pink around the ears.

“Urgh, yeah maybe. We can check on Marshall too.” He said, rather unconvincingly. Nell sniggered. 

They groomed their beast thoroughly, fed and watered them and then retired into the banquet hall. Feeling famished, Nell helped himself to a large piece of quiche, lamb chops and sweet potatoes. Jeremy piled his own plate high and they sat down to eat.

“It really couldn’t be much worse.” Jeremy grumbled as he inspected his nose in the reflection of his spoon. His whole face was developing a purple bruise and his nose was noticeably swollen. 

“They’ll fix it.” Nell said soothingly. He looked up and the piece of quiche on his fork slid off with a splat. Furcus had just entered the banquet hall. 

Alone. 

Nell froze. All his anxiety and desperation returned in that one fleeting look. Should he go talk to the man? Now? Should he wait? Would Furcus even talk to him?

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked, puzzled.

“Urgh, nothing. Looking, I have to ask master Furcus something. I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” Nell said but he didn’t wait for Jeremy’s reply, just abandoned his plate and hurried over to where Furcus was perusing the various kinds of meat. Nell stood there, students and soldiers alike bustling about retrieving food and cutlery. 

“Master Furcus, would it be alright if I asked you something?” He asked, sounding timid even to his own ears. Furcus looked up from the tables with raised eyebrows. 

“Why don’t you pester your own master why questions?” He grumbled, pulling off a sizzling steak with his own fingers from an oil pot. 

“I… the question I have… it’s in regards to my master.” Nell spluttered. 

“And?” Furcus grunted. The demon was already turning to leave. Filled with desperation, Nell flung out an arm and grabbed the hem of Furcus’s cloak. The demon froze, his eyes narrowed. 

“You looking for a flogging tonight boy?” The old hunter was stiff. Several apprentices were watching, wide eyed. A demon guard shifted a little closer from the back of the hall. Nell quickly let go.

“Please sir. There is no one else I can ask. Please.” Nell rasped. Furcus gave a low inhuman growl.

“Fine. Git your ass moving. I’m not standing here and letting my meal get cold.” Nell followed with wobbly legs as the demon sat. He was desperately gratefully when the old hunter sat away from the other demons. 

“What is it that has your panty hoes in such a twist aye?” Furcus muttered as he ripped a chunk of rare steak apart. 

“We have been told a lot about our duties as apprentices. Of how most of us aren’t expected to make our second year let alone our fifth. We’ve been told how our purpose is always to learn and be useful to our masters, to always support them.” Nell spluttered.

“Is there a point to this useless summary?” Furcus rumbled. He took a large gulp from a goblet filled with red liquid. 

“Are we expected to be more then that?” His voice was strangled despite the deep breathes he was taking. Furcus paused.

“More?” The demon grunted.

“Do demons take… do demons…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He felt embarrassed, afraid, ashamed and oddly guilty… guilty? 

“Take what, boy? Spit it out.” Furcus was looking at him with his full attention now. The rest of the room seemed to fade a little at the edges. He needed to know. 

“I know that demons lay with humans but do hunters lay with their apprentices?” His voice was so quiet that even Furcus had to lean toward him to catch it. 

“You want to know if we fuck our charges?” Furcus said bluntly. Nell couldn’t force anything else out of his tight throat so he just nodded, his hands scrunched into fists. To his surprise Furcus gave a shrug.

“That depends completely on the demon. We have no issues with gender or age. If your worried about your friend, I have no interest in his scrawny ass. I prefer a nice curvaceous bosom of an experienced female.” The old hunter picked up his steak again.

“And Sa… Master Sallos?” Nell blurted, remembering just in time to add the correct title. Furcus gave sideway smirk, exposing a chipped fang.

“Ah. At last we come to the meat of the issue, aye boy? The bond between an apprentice and master is arguably closer than any other of two species. I would be lying if I said no hunter took his or her human charge to their bed. Sallos is older than he looks. He has had many humans before you, boy and yes. Some of them I know he fucked. Why and which ones is not my business to say.” Perhaps he interpreted Nell’s suddenly pale features correctly because he went on.

“Sallos is also one of the most experienced hunters there is. He is not oblivious to the emotional state of his own human. He will know if you are afraid of him. Are you afraid of him boy?” 

“I don’t want to be afraid of him.” Nell whispered.

“Has he given you cause to be?” Furcus grunted. Nell swallowed and shook his head.

“No but… I don’t want him to either.” Nell replied meekly. 

“I doubt he would. Sallos has never needed to take an unwilling bed partner. When the sun goes down, his decisions are his own and you will obey regardless of how you feel about his orders. That being said… Sallos has never ignored the opinion of anyone one be it peasant or king.” Furcus turned his back on Nell then and put his full attention to his dinner.

“Does that answer your question?” He asked.

“I think so.” Nell murmured.

“Good. Then fuck off. I wish to appreciate my meal in peace.” Nell bowed to the old hunter and then hurried away, not back to Jeremy but to Sallos’s chambers. His head was buzzing with all he had been told. He took the stairs, two at a time. His heart hammering, he swung into the familiar stone corridor and ran along it. Several of the large glass windows had been opened to allow the fresh warm spring night air to permeate the dusty corridors. He dodged servants, gasping as he swung a corner and threw open the door to Sallos’s chambers.

His master was there, sitting at the writing desk. He did not even look up at Nell’s noisy appearance. Nell could see the long feather quill move as the demon wrote. Sallos made no sound, just continued to write across the scroll of parchment. 

Face flushed, Nell closed the heavy door and locked it for the night. His heart was pounding so hard in his own chest he was certain the demon must be able to hear it. He stood for the longest time just observing his master. The terrifying curved horns, the ebony skin like onyx and powerful muscles at rest. 

“Master?” Nell rasped. 

The scratching of the quill paused.

“What is it Nell?” The voice did not sound annoyed. Nell gathered his courage. 

“I’m sorry about the way I acted last night. It was in response to comments made by others that I shouldn’t have responded too.” He admitted. His master lifted his head but still did not turn.

“Oh? And what was said to have affected you so?” His master’s voice was deep. 

“It... it was about my role to you and what it meant. I was… worried.” He croaked. He watched nervously as Sallos rose from his chair.

“Are you still worried, apprentice?” Nell was rooted to the spot. The room seemed suddenly so much smaller. 

It was now or never….

“Did you… did you have a physical relationship with all of your past apprentices?” Nell asked boldly. The scratching of the quill nib had stopped. His master turned from his desk. 

“A physical relationship… You want to know if I fucked them?” Sallos said, facing him. Nell felt the heat in his own face.

“Is that what you want to know? Or do you want to know if I intend to fuck you?” Sallos added, his voice an odd purr. Nell took a nervous step backwards. 

“I…um…” He stuttered. The demon smirked.

“I have had five apprentices before you. Two never made it to their third year. I did fuck some of them. Not all of them but a few. Not all captured my interest, not all were deserving of it.” He said as he stalked towards his cowering apprentice. 

“Is that something you want?” The demon asked. Nell was a torrential mix of embarrassment, nervousness and arousal. This was as forward and callous as he had ever seen from Sallos. The man was always so collected and distant. Despite their position, Sallos’ question seemed like a genuine one. 

“I don’t know.” Nell confessed weakly. He was backing up but not towards the door. The thumping of his own racing heart and the heat pooling his belly made him shift from foot to foot. 

Nell retreated until his back hit the cold stone. Sallos wedged him in with his own towering frame. The long black tail whipped in and out of Nell’s view.

“You were so easy to train.” His voice was low as his clawed hand came up to hold Nell’s throat. Nell swallowed, feeling the pressure, his eyes wide.

“I knew when I saw you that you would be perfect. The small little orphan. You were so touch starved.” He purred.

“I wasn’t…” Nel whimpered.

“You still are.” Sallow mused. Nell licked his lips nervously. Those long-clawed fingers tightened. His breathe hitched. 

“You are mine Nell, you were from the day I picked you out of that wagon.” He was so close their noses almost touched, the demon bending. Nell parted his lips, his breathes coming out in small pants. 

“Are you expecting a physical relationship with me? Are you wanting one?” This was his chance. 

His chance to say no, to push his master away. He wasn’t absolutely sure, of course, but he didn’t think Sallos would touch him if he didn’t want the man to. He didn’t think Sallos was the sort of man to force himself on Nell. Furcus had certainly alluded to that already. This was his decision. 

He could say no…

“Yes.” He breathed. There was a pause, then Sallos crushed his lips against Nell’s. The kiss was strong and sweet and surely everything Nell wanted. He arched up into the powerful frame in front of him if only to feel the strength push back. The hand around his throat tightened again until Nell was dizzy with lack of oxygen. When they parted, Nell just stared helplessly up at his master, a little delirious. 

“Good boy.” Sallos purred. His hand moved away and Nell instantly missed the contact. He wavered unsteadily on his feet as Sallos went back to his writing desk and sat down. If he hadn’t been leaning against the stone wall he probably would have toppled over. 

“Get out your writing tasks. You have work to do.” His master ordered. Nell stood, completely ridged and utterly lost. Slowly and sluggishly he retrieved his bag and dug out the work task. He tried to concentrate on writing but found it increasingly hard with the distinct throbbing between his legs…

He was only half way done when he felt the presence of the powerful figure behind him. 

“Stop. We will finish it tomorrow. It is time for bed.” Sallos murmured. Nell slowly packed away his things. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Would anything happen tonight after their first kiss? Should it? He was so horribly inexperienced with these sorts of things. He felt like a maiden receiving her first admirer. His cheeks flushed. He didn't want to be afraid. 

Slowly and very deliberately, he stripped off his uniform. He felt hyper aware of everything around him and especially, the eyes of the demon in the massive bed. When he was naked, he crawled under the blankets, his body hot and muscles coiled. Sallos wrapped one powerful arm around his waist and dragged him backwards against him. Nell’s breathe caught as he felt to bulge at his rear.

“Good boy.” Sallos’s deep voice purred into his ear. Nell melted against the mattress, a weak sound somewhere between admission and a whimper escaping.

“Sleep.” The demon commanded. Nell swallowed hard.

“How?” He croaked. He was all too aware of his own nervous arousal. 

Long clawed fingers slid into his hair, running along his scalp, tugging, scratching and massaging. Nell felt his eyes roll up in pleasure. If he could have, he would have purred. Against his will, his body went slack under the petting and finally after several long minutes, the boy passed into a realm of darkened dreams.

\--

END

\--


	11. The Warning

\--

Chapter Eleven   
The Warning

\--

“You seem in a better mood.” Sumaya observed at breakfast the next day. Nell all but buried his face into his plate of eggs to avoid answering her directly. Jeremy was sulking. He had asked both his master and his best friend what Nell had asked the old demon and both had told him nothing. Well, Furcus had told Jeremy to keep his nose out of their business less he lose it. Nell ate quickly because he needed to finish his writing work from last night. At the sight of Sallos sipping at a mug of black coffee, Nell scrapped the remains of his eggs into his mouth and stood.

“I’ll see you guys in class.” Nell said. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded bright. Jeremy grumbled. Sumaya just shrugged and sipped at her tea.

Nell dropped off his plate and sat down next to his master. He felt the eyes of Denzel and the other nobles as they moved passed. He didn’t look at them as he grabbed his books and quill from his bag. The smell of the strong coffee was soothing to him as he unfurled the parchment and dipped his quill. 

He felt hyper aware of the demon in way he had never been before. Sallos watched him write, pausing him occasionally to point out miss spelling and miss translations. His words were never impatient or irritated. In a much shorter time then Nell expected, he was finished.

“Thank you for your help.” Nell muttered, cheeks flushing slightly.

“Go to class.” Sallos ordered but there was a slight upcurve to the demon’s lips as he sipped from his mug. Nell packed his things and dashed away to Sigils class. 

Arabella was already waiting for her students, the desks pushed off to one side. What was more surprising was to see Cadric standing beside her. Jeremy and Nell exchanged nervous glances.

“Sit.” She ordered. The apprentices all sat in their usual semi-circle. Perhaps sensing something was off, the room was unusually still and quiet. 

“Don’t worry, I ain’t interested in taking on the unenviable task of teaching you idiots sigils.” Cadric announced. Jeremy sniggered. Arabella shot the old hunter a coy glance before throwing up her chin.

“Cadric is here to help explain your exams.” She said tartly. If possible, the room became stiller. 

Exams!? 

Already? 

They had barely been at the stronghold for over a month! Jeremy’s jaw was hanging open beside him. 

“As some of you may be smart enough to realize, this may seem soon. However, we both feel that it is important to inform you all of these exams. What you may not realize is that your education is based on seven months in the stronghold and five months in the field with your respective masters. You also may not realize that there is a second group of first years that will arrive to train in the winter as you have trained through the summer. At the six-month mark, we will begin assessment of everything you have learned to ensure you will not be a hinderance to your masters in the field. Failure to pass these exams may result in you staying behind with the winter apprentices or your complete dismissal from the hunter program. We do not accept second best.” Arabella eyed them each slowly. Nell felt the colour in his face drain as her four pupils lingered on him and Jeremy far longer than the others. 

“You are now informed. You now know the consequences for failure. Your lessons do not guarantee your survival nor your position as a future hunter.” Cadric growled. Nell’s head was spinning. He glanced at Sumaya. She was sitting, back ramrod straight, her face set with stony determination. Arlen too, looked ready to take on an army, his jaw ridged and eyes narrow. It was he, Nell and Jeremy, the two peasant boys that seemed to hardly fit in. he couldn’t even think of it. What it would be like. To have this life and then loose it, to be sent back to the stables to muck out stall and carry feed bags for the rest of his ten years of servitude to the demons. A human servant, bound to the stronghold. 

He took a slow steadying breathe. He could, no, would pass these exams. 

And so would Jeremy. 

Cadric sniggered.

“Look at all those fierce expressions. Adorable. Well. Study hard and know that where ever you go, whether it be taking a piss or stuffing your faces, us demons are always watching.” He grunted. He a sharp nod to the demoness instructor, Cadric turned and marched from the room, his heavy boots echoing on the stony steps as he retreated back in the stronghold’s depths. 

“Right. Now that we have wasted enough time explaining course work, let us begin today’s lesson! Blasting sigils.” Arabella barked. The apprentices took out their chalk and dampened their cloths, readying for the lesson. Jeremy only caught Nell’s eye once and both boys shared a sharp nod. 

They were not going to be left behind. 

Blasting sigils were far harder than anything the boys had performing so far. The burning sigil was the base as it was for all fire-based sigils. Six sets of lines were scrawled over the top. Anything short of perfect would cause the sigil to fail. It was the most advanced magic they had performed so far. For the first time since they had become a class, the nobles were not given a different sigil to practice though Nell noticed that neither Florian nor Marshall looked particularly surprised by the sigil. They had probably seen it before. 

Jeremy was staring at the sigil like a startled rabbit. He had never been particularly good at fire-based magic. Nell slowly and painstakingly copied each stroke of the chalk. Arabella paced up and down, her hooves clacking behind them.

“Concentrate girl, fix the left curve, do you want to lose an eyebrow?” They heard her say. Nell placed his hand in the centre of his sigil and snapped his fingers. He wasn’t overly surprised when nothing happened. He wiped the sigil away and started to sketch again. 

There was a ‘whomp’ of sound across the room. Florian was standing over his sigil. Brilliant white-hot flames were licking up into a tower of heat. Florian’s face was scrunched in concentration. In seconds the chalk had been eaten through and the tower or fire disappeared.

“Not bad but you should control how long the sigil remains.” Arabella instructed. Florian nodded, panting a little with exertion. No one else had much luck that lessons. Nell called the fire, felt the heat, smelt the burning smoke but could not get the sigil to burn. He had rubbed out and redrawn the complicated sigil so many times that his uniform looked grey with chalk dust. Only Denzil got a spark but his sigil was not good enough and spell fizzled out.

“That’s enough. Clean up and move the desks.” Arabella ordered as the last of the sand tipped from the giant hourglass. Groaning, the apprentices got up and began to clean the chalk from their hands and uniforms. Jeremy was brooding. He hadn’t even been able to connect with the fire sigil. 

“We’ll start water magic soon and Florian will be asking you for advice.” Nell promised. Jeremy gave a small snort and splashed him from the stone sink. He did smile a little though.

With Sallos’s help, Nell actually got a smile from the demoness as she read over his assignment.

“Well this is better than the mess you normally hand in so I suppose I’m impressed.” She said before handing it back with only a few alterations. The errors had mostly been in the parts he had written before Sallos had stepped in. Linguistics was by far Nell’s least favourite subject. It wasn’t just the boredom of copying lines over and over but also the constant feelings of inadequacy. His reading was so poor that he struggled to keep up and hated having to read outload. Their demon mistress could be cruel and if she chose to, she could openly humiliate him in front of the entire class. This had only happened a few times but even thinking about it made him feel slightly sick.

At least she didn’t give him any extra work on top of the regular assignment. The class dragged on as it always did. He had dared ask once why their linguists’ classes were so long. Arabella had answered that the first year in particular, students needed to be of similar reading level. 

“Learning hunting signs, advanced sigils, cartography and navigation all require the art of writing and languages. In your second year, the linguistics classes will be shortened to an hour as you will pick up additional classes. If you live passed your first winter, that is.” She had said.

Several of the massive hallways had old tapestries of gigantic maps on them. He enjoyed looking at them as he passed. The thought of learning cartography instead of linguistics was an encouragement of sorts. Of course, he could end up being just as lousy at that to… 

Their lunch break was spent hurriedly going over their writing task. Nell was just thinking about how he could best ask Sallos to look over it for him when Denzel appeared beside them.

“What do you want.” Jeremy sneered. 

“Now, now, Jer. Be polite. This is the food hall.” Denzel simpered. Nigel snigged somewhere behind him. Nell didn’t even bother looking up.

“So how did it go with your master? Did you kiss and make up?” Denzel sniggered. Nell pretended to be reading back over his text. He looked up.

“Oh, hi master Cadric.” Denzel’s face lost its colour as he whipped around. Of course, there was no one there. Jeremy laughed loudly. 

“I think my master’s opinions of me are none of your concern. You should eat something. Your rather twitchy.” Nell said coolly. Denzel looked as though he wanted to thump him. He wouldn’t dare though. Not here in the food hall. There were far too many demons and guards around. He stalked away; the other nobles following behind. 

“Wouldn’t it be great if he failed the exams.” Jeremy said, his face lost in fantasies for a moment. Nell laughed.

“Well, there’s always a chance he might fail riding classes. His drack hates him.” Nell sniggered. Jeremy pulled a face.

“So does mine. So does yours as a matter of fact. Honestly. Its been a month and these beasts still try to kill us at any given moment. How are we ever suppose to trust those things when we are out in the middle of nowhere?” Jeremy whined. Nell shrugged.

“Don’t know. Guess even if they don’t obey us, they will obey our masters.” Nell said, spearing a carrot. Jeremy pulled a face then grinned.

“It would be rather excellent if he got trampled though.” The two laughed. 

The melee combat classes were almost enjoyable but that was because, unlike the regular combat classes, they were not paired off as often. When they were it was for simple knife blocks and disarms. Nell and Jeremy were often put together because they were similar builds and it was easier to practice against each other. 

They mainly practiced the stances, grips and throws of the various wooden weapons. Nell thought it was a bit like dancing. Denzel often complained that they should move on to real weapons. Nell had a bad feeling that once they did, this class would become far worse.  
Survival classes were another favourite of his. In the last month they had learnt how to make fishing hooks out of wood, wire and bone. They had also learnt how to build fires with different kinds of wood and tinder, wet and dry. Best of all, most of the noble were hopeless and it was a good hour of not having to listen to Denzel’s snide comments. Nell also loved the massive warehouse like room with its hundred of shelves and boxes of odd things and smells. 

“Traps and snares. Starting next week, I will be taking you lot of to the nearby forest to practice basic snares, traps and fishing techniques. Never snuff the basics. Its what will put food in your bellies when your in between big hunts.” Cadric barked. They all assembled around the table that laid out the day’s supplies. Nell was rather excited. He’d been building snares since he could walk. Jeremy to, was beaming. He’d been fishing since he could walk and knew nearly ten different ways to set up the fishing rods to catch different sized fish. Sumaya and Marshall often went with them when they broke into groups and they could chat so long as Cadric didn’t over hear them. 

On the table were several thick sticks and coils of thin braided cord. There was also a small collection of berries and a wicked looking carving knife.

“These are all you need for a basic bait and snare trap. These things don’t have to be overcomplicated. Items like cord should be something you always carry. Its dead useful. Be aware that animals can chew through the cord so braided or wire is better.” Cadric grunted. He picked up the items and settled down on the sawdust floor of the arena. The apprentice gathered around to watch.

“First things first, you need to carve a notch in two of your sticks so that they hook into each other. These are two I finished earlier.” He said, showing them to the group. He began setting up the trap. He stuck a long flexible pole into the ground as a makeshift sapling and bound the end with the cord before feeding it down to the longer notched stick. The second notched stick he drove deep into the sand. The end of the cord was then laid out in a loop in the sand.

“You want your notches to be deep enough that the cord will not-”

“Go off to early?” Jeremy called out. Nell bit his lip hard to stop himself from laughed. Cadric shot him a glare but his lip twitched.

“You will each carved out your hooks and then set up a trap here using the pole here. Then we will test them.” The apprentices scattered to collect their materials. The carving knife felt light and comfortable in his hand as Nell selected one from a display cabinet. Once back in the arena he started the familiar process of carving out the hook notches.

“Whilst the setup is basic, the location is generally what really matters. Obvious traps don’t catch prey.” Cadric was saying. Denzel and the others weren’t listening anymore, already turning to their own tools. Nell felt a shadow fall over him and looked up. The old demon gave him a smirk.

“Well then, boy? Going first?” Nell gave a small shrug and collected his items. He could feel the eyes of everyone watching him as he approached the pole. Cadric’s snare had already been dismantled. That was okay though. He knew how to tie the loops, how to set the noose. With hands well practiced, he drove his stake into the ground and set out the snare. Then, feeling like he may as well do the thing right, took the berries from the table and put them in the centre of his noose. 

Cadric grinned and put the toe of his boot into the noose, wiggling until the two sticks unhooked. The noose went tight as the pole whipped back the cord went taut around Cadric’s shoe. The demon gave a bark of laughter. 

“Good boy. Not your first snare I take it.” Nell tried hard not to smirk because he could see Denzel’s nasty expression out of the corner of his eye.

“No sire. I’ve been trapping small game since I was a toddler.” He didn’t think it was boasting. It was just the truth.

“Oh? Well then maybe you can demonstrate another way of tying the noose down then?” Cadric sneered. Nell thought for a moment and then reset the trap, carefully unwinding and reknotting the cord for a much heavier animal, double looped. Cadric laughed again. 

“Not bad brat. Not bad at all. Come, I have more knots to test you on. You, John, you next.”

“My name is Thomas sire.” Said Thomas. 

“I don’t give a fuck.” Said Cadric.

\--

“You know, I don’t reckon he knows my name yet either.” Said Nell as they headed for dinner. Jeremy snorted.

“He knows mine.” He said proudly. Nell gave him a hard jab to the ribs.

“Only because you always say some smartass comment.” Nell sniggered.

“Is but my charm!” Jeremy said pompously. 

“It’s something.” The two boys loaded their plates and sat down. The day hadn’t been too bad. With Arabella not being upset with his handwriting and Denzel failing repeatedly to set a basic snare trap, Nell was in rather high spirits.

“So, what about these exams aye?” Marshall said, coming to sit down with them. Sumaya, overhearing his question, brought her own plate over and sat. 

“It’s probably dumb, but I never thought we would have to do exams.” Jeremy grumbled, poking at a parsnip. Marshall shrugged.

“I was kind of expecting it. Do you think they will be written exams?” 

“Gods I hope not.” Nell groaned. 

“They won’t.” Sumaya said, her tone indifferent. The boys looked over at her.

“How do you know?” Jeremy spluttered. She took a sip of her soup. 

“I spoke with the second years. The exams are a practical demonstration, assignments that we must complete based on all the knowledge we have accumulated.” She said. Jeremy frowned.

“Assignments?” He asked. She gave a curt nod. 

“From what I understand, they give a list of things they want done and we have to check each item off such as hunting a wild animal on drack back.” Marshall dropped his fork with a loud clatter.

“What!? Bring down a boar whilst riding our dracks!? I thought these tasks were supposed to be actually doable!” He squawked. It would have been funny if Nell hadn’t thought something similar. Even he, who was considered one of the better riders of the class, would never have dreamt of trying to actually hunt something with Thorn. He and Jeremy swapped dark looks.

“The exams aren’t for months. I am sure by then we will have better control over our mounts.” Sumaya said matter-of-factly. Marshall just shook his head in disbelief. Nell didn’t blame him.

\-- 

Nell peered carefully into the quarters he shared with Sallos. Aside from breakfast, he hadn’t seen his master all day. He was a little disappointed to see the hard form of the demon wasn’t there. He closed the door and roused the fire, thinking of boiling the kettle to make some tea. He settled himself down and pulled out his inkpot and quills. He was almost done with his writing task when the down opened. 

He jumped, blotting his parchment messily with ink. Sallos entered and closed the door. Was it Nell’s imagination, or did the ebony demon look weary? 

“Master, I made tea?” Nell asked tentatively. Sallos removed the heavy cloak that hung across his shoulders. He gave a short nod and gestured to the kettle. Nell abandoned the now ruined scroll to fetch a mug and fill it. He handed it to the demon and then stood there, a little lost.

“How was your day?” He asked finally, feeling a little stupid. Sallos had never really been one for small talk but the silence was getting uncomfortable. His master took a drink of the tea.

“Long.” He murmured. It occurred to Nell that he still had absolutely no idea what it was that Sallos did at the stronghold whilst Nell was in his classes. He wondered if the hunter too was training, honing his skills for the next season. He wanted to ask… then he changed his mind.

“Cadric told us about the exams today.” He said instead. Sallos hummed, sipping his tea. He sat back in his favourite armchair but said nothing else. The man wasn’t making this easy. 

“Can you tell me what is in the exams?” He dared ask. Sallos closed his eyes.

“No.” That was it. Nell felt his eye twitch.

“Nothing?” Nell wheedled. 

“No.” He let out a huffy breath.

“Is everything alright master?” He said, trying for one last stab of conversation. Sallos opened one eye and beckoned him over with a clawed finger. Nell padded closer. 

When the large hand came out and wrapped about his throat, he froze, eyes wide.

“Stop fishing for information Nell. I will tell you exactly what you need to know when I decide you need it know it.” He said. The human swallowed. 

“So, you will tell me, eventually?” He asked daringly. His master gave the smallest of smirks and pulled him forward for a kiss. 

It was all warm wet pressure and sharp teeth. Nell thought he would never get used to this. How could he? He shivered from head to toe when Sallos released him and when his master demanded he get into bed, Nell obeyed without another word. Tucked warm and comfortable against the demon’s side, he let his mind wonder to the exams and how Sallos would think of him when he completed them. 

\--

END

\--


	12. The Library

\--

Chapter Twelve

The Library  
\--

As the weeks passed, the days grew hotter and dryer. There were more cold soups, salads and fruit on the tables in the food hall to try and combat the growing heat. The massive stain glass windows were flung open all along the stone corridors in a desperate attempt to get some air flow. The classrooms were swelteringly hot. The tower room in particular was nearly painful. The sigils sessions, with the heavy use of chalk and dry air often resulted in sneezing fits and a few nose bleeds. Several times, the riding classes had taken the apprentices to the swallow stream to give them practice riding in the water. The dracks had loved it. There riders…?

Not so much.

Nigel nearly drowned because his drackina stood on him in the river after he fell out of the saddle and only Cadric’s command got the beast to move. 

In botany, they were now doing several plants at once now rather than just one or two. This meant more complicated mixtures and more opportunity for failure. Often the plants needed to be treated a certain way before they were safe to use, steaming, of stewed or left in running water for two days. Jeremy was violently ill when he had misread his own notes and accidently stewed the wrong plant and left the poisonous one raw. He drank the tea he brewed and was so ill he had to stay in the hospital wing overnight. Nell had visited him and had sat next to him on the hospital bed to go through their writing assignment. 

Survivalist classes were still Nell’s favourite. They had been shown how to make their own fishing hooks from bone and cord from plant fibres. They were still making basic snares as well as fishing traps using rocks and shallow water. They had also had one particularly fun lesson on the outskirts of the forest picking and cooking mushrooms and small tubas over their own fires. Thomas got sick after he ignored Nell’s warning and ate a poisonous mushroom. No one felt particularly sorry for him.

Combat classes always left them bruised and exhausted. Nell had learnt to hide any injuries on account of the noble boys targeting anything that could be seen as weakness. The next biggest development had come during combat classes when Cadric had announced that should think about which weapon they wanted to specialise in.

“You’ll all learn basic dagger, sword and bo staff stances but I expect all of you to take some time to study the other weapons we have in the armoury. Eventually you will be asked to pick an item to specialise in. I would urge you to think long and hard about what will and wont suit you.” Cadric said. His eyes went from Nell to Jeremy and Florian. The three were the smallest in the class. Sumaya wasn’t as muscular as the nobles either but she had years of combat training from her own tribe and it was obvious that Cadric wasn’t bothered about what she chose. 

Nell had no idea what to specialise in. Thankfully, neither did Jeremy or Marshall. At the end of their combat class, whilst Marshall nursed his very bruised wrist, the three padded into one of the many weapon storage rooms. They stared around at the vast array of metallic weapons. 

“Somehow I don’t see myself flinging that around.” Jeremy said, pointing to an enormous spiked club. It was nearly as long as Jeremy was tall.

“Or that.” Nell nodded to a huge broad claymore with a red handle.

“If we are learning swords anyway, they may not be a bad idea.” Marshall said as he looked into a glass case. Nell peered over his shoulder. Five long, oddly curved swords lay inside. 

“Nah, that’s boring. May as well try something new.” Jeremy was dancing about the shelves, picking up various small daggers.

“What do you suppose this thing is?” He called out, holding an odd sort of metal gauntlet with chains attached to the fingers.

“I’m not sure we should be picking stuff up in here…” Nell said. His friend just smirked.

“Oh, come on. How are we supposed to pick the thing we want to specialize in if we don’t have a bit of a poke around. Hey! What about this!” Jeremy reached into a shelf and pulled out a helmet with a set of bull like horns on top.

“This could be Nigel’s speciality! He’s already so good at being think headed. Just bashing his thick head against things until they break sounds exactly like something he would do.” He announced. Nell and Marshall snorted with laughter. Jeremy tried to put the helmet on but it was far to big for him and slid right down over his eyes. The weight of the horns made him stumbled backwards. His foot slipped on the dusty floor and Jeremy keeled over right into a suit of armour. Before either Nell or Marshall could do anything, Jeremy and the armour hit the ground with an almighty crash. 

Coughing, Nell hastily dashed over.

“What the blooming hell is going on in here?” Cadric roared. Jeremy tugged the helmet off and looked up at the towering demon as he stomped towards them.

“Just having a test drive?” Jeremy said. Nell groaned. Cadric looked at them, his own eyes slightly wide and flashing.

“You two, clean up this mess. As for you.” He pointed a clawed finger at Jeremy.

“You’re getting lashes.” Jeremy’s face fell.

“Shit.”

\--

“Why are these seats so fucking hard?” Jeremy hissed as he tried to sit at the dinning table. Nell shook his head slowly.

“Why on earth did you put the helmet on?” He said, struggling not to grin. All things considered, the five lashes Cadric had given Jeremy weren’t nearly as bad as they could have been though the welts were making his backside thoroughly uncomfortable. 

“Shut up and pass me the salt bowl.” Jeremy grumbled. 

Over the usual rabble of voices and chinking of cutlery, the sound of one particular voice made Nell look up. Sallos and Furcus were making their way to the long banquet tables. Even at a distance, Sallos looked worn. The man’s handsome face looked tired and mildly unfocused. Furcus had his own mouth set in a grim line. The old hunter’s beard seemed even more wild and unkept than usual. There was another demon speaking with them. By his blue tinge and thin form, Nell recognised him as Samaya’s master. The other two nodded in response to whatever he had said. 

Nell watched them for a long time as they collected meats, flatbread and drink but none of them even glanced at the apprentices. Once again, he wondered what it was the hunters did whilst their human apprentices were in classes. 

At first Nell had been weary of his new relationship and feelings towards his master. However, he soon discovered that his fears were largely unfounded. With the apprentices worked to exhaustion every day and Sallos coming back late every night, he rarely saw his master except for the brief moments in the mornings before he was forced to run off to his classes. Sallos had yet to do anything other than kiss him and even that was rare.

He was also beginning to understand that his relationship with Sallos was unique. None of the other hunters seemed particularly interested in the apprentices of Nell’s year group. Samaya’s master sometimes came over to speak with her during meals. He seemed quiet and calm. He reminded Nell of Sallos and as he was one of the few demons that Sallos and Furcus actually spoke with, he guessed the slender demon was respected. 

In all, the human apprentices were largely ignored by the demon population. They were spared the sharp comments the human servants often weren’t. Other than their instructors, the apprentices were rarely approached by the other demons in the stronghold. 

Nell was embarrassed by his own desperate need for contact with Sallos. He didn’t dare voice these feeling with anyone, still to worried about what Jeremy and the others might say if they knew. 

Still. 

The lack of contact and with no one to talk to, Nell felt isolated and a little desperate. There was absolutely no privacy in the strong hold either. Not really. 

The boys and men, demon and human all bathed together. In a similar way, the females, human and demoness bathed together. He had long since gotten used to it. The hot water was so murky and the other boys were so unbothered that he felt a little less self-conscious then when he had first arrived. It was actually one of his favourite parts of the day, to soak in the hot water and relax his aching muscles. He had yet to see any boy stupid enough to try and sneak into the female’s pools. 

He wasn’t surprised. From what little he understood, the demonesses were just as terrifying if not more terrifying then their male counterparts. More than once Mistress Arabella had casually mentioned how she had castrated male students for repeated irritating behaviours.

It didn’t change the fact though, that the apprentices were rarely given any time to themselves. At the end of the day, bruised, exhausted and barely awake, he never thought of anything else but climbing into bed. The uncomfortable erection he had occasionally woken up with was rarely tendered to. 

He felt like he was going crazy. 

He dropped his gaze back to his plate, aware that he had been staring. Marshall gave him a sceptical glance.

“What’s up?” He asked. 

“Nothing. Just wondering what the demons actually do whilst we are in classes.” Nell said, voicing his thoughts. Marshall shrugged.

“I don’t know. Master Artimel hardly ever speaks to me.” Marshall said and Nell thought his expression looked rather downcast.

“Master Sallos doesn’t talk much either.” Nell offered but Marshall shook his head.

“I’ve seen how he is with you. He appreciates your company, or at least, doesn’t mind it. Master Artimel has barely said three sentences to me since he brought me on as his apprentice. I don’t know if it’s that he didn’t really want an apprentice or maybe he just doesn’t think I’m worth anything but he doesn’t even look at me. It’s like being part of the furniture.” Marshall said, looking down at his untouched plate of food. He poked at a sprout unenthusiastically. 

Nell and Jeremy stared in a mix or surprise and sympathy. They hadn’t really heard much about Marshal’s demon master. He seemed to realize what he had just said because his cheeks went suddenly very red and he ducked his head. 

“They’re all a bit odd, but I’m sure once we become fully fledged apprentices and can hunt, things will change. Cadric is always saying how they don’t get invested in apprentices until they know they can rely on us.” Nell offered. Marshall nodded but didn’t add anything else to the conversation, slumping a little in his chair. 

“I just wish I knew what they are always talking about.” Nell grumbled, glancing again at the older demon hunters at their own table. 

“Master Furcus was complaining last night about all the meetings.” Jeremy said, stabbing at a potato.

“Meetings?” Nell asked. Marshall looked up, not quite able to hide his interest. 

Jeremy nodded.

“Yeah. Apparently, all the senior hunters get together and discuss where they need to be, what needs hunting and who goes where. This is supposed to be very important, as in the demon king himself sends orders as to which hunter he wants to go where. They also train the newer hunters. Furcus has been whinging about the demon he’s training.” Jeremy said in a bored tone. 

Nell couldn’t help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy. He knew the relationship between Jeremy and Furcus was completely different but he envied the easy conversation and companionship the two seemed to share. To hear about orders from the demon king sounded exciting and he doubted very much that Sallos would ever talk about them with him. Would that change when they had all passed their exams?

When he looked up at the hunter’s table next, Furcus, Sallos and the third hunter were gone. Nell sighed.

\--

The weather for their run the next morning was incredibly unpleasant. Even so early in the morning, the sun was already up and hot. A fierce wind had kicked up, blowing sand, dust and dry leaves everywhere. They jogged with their heads down, the wind shoving hard at them in the opposite direction. Their eyes were almost shut in an effort to avoid the stinging sand. Nell could feel it stuck in his teeth. Jeremy coughed somewhere beside him. Only Sumaya seemed unbothered and took the lead. 

Heat and sand obviously didn’t bother her. It hadn’t rained for weeks now and the ground was dry and cracked under their heavy boots. Nell’s shirt was stuck uncomfortably to him and his throat felt dry. He sorely wished it had been a swimming day instead of an outdoor day. Cadric lead them back to the familiar stable courtyard. 

Nell let his mind go blank as they went in for their usual routine of weight, lifts, lunges and stretches. He had long gotten used to the harsh burning in his muscles and soreness in his joints. It also helped to take his mind off the fact that Sallos had already been gone when Nell had woken up. Again. 

“I think its time you moved up a weight class. You aren’t tired enough for the amount of reps you’ve done.” Cadric grunted as he stopped in front of him. Nell paused halfway through his squat, his half sand bag clutched to his chest. 

“Have this one.” Cadric grabbed a larger sand bag from the nearby bench and swapped it with him. Nell shifted the new weight, resting it comfortably against his chest. He went down for a squat, testing the new weight. It was definitely heavier but nothing extreme and still smaller than the ones Nigel and Denzel used. Five more and his muscles were really screaming. As they switched exercises, his legs trembled. Cadric gave a nod.

“Better. I ain’t running a fucking yoga class.” He barked. Jeremy sniggered good naturedly. Nell flipped him off. 

They could feel the heat radiating off the crushed stone footpath as they headed down the lane to the main hall for the morning meal. The had learnt to bath after eating when it was so hot. With so many bodies and the oppressive atmosphere, the smell of dirt, sweat and body odour was heavy even over the scents of the cooking food. It made him feel decidedly unclean even after bathing so the boys had learnt to eat their morning meal first. 

“Had any more thoughts about what weapon you want to have?” Jeremy prodded him in the side with his fork.

“Ouch, shove off.” Nell yelped then added

“Not really. It would help if I knew what animal we were hunting but I still haven’t been able to ask Sallos.” He grumbled. He helped himself to fruit and toast. It was just to damn hot for porridge. 

“Furcus said he would let me know what we were hunting as soon as he was assigned an area.” Jeremy said thoughtfully.

“Lucky you.” Nell muttered, not quite able to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Jeremy frowned. 

“You two have a fight or something?” He asked. Nell snorted.

“Hard to fight with someone who isn’t around.” He sighed.

“Aww, isn’t your master giving you enough cuddles? Tell you what, if you so desperate for attention, I’ve got a cock you can suck.” Denzel cooed to a ringing chorus of laughter. Nell felt his face burn. 

“Fuck off Denzel.” He growled. Denzel swapped a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

“I’m only trying to help. If you get lax in you cock sucking skills, he isn’t going to keep you around. A tight ass only stays tight for so long.” His voice could be heard down the table and several of the older apprentices were joining in the thunderous laughter. Nell leapt to his feet; his hands clenched.

“Don’t.” Sumaya warned without looking up from her Botany text book. 

“Come on then. Take you best shot peasant.” Denzel sneered. 

“This is a food hall, not a fucking pub. Take your tantrum elsewhere.” The booming voice of one of the demon guards cut through the growing crowd.

“Go on, get on with you.” He shouted, his eyes fixed on Jeremy and Nell.

“But we didn’t do anything!” Jeremy said, outraged.

“You want lashes? Take your shit and get out.” The demon barked. Faces burning with humiliation and rage, Nell and Jeremy grabbed their bags and left the hall, their breakfasts barely eaten. 

Jeremy swore up a storm as they headed for the bathing pools, startling several chamber maids as he marched down the hallway. Nell ignored their scandalised looks and strode down the stone steps after his friend. They chose the coldest darkest pool they could find, away from the others.

“This is bullshit. He only kicked us out because we looked weaker than Denzel and his dimwit friends.” Jeremy snarled, kicking off his boots with such violence that one flew off and hit the wall. 

“I’m sick of it.” Nell agreed.

“Everyone always expecting the worst from us. No one here thinks we’ll live long enough to see next year.” He spat. Jeremy snorted.

“Fuck em. I’ve survived been thrown overboard in a storm, I can survive whatever ugly we have to hunt.” He barked, flexing his arms dramatically. Nell tore off his uniform, his hands slightly clumsy with his rage. He had half wanted Denzel to throw a punch at him, just so he could fight back. He ignored the logical side of his brain that hinted that he probably wouldn’t be able to win. 

Climbing into the pool he grabbed one of the bars of soap and began to scrub hard at his arms. 

“You know, you have a location. Maybe we should go to the library and look up for ourselves what lives in Hoarfrost Forest.” Jeremy said grumpily. Nell’s head came up.

“Mistress Arabella said that only the older apprentices can use the library.” He said. Jeremy snorted.

“I doubt they’ll even notice we’re in there. The library is massive. Come on, we’ll go after lunch.” The two boys gave a nod of agreement. 

After lunch couldn’t come soon enough. Never had he been so happy for the end of botany. Denzel hissed barbs at him all through the next two classes whenever Arabella passed to the other side of the room. Nell had nearly snapped his writing quill in half. He’d been so distracted and angry that he had done horribly on the writing task and was given extra homework again. This only caused more sniggering. Having missed breakfast both he and Jeremy were hungry too and the sand in the hourglass seemed to crawl through with mocking slowness. He slammed his book shut, not caring that the ink was still wet and fled the classroom at top speed. 

He and Jeremy grabbed a few sandwiches each and ate as they headed to the library. They avoided eye contact with the guards as they walked down the winding halls. They weren’t a hundred percent sure that what they were doing wouldn’t get them in trouble. They had been passed the library a few times but had never gone though the massive stone archway that led into the dark cavernous room. It loomed ahead of them with its tense atmosphere and owlish demon book keepers. Books were rare and made meticulously by hand. It spoke of just how old and wealthy the compound was to have accumulated so many.

Brushing their hands clean on their trousers, the boys hovered at the entrance. There was no one around. From within they could hear distant footsteps and rustling of dry parchment as well as an odd metal clinking. The smell of old sweet timber, paper and dust wafted cold through the archway. Jeremy and Nell shared one of look before scuttling inside. 

They darted for the first row of winding bookshelves, hoping to get clear of sight before they started their search. The lighting was poor at best. They looked around. The sheer size of the library was starting to dawn on them. Rows upon rows of shelves, snaked in and around each other like a labyrinth. The walls were lined with mismatched shelving of the very small of the impossibly large. Several metal staircases snaked out of the dark like charred bones from a graveyard at random intervals. There were no signs and no marks on the ancient shelves. Nothing to say what category lived where.

“It’s fine, we’ll just look at the titles until we can work out where we are.” Jeremy whispered. Nell squinted at the titles on the bookshelves and paused.

“Urm, I don’t think this is going to be that simple.” He rasped. 

The books were all inserted backwards, the spines facing into the depths of the shelves. The reason for this was rows upon rows of thin chains. A thick rod sat atop each shelf, locked into place at each end with a padlock. To it were rings, each linked to a chain that ran down and attached to the covers to the old books. 

“They’re chained to the shelves.” Nell whispered; his eyes wide. 

“That’s…” Jeremy reached out a hand for a book. As he tried to move it the chain tinkled, sounding deafeningly loud in the massive space. They froze. Jeremy quickly and carefully slid it back in. Nell strained to hear any footsteps coming towards them

“How are you supposed to know what book is what?!” Jeremy hissed. He crouched down, examining the books on the lowest shelf. 

“I supposed they attach the chains to the covers like this because the spines would be to fragile.” Nell murmured, tracing the yellow pages of one nearest him.

“That is quite correct.” Said the voice of sharp female. Nell jumped and Jeremy gave a startled yelp and tumbled out of his crouch. They spun around.

The demoness was whip thin, her horns a mass of twisting curls a top her head. Her face was so thin and narrow, her cheek bones stood up as ghostly sharp angles in the dim light. Her uniform was cut low and tight to her skeletal frame. Hands on hips with a long cat like tail flicking out behind her, the demoness clucked her tongue.

“And what exactly are you two doing in the library?” She hissed, white and grey eyes narrowing. Jeremy hesitated.

“We were… urm…” He seemed to be wondering if it was worth trying to lie and say they had been sent for a class. Nell shook his head and took a step forward.

“Ma’am, we are here to look up some reference material on the Hoarfrost Forest.” He said honestly. She looked from him to Jeremy and back.

“To what end?” She asked tartly. 

“I am to be stationed there this season with my master. I wanted to get an idea of the terrain and fauna before we leave.” Nell said with as much politeness as he could force into his tone. The demoness chuffed.

“If you have not been told then you must not be going. Hoarfrost Forest is no place for a first-year apprentice.” She said. Nell trying to force down the stab of anger and frustration.

“I understand that ma’am but it’s true. I need advice and the library seemed the best place-”

“We do not allow first year apprentices to borrow the books.” She snapped. Jeremy opened his mouth, ready to argue but Nell hastily trod on his foot, silencing him.

“Ma’am, I only wish to read. I have no intention of trying to remove any of these books from the library.”

“Which is why you snuck in without telling anyone.” She growled, her tail thrashing behind her. 

“Forgive us, we weren’t sure we would be welcome.” He said pleadingly. She snorted.

“You were correct then. You are not welcome. We do not cater for first years. What would be the point? Hardly any of you come back.” She sneered. Nell opened his mouth but Jeremy cut in first. He seemed to have finally lost his temper.

“Ever consider maybe that’s because none of you would ever bother to help us in the first place?” Jeremy snapped. Nell winced. The shuffling of pages nearby went quiet. The demoness gave a low hiss like a death rattle.

“The name of you master, boy.” She snarled. Jeremy flinched as though she had slapped him.

“Master Furcus.” He croaked. The demoness nodded curtly.

“I’ll be having words with him. Now get out, the both of you. If I catch you in this library again this year all have you both whipped.” 

Both boys hastily stepped back out into the harsh sunlight of the early afternoon. They hurried 

“Well fuck.” Jeremy swore. Nell sighed.

“I’m sorry. This is my fault. I could talk to Master Furcus for you.” Nell offered weakly. Jeremy gave a hollow bark of laughter.

“Don’t bother. It was my idea anyway. Stupid miserable old bat. We don’t cater to first years.” He mimicked the demoness dry high voice. 

“Its almost like they all want us to fail.” Nell added grumpily. 

“No kidding.” 

\--

The afternoon went as badly as to be expected. The sun only grew hotter during the afternoon and combat left Nell nearly lame as Denzel had driven his elbow down into the pressure point of Nell’s right thigh during sparring practice. 

“A reminder that you need to have a weapon in mind. You have until the end of the week. I suggest you take you tenth day off to think hard about what you want.” Cadric had called as the headed towards the stables and riding class. The dry heat had made the drack particularly unfriendly and Nell had taken Thorn back to his stable that night with a painful cut in his left arm from Thorn’s spiked tail. All in all, the day had not been fun. 

Nell caught sight of Jeremy and headed over to join him for dinner when a voice boomed across the food hall, making them both freeze in step.

“You.” Furcus came lumbering towards them, his eyes narrowed. He jabbed Jeremy hard in the chest nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“You just couldn’t keep yourself out of trouble. Even for one fucking day. Come on.” Jeremy yelped as Furcus grabbed him by the ear and dragged back the way they had come. Nell was about to run after them when a hand came down on his arm.

“Leave them.” Nell’s head whipped up. His master looked shockingly tired. His expression was neutral but there were lines beneath his eyes and his long midnight hair was oddly unkempt in its usual braid. 

“Come.” Was all he said. Nell glance once in Jeremy’s direction before following his master. They ate in silence. He had never seen Sallos eat quite so much in one sitting before, the demon putting away several chicken legs, a sourdough bread roll and slab of roasted pumpkin before completely draining his goblet in three large painful looking swallows. Nell blinked.

“Master, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about where we have been stationed.” Nell said. The corners of Sallos’s mouth tightened but he didn’t look up.

“Later.” He said quietly. 

“Okay, but I have to choose a weapon by the end of this week and I still don’t know what we are hunting.”

“Later.” Sallos said again. Nell stared. He wanted to argue but he decided against it. He returned to his own plate, wondering how he was going to get Sallos to answer his questions. 

\--

END

\--


	13. Blades and Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as it turns out, I'm an idiot! I don't have any idea how but I somehow managed to skip uploading an entire chapter! I went straight from chapter ten to chapter twelve. I have now uploaded chapter bloody eleven so feel free to go back an read it. In the mean time, I will endeavor to stop doing uploads late at night when I clearly can't think straight. -.-

\--

Chapter Thirteen

Blades and Leather

\--

Nell nearly screamed in frustration when he woke before sunrise to find Sallos gone. Again. He put on his shorts and made his way down to the pool, unable to mask his sulky expression. Jeremy took one look at his face and seemed to decide it was best to say nothing. Nell was grateful. He wasn’t in the mood to talk.

He used the laps to loosen his tight muscles. He had wondered briefly if he could ask Mistress Arabella or Master Cadric what sort of creature lived in Hoarfrost Forest. He was sure they knew but he hadn’t asked them yet. Partly because he didn’t know if they would tell him but also partly because it felt as though he was giving up. He wanted Sallos to tell him. He wanted Sallos to trust him. 

He was supposed to follow his master through flood or fire. Sallos had ‘claimed’ him, specially chosen him but lately Nell had seen less of the demon then ever. He couldn’t escape the horrible feeling that Sallos wasn’t telling him simply for the reason that he did not intend to take Nell with him. 

Nell kicked his feet almost violently, taking his frustration out the only way he was able. He swam harder than he ever had before, his lungs burning and his legs cramping. He still couldn’t catch up to Jeremy and that left a small niggling feeling of anger and inadequacy. Jeremy wasn’t much older than him, wasn’t much better at fighting but it certainly seemed as though Furcus would leave with Jeremy in the winter if the other boy passed his exams. 

He probably would have fallen back into the pool if Jeremy hadn’t helped him out at the end of the class. Nell was shaking all over.

“Thanks.” He said sulkily. Jeremy frowned.

“No problem… Food?” Nell just nodded, still to entangled in his own thoughts and emotions to reply. He didn’t want to be angry at Jeremy. The other boy was his best friend. He hadn’t done anything wrong. It was Nell that was falling short. 

He stayed in a rather horrible mood for most of the day. The day dragged on until the survival class. To his surprise, they were taken to the edge of the woods near the stronghold and Cadric pointed out The Hunter’ mark Nell and Jeremy had spotted that first ride out with their masters.

“These are hunter’s marks. Blue is a popular pigment for the marks as it a colour that doesn’t appear much in nature. Bright red, purple, white and yellow are also used. Anything eyes catching. Different symbols will tell you different things about the area, normally what kind of prey you can expect to find or if something has changed in the landscape.” Cadric said, picking up a stick and starting to trace symbols into the dried earth. 

“Changed in the landscape, like a landslide?” Nell asked. Cadric nodded.

“Aye. Or a fire. Things that might change the usual typography of the land.” Denzel gave a low snort.

“Why should that matter?” He muttered disinterestedly. Then he yelped at the stick Cadric had been holding came pelting towards his face.

“Because, you fuckwit, a change in the typography means a change in prey and land accessibility.” Nell had to bite his lip very hard to stop himself laughing. Almost all of the symbols were made up of shapes. Triangles, circles, squares and pentagons over layered meant various different things.

“Homework, retrace the basic land symbols with their meaning. Have it done by the next survival class.” 

“That could have been worse. I don’t think I got this one right though. Is this the one for trees down?” Jeremy asked, turning his parchment over. Nell squinted then shook his head.

“No, that’s the symbol for forest fire. The triangle needs to be up-side-down.” Jeremy nodded but he gave Nell a weary look. Nell had been short tempered all day and though he was feeling better, he could see that Jeremy wasn’t sure if he should try for more conversation.

“Sorry I’ve been in a shitty mood.” Nell said finally, his shoulders hunched. Jeremy grinned.

“Lot’s of brother, remember? I’ve handled worse. Last time my older brother Jack got angry he chucked a harpoon at…” Jeremy trailed off, his expression going blank.

“What?” Nell asked, alarmed. Jeremy stood up, his grin excited.

“My weapon!” He said. 

“Do you think they have harpoons here?” Nell stared up at him.

“They have more weapons here than most armies. I wouldn’t be surprised.” Nell replied, eyes wide. Jeremy whooped, bouncing on the spot.

“I’m going to ask. See you round.” And before Nell could even answer, Jeremy was tearing back across the hallway. Nell bit his lip. This was getting ridiculous. He headed for the food hall. He stood in the massive archway entrance, scanning for his master. He couldn’t see him anywhere. That alone caused a rush of anger. And determination. Fine. 

Nell paused on the threshold of the first few tables. He saw Cadric standing near the head of the hall alongside Arabella and several other demons Nell had seen around the stronghold but didn't know by name or rank. As several of them wore the traditional black leather armour, he guessed they were hunters. He wondered if he really could just walk up to the old teacher and ask a minute of his time. Cadric was probably just as likely give him a thrashing for interrupting his conversation.

But if not now, when?

They had until tomorrow afternoon to choose their weapon and Nell had nothing. He hadn't found anything in the vast library and with the librarians prioritising older students, he knew he couldn’t go back. He had to ask. Now.

Nell took a steadying breathe and walked forward, his face set in what he hoped was a look of determination and confidence. He saw Marshall sitting with Florian. Marshall waved to him but Nell didn't break stride. Looking corner ways, he saw Marshall's face turn from confusion to horror as Nell walked right up to the collection of hunters and mentors. The conversation between the group died away.

"Boy, unless you are delivering a message from one of the mages or your master directly, you have no business here." Arabella said, her tone hard. As far as responses went, he had been bracing for a lot worse. He swallowed hard.

"I know I have no right to ask. I know you always say that apprentices rarely make it through their first year." Nell had the eye of every demon in the small circle. Cadric snorted.

"I know my chances are worse than the others and not for the reasons you might think." He said, his voice rising over the sniggers of several in the group. One demon held a dementated smile, his skin an odd pale olive. He had several small spikes jutting backward through his rough hairline. His wasn't handsome by any stretch of the imagination. His eyes were a little too close together, his jawline a little too sharp and a mouth a little too wide.

"I already know where I am stationed but I don't know anything about the creature we are hunting. I don't know what weapons would be best useful."

"The regions haven't been assigned yet, you stupid boy. You couldn't possibly know where you are stationed. I doubt any weapon would make you useful at this point." Sneered a demoness in battle scared armour. Nell didn't drop his gaze. He glared back at her with a lack of respect that was detrimentally shocking.

"He was assigned his region before he took me on as his apprentice." The demoness scowled.

"And where exactly would that be?" She asked shrewdly, a long whip like tail flicking out behind her. It was bald, like a rat.

"Hoarfrost Forest." He said. The group went still. His stomach clench sharply when the demoness face twisted briefly into an expression akin to pity. It was a sharp contrast and he didn't like the look of it. The hairs on the back of his arms rose in response to the tense atmosphere. The few older apprentices that were seated nearby had gone particularly quiet. They were eating with extreme care, clearing listening in though none of them were stupid enough to look up directly from their bowls and plates.

"With a first-year student? Ridiculous." Said another of the other hunters. Cadric and Arabella shared a silent look.

"I know enough of it to know there isn't anyone in this stronghold that doesn't believe I'll won't be dead before the winter is out. So be it if that's how it is but I want to be as useful as I can with what I have." He spat.

The group of demons all stared at this boy, at his fierce lilac eyes and bruised arms.

"Do you know what creature resides in that place boy?" Cadric growled.

"I don't. It's why I can't choose a weapon. If it's fast, if it sees in the dark, if it is twice my size or six times my size. I don't know." Cadric searched his face for a long minute. Nell's heart was pounding hard in his chest.

"If you’re going into Hoarfrost Forrest then it would only be for one reason only. It has a very theatrical name. Oculis Capti Mortem is its full title. We simply call it the Crawling Nightmare. It is a massive creature that burrows under the snow. It hibernates deep in the earth during the summer months and only rises when the sun can no longer pierce the forest in winter. As for its eyes, it doesn't have any. The beast hunts using its nose and through the vibrations it feels through the ground. It has a thick pelt and a thicker layer of blubber. It eats anything it catches, deer, humans, dracks, it rarely matters." Nell's throat was very dry. He had been imagining all kinds of creatures. In his dreams he imagined slinking giant cats or batlike creatures swooping from the trees, talons open and mouths gaping. He had never imagined anything quite like the ...

Struggling to keep his face impassive he said,

"Well then a bow and arrow would be pretty useless." Cadric let out an explosive bark of laughter, attracting the murmurs of several other people in the massive hall.

"Alright boy, I'll play along. I suppose you've earnt that much. Gods only knows how you can ride that drack of yours with the enormous pair of balls you must be dragging around." He said, still chortling. The laughter was stretching the deep scars in his face, making his features even more gaunt. Arabella was shaking her head, her fiery long hair sweeping over her shoulders.

"Who is your master boy?" Asked the demoness with the tail like a rat.

"Master Sallos." He said. He was feeling something akin to pride at that moment. The olive-skinned demon gave a loud snort.

"Sallos doesn't have an apprentice."

"He does now." Arabella said almost lazily.

"Didn't think he would take on another one. Not after what happen to his favourite." The olive-skinned demon stepped forward with the speed of a viper. A thin skeletal hand gripped Nell's jaw hard enough to bruise. The demon twisted his head one way, and then the other.

"I wonder what inspired him to bring on a meat shield for one season. Maybe his bed was getting cold." He sneered. Nell's face flushed hot, bile rising in his throat. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. Defiant glares were one thing but if he punched this demon he would be whipped to an inch of his life.

"It hardly matters. He isn't yours to play with Jinn." Arabella said. The olive-skinned demon gave Nell one final, long, invasive look before letting him go. Nell fought the urge to spit and rub his face.

"He's not big enough to use any sort of close combat blade." The rat-tailed demoness said thoughtfully. She prowled around him now, her boots clacking against the cobblestone.

"Being lighter might not be so bad in the snow but it is a disadvantage in combat. I doubt even an axe would be much good." added Arabella.

“Daggers, kunai and hard points won’t get through a Nightmare’s hide.” Added another demon.

"What about a glaive?" Suggested the demoness. Nell blinked.

"A what?" He asked stupidly. They ignored him.

"Could work. Would take more practice then the average throwing knife but it could work." Cadric mused, scratching at a deep scar on his neck.

"Or get stuck in a tree." Jinn snorted.

"Best have a look at how he picks it up." Cadric grunted. Nell looked from one hunter to the other. Cadric glanced back at him.

"The fuck you still doing here? You deaf? We'll trial you with a glaive next class now off you fuck before a change my mind about given you a flogging for interrupting us." Nell's mouth dropped open. He gave a short-jagged bow and scurried over to Marshall and Florian. 

He all but collapsed onto the bench. His hands were shaking.

“What the in hells was that!?” Marshall hissed excitingly, shoving him hard in the shoulder. Nell nearly toppled off the bench. 

“I asked for advice on my weapon.” Nell admittedly weekly. Florian and Marshall stared in shock.

“You asked!? If I’d done that, I probably would have had my teeth knocked out.” Marshal said with a low whistle. 

“I had my reasons.” Nell croaked. He still could quiet believe he had gotten away with it.  
\--

Nell had a rather cocky bounce to his step as he made his way back to the chambers he shared with his master. He had done it; he had got a weapon chosen and he had done it without Sallos telling him. 

He had spent a good hour eating with Marshall and the others, finally in good enough spirits to chat. It was getting late though, so he had waved them off for the night to go to bed. He placed his foot on the lowest stair when a shadow cast down on him. Nell glanced up. It was Sallos and the demon did not look happy. 

His master glared down at him, his pointed tail lashing back and forth behind him. Arms crossed, long hair loose from its normal braid, the hunter looked entirely warrior like and terrifying. 

“Umm…” Nell said, losing his bravado.

“Come.” His master snapped. He truned and Nell hurried up the stairs after him, his bag bouncing on his back.

“Cadric came to see me after the evening meal this afternoon.” Sallos rumbled without looking back at him. Nell had to rush to keep up with the man’s long stride. 

“He said you asked him to help choose a weapon for the hunting season.” He sounded angry. That annoyed Nell. 

“I thought you would appreciate that I took the initiative.” Nell said petulantly. His master didn’t look at him as he opened the door to their chambers and walked in.

“I’m not.” Was the cut reply. Nell flung his bag down in one corner, his own temper rising.

“Why not? We had to decide on a weapon by this week and you wouldn’t tell me what I needed.” He said. Sallos went to the low burning fire and add a few logs.

“That is because I had not decided if I was taking you with me.” That comment hurt a lot more than it should of. It was ridiculous really. Nell had already suspected that was the reason why Sallos hadn’t spoken to him but hearing him say it still twisted something up inside Nell.

“But you took me to get measurements for the snow gear. Why in the hells did you have me train at all if you didn’t want me to come?!” Nell shouted back, his voice rising. Sallos flung himself around. The form of the demon towered over him, the fire light extenuating the long, curved horns so that the shadow they cast was massive. 

“I had not expected my region to go unchanged once I took on an apprentice but the king has made it clear he would not allow it. My region still stands. The chances of your survival if I took you with me are low.”

“They sure as hell will be if you don’t tell me anything! You won’t even give me a fucking chance!” The silence that followed was eerier than the grave. Nell snapped his mouth closed, his cheeks burning. He had never spoken so disrespectfully to anyone in his life. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sallos had him flogged for it. He couldn’t help how he felt though. His anger, the hurt, the sense of betrayal. The corners of his eyes prickled as he dropped his gaze to the cobblestone floor. He waited for the man to say something. 

“You would still come with me, even knowing that you could die? Are you willing do to everything I tell, when I tell you? Can you obey without thought?” He had to look up now as Sallos stepped up to him. Nell swallowed nervously. 

“I can.” He said with as much conviction as he could force out. The demon stared him down, making him feel particularly young and small.

“Prove it.” The command was almost a growl. Nell’s mouth went slack.

“I… How?”

“Strip.”

The fire crackling over the fresh timber. It smelt of red wood. Nell’s mouth had gone dry. He stared up at his master with open disbelief. Was this some sort of test? He though about shaking his head, saying no. Sallos would let him but if he did… 

He hands were clumsy as he pulled his shirt over his head. His boots, socks and trousers followed. He stood there, self-conscious and struggling not to cover himself with his hands. 

“Get on the bed.” He wished Sallos would show some sort of emotion. His deep voice was completely level, his face giving nothing away. Nell went. He lay down, staring up at the ceiling, his muscles ridged. 

Silence. 

Nell squeezed his eyes shut, not able to take the tension. 

“Nell.” The tone was softer, exasperated.

“I’m coming with you after I pass my exams. Just tell me what to do.” Nell croaked. A tear finally crested his eye and slid down his cheek. He jumped slightly when a callused thumb brushed it away. The bed dipped. Sallos’s right hand took his jaw in hand. At the feel of warm lips against his own, Nell’s eyes flew open and a moan escaped him.

The kiss got hard, firmer and Nell strained up, wanting more contact. Before he could get far, Sallos drew back.

“No. Stay still. You will have what I give you.” The boy gave a low whine. He was shivering all over. He had woken many times by now, his cock hard, his head full of what the demon could have done with him. The real thing was so much better than anything he had dreamt up. He stared up greedily at his master as Sallos had removed his heavy cloak and his shirt to reveal the midnight ebony skin with its numerous scars. Nell wanted to touch them, wanting to feel the raised flesh but he had to do as he was told. 

The hand that had cradled his jaw moved upwards, sliding into his curls and tightening there. He shivered, arching into the touch. Nell bit his lip at the slow tug as Sallos urged his head back. Sharp teeth nipped at his throat and his cock throbbed between his legs in response. His hips bucked.

“Stay still.” Sallos murmured. Nell took several slow breathes, trying to calm himself down. Only when he settled back down on the bedspread did his master start to move again. Every time Nell shifted and arched into the touches, Sallos would stop until he stilled again. A truly pitiful whine escaped Nell's throat. He wanted to press into those strong hands. He wanted to rub himself against Sallos, he was so desperate for the contact.

“Please.” He whimpered.

“Are you demanding of me?” Sallos’s voice was a deep purr. Nell trembled, his body going pliant. 

“No.” He croaked. Sallos smirked, showing one sharp canine. The sight of it made Nell’s breathe hitch. Sallos bent down, inky black hair cascading down over his shoulder. It tickled Nell’s naked chest teased over one sensitized nipple. He couldn’t stop the load moan as Sallos bent to his neck. The man kissed and nipped, finding the fluttering pulse of his boy and biting down hard, marking him. 

The cry Nell let out was half pleasure, half pained and utterly breathless with anticipation. His hips tilted up, legs spreading to allow Sallos to settle more comfortably between them. At the same time, Nell’s hands flew up and slid into that main of black hair, needing desperately to hold onto his master in some way. He felt drunk, dazed and helpless under the bulk of the large man and yet the sensation of that helplessness didn’t frighten him. He wanted more.

The deep bruise Sallos was working into his throat seemed to be connected directly to his aching cock. The smell of sweat and the hot musky salt of his precum was heady between them. He wiggled, if only to feel the thick muscle on top of him push down to still body. He jumped slightly when he felt something slim slid around his upper thigh and squeezed tight. He had almost forgotten about Sallos’s tail. 

Sallos drew back, staring down at the deep mark he had made on his boy’s throat. A low lazy purr slithered from him. Nell stared up at him, his lilac eyes wide and dilated, his lips swollen and bitten. Long slim fingers trailed down Nell’s belly. 

“Hands back on the pillows.” He instructed. Those shaking hands detangled from their tight grip in his hair to obediently grab onto the pillows above their heads. His boy went boneless under him, eyes pleading. Submissive. 

Nell’s breathes were unsteady gasps as that confident hand slide down further to trace the hardness of his cock. The touch was light, teasing and Nell wanted to scream. He dared not beg again on the chance that his master would draw away again. His grip on the pillows was so tight his knuckles hurt. Sallos explored his pliant body. The small noises of keening distressed whimpers escapes Nell’s throat. 

Finally, finally that hand slid around his aching cock. To his credit, he didn’t buck. He was painfully close already. 

“Spread your legs.” Sallos murmured, his eyes fixed low on Nell’s hips. Nell did as he was told, eager for Sallos to bring him off, to touch him more. 

“If you try to move your hands all of this will stop. Show me you can obey.” His master purred. Nell just nodded, to breathless to form an answer. Sallos cupped his balls, already swollen and drawing up. He didn’t touch Nell’s cock again, just stroked his trapped balls, tugged gently and squeezing. The sound Nell made were becoming truly pathetic, his thighs trembling. 

Then he felt it. One long oiled finger, circling his hole. It pressed in just a little before stroking back and forth over his taint. Nell bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, desperately trying to reign back his body’s urge to move. He screamed as that long finger slid slickly into his tight hole, the other rubbing his balls. He tried to warn his master but nothing but a yell came out as his cock erupted, his orgasm nearly crippling him. That finger slid in and out of him, the oddly invasive feeling carrying him through the strongest orgasm of his life. Finally, Sallos drew away and Nell opened his eyes, not even knowing when he had shut them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just-” He nearly sobbed. Sallos wrapped his arms around the boy and drew him up, holding him to his chest. The demon hushed him, pressing a chest to his hairline.

“You were perfect.” Sallos murmured. Nell felt raw, split open. He clung to Sallos, needing the contact like a man on the brink of death. Long minutes passed, Nell’s breathes finally leveling out as Sallos combed back his hair and held him. 

“I accept your wishes. If you wish to come to Hoarfrost Forest with me, then I will make sure you are trained properly.” The demon murmured. He kissed the deep bruise on Nell’s throat. His boy shivered and clung tighter. 

“I won’t fail.” Nell croaked. Sallos soothed him again, his tail coiling tightly around the boy’s thigh.

“I know.”

\--

END

\--


	14. Shell Shock

\--

Chapter Fourteen  
Shell Shock

\--

Nell had half expected to wake up alone. When he sluggishly opened his eyes though, he could see the arm draped over his waist and felt the hard body behind him. His cheeks grew hot at the memory of what had happened the night before. Partly from arousal, partly in shame. He had cum so quickly. He hadn’t even repaid Sallos. The man had just held him, rocking him. 

“You’ll be late for your first class if you don’t move.” Sallos murmured, his voice a little rough with sleep. Nell sat up and peaked over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t… yesterday, I mean, you didn’t…” He broke off, his cheeks getting hotter. Sallos let out a quiet sound that could have almost been a chuckle.

“It is fine. You did what I asked.” Sallos sat up, the sheet falling to his waist. Nell was given a long moment to stare. 

“Come.” His master swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Nell sighed and stretched before grabbing his shorts for swimming class. They parted at the corridor, Sallos turning left and Nell turning right for the stairs.

He had completely forgotten about the mark his master had given him on his throat until swimming practice. He remembered quickly enough when Jeremy's eyes had practically popped out as he had stared at it. With a jolt of horror, Nell slapped a hand over what he knew was a very obvious bruise in his neck. Denzel had arrived at the same time as Cadric and had not had the chance to comment. 

Nell could feel Denzel behind him as he had practically raced for the breakfast hall but the older boy was foiled an opportunity as Nell nearly collided with Sallos in the entryway.

“You have a writing task to finish, yes?” The massive ebony horns glinted in the hot sunlight. Denzel slunk in beside them without a word, clearly not stupid enough to start something with the massive demon so close. Nell nodded, fighting a grin. He and his master collected breakfast and sat off to one side to go through Nell’s homework.

He tried to keep his head down and ignore the sniggers he could here somewhere behind him. He jumped slightly when he felt something brush his leg. He settled when he realised it was Sallos's tail.

"Are you listening?" Sallos murmured, his quiet voice laced with amusement. Nell felt his cheeks heat.

"Sorry." He muttered and focuses back on his homework. Furcus and Jeremy came over not long after. Furcus was sipping from mug. The smell of hard strong coffee itched Nell's nose.

"Well. Best be off you two." He grunted. Sallos nodded in agreement as he stood. Nell copied and packed his things away into his bag. Jeremy was grinning.

"Furcus likes my idea for my weapon choice." He said excitedly as the two demons moved off to one of the numerous side corridors. The two apprentices headed for the stairs that would take them to the tower classroom for Botany. 

"Yeah? What did you pick?"

"A harpoon of course!" He said laughing. Nell stared, wondering briefly if he was serious. They reached the top of the stairs, footsteps behind indicating they weren't alone. To his and Jeremy's surprise both Cadric and Arabella were waiting for them in the tower room. The apprentices all filed in and took their seats.

"As you all know, your exams are coming up. The king as allocated regions and target for his Hunters. What this means is that your masters now know what will and won't be needed for your survival next year. Now that you have spent your first few months learning the basics, your masters will be requesting that you each learn more specific aspects of each class." Cadric announced to the stunned silence of the class. This wasn't news to Nell as he had known almost since the start of his apprenticeship where Sallos was going. 

"So, for the next few week you will each be given particular sigils, potions and traps to master." Arabella included with a nod of her fiery head.

"We won't all be learning the same topics anymore?" Florian asked timidly. She gave the thin silver haired boy a stern look.

"Of course not. There would be little point in wasting time teaching you freezing sigils if you've been assigned to snow country or a blood clotting tonic made from plants that don't grow in the region you'll be living in." She said flatly. Florian's cheeks went a little pink and he nodded.

"To clarify, you will have to pass a required fitness test as well as several real-life scenarios that will test all the skills you have accumulated thus far. Of the eight classes, you are expected to have a high mark in a minimum of six of them and a passing mark in at least seven of the eight. We have high standard here but must also expect that not every student will be the same so will allow some leeway." Arabella concluded. Nell felt his heart sink a little. None of that sounded like much leeway. He already had a strong suspicion that he wasn't going to pass his linguistics exam but he also wasn't particularly outstanding in combat class either. 

"On that note, today is the last day to speak with your masters and mistresses to select a weapon. Combat will finish fifteen minutes earlier today to give you a chance to walk through the weapons galleries and select what you will be using. If the weapon you select is decided to be unsuitable, we will consult your masters and select for you." Cadric grunted, rubbing at an old grey scar on his collar bone. His eyes flicked to Nell before sweeping away again, a smirk on the old face. Marshall was practically vibrating in his seat next to Nell. He glanced at him. By the faintly panicked look on the other boy's face, he guessed that Marshall had not made any decision yet. 

"See you lot later." The demon grunted and with a nod to Mistress Arabella, left back down the stairs. 

"Right, books and quills out." She barked and swept over to her desk to pull out a new bell jar. 

The fresh mention of exams seemed to have done its job in rattling the students. Nell was actually grateful of this as it distracted Denzel and his posse from harnessing Nell as they left linguistics for lunch. Most of the nobles went off together to sit at the far end of the apprentice's table. 

Nell and Jeremy were chatting enthusiastically but one look at Marshall's crumpled figure had them pausing. 

"What's up Marshall?" Jeremy asked thickly through a mouthful of boiled carrots.

"I wish I had gone with you to talk to the Cadric about weapons." Marshall said glumly. Nell winced, his fork pausing over a sweet potato.

"Do you know where your stationed?" He asked. Marshall nodded.

"Some place called the Qahil Peaks. No idea where that is though. My master only gave me the name of the place." He looked over his shoulder then, over towards a collection of hunters. Nell followed his gaze to a powerfully built broad shoulder ivory demon with long spikes protruding from his elbows and above his pointed ears. His face was hard and emotionless, with a painfully sharp jaw line and thin mouth. The pupils of the man were a rather creepy paper white. He didn't have a tail like many of the others but stood with the stillness of a sun baking snake. He looked, Nell's opinion, to be particularly unfriendly. 

"Is that your master?" Jeremy asked, looking equally sympathetic.

"Yes, that's Master Artimel." Marshall said without looking up. 

"What weapon do you want to learn?" Nell pressed. The other boy shrugged.

"No idea. I expect it won't matter. He will have probably picked for me anyway." He said gloomily. 

Their combat class went with surprising speed. perhaps it was because they were all eager for the class to end early for their chance to have another look around the weapons galley. Panting and sweaty the class dispersed early with Cadric's usual yell and they all headed deeper into the storage room. 

"Try not to touch anything this time." Nell teased. Jeremy grinned. Nell was eager to find his own weapon but that was going to be a little trickier than he had first thought. Nothing was labelled and if it was, it was clearly an artifact and not for practical use. 

"Don't suppose you know what a glaive is?" He ventured. Jeremy gave him a puzzled look.

"A what?" He spluttered.

"Never mind." Nell said, laughing. It didn't really matter. He would find out tomorrow. He glanced over at Florian and Marshall, both looking morosely at a wall of swords.

“Anything catching your attention?” Nell asked, coming over to them. Both boys shook their heads.

“At least you have the build for most of these. You could pick anything you want.” Florian said. Nell frowned. He and Jeremy hadn’t spoken much with Florian, the noble preferring to spend most of his time engrossed in his text books. He was defiantly the smallest of the nobles but where Nell was thin due to his upbringing, Florian was slender. He seemed to just be delicately boned, her face almost pixyish. 

“Well. I certainly wouldn’t advise a war hammer.” Jeremy added helpfully. Florian gave him a slight smile.

“Probably not. I’m good at magic. I wonder if it could use a sling shot and just sigil whatever the projectile is.” He muttered thoughtfully. Nell and Jeremy exchanged looks.

“That sounds bizarre and cool at the same time but didn’t Mistress Arabella say we couldn’t rely on magic in combat?” Jeremy asked. Florian sighed and nodded.

“I know. That’s what I’m expecting them to say. Can’t hurt to ask though.” 

“We should get going. We will be late to riding class.” Marshall grumbled, still glaring at the sword as though they had personally offended him. They left behind the dusty grand stone hallways to the dry heat outside.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jeremy said as they headed down to the outdoor riding arena. Nell frowned. Their dracks weren't tethered inside as usual. In fact, they didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. 

"Don't suppose we are lucky enough to be having a non-riding class today?" Jeremy asked in what he clearly thought was a jaunty voice. Cadric gave a loud snort, his massive arms crossed. 

"Hardly. Get over here." The class came over to their instructor with more than some trepidation.

"It’s time that we start more realistic scenarios You will go and collect your beast's tack. You will saddle and bridle them and escort them here. You will mount up and follow me. Don't take all afternoon about it." He barked and waved them off. Nell and Jeremy shrugged and turned to go. Marshall looked utterly miserable. Clearly the prospect of going into the stable and collecting his drack was not an enjoyable one. Nell was struck with the realisation that his classmates didn't spend as much time with their animals outside of class. Both Sallos and Furcus had insisted that Jeremy and Nell feed and groom their dracks every day. Apparently not all of the demons made this rule. Nell found Thorn's stall easily and slipped inside. The male gave a low growl.

"Come on, we're riding outside the arena today." He said, keeping his voice light and excited. He knew from experience that the drack reacted to his tone and nerves as much as his hands. He grabbed the bridle and brought it over. He dodged the slashing tail and buckled the bridle into place with only a few complaints. Next went the saddle. This took a lot more focus as it required the dangerous practice of bending low to grab the swinging girth. He had to watch to dodge both claws and tail as he scooped the girth and fixed it into place. Next the breast collar where Thorn tried to bite, smoke curling around long fangs. Nell padded the glittering scales.

"Come on." Thorn followed him from the stable with strong swinging strides, apparently curious enough to obey for now. He was the first back to Cadric. He glanced at the old hunter as he double checked the length of his stirrups. He could have sworn that for the briefest moment, Cadric had smirked at him again. Nell swung into the saddle. Thorn gave a low snarling snort but settled. Long minutes passed and Jeremy and River came jogging over. Jeremy had a small graze on his cheek but looked pleased with himself. River and Thorn snuffed each other but showed no other interest. The drackina tossed her finned head as her rider climbed on. 

Sumaya and her gold drackina came next. Sumaya looked a little ruffled, her pony tail was rather messy and the corner of her uniform was a little singed but she was otherwise unhurt. Thorn reached his nose out to Aurum. She snapped at him but it was half hearted and she made no more moves toward the male. River and Aurum curled back their lips at each other and growled low. The two didn't seem to like each other much. Arlen was next with a rather small but reasonably well tempered brown drack. He climbed into the saddle without too much difficultly. 

Thomas and Nigel were next out, their huge beasts butting heads. Nigel hadn't buckled his bridle on correctly and Thomas had a nasty cut on the back of his hand that was turning green at the edges. Apparently, his odd looking magenta drackina had poisonous fins...

Denzel marched imperiously out after them, ignoring his brightly coloured drack who was yowling and calling the entire time. Cadric shook his head in disgust.

"Why Jinn allowed his apprentice to pick a Papagaio Drack for a hunter's drack is beyond me. The breed is utterly useless at keeping quiet." Cadric spat. Nell blinked. The name Jinn rang a bell in his head. The imagine of the oily, wide mouthed demon from the other day popped into his memory. He gave a shudder of disgust. That demon was Denzel's master?

Denzel tried to climb on but as he did so, his animal started trilling at Aurum and coming over. Aurum laid her fins flat and hissed, acid dripping between her bared teeth. Sumaya shifted in the saddle but knew better then to try and pull Aurum away. The drack however was either to stupid or too arrogant to realise that his advances weren't appreciated because he flung Denzel off his flank and came cantering over, shrieking like a cat in heat. Cadric rolled his eyes. 

No one was particularly surprised when Aurum rose onto her hind legs and slashed at the male's face, Sumaya leaning down the gold neck to stay in the saddle. Cadric stepped in and seized the male’s reins and wrenched it away before the drackina blinded it.

"That's enough. Get over here and get control of your animal. Honesty, it’s as stupid as you are some days." Cadric snarled at Denzel throwing the reins at him as he came closer, his sleek hair now mattered with dust. Jeremy wasn't entirely able to disguise his snort of laughter and Denzel glared daggers at him.

"You’re dead." He mouthed as he passed. Jeremy flipped him off the moment Cadric turned his back. Florian and Marshall came last. Marshall was bleeding from a cut lip and Florian still hadn't managed to fix the saddle on his rearing drack properly. The boy made a frantic grab for a flapping stirrup. Nell twisted in the saddle to watch. 

He felt his own lilac eyes widen as a memory from many months ago flashed. 

A memory of pouring rain, heavy mud, thick blood. 

He yelled a warning even as Cadric ran forward from beside the group but the boys were still nearly a hundred metres away. Marshall's drack had kicked and Florian's male twisted right around, throwing Florian in front of it before spraying a mouthful of acid. The acid caught the boy full on the side of the face and he went down with an ear-splitting scream of pain. The scream attracted the beast and his animal caught him in the belly with a thick claw. 

Cadric caught the animal by the bridle. With strength that Nell had only seen once before, the old hunter flung the young drack violently, tipping it over like a dead rabbit. It stayed submissively on its side, flanks heaving. 

"Get over here!" Cadric roared to several petrified stable hands. Nell saw Todd running forward to help, his face white with shock.

"Take this one back to its stall. Call for a healer." He barked. Florian was curled into a little ball. They couldn't see his face but even from this far away, mounted in the saddle, Nell could see blood seeping into the sand. 

He wasn't moving. 

There was a wild rush of movement and people. A stretcher was run out and Florian was lifted onto it and taken away. There was a very large pool of blood where he had been lying.

"Do you think he's dead?" Jeremy rasped. Nell shook his head. His throat was very dry. Cadric came charging back over looking furious.

"Get in the arena, we don't have time for a full lesson now." He snarled at them. 

"Is he alright?" Arlen asked in a strangled voice.

"That ain't any of your business, now move it. We've wasted enough time." Cadric snarled. Nell felt a stab of anger. 

"What do you mean it ain't our business!? He's our friend!" Nell shouted back. Arlen gave Nell a startled look. So did Jeremy and Marshall. Cadric snorted.

"I told you brats that the mortality rate is high for first years. I thought I made it perfectly clear in your first lesson. None of you are irreplaceable and none of you are worth shit until you can survive at least one hunt." He growled and stalked off to open the riding arena gate. 

Nell opened his mouth to argue but Jeremy shook his head.

“Don’t. You’ll just end up getting lashes.” He muttered. Nell snapped his jaw shut, seething. His hands tightened on the reins, the leather creaking. He had started to really enjoy the idea of becoming a hunter. He had started to forget that to most demons, Nell and Jeremy were still slaves, still objects that can be use, broken and replaced. 

It was with a very subdued and shell-shocked silence that the class followed. No one said anything. The dracks themselves where seemed quieter after watching the spectacle, their head lowered submissively each time they passed anywhere near Cadric. They rode for the rest of the hour, avoiding eye contact and not talking. 

Cadric didn’t even say anything when the class ended, just walked off leaving them standing there.

“I’m going to go see if he’s okay.” Arlen rasped as they dismounted. The noble took his drack back to its stall and ran back into the stronghold. Nell and Jeremy took Thorn and River back to their own stalls. 

They waited for news, brushing their animals down but as the sun slowly started to go down Arlen never came back.

\--

END

\--


	15. The Weapons

\--

Chapter Fifteen

The Weapons

\--

Nell and Jeremy had tried to go up to the hospice but one of the nurses hurried out to tell them they were at maximum capacity and were not taking any visitors. The whole class seemed very shell-shocked with the exception of Sumaya who read from one of her textbooks in the banquet hall as though nothing had happened. 

Feeling distinctly not hungry Nell had given Jeremy a muted goodbye and headed for his room. Sallos was waiting for him. Wordlessly, Nell dumped his bag and padded over to his master. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but couldn’t make his voice box work. Sallos wrapped his arms around his apprentice.

They stood that way for a long time, Sallos offering the kind of quiet warmth and comfort that settled some of the fear Nell held inside. 

“Lorica informed the other hunters after the accident. The boy is alive but his career as a hunter is over.” Sallos murmured. Nell pressed his forehead into Sallos’s chest, breathing in his scent of cloves and warm leather. 

“I thought the healers could fix anything.” Nell said in a small voice remembering Marshall’s broken wrist and Jeremy’s broken nose.

“They are skilled in the magic of healing but the boy’s eyes were badly damaged. They may be able to restore some of his sight but not for many years.” Nell listened to the deep voice. He shivered.

“What will happen to him?” He croaked.

“That will be up to the instructors to decide now. Lorica has already disowned him. She no longer cares what becomes of the boy.” Nell pulled back from Sallos, his own eyes wide.

“That’s-” The voice that came out was high and loud. Sallos placed a finger over his lips. 

“It is not for us to argue what a hunter does with his or her apprentice. Your only concern should be your studies. I was not under the impression you were close with the boy.” Sallos’s tone was not unkind. Nell’s eyes felt hot and prickly. He rubbed at them, not wanting to let tears fall in front of the man.

“Why does that matter!? He was in my class, we trained together. He was a person with his own inspiration for the future. He wasn’t just something to be thrown away because he’s broken.” Nell hated how his voice wobbled. Warm hands took his own. Nell looked up and asked the question that terrified him the most.

“If I’m to injured to fight, will you abandoned me to die?” Sallos took his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“If you are unable to become a hunter, I will find a place for you elsewhere. Such injuries are rare Nell. To lose his sight and sustain such massive injury and blood loss, it would be life threatening for him to attempt the exams. Be wise and learn from this. Don’t let it break you.” The demon said. Nell took in several deep breaths, willing his galloping heart to slow. Finally, he nodded.

“Okay.”

He had slept close to Sallos that night, using the man’s body heat to ground him. 

It was difficult going back to classes the next day knowing that they were now one short. Even Denzel seemed more subdued then normal and only sneered as Nell and Jeremy joined them for the morning run. Cadric showed no sign of noticing or caring that Florain was gone from their midst. The old demon probably didn't even know Florian's name, Nell thought bitterly. He had been very excited to see his weapon that afternoon but now he couldn't muster any enthusiasm.

"Cheer up. We'll go see him after dinner." Jeremy said at breakfast, correctly interpreting his silence. Nell nodded and started on his bacon. After breakfast they went to wash and headed up the winding stairs to the tower room. With one empty desk, the room looked somehow that much bigger. They talked quietly as they started the now familiar process of moving the desks to set up for the sigils class. Once they were all seated in their usual spots with their damp clothes and pieces of chalk Arabella cleared her throat, entering from the still open door.

"We will be finishing up on Vanishing Sigils today. This is the last class before you all divide into your specialised lists." She said. Jeremy gave a quiet groan beside Nell. The vanishing sigil was proving to be very difficult. It was a 'basic' version of a true vanishing symbol. It allowed any item placed into the symbol to be temporarily invisible. The item was still there just hidden from sight. At least that's what it was supposed to do. 

As Arabella went around with the tray of cups the apprentices had been using, Nell felt another pang of sadness. Florian had been the only one to complete the sigil last lesson. The symbol was particularly fiddly to draw. The chunky terracotta cups the apprentices had been given to practice on were just small enough to use. Jeremy was frowning down at his cup which was paler than usual but definitely still there. He poked it. 

"Stupid cup." He muttered.

"The cup isn't the problem." Arabella sniped from without looking up. Several people sniggered. 

"This is your problem, here." The demoness said, pointing to the outside line that made a curve. It was supposed to go thick to thin to thick again. Jeremy's line was rather chunky all the way around. 

They had been working on the vanishing sigil for several lessons now. Nell was actually getting pretty good at it. His own cup was almost completely invisible but there was still a faint outline that was noticeable even from afar. He was sure his line work was correct but that was only part of the challenge. Sigils were more like living things. Not only did the drawing have to be perfect but the user had to connect with it. He frowned at it. Was he pouring in too much magic or not enough? He glanced nervously up at their mistress. She was looking down at it.

"Don't look at me. You have the sigil correct. Find out what it needs." She said. Nell frowned. All well and good to say that but how to do it...

He placed his palm over his cup. He could feel it vibrating ever so slightly. He tried to force more magic into the sigil. The vibration got louder, heavier, almost like it was protesting. the cup was shaking against the stone floor. Nell pulled back, easing off the energy until the cup almost purred. When he moved his palm, it was gone. He blinked.

"How did you do that?" Marshall hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Marshall wasn't awful at sigils as he was a noble and had a lot of practice growing up. Where he seemed to go wrong however, was that he always seemed to force in too much magic which made his spells erratic and temperamental. He had already cracked his cup in half. twice. 

The soft mutterings around the room stopped. Nell frowned and looked up. His eyes widened. Sallos was standing in the doorway of the classroom, black leather glinting in the light of the coloured windows. He spared Nell a brief look, his expression unreadable. Mistress Arabella gave a respectful dip of her head.

"Master Sallos." She greeted. Sallos inclined his head in return. It was a respectful gesture that Nell had seen their teacher give few other demons. 

"Huntress. These are the sigils I require." Sallos murmured. He handed her a roll of parchment. She nodded curtly. 

"We shall see what we can do." She said, briefly scanned the scroll. Sallos glanced once and gave Nell the smallest of nods. Nell nodded back, trying his hardest not to let his face get red. Judging by Jeremy's small smirk, he wasn't managing it to well. His master turned and left; his large form soundless down the spiralling stone steps. Arabella gave a dry cough, catching their attention and silencing the few mutters that had started up.

"Don't look so shocked. Now that the king has assigned regions, many of your masters and mistresses will be requesting certain articles to be taught. Now that you have been taught your very basics, you can learn what will be best useful to your owners." She barked. This statement stole the nasty smirk that had spread across Denzel's face at the appearance of Sallos. Now he looked a little nervous. Marshall raised a timid hand into the air.

"Mistress, when will we learn the guard sigils?" He asked. Arabella actually laughed, her red hair flying back. Nell could vaguely remember the tablets the demons had laid down during their journey from Turn Ridge to the stronghold. The guard sigils were the massive flat stones placed around camps, towns or villages where the magical creature population was highest. These barriers stopped the more dangerous creatures from attacking by creating a sort of invisible force field.

"Those are much to advanced. You won't even be touching guard sigils until fifth year." She said, fixing her six pupils on Marshall. Marshall flushed with embarrassment. 

"Best heed my advice boy, let your master worry about guard sigils. A mistake of any one of those will result in not only your death but the deaths of anyone else inside the barrier." She said severely. Denzel and Arwen exchanged significant looks.

"Get back to your vanishing sigils." She barked, still looking down the contents of the scroll. To their surprise, two more of the hunters turned up during the class. The first being the slender pale blue demon who was apparently called Jager. Sumaya actually went pink in the face. Nell wondered if maybe, past her stony unflappable appearance, she had a soft spot for her master as Nell was starting to get for Sallos. 

Less welcome was Jin, the skeletal wide mouthed demon. Denzel did not look up from his work when the hunter strode in and Nell couldn't help but notice that Arabella did not dip her head the way she had with Sallos and Jager. He handed her the list without a word and stalked back out again. 

Before Nell could whisper this realisation to Jeremy, Arabella clapped her hands together to get their attention. The last of the sands had slipped through the massive hourglass, ending the lesson. They washed their hands free of chalk, put their cups back and set to rearranging the classroom for their linguistics class.

\--

"I'm looking forward to actually being able to pick our classes next year." Jeremy moaned, cradling his writing hand. 

"Reading and writing is very important." Marshall said, retrieving a large piece of beef and kidney pie. Jeremy snorted.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure knowing how to write in cursive will be really helpful when a griffon is trying to take my damn head off." Jeremy grumbled. Nell gave a loud snort of laughter. Personally, he agreed very much with Jeremy. He knew it was important to know different languages especially as hunter could be stationed just about anywhere but he just couldn't get his head around the writing side of the class. No matter how much he improved, he was always the last to finish and the least legible. 

It with some excitement that the class entered the arena after lunch. Cadric was already waiting for them alongside two demon that Nell had never seen before. They looked younger than Cadric though it was sometimes hard to tell. Much like Cadric, these two were battle scared. One demon and bottle coloured scaly skin and a bald head. Nell noticed with an unpleasant shiver that the man was missing an entire ear, leaving a hole on the right side of his head. The other demon was lanky with two shorn horns sticking out of his forehead through a mop of wild looking red hair. 

"This is Curt and Vlam. Seeing as there are so many of you and most of you have chosen vastly different weapons, I need extra eyes on you idiots. The three of us will be taking you through your various movements. Come." He beckoned them over to a large table. On it lay an assortment of weapons, only some Nell could put names to. 

"Some of you already know what you'll be getting. Girl, you up first. Hardly a surprise." Cadric said with a smirk. Sumaya stepped forward and picked up two lethally sharp Sais. They came with a leather belt. She buckled the belt into place and slide the sais through the thick loops, one each side. It looked like a well practiced action. Clearly, these were weapons Sumaya had used or practiced with in the past. 

"Next." Cadric barked. Denzel stepped forward. Neither Jeremy nor Nell were surprised when the burly noble strode up to the table and picked up a large broadsword along with a harness and scabbard. He too had no problem fixing on the harness and sheathing his weapon. Nigel went next. He picked up a hunting bow. At least that's what Nell thought it was. It was an odd shape and far larger and thicker than any bow he had used to shoot the occasional rabbit back home. The cord on the bow looked very thick. The upper body strength required to draw it must be enormous. Nigel took it along with his new quiver of arrows and went back to his place in line. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know who's that is." Jeremy said smartly as he stepped forward to pick up what was undoubtable a harpoon. Arlen went next and pick up a huge curved scimitar. Just like the other nobles, he seemed perfectly comfortable with his new weapon as he fixed it into place with its harness. Nell waited nervously. There wasn't much left now. Thomas grabbed the two axes leaving only two items remining on the table. Marshall and Nell looked at each other. Nell still didn't know what a glaive was and Marshall had never selected a weapon. 

"Right, this is yours boy. Your master seemed to think it was best to stick with what you know." Cadric indicated to a particularly long thin sword. Even the pommel was spindly and sleek. Marshall took it mutely. That left just one object. It didn't look entirely dissimilar to a spear, Nell thought. The handle was much thicker and sturdy. The head was also much larger with two sweeping curves to a deadly point. He picked it up. It had weight but it wasn't too heavy. 

"These weapons now belong to you. You are responsible for keeping them clean and sharp. Those with swords will go with Curt. Thrown or archery weapons with Vlam and you three with me." Cadric instructed. Jeremy, Nell and Sumaya followed him as he marched away to a bit of open ground. Despite the sombre mood of the morning Nell couldn't help feeling the rush of excitement. His own weapon. Maybe it was stupid but he liked that his weapon looked so different from everyone else's. Jeremy was grinning like a lunatic next to him. 

The remainder of the lesson Cadric took them through several base stances that were more for a wooden bo but explained that they had to learn to block and strike before they would be learning how to actually throw them. Sumaya meanwhile got to practice against Cadric. Both boys thought this was particularly mismatched but Sumaya was already so good with her sais and her weapons were so unlike everyone else's that there wasn't really anyone else she could spar with. 

When the class ended, Nell felt tired and a little sore, but he thought he had done alright. As he placed his glaive in its holder, a leather strap that had it sit diagonally across his back, the weapon felt a lot less alien. 

The boys set off back to their rooms to put away their weapons and bags before meeting back up at the food hall. Marshall and Jeremy were talking enthusiastically when Nell came back downstairs to join them.

"Do we want to go see Florian before we eat?" He asked. The other two faltered, Jeremy's grin disappearing. 

"Yeah. Let's go." For half a second it looked as though Marshall was going to protest. He certainly looked uncomfortable but as Nell and Jeremy turned towards the medical ward corridor, he caught up with them.

"Did you two know him?" Marshall asked.

"Not that well. Spoke to him occasionally. His head didn't seem quite as far up his ass as some of the other nobles." Jeremy offered then paused.

"Uhh... no offense intended." He added sheepishly. Marshall gave an awkward shrug.

"None taken." He replied. They passed several nurses and medics in crisp white uniforms, the staff rotating shifts for the night. Nell recognised Alice passing them.

"Alice, do you think we'd be allowed in to visit Florian tonight?" He asked her quickly. She paused mid stride to talk to them.

"It should be alright. We are much less busy then we were yesterday, and the ward isn't as crowded. Just don't stay too long or be too noisy or you'll be kicked out by the matron." She said warningly. 

"Thanks." Nell said.

"Yeah, thanks." Jeremy stuttered. He was rather red in the face. Alice gave them a smile before hurrying off toward the banquet hall. 

The boys did indeed come face to face with the stern matron, her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, we were hoping to visit Florian." Nell said in his most polite tone. The woman's face twitched slightly. Though very strict, Nell seemed to have created a tiny soft spot for himself with her due to the fact that he never forgot his manners no matter how badly he needed to be patched up. In his mind is was only common sense. It was not a good practice to be rude to the people responsible for stitching them back together at the end of the day.

"Alright but be quick and keep your hands to yourselves. Don't expect him to say much, mind. The boy had been through an ordeal." She barked. She turned on a swift heel and lead them down the ward to a bed right at the end, tuck away behind a large draped curtain. She left them to go attend her other patients. 

Florian was facing away from them, curled up under the scratchy hospice blankets. His head was heavily bandaged.

"Hi." Nell said, not quite sure how to start. Florian jumped slightly, probably not having heard approach.

"How are you feelin?" Jeremy asked over the noisy of the ward.

"What are you doing here?" The voice that answered sounded raspy and dull. Florian didn't roll over to face them.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Nell said.

"I'm not an apprentice anymore. We aren't friends. You shouldn't care." Florian croaked.

"Well, we are, and we do." Nell said firmly. 

"What did they say about your eyes?" Jeremy asked. Florian seemed to shiver. He pulled the blankets a like higher.

"I might be able to see again. It depends how my body handles the magic required for the healing. Not that it matters. I've missed my chance to become a hunter." The boy said miserably.

"This place is huge. I'm sure there will be other jobs you can do. You're a very good magic user, they'll find you something that you'll be good at. It's not the end of the world. You could be dead" Nell said in a firm voice. 

"I've never wanted to be anything else." Florian said softly. They could hear footsteps. The matron was coming back over.

"Well then, you've never tried to be anything else. Give yourself time to heal. We'll come visit you again soon." Nell said. 

"Yeah, we will." Jeremy agreed. Florian didn't say anything.

The boys allowed themselves to be escorted from the ward. Nell waved the matron good night and they turned to go.

"Nice help back there, you could have at least said hello." Jeremy said, poking Marshall in the back of the head. The other boy was walking rather fast.

"Hey!" Jeremy called after Marshall didn't respond. Jeremy's long legs caught up and overtook him. Marshall stopped walking. Nell was surprised to see his face.

"Are you okay?" Nell asked. Marshall shook his head.

"No." It sounded almost as croaky as Florian had. 

"What's up?" 

"It's just, my drack hates me even more then Florian's drack hated him. That was an accident. Mine genuinely tries to kill me. I just can't stop thinking that it will be me next, that everyone else is thinking the same thing. I mean, they keep telling us that half of us are supposed to be dead at the end of this year. What if I'm one of them?" Jeremy and Nell stared at him. They had never seen Marshall look so pale or upset. He was shaking and his mop of pale silver hair was damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead. 

"Marshall, just because people say something, doesn't make it fact. Some years, a whole class can come back, some years none of them do. It’s about the individual students. You don't want to die do you?" Nell asked. Marshall shook his head.

"Of course not." He spluttered.

"Then you won't." Nell said in a hard voice. 

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's get some food." Jeremy said and with him on one side and Nell on the other, they chivvied Marshall back to the banquet hall for dinner. 

\--

END

\--


	16. The Exams Begin

\--

Chapter Sixteen

The Exams Begin 

\--

As the month continued, the weather lost a little of its blazing heat. The evenings were starting to cool down and the air wasn't quite so painfully dry. This was, unfortunately, the only good thing to happen as the weeks went on. The exams were drawing ever closer and each apprentice was starting to feel the strain. 

Nell was deeply grateful that Sallos waited for him every night after dinner and often helped him with his writing as the apprentices were now getting homework with almost every class. They were expected to produce several sketches of new plants using the greenhouses as well as memorise tonics and cures for basic injuries. 

They had to practice their sigils in the empty classroom on the second floor and complete daily essays for their linguistics and survival classes. The essays on the hunting marks, methods of fishing and basic snares were perfectly fine for Nell but without Sallos's help he was sure he would be receiving bottom marks for linguistics. Their physical training had not eased either. 

On the contrary, Cadric seemed almost as though he was trying to kill them with each and every combat class. Jeremy had left the last melee class with such a bad limp; he couldn't make it up the stairs to his quarters and ended up sleeping in the hospice. Their morning workout had become more specialised for each student now that they had all chosen a weapon. It wasn’t just their class either. 

There seemed to be an upthrust in the amount of noise at meal times and Nell noticed that the older apprentices were more often than not, coming from or going to the library even late at night. The banquet hall had become so loud Nell and Jeremy started spending much more time in the stables, talking out their homework to each other from the stalls. Even the dracks were receiving different treatment. 

Furcus had told Jeremy and Nell that he and Sallos would be taking the young dracks out for runs with Shade and Crag so that they would get used to moving as a unit and obeying hand signals from the demons. This was fascinating to watch but of course, River and Thorn were utterly obedient for the demon masters and were perfectly easy to train when the instruction weren't coming from humans. 

In all, the pressure was on for the apprentices to be performing at their best. Nell tried no to fiddle with the strap that help his glaive in place. They were expected to bring their weapons to combat class as well as riding and survival classes to get them used to keeping them close and moving with the objects on their person. Cadric’s usual booming voice cut through his wandering thoughts. 

"Every hunter worth his grit will always carry around a pack of basic tools. These generally live on your saddlebag though the smaller item, you will always carry on your person. You will add and remove things as you work out what works for you but the basic equipment is always the same." Cadric growled, waving a hand to the table. The class moved forward for a better look. Nell noticed the eight satchels lined up under the table.

On top of the table was a flint and steel, a water skin, a sheathed knife, a few small wax treated leather pouches and a small bundle of strong looking twine. 

"You will each be given a satchel containing these items. It will yours until the day you die or were then to nothing." Arabella said with a slight smile. For Nell, who had never had many possessions of his was both shocked and excited. Arabella and Cadric began to hand them out. It was with something akin to reverence that Nell took his new gear. He ran his fingertips over the front. The leather was buttery soft, the stitching strong and well made. He had never owned anything so expensive in his life with the exception of his glaive. 

He could not, or rather, would not, consider the small cabin his parents owned as his. For one painful moment, he wondered what would happen to the cabin. It had probably already been taken over by someone else in the village, the few small aspect of Nell's family thrown into the fire and erased. He gave himself a little shake and clutched the satchel tighter. He didn't have a place to go back to anymore. Thinking about it wasn't helpful. 

"Don't bother coming to the pool tomorrow morning. You will eat your morning meal, bring your gear and your weapons and go straight to the stables. You won't be in classes tomorrow." Cadric boomed. The class stared at each other in confusion.

"You can consider this the start of your exams. You will be travelling into the forest tomorrow" The confusion turned to a mix of shock, excitement and panic. Marshall suddenly went very white. Jeremy's jaw dropped slightly. Nell's stomach did a flip. They were starting tomorrow? In the forest!?

"To assist you, you can go into the store rooms and pick one additional item each. Don't take too long about it." To the classes surprise, Nell went in straight away, making a beeline to where he knew there to be basic camping supplies including small pots to hang over a fire. Jeremy followed him, confused.

"You want a pot? What for?" 

"Are we going to travel together?" Nell asked anxiously. He realised with a small jolt that Jeremy might very well went to do this assessment on his. To his relief Jeremy shook his head.

"If we can travel together, it would be safer right?"

"And less boring." He added, grinning. Nell grinned back, relieved and took the pot down from its hook.

"Well meat soup and stew go further than just cooking an animal over a fire." Nell explained. 

"Good thinking." Jeremy said. He headed over to the far wall and took down a length of thick sturdy rope. 

"This might come in handy." He said with a shrug. He wasn't the only one who thought so because Nigel shoved him out of the way to grab his own rope. Jeremy rolled his eyes and he and Nell left quickly, ignoring the laughter and sneers from the other nobles when they caught sight of Nell's cooking pot. 

"We're done here. I suggest you get a good night's rest. You're going to need it." Cadric boomed as they came out of the storage room. The class dispersed. Nell threw the strap of his new satchel over his shoulder and adjusted the length of the strap. 

"This is pretty cool." Jeremy said excitedly, doing the same. 

"Exams tomorrow though." Marshall moaned, catching up with them. He didn't even seem to care about his new satchel and dragged it on the ground behind them as they left the arena, oblivious to the disgusted look Arabella shot him. 

"Do you think the first test will take all day?" Nell asked thoughtfully, still running a thumb over the smooth stitching on the shoulder strap as they walked. 

"Must do or why would they tell us to bring all our gear?" Jeremy said sceptically. 

"Of course, our first test had to be riding." Marshall snorted angrily. 

"I miss horses." He added grumpily as they made their way to the banquet hall. The boys all helped themselves to food. They started on their writing tasks straight away, now knowing there wouldn't be any time to finish them tomorrow. It was hard to concentrate with the level of noise all around them. Marshall was stabbing at his sausages with a little more aggression then was strictly necessary. He was taking the news of their exams worse than Nell had expected. 

Nell finished his paragraph, put his empty plate in the cleaning racks and waved good bye to the others. Once he was back in the peace and quiet of Sallos's quarters, he peered inside his new bag and drew out the knife. The leather sheath was stiff and he wiggled the blade to get it free. It looked very sharp. He jumped slightly at the sound of the door closing.

"Welcome back." Nell said, sheathing the knife. His master gave a small smile and went to stoke the fire.

"We start exams tomorrow." Nell said, equal parts nervous and excited. He stood and packed the knife carefully back into the satchel.

"I know." The demon said, placing a kettle over the flames. He looked over at his apprentice.

"You should do well tomorrow." He said.

"You think so?" Nell tried not to sound too anxious as he came over and passed the man the jar of tea leaves. The demon gave the smallest of smirks.

"So... Are you going to give me any hints?" Nell asked innocently. That long whip thin tail coiled around his wrist and he was yanked forward. He fell onto his hands and knees with an 'oof.' He looked up, now nose to nose with his master.

"No, Nell. I'm not going to give you a hint." Sallos said with a trace of amusement. 

"Just a thought." Nell murmured, leaning in. To his delight, his master took the hint and closed the distance. The kiss was disappointingly brief but even so, it sent heat right through him. It was chaste and left Nell chasing for more. As it was, when Sallos pulled back, the man's eyes were sharp and dark. For a fraction of second, he looked as though he might say something but then he stood and walked back over to the table. Nell stayed by the fire, disappointed. He had been grateful that Sallos had never tried to push. He had been so nervous that he had appreciated the calm unhurried approach the older man was taking but it had been months and Nell was starting to want more... He wanted more and yet didn't have the faintest idea of how to ask.

"I will read over your homework. You should get some sleep. You need to be properly rested for tomorrow." His master said. Nell sighed quietly and got up. He stripped off his dirty uniform and climbed under the covers. He watched the back of the tall demon as he sat and started to read by candle light. There was the occasional scratch of a quill. He fell asleep with the flames dancing shadows in front of his eyes. 

\--

Thorn looked surprised to see him in the morning. He was less pleased when Nell started trying to put the bridle on him.

"Come on. You don't want to run outside?" Nell cooed, scratching at the glistening scales on the beast's neck. Thorn gave a grumpy snort but allowed his human to saddle him. Nell snuck in a turkey leg and fed it to the drack for his patience. He was wearing his new satchel and had his glaive strapped to his back. As he climbed up into the saddle, Nell couldn't help but sit a little taller. He felt like a real hunter.

He was not surprised to see that he and Thorn were the first to meet the two demon instructors. Arabella looked mildly amused. Cadric looked smug, almost as though he had expected it.

"Comfortable with your beast now?" Cadric asked, eyeing him. Nell rubbed at Thorn's neck. 

"I wouldn't say comfortable. I just know his moods a little better." He said. His instructors exchange a knowing look. Before he could think too much about it, Jeremy and Arwen came riding out of the stables. Before long the whole class had assembled though Nell noticed that Marshall looked angry. Nell could see a smattering of blood on his sleeve cuff which the other boy seemed to be trying to hide. 

"Right. Your task is very simple. You will all head into the forest and follow the hunter's markings to the top of the mountain. You will each retrieve a flag and return it here. We expect this to take you until at least tomorrow. If you don't make it back by the end of the week, we will send someone in to retrieve your drack. Those animals are expensive, don't want to lose em." Cadric said.

"How thoughtful." Jeremy said brightly. Cadric shot him a glare.

"Any questions dipshits?" The old hunter snapped. Nell raised his hand.

"Are we expected to do it on our own or can we move as a group?" He asked. Denzel gave a snort.

"Don't expect us to protect your scrawny ass." He sneered. Nell ignored him.

"Stay together if you want. Your job is to retrieve a flag. Do that however you want." The demon said. He waved a hand to the open gates of the stronghold.

"Get on with it then. And try not to die." He said, showing off a chipped fang. Denzel slammed his heels into the flanks of his drack. The animal let out a loud snarl of rage and pain. It bucked hard once, nearly throwing the noble before it went charging towards the open gates. The boys got an amused moment of seeing the flash of fear on the noble's face as he went. Arwen, Thomas and Nigel went tearing off after him. 

"Idiots." Jeremy muttered. Marshall and Sumaya went next, with Marshall's drack stamping and spitting, clearly desperate to race off as well. 

"Well, I think we should go in the same way we went with Sallos and Furucs. That way, we know exactly where to start looking for the marks." Nell said. Jeremy nodded.

"Best thing I can think of. If we enter any other way it could be ages before we find them." Thorn and River were tossing their heads excitedly.

"They're going to be fresh. Let's run them along the straight and reign them in when we get to the trees like last time." Nell suggested. his friend nodded again. Of course, Sallos and Furcus weren't with them this time and there was a good chance that the two dracks might just completely refuse to obey orders but Nell couldn't think that way or Thorn would sense his nervousness and start playing up even worse.

He gave Thorn a gentle squeeze with his heels and braced for the leap forward. Thorn didn't disappoint. He flew forward into a gallop, Nell leaning over his neck. River was soon beside them as they raced out into the warm morning sunlight. Nell felt again that rush of elation and freedom that riding always gave him. They raced at breakneck speed towards the forest, stones and earth flying up behind them. They let them run the entire way down the winding road. Nell looked up once to see the nobles headed down a left fork into the tree line. They had chosen a different way in. 

As the massive trees grew closer, Nell slowly began to pull Thorn in a little at a time until the drack was cantering. River, perhaps out of habit, copied. They could see Sumaya and Marshall. Sumaya had stopped and appeared to be waiting. Marshall was on the ground.

"Oh dear." Jeremy said, smiling just a little. Marshall's drack was pitching a fit, bucking and rearing as Marshall tried to grab the beast's reins. Twice it charged at the boy with sharp teeth. Marshall had to dive sideways to avoid a talon and finally caught the animal by the bridle. 

"You alright?" Nell called as they passed. Marshall spat out a mouthful of dirt.

"Fine." He barked back, looking thoroughly upset. It took Nell only a minute to find the path Sallos had taken them before. As the trees closed in, they dropped to a trot.

"Well that was fun." Jeremy laughed, petting River. Nell nodded. So long as they stayed focused and confident, he was reasonably sure the dracks would follow their orders. For now.

"They said they expected this to take all day and night. We'll have to find food and water at some stage." Nell said. He had already voiced this at breakfast and he, Jeremy and Marshall had eaten rather a lot because of it. They certainly weren't going to starve if they couldn't find food for one full day but it would be uncomfortable. They were too excited to think much about that yet though. It was looking to be a good day with an almost cloudless sky and a hot sun though the thick trees provided plenty of shade. Nell inhaled, welcoming the smells of damp moss and leaf litter that he always missed. 

Both boys let their beasts trot energetically along. There was only one clear cut path and the dracks seemed to recognised it and followed, their noses sniffing and tails wagging back and forth as they went. It was Nell who spotted the first marking, now knowing what it was he was meant to be searching for.

"There!" He called, pointing to the base of a tree. They pulled their mounts up. Thorn and River gnashing their jaws impatiently. The boys studied the blue and red drawing.

"That means clear path north doesn't it?" Jeremy said uncertainly.

"Yes." Nell said, who found the painting much easier to memorised then anything from their linguistics class. They rode on comfortably for another half an hour before they found the next marking which steered them to the left. They found a stream and dismounted to let the drack have a drink. 

"Do you think the water is drinkable?" Nell wondered. It was very easy for water to look clean and clear only to have an animal corpse sitting in the stream up higher on the mountain. 

"Well, I've been learning the purification sigil. May as well try and use it." Jeremy said cheerfully. He grabbed a flat stone and started to scratch out the purification sigil over the base symbol for water. As predicated, Jeremy had been much better at learning water sigils. Apparently Furcus and Jeremy had been stationed in place that had a lot of marsh and swampy land and clean drinking water was not always easy to find. Nell watched with great interested as Jeremy placed the rock in a little pool and concentrated. There was the familiar lick of magic that swept into their little clearing. Jeremy snapped his fingers. The scratching faded.

"I think it worked." He said, a little uncertainly.

"Well if it didn't, hopefully the dirrehea will wait until after we have our flags." Nell said, smirking. Jeremy flipped him off, laughing. They filled their water skins and mounted their dracks. They rode for another two hours, the trees thickening and the path getting narrower as they went. So far, the way had been familar but they were coming up to the point where they had turned back with Sallos and Furcus. River and Thorn made to turn at the massive tree that they had used as a marker last time.

"No Thorn, we are going further today." Nell spoke quietly, gently guiding Thorn's nose back around. Thorn gave a low uneasy growl, obviously displeased. River was starting to snarl and claw up the ground. Nell waited out Thorn's head tossing and tail thumping. Jeremy looked a lot more worried. They had never been so far from the stronghold without a demon present. Nell tried to stay calm and finally, when he squeezed Thorn's flanks, the male started off again. River seemed to decide that she didn't want to be left behind and to Jeremy's relief, begrudgingly follow. 

The hunter's marks were much further apart now and more difficult to see in thick scrub. Jeremy, being taller, had to hunch in his saddle to avoid the lower thorny branches. The forest was definitely getting wilder. The sun may have been high in the sky but its light was no longer penetrating harshly through the thick tangle above them. Nell now understood why bright colours were preferred. The markings were getting harder to see in the gloom. 

"So..." Jeremy mused.

"What?" Nell said, staring around. 

"How are you and Sallos?" Nell nearly gave himself whip lash as he turned sharply in his saddle.

"What do you mean?" Nell stammered. He could feel his face heating.

"Come on, I'm not that thick. You seemed really upset for a while before you spoke to Furcus. He never did tell me what you asked him I'm not completely oblivious." Jeremy said. Nell bit his lip. He hadn't voiced his feelings about Sallos to anyone. What would Jeremy think of him? 

"I..." He choked up. Jeremy just shook his head.

"You're my best friend. Do you really think I would care that you liked men?" He said. Nell's jaw dropped. He was smacked in the back of the head with a branch because he was still staring at Jeremy.

"You don't care?" He rasped. Jeremy snorted.

"Nah. I mean, it might be awkward if you were crushing on me but..."

"I'm not." Nell said rapidly. Jeremy put a hand over his heart.

"Careful now, you'll hurt my feelings!" He said a falsely offended tone. Nell grinned. 

"Thanks. That means a lot." He said faintly. Jeremy gave a shrug. 

"Sallos is... well he isn't really like anyone I've ever met." Nell confessed. Jeremy gave another derisive snort.

"You can say that again. He's got horns and a tail for one thing." Jeremy laughed.

"Well yes. But I mean aside from the obvious. He's really... careful with me." Nell admitted. 

"And you want him to not be?" Jeremy ventured with a smirk. Nell's cheeks were burning and he looked back around to the front before he hit a tree.

"Not exactly but I do want him not to treat me like a kid." He mumbled. 

"Have you told him that?" Jeremy said in a slightly commiserating tone.

"Well no. I'm... I'm not sure how." Nell said. 

"Well maybe you should just... show him." Jeremy said with a grin. 

"By the gods..." Nell moaned. His friend laughed heartily. Several birds took off in alarm.

"Shut up. The whole mountain will hear us." Nell grumbled, red right to his ears.

"Yes sir!" Jeremy saluted him. Nell sighed but secretly, he felt better for having being able to talk to someone, even more so for it to have been Jeremy. They rode on in a comfortable silence for another hour before Nell stomach gave a rumble. It had to be passed midday. They were currently scaling a rocky outcrop. There was a vibrant red, yellow and blue painting pointing west and north. Thorn wasn't having as easy a go as River who slunk through the rock face easily and took the lead. 

"We'll have to find somewhere to camp and set a few traps before it gets dark." Jeremy mused.

"That won't be for hours yet. We have time." Nell called back, though he was getting hungry. It was difficult to say just how far they had travelled but they could still find the hunters marks so he knew they were at least on the right path. 

"It's weird we haven't crossed paths with anyone else." Nell said, a little uneasy. He was leaning forward as Thorn leapt up sharply onto a rock slab. 

"Nah, I don't think so. Not yet. Furcus told us this forest was massive. If the nobles took the easy road into the forest and they probably did, the lazy gits, then we may not see them until we reach the top." Jeremy called down to him. Nell considered this and looked out over the deep forest he could see from their vantage. In the afternoon sun, he could see through the gaps in the trees. He could see the stronghold in the distance and the soft patterns of the various crop fields surrounding it. The town was the other side and down the hill from the Stronghold but Nell could make out tiny trails of smoke from very distant fires. 

After the sharp climb both drack and drackina were puffing and growling. The boys glanced at each other uneasily. It would not be good for their mounts to throw a fit now. Nell looked up at the sky. They had awhile before sunset but they had covered good ground and they would need light to make a camp anyway. He said all this and Jeremy nodded. 

"Let's see if we can find where that stream ended up and camp somewhere out of the wind." Nell suggested. They headed back into the dense trees. Thankfully they hadn't venture to far from where the stream was coming down the mountain. It took a while but they found a small clearing that was sheltered by fairly thick scrub. Both boys dismounted and tied their animals to strong saplings with enough slack for the beasts to reach the water. They took off the saddles and using coarse river sand, rubbed the scales down where the leather straps had been rubbing. Thorn gave a lazy sort of sigh. River actually wadded into the stream a short while and sat down. Jeremy laughed. 

"Well they're happy. Now us." Nell was already preparing an area for a fire. They moved about, hunting for timber. It was still warm at night so they really only needed the fire for light and possibly cooking. It didn't need to be big. 

"How about you get the meat portion and I'll collect the plants." Nell offered as he dug out his flint and steel. Jeremy gave a lopsided smirk.

"That's probably for the best. I might pick something up that will poison us." He said sheepishly. Nell said nothing and hid his smirk as he struck his flint. He captured the ember in a little pile of bark scrapings. In no time he had a decent sized fire though it would be a while before it was hot enough to cook anything from. He grabbed his little cooking pot and took it over to Jeremy for him to purify the water again. When it was full and clear he took it back to the fire and placed the pot down. 

"Yes!" Jeremy called triumphantly over at the stream. He had found a calm area of water and in it were several rather fat freshwater crayfish. Nell left Jeremy to his fish and went to collect the reeds in the shallower water. The bulbs of these, he knew, could be cut up and added to the pot. On the way, he hunted at the base of several of the old trees, finding a few different species of edible mushroom as well as wild mint and thyme. The forest was old and healthy. There was no shortage of foliage. He washed everything and took out his knife to skin the reed bulbs.

The blade was wicked sharp, nicking his finger clean and quick when he fumbled it. Blood beaded at the thin cut. He licked it away and went back to work. Jeremy had caught about six crayfish. He slid his own blade swiftly down the centreline of the wiggling crustacean, through the skull and thorax, killing it instantly. As he went about carefully washing them, Nell put the pot over the fire. He added the bulbs ad shredded mushrooms. 

"Do you think the others will catch anything to eat?" Nell asked, poking a few bulbs with his knife. Jeremy snorted.

"I overheard Denzel bragging that he would bring down a boar. I guess no one ever told the idiot that ordinary wild animals flee if they smell dracks. I wouldn't be surprised if all the big game in the forest was on the other side of the mountain by now."

"Not to mention the amount of noise they would undoubtably be making with four of them travelling together." Nell said sniggering. The boys laughed. Nell stirred the contents of the pot with his blade as Jeremy collected up a bit more wood for the night. The sun was sinking lower and lower, bathing the forest in bleeding golds and ambers. A soft breeze whistled through the tree above them, lifting his hair off the back of his neck. 

"This place is beautiful." Nell murmured, looking out over the valley below them.

"It is. None of this is really what I expected, you know?" Jeremy said, sitting down beside him on a log. 

"What would you have been, if you hadn't been a hunter's apprentice, I mean?" He asked. Nell was still for a moment, just inhaling the forest air.

"The village I lived in was poor, more so than most. Most of the men were loggers. My own father was a hunter. I guess, ironically, I would still have been a hunter. Just, you know, hunting rabbits and deer rather than... a Crawling Nightmare." He said, shivering despite the warm afternoon. Jeremy frowned.

"A what? Is that your attempt of being poetic?" Jeremy sniggered as he added the grayfish to the now gently bubbling pot. 

"Not exactly. It's the name of the animal Sallos and I will be hunting." And he went on to tell Jeremy everything Cadric had said. Jeremy's face went from jaunty to worried. 

"And first years don't normally go..." Jeremy spluttered; his face rather white after Nell had finished describing the beast.

"Or second years or third. Or forth. There are classed as high level with only the top hunter assigned to kill them. Sallos was assigned before he took me on as an apprentice and its sounds as though the king couldn't or wouldn't re-assign him once he had taken me on." They lapsed into silence again.

"I'm not scared." Nell said firmly. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm nervous. I don't want to screw this up." He admitted. Jeremy gave his best supportive smile though it looked more like a grimace.

"Just think, your first tattoo will certainly look cooler than everyone else's." Jeremy said. Nell frowned.

"It will?" 

"Yeah. Furcus was telling me about them the other day. The tattoo designs are like little stories, they tell of where and what you've hunted. A black star represents a high-level creature. In other words, if you're a hunter that only ever takes on low level kills, it will be reflected in your markings. The tattoos are compulsory too." Nell blinked as he gave the pot another stir. This was all news to him.

"That's kind of cool. Have you noticed that some of the demon hunters get treated with more reverence than others?" Nell added. Jeremy nodded.

"Hell yeah and I think that's why. Not all of them offer to hunt down the really big stuff, they just like the perks of being a hunter and the respect that comes with it from the ordinary people." Jeremy said with a snort.

"Gee, that doesn't sound like anyone we know." Nell said sarcastically as he added the fresh herbs. 

"Pity we don't have salt." He muttered as he peered into the pot.

"Doesn't smell half bad though." Jeremy said. Nell pulled the pot off the fire carefully and set it on the stone. They chatted for a while as they sharpened thin sticks on the shale rocks. Both River and Thorn had curled themselves up into scaly balls and where asleep. Once the stew had cooled a little, they stabbed at the cooked crayfish.

"This really isn't bad! Nice touch with the herbs" Jeremy said as he chewed. Nell grinned.

"I'm good at making not much go far." He said, spearing a soft reed bulb. They let the broth cool down all the way before they took turns sipping at it. It was incredibly peaceful, sitting up in this mountain forest, swapping childhood stories. Jeremy's were a lot funnier with so many brothers to help him get into trouble. It wasn't until the stars were out that they heard it.

A loud, deep human scream. 

Both boys leapt to their feet, their hands going to their weapons. The sound had cut through the night like a whip crack, disturbing the peace. 

"What in hells was that?" Jeremy hissed. Nell stood, tensely listening. Nearby, River and Thorn had their heads up, listening too with flared nostril sniffing the wind. Nothing followed the scream, no roar of a large animal or shouts from a group of people. 

"It sounded male." Nell muttered. A large flock of bats had flown up screeching from lower down the mountain side, exploding from the higher branches like black sea foam. It was a fair way from where the boys were camped. They watched the trees but nothing else moved. The ambient forest sounds slowly came back, crickets chirping and foliage rustling. 

"Maybe we should sleep in shifts tonight." Nell suggested. Jeremy nodded, looking a little shaken. 

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do that." Feeling a lot less relaxed, they went back to sitting by their fires, the weapons resting over their laps. 

"I'll take first watch." Nell offered. Jeremy looked around uneasily. Somehow, he didn't think they would be getting much sleep tonight.

\--

END

\--


	17. Flags and Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The examples used in the botany exam are fiction based on loose facts. please, under NO circumstance, should you attempt to make herbal mixtures without any training.

\--

Chapter Seventeen

Flags and Figures

\--

"The fresh meat are easier to track then a herd of water buffalo," Curt growled with distaste. Vlam snorted.

"In their defence, they were not told to move with stealth, only to get to the top of the mountain," he reminded his companion. The other demon offered a half shrug.

"Most of them are fodder. Doubt many will make it through to the second year," Curt added disdainfully. Vlam hummed. They had tracked the last two boys relatively easily. They were the wild cards in this year group, both from peasant backgrounds. There was something to be said for how well the two boys had done. They had covered a lot of ground and had apparently been able to ride without difficulty. 

"Cadric said Sallos's boy was the best rider in the class," Vlam murmured, slowing as they reached the little campsite. 

"The scraggily kid with the purple eyes?"

"Aye, that's him." They crouched down in the thick scrub, downwind of the little clearing. The apprentices had chosen a good spot, protected from the wind with a good view down the side of the rocky slope. Their beasts were resting by a stream. It was just cresting dawn. The demons watched as the boys roused and began to pack up the small camp, dousing the last of the coals and saddling up the beasts. 

To the demons’ collective surprise, the smaller of the boys, the one with purple eyes froze mid step. The boy looked around him uneasily. The taller didn't take any notice, struggling to get his unhappy drackina back into her tack. The purple eyed boy looked slowly from one patch of shadows to the other. He carefully untied his drack and coaxed him away from the stream. The juvenile drack was a good-looking beast with sharp intelligent eyes and well-built legs. The animal growled low.

The boy continued to look around into the forest and then back at his beast. He was apparently gauging to see if his mount had picked up on anything unusual. The drack did look around, its jaws open as it tasted the air but then it dropped its head, apparently bored. The boy relaxed a little.

"He's got good instincts, that one," Curt said with barest a whisper. Vlam nodded.

"What's up?" The older boy called out. The apprentice jumped.

"Nothing, just an odd feeling." With that, he bustled to saddle up. 

\--

Nell tried to ignore the almost constant prickling in the back of his neck. He looked back often or watched Thorn's head as he swayed slightly with his stride but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The dracks were grumpy but relatively relaxed. Nell rubbed at his eyes and sighed. He was tired. His shoulders and back ached a little from sleeping on the hard rock. No other scream had woken them and nothing had moved to the forest except for the occasional rodent or bat. 

Nell reasoned with himself that the scream could very well have been from one of the other students being attacked by their drack. It wasn’t an unlikely scenario. He just hoped it hadn't been Marshall. Both Jeremy and Nel were far too tired to talk much as they started off. Nell’s stomach rumbled with hunger but he ignored it. They were pretty close to the top already and going down the mountain would be faster than climbing it. 

The feeling of being watching seemed to follow them as they rode up the side of the mountain but even though Nell looked back and around many times, he never once saw anything suspicious. 

"There!" Jeremy shout was so sudden, Nell nearly fell out of the saddle.

"Don't do that!" he gasped, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. His gaze followed Jeremy's pointing finger to a ridge of rock. There, on top was a flag. 

"We reached the top!" Jeremy whooped. River and Thorn surged forward, sensing their rider's excitement. As they climbed up onto it, they were buffeted by the wind. The ridge joined to a larger flat open area. There were a few sparse trees and shrubs, shrunken perhaps from the tearing wind of the peak. 

"Wow," Jeremy murmured. The view from the top was breath taking. The ancient forest spilled out on one side, dropping and away and rising again in many of mountain and ridges. Back the way they had come, they could see the distant farm lands and towns. 

"You made it," a voice grunted. The boys had their weapons drawn before they had found the source of the voice. 

Vlem stood casually, a smirk on the demon's face. 

"Are we the first ones?" Jeremy asked excitedly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The girl would have beaten you but she seemed to think it best to stay with the idiot and his iron grey in case the beast ate him in the night." Nell winced. He wanted to ask if the scream had come from Marshall but he had a feeling the man wouldn't answer him. 

"Come, take a flag and go." Jeremy didn't need to be told twice, He staggered out of the saddle and grabbed the nearest flag. Nell climbed down more carefully. He paused a hand stroking Thorn's neck as the reptile growled. 

"Were you following us?" Nell asked. Vlem's smirk widened but he said nothing. Nell took one of the flags and climbed back into the saddle.

"Off you go," the demon grunted. He turned his back on them and Jeremy shrugged. 

"Back the way we came?" he asked. Nell bit his lip and peered over the edge.

"Probably best. Some of these paths look safe but we have no idea where they lead," he said. Jeremy hummed and then gave a nod.

"Yeah, good point. Let's go. I want food." Nell rolled his eyes but took the lead.

He had been right in thinking that going down would be faster than going up. Once the steepest part of the climb was over the animals seemed to know they were going home and poured on the speed, breaking into a canter wherever the scrub allowed for it. Aside from the occasional branch to the face, the breakneck journey was fun. They certainly weren't silent as they thundered down the side of the mountain, their flags packed safely into their coats.

It still took nearly two hours to reach the base and get back to the more open path in the trees. Their stomachs rumbled with hunger and both were thinking longingly of the banquet hall and its numerous dishes of meats, grains, sauces and vegetables. They let their dracks positively fly along the open road out of the old forest, pelting pel-mel up the dirt track, the compound looming large in the distance. They made it through the gates, the flanks of their animals heaving. Jeremy and Nell could hardly catch their own breathes, cheeks pink, their muscles tingling and sore. Their hair was utterly wind swept and full of dust and leaves. 

Cadric was waiting by the stables, a large smirk on his face at the sight of them. To Nell's shock, Sallos and Furcus were also there alongside several other demons Nell knew by sight but not by name. Nell couldn't help but grin at his master. He had done it. He had got his flag and come back without injury and in good time. Sallos gave him a rare smile. The sight of it made his heart jump in his chest. It took a bit of effort and a lot of staggering to get down from the saddles. Thankfully, both River and Thorn were too tired to bite or buck.

"So, how badly did we do?" Jeremy asked brightly. Cadric snorted.

"You're the first ones back, ya smug prick," the instructor bellowed. Jeremy and Nell swapped stunned looks.

"We are?" Nell said.

"Is what I said boy," the old hunter grunted.

"And that's twenty gold to us." Furcus announced in a gloating tone. The other demons began fumbling for coin, some looking amused and others sour. Jin was one of them.

"You were betting on who would be back first?" Nell guessed. Cadric shrugged.

"Got have some fun with you idiots. Don't look so smug. Get off with you. Take care of your beasts and clean yourselves up. You have the rest of the day off. Botany exams are tomorrow morning," he grunted. 

Furcus and Sallos took the reins from the two exhausted boys and led the way back to the stables.

“Were you all just going to wait their all day?” Jeremy asked. Furcus laughed.

“Nah. We always wait to see who is back first though. Mostly we discuss with Cadric and Arabella about your progress.” Now that they had finished their ride and the adrenaline was wearing off, Nell could feel his muscles stiffening up. He hadn’t realised just how tired he was until they finally stopped moving. He was all but leaning against the wall as he untangled Thorn’s bridle. Sallos helped groom the drack down who, after a long drink of from the water trough, curled up for a nap. 

“Food?” Nell asked hopefully.

“Yes. Then bathe and sleep.” Sallos murmured. Nell felt a shiver run through him as his master placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You shouldn’t do that. I probably stink,” Nell said with a weak smile.

“Yes, you do,” his master muttered with a small smirk. Nell grinned sheepishly and followed the man on leaded legs towards the banquet hall. He perked up a bit over a large plate of lamb chops, braised vegetable and fresh pumpkin bread. He drank his way through two mugs of water before finally slowing down. Stuffed to bursting, he gave a happy sigh and leant his head on his arm. 

“You will need to revise your work tonight to prepare for tomorrow,” Sallos reminded him. The man was eating his way through a much more sensible portion of beef casserole. Nell nodded.

“Okay. I like botany. It's the linguistics exam then I’m worried about,” Nell confessed weakly. His master considered him a moment.

“You are allowed a poor grade on at least one exam. I would suggest allocating time to parts of the exam you know you can do well and leave what you can’t until the end.” That made sense. Feeling slightly more hopeful, Nell nodded. A huge yawn ripped from him, his eyes drooping.

“Come. You can sleep for a few hours after you bath.” Nell was led to the baths. By the time he was done, he was silently cursing that Sallos’s quarters were up on the second floor. Up more stairs and down more corridors, his master guided him. By the time Nell had stripped and climbed under the covers, he was barely conscious. He was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Sallos had woken him in the late afternoon. Nell collected up his botany book and headed back to the banquet hall to meet up with Jeremy and revise for tomorrow. Jeremy still looked half asleep but greeted him with a wave.

“Coffee?” Nell suggested.

“Gods yes,” Jeremy groaned. Nell got them both mugs and sat down.

“So, as it turns out, it was Thomas we heard last night. His drack slashed his arm,” Jeremy said conspiratorially and then added

“The nobles just got back and they took him straight up to the hospice. He lost a bit of blood but I think he’ll be okay.”

“Any news on Marshall and Sumaya?” Nell asked, handing over a steaming mug of strong coffee. Jeremy moaned and inhaled the aroma. 

“Yeah. They got back not long after us. They’re both fine. Marshall’s a little scuffed up. Apparently his drack threw him off more then once,” Jeremy sighed. Nell winced. The other boy just didn’t seem to ride very well with that animal. He sat down and opened up the large text book.

They spent much of the afternoon taking down notes on difficult ingredients and being sure they revised the brewing methods of the more dangerous plants. Sumaya and Marshall soon joined them. Nell wanted to ask them how their night went but the other apprentices were more interested in collecting dinner and pouring over their notes. The hall, though filled with people was quieter than usual. The older students had similar large books out beside their plates. Apparently, the first years weren’t the only one taking exams. 

Feeling reasonably confident, Nell said goodnight to everyone after dinner and collected up his things. Jeremy was the only one who waved, everyone else still buried in their notes. 

\--

Nell stoked the fire. He heard the door to the chambers open and close but jumped when a large hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up.

“You did well in your first trial,” Sallos murmured.

“We just followed the path yourself and master Furcus took us down,” Nell murmured. He rested his cheek against the large arm.

Nell stood up but froze when Sallos cupped his face. It wasn’t until warm lips pressed against his own that he realised he was holding his breathe. A soft moan worked lazily up his chest ad Sallos pressed into him, deepening the kiss. Shy and still a little unsure, Nell traced his tongue over the man’s bottom lip. Sallos took a loose grip of his hair and eased his head back, Nell’s scalp prickling pleasantly. 

Warmth and arousal pooled in his belly. There was no desperate hunger or vicious need, just a constant seeking pressure. If felt good. Nell allowed his sore muscles to relax, leaning carefully against the powerful frame of the older man. He couldn’t help but remember the short conversation he had with Jeremy. Ask him… Taking a deep breathe he drew back and said:

“Can we…?” Nell’s cheeks flamed red as he tried to get his words out. Sallos looked down at him, his gaze soft and patient.

“Can we?” the man coaxed. Nell bit his lip and tried to finish the sentence.

“Can we do more?” 

“And by more, are you asking for sex?” The question wasn’t said with any judgement. Nell nodded. Sallos kept his loose grip, his tangled fingers keep Nell from dropping his chin to far to avoid the demon’s gaze. 

“Are you aware of how sex works between men? It will hurt the first time, even with preparation.” The demon murmured. Face burning, Nell gave a little nod.

“I understand that,” he said meekly. A thumb gently rubbed along his jaw in slow soothing motions. Nell’s eyes drifted close, hoping for another kiss. Sallos didn’t disappoint him, leaning down. The taste of him was intoxicating. Breathing through his nose, Nell let out a pitiful whimper. An arm snaked around his waist and held him tight. He gave a gasp as the demon’s long tail coiled around his thigh.

He loved this feeling, held firm and strong in an embrace that felt unbreakable. Sallos tasted of the strong coffee he often drank and smelt like well-worn leather and rain. It was both familiar and exotic. Nell was gripping handfuls of the demon’s coat. He didn’t want this to end though, logically, he knew it had to soon. 

When Sallos pulled back, he kept hold of Nell, his apprentice tucked in close to his body. Without words, Nell knew they weren’t going any further tonight. He tried to hide his disappointment when he peered up at the man. 

“After your exams. I don’t want you anymore distracted or sore then you need to be,” his master said. It was perfectly reasonable but Nell couldn’t quite fight down the pout. 

“Okay. Thank you,” he said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was thanking the man for: for the kiss, or for the promise that the kiss wouldn’t be the last. 

“Come, you must sleep,” Nell let himself be guided to the massive bed. As Nell stripped out of his uniform, he couldn’t help but sneak a peak back towards his master. Sallos was disrobing out of his own uniform to put in a cotton sleep shirt. The outline of a large thick cock was evident even in the loose trousers and Nell swallowed hard. Yes, it was going to take a lot to get that inside him. 

With this rather alarming and unhelpfully arousing thought, Nell climbed under the covers. Sallos joined him, coiling around his body. Despite his heated skin and feverish thoughts, his body was still worn down from the night in the forest. The mattress was wonderfully soft under him. Breathing in Sallos’s scent, Nell soon fell asleep.

\--

Nell met up with Jeremy for a large breakfast. The rest of the class all looked dreadfully woebegone. The nobles all had dark circles under their eyes and ate ravenously. Nell watched with raised eyebrows but wasn’t about to ask. Sumaya, Jeremy and Marshall were still pouring over their own notes, trying to cram in a last bit of revision. 

Their exam for botany would begin after the morning meal in their usual tower room. Nell waited for Jeremy to finish his scrambled eggs before walking with him up the long stone steps.

“How’d you sleep?” Nell asked. Jeremy snorted.

“Like a fucking rock. The roof could have caved in and I wouldn’t have woken up,” Jeremy sniggered. Nell gave a hum of agreement, his mind drifting back to the night before, held down by a warm weight. He shivered. 

—

“The exam will be broken down into three parts. First, you will answer the questionnaire in front of you, then you will come forward and identify each plant on the table. Finally, you will go to your work station and prepare three mixtures for the listed ailments. Don’t bother looking around because you will each be given a different list of aliments. Be aware that mixtures can be made multiple different ways. Marks will be given on the complexity and success of your concoctions. Begin,” mistress Arabella bellowed. 

Nell looked down at the first question, his quill paused.

1\. What plants are commonly used to cure stomach aches?

Smiling, he dipped his quill and began to write. Truthfully, he didn’t find the questions to difficult. It was interesting how the information of a difficult subject could be stick to the mind easier when one actually enjoyed the subject. In no time at all he had completed the writing portion and moved forward to the identification part of the exam.

He stepped up to the teacher’s table. Seven plants were laid upon it, three different flowers, a strip of bark, two types of berries and one small branch offcut complete with leathery green leaves. He was handed a clean piece of parchment with his name in the top corner. In his opinion, this was even easier than the questions. Being able to see, smell and touch the plants made their name come to mind more easily.

He wrote down his answer with a decent amount of confidence. Arabella came over to take the little scroll from him and ushered him towards one of the cauldrons that had been set up at the back of the classroom. A small table full of whole and powdered ingredients was set up next to it along with another piece of parchment. He picked it up. 

1\. A draught to bring down fever

2\. A paste to encourage clotting and prevent infection

3\. A draught to induce vomiting

Nell glanced down at the ingredients. He noticed that whilst some were labelled, others were not. He was expected to be able to identify them either by sight or taste. Okay, he could do this. Glancing around the room, he noted that he was one of the few people to have even started on this section of the exam. He had finished the first writing half in good time. Therefore, he had the extra time to make something a little more complicated.

A mixture for vomiting was the easiest on the list. Lots of plants caused vomiting if ingested. It was just a matter of picking something less lethal that didn't have many other side effects. He recognised the Hemlock with is fern like leaves and tiny white flowers and immediately disregarded them. He needed to cause vomiting, not seizures and a whole host of other problems. All he really needed was to grind up some brazil root and a few daffodil flowers. That should do it. Making up his mind, Nell took up his pestle and selected a few flower heads. He ground his dry ingredient then he added a cup of warm water and a little honey. One mixture down, two to go. 

There were plenty of familiar plants on the table but his hand hovered over something he didn't recognise. A frown creasing his brow, he blinked down at what looked like a particularly furry deep green succulent. Using the handles of his pruners, he gave it a careful poke. It wiggled. 

Nell jumped back from his table a little, his gaze flicking up to see the four amused irises of his demoness mistress staring at him. He looked down at the table and then back up at her, mouthing the word 'really!?' Her face split into an amused smirk. Trying to ignore her grin, Nell moved in and began sorting through his ingredients again with a lot more care. 

Nearby, Marshall let out a loud shriek, making everyone jump. Heads turned and Nell watched with disturbed fascination as something with leafy tentacles wobbled about in one of Marshall's ingredient bowls. Nell sighed. Apparently, their mistress just couldn't resist fucking with them a little, even during an exam. He turned back his table and got back to work. 

“Time is up! Put down your ingredients and step away from your tables.” Nigel was still stirring his cauldron feverishly, worry etched into his face. With a pointed look from the demoness, he abandoned it, his face falling. 

The class gave a collective low groan as they all packed away their things. Jeremy was rubbing his eyes. He looked pale and drained. Nigel looked faintly green but that was probably more to do with the rather sickly odour emitting from his cauldron. Nell had a strong suspicion the other boy had forgotten to peel his snake root and boiled it whole. 

\--

"It had teeth! Three rows of them! Look at my finger!" Jeremy squawked, showing them all an angry bite on his forefinger. The exam was over and Nell was feeling pretty good. He had not found any more unpleasant surprises in his potion ingredients and have even started to fondly think of his new jiggly plant as a 'Fred'. He was eager to consult his text book to find out exactly what it had been. 

Arabella had apparently placed something a little dangerous on each table. Unfortunately, whilst Jeremy had been laughing at Thomas (the noble had unfortunately been gifted with a spitting cabbage like plant) his hand had grabbed hold of a flower that had not appreciated being disturbed. 

"What if it was poisonous?" Jeremy wailed. Nell snorted.

"I think you would know by now if it was poisonous," he teased. Marshall, Sumaya, Jeremy and himself were all heading for the banquet hall for a late and much deserved lunch. 

"What's next?" Nell asked.

"Linguistics," Sumaya answered and Nell felt his good mood dribbled away like water over an oil slick. 

"Great," he grumbled. 

"Better to get it over with," Marshall said sympathetically. Other than the scare with the tentacle, he seemed to have done reasonably well. Sumaya glanced back at the boys. 

"After that will by our sigils exam and finally, our combat exam." Nell didn't bother asking how Sumaya knew this. Probably, her master had told her.

"What happens after that? Do we just go back to training?" Nell asked curiously. 

"You idiots really don't know anything about Hunter's culture." Denzel’s jeering voice floated down from the top of the stairs.

"I don't remember anyone inviting you into the conversation," Jeremy snapped mulishly. Marshall said nothing. He was still a bit funny about taking sides against Denzel's obvious bullying. Sumaya just looked disdainfully bored with his behaviour. Nell couldn't help but admire her deminer. 

"Allow me to enlighten you peasants. After the exams, we will have a week in which we will be given our results and prepare to leave on our first hunts. At the end of the month will be the Solar Feast. It’s the only celebration the demons have. It goes for days and at the end, we will all leave. With any luck, you idiots won't ever come back," Denzil sneered.

Nell had heard a few mentions of the solar feast, generally in the banquet hall. He knew there was exotic foods, fireworks and markets set up where people would come from miles around to see. He had completely forgotten about the festival in leu of their exams.

Denzel, followed as always by Nigel, Thomas and Arwen, barged passed them and into the grand hall.

"Asshole," Jeremy snapped peevishly.

"Come on. I'm starving," Nell sighed. 

They still had the rest of their exams to worry about first.

\--

END

\--


	18. The Final Stretch

\--

Chapter Eighteen

The Final Stretch

\--

The next day came with more nervousness and stress. Sallos roused Nell early and they both went to bathe before heading to breakfast. Once again, people sat around the tables, their noses buried in textbook as the ate distractedly. The servants seemed bemused by the hush that had settled on the stronghold. Nell didn't bother bringing down his text book. He didn't think that staring dully at the tiny print was going to help him retain any information thirty minutes before the start of the exam.

If he didn't know the answers now, he wasn't going to learn them properly in the time they had left so instead, he piled some kippers, white rice and scrambled eggs onto a plate and sat alone to eat. Jeremy was too distracted with his own notes to talk. He had smears of food all over his face. He kept missing his mouth with the forkful of sausage he held in his off hand. Nell sighed.

After the meal, they dragged themselves back up to the tower room. The desks were set up in staggered rows and the massive hourglass had been placed in the centre of the main desk. They all took their seats, the room tensely silent. Arabella's hooves rang loudly against the stone floor and she strode around, handing out the exam scrolls.

"You will have two hours to complete the exam. Anyone caught cheating will be thrown from the tower." Whether she meant they would be tossed out of the room or out the tower window was debateable. No one was particularly interested to find out. They all picked up their quills as she flipped the hourglass. Nell took a deep breath and started to read down the scroll.

The first couple of questions weren't too bad.

What languages are best used in San Tier'n, one of the largest port cities?

Which common language is popular with merchants from the western region of the Steil Duisternis Mountains?

There were a couple of simple translation exercises, most Nell felt sure he could do. As the scroll went on though, there were several translations he knew he was going to struggle with. An entire paragraph was written in Verdraaid, a language he had always been rubbish at speaking let alone writing. Remembering Sallos's advice, he gave a resigned grimace, dipped his quill in his ink pot and set to work on the questions he knew he could answer.

He made his writing as neat as possible. If he could only answer some of the questions, he needed to be sure he, at least, go full marks for the ones he could answer. It was slow going. The sand seemed to drift through the hourglass at a tortuous pace until Nell ended up staring at it for several minutes just to make sure the damn thing was even working. Arabella cleared her throat, making him jump and put his head back down to the task.

Two hours later, with much groaning and grumbling, the class left the tower room. Jeremy was clutching his writing hand but looked relatively pleased with himself. Nell was less enthusiastic. There had been a lot he had not even been able to attempt. The final question wasn't even in a language he recognised and suspected Arabella had included it as an added 'bonus' for the nobles. Denzil had swaggered out of the tower room, saying in a very loud voice how it had been the easiest exam so far. Over all, Nell felt like a wrung-out sponge and his head ached. He trudged miserably down to the banquet hall. Jeremy gave him a nudge.

"Cheer up, this was the worst one, right? We knew it was going to bad but it's over with now," Jeremy offered. Nell nodded. He thought about mentioning to Jeremy that they hadn't done their combat exam yet either but now didn't seem the time... The sight of Sallos sitting alone at one of the massive tables eased a little of tightness Nell felt in his chest.

"See you later, yeah?" Nell asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah. I’m going to go check on River.” With a wave, Jeremy headed away. Nell made his way over to his master and collapsed down onto the bench beside him. Sallos gave him a bemused smile.

“How did it go?” the demon asked in his low melodic voice. Nell sighed.

“Rubbish. But at least I had expected it,” Nell grumbled. To his surprise, Sallos handed him an empty plate.

“Pick something for your midday meal and come with me.” The demon stood gracefully and inclined his head to the banquet tables. Nell hurried up to one and filled the plate with bread, cheese, dates, meats and olives. He trotted after the man as Sallos led the way out of the stronghold. They continued to walk until they left the gates and headed towards the rice fields. There was a bright grassy hill overlooking the nearest field. It was here that Sallos sat and pulled out a chalk slate and chalk.

“Sit, I thought it would be better to practice sigil outside where you can concentrate,’ Sallos said softly. Nell nodded appreciatively. He sat, placing the food down carefully. He took in a deep breathe, tasting and smell the fresh air. The sun was warm on his face and he felt the muscles in his shoulders loosen.

“This was a great idea,” Nell sighed.

“I’ve been known to have them occasionally,’ the demon said primly. Nell blinked.

“You just made a joke,’ he spluttered. Sallos dark lips curved into the tiniest of smirks.

“Eat your food,” his master prodded.

Practising outside away from the noise or stuffiness of the classrooms was much more relaxing. As he practiced, he picked at his food plate, trying to keep his energy levels up as the magic slowly drained him. With Sallos beside him and afternoon breeze lifting his hair from his neck, the sigils seemed to come easily to him. He could only hope it would be this easy tomorrow.

The sun was dipping below the horizon by the time Sallos announced they were finished. Nell swayed dangerously on his feet as he stood. He was completely drained and nearly asleep but happy with the way practice had gone. It took him some guidance to get him back to the stronghold and Sallos escorted him straight to bed. Nell was so tired; he didn’t even care that he was missing dinner. He collapsed onto the bed and was asleep before Sallos had even pulled the blankets up over him.

\--

The sigils exam took place not in the classroom as they had expected, but in the arena. Several small areas had been set up with Arabella, Cadric, Vlam and Curt stations at each one. The class had been split in half so they could have a one on one with their selected examiner. Nell was trying to keep his nerves under control. He, Jeremy, Thomas and Nigel were told to wait as the Sumaya, Denzil, Marshall and Arwen went first.

For the last month or so Nell had been practising his own specialised sigils. There was one for thawing ice, one for freezing ice, one for finding water and fourth sigil was meant to point the way to the largest lifeform around. This last one in particular had given him a lot of trouble. He could see why it was useful to have, Sallos had shown him how the little spiral of blue magic pointed the way to the biggest near by animal which had been Shade at the time. Out in a snow filled forest in endless night, that sigil would be a great help. If Nell could get it right.

They waited for nearly half an hour before finally, the first group was sent away and Nell was called forward. Arabella was to be his examiner this time and she nodded her head down to a piece of chalk. Nell picked it up and tried to clear his mind.

Each of the basic sigils came out easily. He let the elements fill that part of his soul that connected with the magic. He smelt dry earth, inhaled warm smoke, tasted cool water and felt the static of the storm. Muscles loose, he traced out each sigil, letting the magic into his body and use him as a connector into the physical world. He had explained this to Jeremy once when they had been practising. Jeremy had just stared at him, utterly confused.

“But you use magic, you don’t let it use you,” he had said. Nell hadn’t see it that way. Taking a slow breath and feeling the warmth in his chest, he clicked his fingers over the burning sigil he had drawn and produced a healthy flame.

“These are good. Solid line work,” Arabella commented, watching as the little flame danced about in his circle before fluttering away.

“Let’s move on,” she said sharply. Nell gave a hesitant nod.

He did manage to ‘vanish’ the stone he had been given and both the freezing and thawing sigil had been alright. Unfortunately, the thawing sigil wasn’t very strong and took a long time to melt through the ice block. All the while Arabella scribble notes onto some parchment. Nell was starting to feel light headed.

“Alright, let’s see the seeking sigil,” Arabella said finally, looking up from her notes. Nell traced the complex set of line over the base ‘light’ symbol. His fingertips were tingling with the feel of magic that hung in the air. His hand shook a bit with fatigue and he steadied it as best he could. There was no room for error in this spell. Summoning what was left of his reserves, he closed his eyes. He could see the soft flickering blue light. He tried to remember what it felt like, how it moved and what it did. He called out into the darkness, reaching for the power he could feel but not see.

He clicked his fingers. When he opened his eyes, a little blue orb bobbed into the centre of the sigil. It wasn’t as bright as Sallos’s and it seemed to lose heart every now and again, winking in and out of sight. Nell winced.

“Well it is not fully formed but that is a complicated sigil, even for a trained mage,” Arabella observed. He risked a glance at her, his head spinning with exhaustion. Tiny light lights winked behind his eyelids if he closed them for too long.

“I told you when we started, that this sigil is generally taught to third years and above but given where you are posted for your first hunt, it was necessary to try. Given your peasant background, it was a decent attempt,” she said, uncaring for her bluntness. Nell ignored the barb and stepped away from the table, his legs shaking a little.

“You may go.” The demoness waved him away, still looking down at her notes. Nell went.

The next day marked their final exam.

They had expected to be sparring each other, for better or for worse but as they filled into the arena that morning, Nell saw eight older boys waiting for them. Judging by their tattoos, Nell suspected they were at least third year apprentices. He and Jeremy exchanged a nervous look. Surely, they couldn't be expected to fight apprentices with an extra two years of training on them...?

"You will perform each one of your free hand patterns followed by your weapons patterns. Once I'm satisfied, they don't look like shit, you will be matched up with a sparring partner. They are here to test you. They aren't going to break you but be assured, they aren't going to be easy on you either. Warm up," Cadric barked.

"I'm so very assured," Jeremy snarked softly. Marshall tried to hide his laughter as a cough. Unfortunately, Cadric heard and as they took off for a warm up lap, the demon cuffed Jeremy across the back of his head as he passed. Nell was glad he had eaten a light breakfast, even so his eggs were churning about in his stomach as he ran. His glaive shifted back and forth as they went through their stretches. The weight of the weapon had become familiar and almost comforting. He snuck looks towards the boys waiting. Some were holding swords but two of them had long bo-staffs.

As they finished warm up, they got into their usual lines. He let his mind focus as he went through his patterns. He put all his concentration into each technique, making sure his kicks snapped, his blocks were at the correct angel and his movements flowed. He never had any problem doing the patterns, his lighter frame making the twists and balancing easier. He thought about the way Sallos moved, how even with his spiralled horns and taller frame, he moved with cat like grace. Nell finished his patterns breathing hard. He tried to catch a glance at the examiners but their faces gave nothing away.

Now for the part he dreaded.

Nell was led over to a boy with a shaved head an several spiralling wave-like tattoos down his bicep. The older boy looked rather mean looking with a harsh jawline, narrowed eyes and nose that sat off at an odd angle, as though he'd had it broken quite a few times and hadn’t been bothered to get it healed correctly. The boy's grip on his bo-staff was white knuckled and he towered over Nell by at least four inches. Nell gulped.

Trying to look more confident then he felt, Nell unhooking his glaive from its harness and stood at the ready. The pairs were spaced a long way from each other. The arena was massive and the examiners obviously didn't want weapons to come into close contact with anyone that wasn't a direct opponent. Nell was grateful for that. He was going to have a hard-enough time with his own sparring without worrying about dodging a stray sword...

"Face your partners! Begin."

Nell had just enough time to bring his glaive up as the other boy lunged, bringing down the heavy bo-staff in a violent swing. The impact made his arms ached and his teeth rattle. There was enough power in that strike to have cracked his head open! The strike started out simple enough, the older apprentice testing his defences and as he came in with a strike or up with a block. For the most part, he drove forward hard.

Nell could do little but stumble back and block each strike as it came. This strategy wasn't getting him anywhere. His shoulder muscles were straining against the sheer weight and power behind the boy's strikes. The recoil was so bad, he didn't have enough time to swing the glaive back around to attack before the other was coming in again. Sweat streaked down his face and his chest heavied, trying to draw in the dusty air.

He tried to calm down enough to think what he could do. As he dove out of the way of a particularly vicious swing, he caught sight of their onlookers and an idea came to him. He thought about Sallos, how the man always seemed so light on his feet, catlike and silent despite his height. Granted, he had never seen Sallos fight before but he couldn't imagine his master standing straight on, blocking blow for blow.

Nell changed his stance and loosened the death grip on his glaive, switching to style he had seen Sumaya use. When the next swing came, he didn't try to block it. Instead, he stepped in and to the side, letting the heavy staff sail down past his shoulder. The other boy tried to turn but Nell got in his first strike of the match, slamming the butt of his glaive down onto the side of the boy's knee.

To his great concern, there was no yell of pain. The boy simply winced and came back at him with more determination to take his bloody head off. Nell tried to remember how Sumaya moved but the sandy floor made it difficult for Nell to stay on the balls of his feet. His lapse in concentration meant he received a blow to the top of his hand. Pain ricocheted up his arm, making his eyes water. He nearly dropped the glaive, fingers spasming. He readjusted his grip and ducked another swing.

He was smaller and lighter than his opponent and though the faster pace was tiring Nell, the older boy was starting miss more and more often. Dodging the blows now instead of absorbing them, Nell was able actually go on the attack. He cat-rolled right under another heavy swing and spun, sand flying out as he brought his own weapon up. The strike was clean, cracking into the exposed ribs of the other standing over him. This time the other boy did stagger, pain flashing over the flushed face.

"Time!" They broke apart, panting hard and almost leaning on their weapons. Nearly blinded with his own sweat and sand, Nell looked around. Both Arwen and Marshall were bleeding from wounds on their arms or shoulder. Everyone looked winded, even Sumaya who had a small cut over one eye. Jeremy had a black eye and was holding himself at a hunch. Only Denzel seemed relatively unscathed, grinning maliciously at his opponent who was down on one knee, blood leaking thickly from a slice to his inner thigh.

“This concludes your exams. Clean yourselves up and return to your quarters. We will discuss your result with your masters. If you have passed your exams, you will report to the third floor to received your first tattoo tomorrow,” Cadric barked. Nell hesitated, wondering if his should help his partner to the hospice but when he stepped forward, the boy shot him a savage look.

“I’m fine,” he snarled, smacking Nell’s hand away when he reached to help him. Nell shrugged and went over to help Jeremy instead.

“Still alive?” he snickered. Jeremy flipped him off but grinned weakly.

“You look better off then I do,” he panted. Nell, still breathing hard himself, wrapped an arm around Jeremy to help him hobble out of the arena.

“That was fucked! Aren’t supposed to break us, ha! Could have fooled me!” Jeremy snapped, wheezing a little. Nell nodded.

“I’m pretty sure the guy I was sparring would have bashed my head open if I hadn’t blocked,” Nell agreed. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, his muscles were starting to stiffen and his hand was throbbing even worse than before. Glancing at if, he was surprised to see the massive, shockingly purple bruise forming over the back of his hand. One of his knuckles was swollen and black. He strongly suspected it might be broken.

“We’re done though,” Jeremy croaked. Nell nodded weakly.

“Yeah. For better or for worse, we’re done.”

\--

Waiting for the results was quite possibly the worst part of the entire experience. Alice had mended his knuckles, though they were still tender. He had been kicked out of the hospice straight away. He had come straight back to Sallos’s quarters where he now paced. He was exhausted and hungry but the thought of food made his stomach twist over and he was too anxious to rest. He paced up and down the room, looking over at the door every time he thought he heard footsteps in the corridor beyond.

The day wore on at an insanely torturous pace. His body gave out somewhere in the mid- afternoon, forcing him to sit before his knees gave way. He drank from one of the water jugs beside the bed before he sat awkwardly perched on one of the wooden chairs. As the sun began to set and Nell began to doze, the door opened.

Nell launched to his feet as Sallos crossed into the room. His master’s face was its usual stoic impassive expression.

Had he passed? Failed?

“Master?” His voice was a garbled rasp. The demon looked over at him and gave the tiniest of smiles.

“You passed.”

Nell launched himself across the room. Sallos caught his apprentice in a fierce hug as the little human practically plastered himself to Sallos’s chest.

“Well done.” It was a small compliment but in that low melodic voice, it was the world. Nell felt himself go limp, all the tension leeching away.

“I’m going with you to Hoarfrost Forest?” Nell wanted to be absolutely sure. Sallos placed a knuckle under his chin, tilting his face up.

“Yes.” The sight of the man sent a wave of warmth through him. Want curled low in his belly. It was apparently showed on his face because the demon leant into him. The kiss made Nell practically purr. Hands settled onto his hips. He had finished his exams so…

“Don’t you wish to know how your friends fared?” Sallos murmured softly against his lips. Nells shivered. His stomach rumbled loudly.

“And eat something?” Sallos added softly, drawing back. Nell sighed and gave a stiff nod, feeling his neck crack in a few places.

“Yes,” he admitted. Now that he had his results a new bubble of worry grew. Had Jeremy passed? He was better at linguistics then Nell but definitely worse at Botany. Before he could feel to anxious or disappointed, Sallos nipped gently at his jaw, making his gasp.

“We have time now before the festival. Spend time with your friends and eat. We can… talk more later.” There was an intoxicating brush of warm fingers under his shirt. Nell shivered, feeling the callouses of the hunter’s pads. Nell swallowed a groan and gave a reluctant nod. Sallos led him down to the banquet hall.

It was louder and fuller than ever before. With the exams over, the apprentices were making more noise then Nell had ever heard, earning baffled and slightly annoyed looks from the many servants and stable hands who were trying to eat their evening meals in peace. As they entered, Nell could see many apprentices with bandages and wrappings. The sight of Jeremy’s massive grin sent his spirit soaring. His best friend sprinted toward him; all be it rather awkwardly.

“We passed!” Jeremy howled, punching the air with his fist. Nell grinned back at him.

“Did the others pass too?” he asked, peering over his shoulder to the table where they normally sat.

“Well yeah, unfortunately. Sounds like everyone did but I guess you can’t have everything,” he sighed dramatically. Nell glanced up at Sallos.

“Go sit with your friends, we’ll talk later,” his master said, pushing him gently towards the apprentice table. Smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, Nell followed Jeremy to the table ladened with dishes and began helping himself to everything he could reach.

\--

END

\--


	19. The Tattoos

\--

Chapter Nineteen

The Tattoos

\--

When he finally dragged himself off to bed, he was greeted by Sallos pulling back the blankets for him. He clambered in and went face first into the pillows, mentally and physically exhausted. Distantly, he heard the demon beside him chuckle quietly before he was swept under by sleep. His trained body woke him at dawn despite his tiredness. He hesitated in the dark. He had no fitness class to go to this morning.

“Sleep a little longer. I will wake you for the morning meal. Then we will go get your exams feedback and tattoo,” Sallos melodic voice murmured from behind him. Nell gave a sleepy noise in reply and closed his eyes. He was glad for the extra couple of hours. When Sallos roused him a while later, he was still tired but at least he felt functional. He stretched, back muscles and shoulders popping. Despite the healing, his knuckles were still bruised on one hand. He shuffled to get dressed and, still yawning, followed his master down the stone steps to the food hall.

Jeremy, looking tired but still smug, greeted them. The atmosphere this morning was cheerful, people reviving over their food and coffee. The boys collected their breakfast and sat at the apprentice table.

“Do you think the tattoos will hurt much?” Marshall asked as he joined them.

“Depends how they apply them. I’ve heard of them being done using magic which probably wouldn’t be so bad but most regular tattoos are done with needle stippling,” Jeremy said thoughtfully. At the mention of the word needle, Marshall’s face lost some colour.

“I think there is another method where they inject the ink under the skin into the muscle…” he added.

“Stop!” Marshall squeaked. His white face was starting to go a little green. Jeremy shrugged and took a huge bite of his sausage. Nell was excited to get his tattoo. It would make them official apprentices, obvious to the eye of anyone who saw them. He ate quickly. He wanted to be done with the morning meal already.

He was forced to wait impatiently as everyone finished. Finally, his classmates and their masters and mistresses rose and headed away from the hall. He fell into step beside Sallos, his whole body practically vibrating with excitement. Sallos raised an eyebrow but made no comment as they headed away from the bustling hall to meet with the examiners.

As they entered the library, the same whip thin librarian eyed them suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed as Jeremy sauntered in.

"We're allowed in here," Jeremy said, completely unable to hide his glee. The demoness raised one very thin eyebrow.

"I can see that," she said coolly. Before Jeremy could say anything else, Furcus cuffed him lightly across the back of his head.

“Don’t push yer luck brat,” the old hunter grumbled. Jeremy gave a Nell and wink. Nell shook his head, amused and followed Sallos through a massive archway.

“Sit,” Cadric bellowed as the class all shuffled in. The students sat. The demons made a circle around them. It was rather disconcerting, long shadows of horns and tails cast onto them as they got comfortable. Arabella, Vlam and Curt stood beside Cadric at the front.

“First off, I suppose I must issue some form of congratulation as all of you idiots somehow managed to scrape a pass,” Cadric sneered good naturedly. Given his usually abrasive attitude, this was probably the best compliment any of them were going to get. Jeremy grinned.

“You can wipe those smug looks off yer faces now because despite your pass, it ain’t that simple,” Cadric barked. The smiles on the humans faded a little. Nell felt his nervousness and uncertainty creep back in. What exactly was Cadric trying to say?

“Passing this time does not guarantee passing next year. What I mean by that is if you got a barely passable shit score this year, you somehow come back alive and then get a shit score next year, don’t be surprised if you are not permitted to continue in the hunter’s program. Not all classes are built equal.” To everyone’s surprise, it was not at Nell or Jeremy that the old hunter’s gaze turned. Instead, the huge scared demon looked at Marshall and Thomas. Both nobles froze.

“Every year we get a fresh batch and every year its generally the same. Some yer may be able to read and write but lack the instinct or drive. Those apprentices are always the first to go,” he said grimly. No one moved.

“Nell and Sumaya were the only ones to notice they were being followed during the survival exam,” Vlam said casually from where he stood. Nell tried to keep his face straight as his heart gave a great leap in his chest.

“A few of you barely knew the front end of your drack from the back,” Cadric snapped, his eyes falling on Denzel and Marshall.

“Two of you failed your botany exam so badly that you would have murdered your patients,” Arabella put in drily casing several people to look around uneasily. Jeremy gulped.

“One of you didn’t even finish the linguistics exam,” Curt grunted. There was no mistaking who and Nell’s face went hot as everyone glanced at him. The whole class now looked substantially less confident.

“That being said, for now, a pass is a pass. You will each go through the door on my left to receive your tattoo. I want to be clear. These tattoos mark you as Hunters. If you dishonour them in any way, the punishment is severe. Never imagine that they can’t be removed,” Cadric rumbled. All for examiners gave short bows and it took a moment for Nell to realize they were bowing to the row of demons behind the class. He swivelled around to watch as the eight hunters bowed in return, apparently completing their own ceremony.

“Make a line.” Arabella called them up. The room was oddly quiet, the significance of what was about to happen acting as an almost physical force. Through the open door was a large round room. Eight chairs were spaced about with eight little tables and stools to accompany them. A team of demons and humans were waiting. The room was cool and silent. Nell could feel the hum of magic in the air. It prickled at his skin and whispered of age and cobwebs. He shivered.

Sallos went forward to stand near one of the work stations. Taking the hint, Nell timidly followed and sat in the chair. He watched, wide eyed as the human mage offered Sallos a dagger. The man took the knife and sliced the edges of his arm. He held the wound over a bowl of thick black ink. The blood hissed faintly is it dripped into the liquid. The mage bowed, accepted the knife back and used the tip to mix the contents.

Nearby, Nell heard a noise of disgust but didn’t turn to see who had made it. His eyes were fixed on a tool with very sharp looking needles attached, five packed closely together. Nell took a deep breath and looked up, meeting Sallos’s gaze. He didn’t look away even as the mage dipped his tool into the ink and set to Nell’s bicep.

It was a long and painful process.

The needles were expertly handled, the pressure never changing as they were stippled again and again over his bleeding arm. Sallos stayed beside him and after a while Nell was able to drift, his gaze absorbed in the dark irises of the man above him. Occasionally there was a whimper, curse or hiss of pain from others in the room. After what felt like hours later, the mage drew away.

“The tattoo is complete, keep it covered,” the man said as he turned away. Nell stood up stiffly, his arm throbbing with pain. He looked around. Arlen and Marshall were already done and leaving. Everyone else was still seated.

“Come,” Sallos beckoned.

Glad to be free of the oddly oppressive chamber, Nell hurried after his master’s long strides. They walked all the way back to their chambers. Once they were behind the closed-door Nell asked

“Why did they mix your blood with the ink?”

“Our blood carries our magic. These tattoos mark you, not only as hunters, but as our hunters. The blood will allow the tattoo to regrow from minor burns, cuts or scratches as well as acting as a marker. Any demon to touch or scent the tattoo will know you are my apprentice. When you are grown and independent, the blood will come from the demon or demoness who claims the title of Tattoo Master. Every stronghold has one. This blood also ensures there can never be fraudulent hunter tattoos.” Sallos said as he reached out a hand to gently touched Nell’s bandaged arm.

“Oh,” Nell said, a little taken aback. He looked down at the bandage.

“People have tried faking hunter’s tattoos?” Sallos gave him a small grim smile.

“Very occasionally someone is stupid enough to try,” he said. Nell opened his mouth to ask what happened to them before thinking better of it. On second thoughts, he really didn’t want to know.

“In the lead up to the festival we will be collecting some of the supplies we need for our journey. It takes two weeks to get to Hoarfrost Forest and two weeks to return so I will warn you now not to spend your wages in one place,” Sallos said as he headed over to a chest. Nell, who had been poking at his bandages, paused.

“My what?” he said, confused. Sallos took out a small leather pouch. He held it out. Dumbstruck, Nell took it. Something inside clinked together.

“Upon graduation apprentices are issued a small sum of wages. This is not how it was always done and the amount is decided by the master but in the last hundred years it was decided to be issued as a sort of… encouragement or moral boost,” Sallos said softly. Nell looked up at the man as he read between the lines of this statement.

“Some apprentices have never had any money and there’s a good chance that they won’t come back alive,” Nell said sagely. For some, this could be the first and only time in their lives to have coin to spend on something they want rather than on something they need to survive. Sallos nodded.

“That’s… very kind. Of all of you,” Nell whispered. Nell opened the pouch. Five glittering gold coins peered up at him. Nell felt the air catch in his lungs. His head snapped up.

“Sallos, this is way to-”

“It was my decision to make. Do not question it,” Sallos interrupted, his tone stern but not unkind. Nell swallowed hard, throat clicking. He had never held so much money in his entire life. He doubted his father had ever made so much coin, even during the spring when he had managed to sell all those bucks…

“Thank you,” Nell rasped. He placed the bag shakily onto the table and reached for Sallos, closing the distance between them. He had to stretch up on his toes to reach. His breathe caught as Sallos allowed himself to be tugged down, submitting to Nell’s touch. Their lips brushed, soft and warm. As Nell slid his palm down Sallos’s chest, the man didn’t stop him.

Feeling giddy and little out of place, Nell cautiously tugged Sallos towards the bed. He noticed with mild amusement that the demon’s tail was whipping backwards and forwards. Sallos’s eyes were bright and it seemed that he was more effected then he let on. He allowed himself to be steered onto the bed. To Nell immense delight, the man took off his own shirt, laying on a side table. Nell knelt on the bed, eyes wide and staring.

Sallos reached for him, taking his hands in his own. Nell spilled gracelessly onto the mattress and straddled the man’s hips. He looked down, fingers gripping tight.

Sallos’s hands were dark ebony like night sky made solid. His fingers were long, the pads calloused from decades of hard work. Nell traced his own fingers over those roughened palms. Sallos let him touch and explore him. Nell found each scar. An odd puckered line of skin about three inches long on one pec. It was solid, almost calcified.

“Manticore tail stinger,” Sallos rumbled softly.

“Aren’t Manticore’s… poisonous?” Nell asked, awed as he touched the scar.

“Very. I nearly died. My heart stopped beating. I would not have seen another sunrise had my mentor not been able to restart it,” Sallos murmured. Nell breathed in sharply. It was difficult to imagine Sallos, powerful, silent and tall, bleeding out and near death. Nells hands found another scar, four deep clawed grooves that ran up the demon’s hip on the left side.

“Lindwurm,” Sallos offered. Nell shook his head.

“It looks painful,” Nell whispered.

“The bone is still marked underneath as well,” Sallos offered. Nell let out a breath.

“You’re incredible,” he whispered. Sallos caught his lips in another kiss, this one far hungrier. Nell breathed in sharply, dragging in the scent of leather and cloves. Strong hands traced down his chest and settled on his hips, sending shivers through him. Panting, Nell pulled back. He met Sallos’s eyes and started to remove his own shirt. When the man didn’t protest, he pulled it over his head and threw off the side of the bed.

“We’ll take this slow,” Sallos murmured. Nell nodded. He wanted this but he couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous. He knew that even with preparation there would be some pain. His eyes slid closed as Sallos leant forward, pressing soft kisses into Nell’s jaw and throat. He gasped at the hint of sharp teeth. Nell’s hands continued to wander. His fingers slid into the soft long black hair and touched the base of one horn. He skimmed it curiously, feeling the roughness of it.

His eyes drifted down, taking in the long expanse of dark skin and defined muscle. His own olive skin almost seemed to glow in comparison. He shifted, feeling warm and hypersensitive as Sallos tugged him closer. The front of his trousers were becoming uncomfortably restrictive. He leant in for another kiss, delighted when it was given freely. Tongues traced each other, lapping gently as they tasted. Nell let out a groan as a strong hand gripped his hip.

“I, urgh, can we finish getting undressed?” Nell groaned, finally pulling away from Sallos’s skilled mouth. The demon’s lips quirked in an uncharacteristic smirk.

“Uncomfortable?” he asked smugly. Nell narrowed his eyes then gave a slight smile. He rocked his hips, grinding down on what he could already feel to be an impressive erection. Sallos growled, sending shivers through his lover.

“Off,” Sallos helped Nell tumble sideways onto the bed, careful not to jostle his still tender arm. They both shucked their trousers, flinging them away without caring where they landed. Nell gasped as he was suddenly sprawled onto his back. A curtain of black hair cascaded around him as Sallos caged him in and stole another kiss. Nell whimpered, needing more contact. His legs where spread, Sallos hooking one around his waist. He arched up, grinding against the demon. The friction was delicious, need coiling hot and tight in his groin.

Sallos drew back, eyeing Nell’s swollen lips and bright eyes, desire and hunger evident in his expression. This awed Nell. Nell had never considered himself something to be desired. He was the smallest, scrawniest apprentice in the class. What of him was interesting or attractive? And yet Sallos gazed down at him as though he were the most desirable creature in the world.

Sallos reached over to the side table and drew out a vial of oil. Nell’s breathe hitched at the sight of it. He pulled the cork and allowed several drops of oil to coat his fingers. He met Nell’s eyes.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Sallos murmured. Nell gave a shaky nod. The first caress of those long fingers against his hole made him shiver. He was determined to remain relaxed. His cock was straining against his belly, pre-release leaking sluggishly from the tip. He jerked as Sallos ran a thumb over the sensitive head, using the distraction to slip a finger through the tight ring of muscle. Nell whimpered; the sound needy.

As the finger eased in and out there was a slight burn. The discomfort was replaced with pleasure as Sallos took a firmer hold of his erection, stroking it in time with his stretching finger. A second one worked its way in beside the first and Nell winced. It was an oddly uncomfortable feeling, not to bad but definitely odd. He had to fight his body’s natural reaction to squeeze and jerk away.

He relaxed, hips rocking, taking those long fingers deeper. Distantly he wondered if there was supposed to be more? Surely Sallos’s cock would hurt a lot more and this didn’t really feel go-

“Ah!” Nell gasps, hips jerking as Sallos found a place deep inside. Sallos chuckled, kissing at his shoulder.

“Here?” Sallos purred. Those long fingers found that spot, rubbing. He had to use his other hand to pin Nell’s hips as the boy wiggled, whimpering in sharp pleasure.

“Please!” Nell gasped. Sallos didn’t relent for serval more long minute, stretchin ghte virgin muscles with two to three fingers. Finally, he eased them out and retrieved the oil. Nell watched with wide eyes as the man slickened himself before setting the vial aside. He hooked Nell’s legs, easing them over his hips and exposing Nell’s hole.

Nell tried to relax as the blunt head of Sallos’s cock nudged against his ass. There was pressure and a burn of stretching muscles as Sallos eased the tip of his cock into his body. Nell squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t pleasurable. The man was big and even with the preparation, Nell’s body wasn’t equipped for this. He bit his lip hard, fighting down the urge to shove Sallos off as the large cock eased further inside him.

Sallos paused. The man’s forearms were trembling just slightly. The strain of those powerful muscles letting Nell know that he was trying to hold back for his sake.

“Breath Nell,” Sallos stroked at Nell’s belly and chest, rubbing in soothing circles. Nell let out the air he hadn’t realized he had been holding. The cock slowed shifted out and then back in, inch by slow inch until finally it stilled.

Nell groaned, resting his head back. He felt so full, the pressure sharp and the ache dull. The head of Sallos’s cock was pressing hard into his prostate, a harsh contrast of licking pleasure to the burning stretch. Experimentally, he shifted. Sallos moved with him gingerly, testing the limits.

A loud strangled cry ripped from his throat as Sallos shoved against that place inside him. His hands flew up, digging his nails into the man’s shoulders. Sallos growled, tail whipping behind him as he took a firmer grip on Nell’s hip and began to move with more confidence.

The powerful thrusts set up a rhythm of burn and spark along Nell’s nerves. Intense pleasure racked through him leaving him unable to speak. His own cock stood out over his taught belly; the head flushed. He didn’t dare touch it. Sallos tried to keep the pace slow at first, their faces so close they shared the same air. It was too good though. Nell clenched down hard, forcing an almost feral sound from the demon above him. Entranced, Nell looked up at him. He had never seen such open expression on the man’s face.

Thighs trembling, cock aching, Nell whined in pleasure. He felt himself being dragged towards the edge of orgasm despite his wishes to make it last. The thrusts were losing their rhythm, becoming choppy as Sallos got closer to his own release. Sallos shifted, moving a hand down to take Nell in hand and stroke.

Nell nearly chocked on a cry as his body jerked upwards. He was being torn apart, hot and desperate. His hands fisted in the bed sheets as his eyes rolled back. He tried to say something but all that came out was a weak shout as he was thrown into his orgasm. His cock spilled over his belly in thick streams, body clamping down on the erection inside him.

Sallos’s hands buried themselves in Nell’s hair, wrenching his head back into the pillows as Sallos hilted himself balls deep, cock twitching hard as he spent himself inside Nell’s body. Nell whimpered, utterly overcome. He could the hot warmth flood him and could only shiver as Sallos pinned him down.

The grip on his hair relaxed, allowed him to sag into the mattress. Sallos eased out of Nell and flopped down beside him. They both lay, chasing oxygen. Nell slow blinked, his body wonderful relaxed. He felt like he was floating. He had never felt such a strong sense of calm liquid contentment. Something touched his legs. He looked down lazily to see the pointed black tail coiling around his thigh possessively.

“Was that… was I… okay?” Nell asked nervously. Sallos took his chin and tugged him until their lips brushed, the touch gentle and slow. He hummed, deeply tired and utterly satisfied. As they lay together, Nell ran his fingers through the loose strands of hair that tumbled of Sallos’s shoulder.

“You know… I think we were both touch starved,” Nell murmured. His master gave a soft chuckle.

“Perhaps.” The low firelight in the grate played shadows across the walls as the sun set outside the window. At some point Nell may have fallen asleep, relaxed and tucked into Sallos’s body. He groaned softly as he was shaken awake.

“Come, we will go bathe,” Sallos said as he sat up. Nell grumbled, already missing the warmth. He had been quite comfortable.

“Now?”

“Yes, trust me. You will feel better for it.” Reluctantly Nell pulled himself up and stood.

And winced. The feel of slick release running down his legs was not overly welcoming, nor was the mess on his belly.

“I must look a sight,” he said, grimacing. The demon gave a smirk.

“You do.” Sallos didn’t seem bothered by this at all. Snorting, Nell pulled on the loosest pair of trousers and shirt he owned and gingerly followed the man to the bathing pools. It was difficult not to feel embarrassed. He walked with his head down, cheek aflame at the rather knowing grins the other demons shot him as they walked. Sallos, on the other hand, looked nothing short of proud of himself.

Nell had to admit, as he slid into the blissfully hot water of the bathing pools, Sallos had been right. Neither seemed quite ready to part though and Nell tucked himself against his lover as they washed.

“Tomorrow we will head into the main town. The preparations for the festival will begin soon and we will need to pick up your new clothes and start collecting supplies,” Sallos said, running a comb through his own long black hair. Nell watched the demon struggle for a few moments. As he did, he was carried away with a distant memory of sitting outside his cabin, watching his mother braid her hair.

Aside from their exam results, the only other conversation Nell had heard last night had been about the festival. Even the servants had seemed excited about it.

“This festival sounds pretty important.” Nell murmured. Without really thinking much about it, he shifted behind his master and batted the man’s hands aside. He took the comb from Sallos and began to gently tease wet strands apart. He missed the slight stiffen in the demon’s shoulders before the hunter relaxed again.

“It is very important to our culture. It has come to represent several different things. It is a celebration to welcome the new season but it also a changing of the guard. Demons who left for the summer hunt return as those to leave for the winter hunt prepare. The festival is an acknowledgement and last opportunity to spend time with those you love in the knowledge that they or yourself may never return to see one another.” Sallos murmured softly. Nell paused, his hands still sorting the tangle of long soft hair.

“That’s really sad,” Nell said. Sallos turned to look at him. He cupped the apprentice’s chin and offered a gentle kiss. Nell sighed into it, enjoying the taste of dark coffee and spice. There was also a lingering intoxicating taste of sex and salt. Their kiss chased away some of the fear and uncertainty the future held for them.

“Now you understand my mixed feeling for the celebration,” Sallos replied. Nell nodded.

“I do and I’ll help in any way I can.” They soaked in the pools for a long while, both lost in thoughts of what the next few weeks would bring.

\--

END

\--


	20. Preparations

\--

Chapter Twenty

Preparations

\--

When Nell woke, he was hungry. After bathing they had only eaten a light supper before returning to their chambers, both more asleep then awake. He shifted, stretching and felt a tell-tale twinge of pain in his backside. Wincing, he cautiously sat up on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sallos's voice made him jump and then immediately wince again.

"Sore but not bad," Nell said, cheeks warming. His mentor propped himself up and Nell took a moment to take in the expanse of scared ebony muscle. His morning wood appreciated the sight but he really didn't think he would be able to handle doing anything about it. Sallos gave a slightly lopsided smile.

"Take it slow. You will be tender for a while," the demon said gently. Nell nodded, deeply grateful that they had soaked in the hot water the night before. He would probably be worse off if they hadn't. They both got ready for the day, Nell with some waddling and Sallos with an amused expression. To his credit, the demon made no comment even as Nell hobbled after him at a much slower pace than usual. They had slept in a bit and the food hall was packed. Furcus's grin was wide and toothy when he caught sight of them but he said nothing. Jeremy gave Nell a confused look.

"You alright mate?" he asked, passing him an empty place. Nell, conscious of the redness in his face, gave a false cough.

"Yeah, just, still a little stiff," he said lamely. He waddled over to the food a quickly as possible before Jeremy could comment.

"I'm starving," Jeremy moaned. Glad of the change of subject, Nell nodded. He started reaching for a plate of sausages when Sallos appeared beside the boys, startling them.

"Don't take too much this morning," he warned. The apprentices frowned.

"That goes for you to brat," Furcus called out from where he sat.

"Why?" Nell asked. He tried to keep the whine out of his voice but Sallos's raised eyebrow told him he had failed a little. Chastened, he put the plate down.

"Just take a little. You'll understand shortly," Sallos explained. With one last longing look at the mass of food, Nell took some toast and went back to sit down. Jeremy was less collected and grumbled under his breath as he stomped back to the table with a small bowl of porridge. Sitting on the hard-wooden benches was not much fun either. Nell was grateful when they stood to leave but much less so with Furcus’s next words.

"Go tack up your animals. We'll be out with you shortly," he grunted. Nell paled. His head whipped around to his master but Sallos only gave him a nod. By the gods he was not looking forward to riding...

\--

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jeremy asked him for the third time. Nell nodded stubbornly as Thorn pawed at the ground. Every shift of shoulder or back made Nell rock in the saddle. It was incredibly uncomfortable. There was little he could do to fix it either. If he tried to hold himself still and ridged, Thorn would complain and there was no way Nell had the ability to stay on today if Thorn decided to buck.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nell lied. The two hunters road ahead of their apprentices, leading the way out onto the main road. The day was perfect, the sun warm, the breeze cool and the sky broken up with large fluffy white clouds. Despite his discomfort, Nell admired the morning. He breathed in deeply. He always felt a thrill of exaltation to be outside the oppressive stone walls and set free into the world.

Much of the plants along the road side were still recovering from the harsh summer heat that was only now beginning to fade. Only the neat little fields of crops were still green. They didn't hurry as they made their way to the town (Nell was sure he probably would have handed in his manhood and cried if they had been made to trot.)

Despite the distance they still had to go, it was becoming evident that the town ahead was oddly different. At first Nell thought he was hallucinating. He thought it was covered in colourful beetles. All the outer walls looked like they were moving. As they got closer Nell could see these colours were in fact hundreds of bits of fabric. The towns had extended outwards as stalls sprawled out in different directions. There were more people than Nell had even seen. They could hear the conversation, a great rabble of noise that drifted up from the sea of little booths.

"You'll catch flies if ya don't shut yer gobs," Furcus laughed as he glanced back at Jeremy and Nell.

"Is this because of the festival?" Jeremy spluttered.

"Aye, it is. They come from miles around to celebrate the change of season and sell their wares. We are the biggest stronghold in the region so it's here they hold the festival even if it means crossing huge distances to be here," the hunter called back.

“It’ll go on like this for the entire week. At the end of it, there a big fireworks display. We head out the next day,” Furcus went on.

“And whilst we’re on the subject, let me explain something. You can use this week to celebrate. You now have your wages and I ain’t interested in what you do with them. I will say they are the only wages you’ll get until after you complete your first hunt so if you decide to blow all this week then don’t come crying to me later,” the old hunter grunted.

“Nell, this is less relevant to you as where we are going there are no nearby towns or cities,” Sallos said, reigning Shade in a little so he could converse without shouting.

“Whereas we are shacked up near a little coastal town so don’t go wasting all ya coin now,” Furcus said warning to his apprentice. The boys nodded.

“Its really cool that we get coin at all!” Jeremy said happily. Furcus snorted.

“Aye, you wouldn’t got as much if we hadn’t won those bets. Didn’t end up costing me a single bronze,” Furcus sniggered.

“You mean to say our wages came from the bets you placed on us!?” Jeremy squawked indignantly.

“Well, yours did anyway,” Furcus said as he took out his smoking pipe and lit the tip. Nell was both a little embarrassed and guilty by the amount of coin Sallos had given him. He hadn’t asked how much Jeremy had been given and he was grateful Jeremy hadn’t asked him in return. It was to uncomfortable of a conversation.

As they got closer to the massive town, the people parted around them like school of fish. There was a staggering amount cultures on display as well as several animals Nell didn’t have names for. He was very glad their masters were with them. The dracks would probably have pitched a fit with all the noise around them. Instead, they plodded along docilly behind the two hunters.

“We’ll leave the dracks at Iroh’s stable. It’s to chaotic to bring them through the streets. It’ll be manic in there,” Furcus said to Sallos. Sallos gave a nod.

“The young one will need new tack. They’ve both grown,” Sallos commented. It was surreal, heading back to the stables where he had first chosen Thorn. It was oddly nostalgic, especially when Evan came out to meet them with a broad grin. He caught sight of Nell and Jeremy and his grin widen.

“Got your first tattoos then?” He asked as they dismounted. It took Nell some effort not to whimper in pain as he got down from Thorn’s back.

“Yep! We can’t take the bandages off yet though. Hurt like a bitch!” Jeremy said proudly. Nell gave Thorn’s neck a pat.

“We need the youngens refitted,” Furcus grunted to the broad-shouldered stable master. The other demon nodded.

“No problem. Leave them all here. Teeth clean and claw check like usual?” asked the giant.

“Aye. We’ll be back later,” Furcus grunted, still puffing on his pipe. Sallos gave a respectful nod and then turned to leave. Jeremy and Nell waved good bye to Evan and headed out. The crowds were tightly packed and Nell felt himself being jostled this way and that. Something solid hit his tattooed arm and he hissed in pain.

He felt uncomfortable and skittish. He had never been around so many people! Sound pounding against his ear drums, people bickering over produce, drivers shouting for room for their carriages and carts, stall owners calling out to attract interested eyes and coin purses. It was incredibly noisy and claustrophobic. He couldn’t believe some people actually preferred this chaos to the peace and quiet of the country side. He wanted to shove the people away from him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe!

“Steady Nell,” Sallos deep low voice spoke directly into his ear. He hadn’t noticed his master had stepped up to him.

“Sorry, not used to the crowds,” Nell said, his throat uncomfortably tight. Jeremy was to distracted looking around to have noticed. Growing up near a fish market in a bustling port town, the other boy was probably used to this.

“It’s alright. We will stay together for now. Come, pick something to eat,” Sallos placed a discrete hand on the small of his back. Nell felt his heart beat slowing. Sallos had that affect on him, his deep voice acting as an anchor.

At the mention of food, Jeremy’s grin widened. It was infectious. Knowing that the demons were close and Jeremy was with him helped ease away the last of his discomfort and soon, Nell found himself grinning to.

There were so many stalls! The smells coming from within were as incredible as they were sickly. People were testing powders at spice stalls with their baskets of vivid coloured spices. The stalls offered strong brews of tea and coffee. Fried and smoke meats peppered the air as well as a strong smell of rotting sewerage that was apparently coming from a fruit kiosk that was selling tamarin coated durian slices.

They watched a man create palm sized candy butterflies for a little girl and her mother, ladling out amber syrup onto a dusted board for it to cool. Further on was a stall selling fried balls of seasoned rice and sour plums. Some foods like the grilled corn cobs, the deep-fried bananas coated in coconut and sesame seeds, the sweat fluffy bao buns, pots of balut and thickly coated satay chicken skewers were recognisable and mouth-watering. But for everything Nell recognised was several stalls selling things he couldn’t.

They stopped at a stall with some smoke meats in sticks. Nothing unusual except one of the small animals on the stick had three sets of arms…

“It’s good,” Sallos murmured. Jeremy looked dubious but it smelt good so Nell passed over two bronze coins and was given his first piece of street food. It was good. He still had no idea what it was but the skin was crunchy and the meat was oddly sweet. They meandered about, Furcus purchasing some fresh tobacco for his smelly pipe whilst Sallos seemed content to watch the boys try the different foods. He did step in a few times. Nell pointed out a stall selling an odd dark coloured meatball served over stir-fried vegetables.

“You may want to give that one a miss,” the demon said, eyes twinkling.

“Why?” Nell asked.

“That is männlich. They’re horse testicles bound with bread crumbs and pigs blood and boiled,” Sallos said politely. Jeremy’s face lost all of its colour and he put down the doughnut he had been about to cram into his mouth. Nell blinked and then burst into laughter.

“Yes, but does it taste good?” he asked, lilac eye glinting. Jeremy paled further.

“It can with the correct sauce,”

“You two are both disgusting!” Jeremy squawked. The two boys ate until they couldn’t fit anymore in, their quick strides turning into more of a waddle. It was past midday, the morning wasting on their exploration. Nell could not remember every having so much fun.

“We should go get some of our supplies,” Furcus said, swallowing down his last mouthful of a kebab he’d bought from an oily looking woman a couple of stalls down.

“Agreed,” Sallos said with a nod.

“Come. We’ll visit the book shop first. Jeremy and Furcus will meet us back at the stables,” Sallos said, gently pressing Nell forward. Nell and Jeremy waved before the group broke away. Furcus and Jeremy disappeared into the immense crowd in seconds.

It took several minutes for Sallos to find the building he was looking for. It wasn’t much from the outside. An old faded sign proclaimed it to be a bookshop though the front window was so grimy, Nell couldn’t see inside. They stepped into the store; the old door creaking shut behind them. It took a moment for Nell's eyes to adjust. His jaw fell.

"This is a book shop?" he spluttered. He heard a murmur of quiet laughter as Sallos stepped up beside him. The exterior did nothing to reveal the true nature of the grand building. Three stories stretched out in front of the them, the walls close and every square inch of walls and shelves covered in books. Whereas the library at the stronghold was massive, structured, silent and organised, this was a winding maze of chaotic colour. Spines of all shapes and sizes shouted for the eye's attention. Nell didn't know where to look first. Sallos moved passed him deeper into the shop.

"Why are we here master?" Nell asked a little breathlessly.

"Your literacy education will continue during your time away from the stronghold," Sallos said as he inspected the closest bookshelf. Nell's face fell.

"Oh," he muttered dejectedly. Sallos glanced his way, lips tilting in amusement.

"You will want something to occupy your mind. Choose three books. One that you struggle to read, one you want to learn to read and one you will enjoy," he said, nodding towards the depths of the shops. Nell bit his lip. Reading hadn't really interested him. He certainly hadn't enjoyed it in class. Still, he could at least try to find something. He gazed around, feeling a little start struck. There were so many books!

He wandered for a while, allowing himself to get lost in sun glazed aisles of glittering colours. The smell of old parchment, dust and polish was everywhere he went. He could also detect a soft hum of magic in the air. Surely some of these books were on sigils. He paused at a bookcase, eyebrows rising. Sallos found him there ten minutes later. The demon already had a small book in his grasp.

"What have you found?" the demon asked.

"Would one of these be okay?" Nell asked timidly. He was holding a large cookbook. Sallos eyed it, his expression curious and surprised. He took the book from him and thumbed carefully through the pages.

"I used to help my mother cook," Nell said quietly.

"Is this the one you want?" Sallos asked. Nell nodded shyly. It was not exactly an easy book to read. There were only a couple of inked illustrations. Mostly, the instructions were written in tiny print, the text dense.

"Then we shall get it. You have two more to find," Sallos said, tucking the book under his arm. Those lilac eyes widen and the boy’s face lit up. Sallos watched him dive back into another aisle, his enthusiasm increasing. A cookbook was definitely not what Sallos had expected but he was quietly pleased.

It took nearly half an hour of searching before Nell found what he thought were storybooks. He went from cover to cover, peering through pages. He paused on a cover of a flying castle. Intrigued, he tugged it down. He opened it but frowned. It was not one of the languages he was particularly good at reading. Before he could put it back, Sallos reached over his shoulder and plucked it from his hands.

"You'll learn," was all he said as he strolled away. To Nell's great discomfort, Sallos had him chose the third book from a section of text he couldn’t read. Not knowing what any of them were, Nell shrugged and picked one at random. When they went to the counter, Nell went to pull his coin purse out but Sallos shock his head.

"Save your coin. These books are part of your education. You don't pay for them." Nell tried to protest but his master gave him a hard look and the words died on his tongue. Flushing, he tugged his new books close and followed the demon from the depths of the bookshop, leaving the bemused sales assistant behind.

The next store they walked into did caused a gasp from Nell. It was a calligraphy and arts store. There were spools of multicoloured yarn, draws full of coloured charcoal, tiny jars of rare pigment and rolls of canvas in every size. There were quills, some with fantastic glittering feathers and hundreds of different kinds of ink. Nell had never seen anything like this shop in his entire life. He walked in a daze, gazing into each cabinet. His master watched him, tail twitching.

"What can I do for you this morning sir?" Asked a withered old man in a pale blue apron.

"We need refills for a basic calligraphy kit," Sallos replied. Nell wasn't really listening. He had stopped in front of a shelf of water colour paints. The colours were staggering. He had no idea there were so many kinds of green or blue. How incredible could he make his botany drawing with these?

Carefully, almost reverently, he eased a small wooden box from the shelf. Inside were twenty little squares of packed paint. The case was made of polished walnut. It even came with a little paintbrush made of squirrel hair. He was pretty sure he now knew what he wanted to spend his coin on.

He turned the box over to look at the price and winced. He stared down at the paints. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. Would Sallos consider him wasteful? The amount of silver for the little kit was enough make Nell's eyes water. But he had the coin...

"Found something?" Sallos's melodic voice cut through his worrying. He looked up at his master, his fingers still clutching the little wooden box.

"I don't know. It cost a lot of coin," Nell admitted. Sallos held out a hand and Nell reluctantly let him take the box. Sallos inspected it carefully.

"If you look after it properly, it should last you years. I know you enjoy drawing," he said gently. Nell felt himself flush a little. He did love drawing. He had never realised that Sallos had noticed.

"I often looked in your botany text book. You have a talent for recreation and a good eye for proportions. It is up to you but I don't think it is a waste." Nell grinned up at the man as he was given his paint box. He scurried to the counter to pay. His fingers shook slightly as he dug out the coins. The sales assistant gave him a kind knowing smile. He gave Nell his change and wrapping the box in a square of soft fabric.

"To protect it sir," he had said.

"Thank you," Nell said and meant it.

"Come on, we'll head back to the stables today. You and your friends can come back later in the week."

\--

"Apparently there a couple of pubs in town we are staying at," Jeremy said happily. Nell snorted.

"Must be nice. The nearest civilisation for us is a tiny town seven days ride from the cabin we are staying in. Apparently once the snow falls, the roads are buried so we won’t even have that," Nell said. Marshall winced.

"That’s rough."

"Yep, foods going to get real boring for you, bud. Can’t exactly pop down the road to buy vegetables," Jeremy teased.

"And not much would grow under all the snow that falls there," Sumaya put in. Nell winced. He had actually been thinking about that quite a lot. He guessed it had contributed to Sallos’s nervousness to bring him. Two more mouths to feed. Thorn might be less picky then Nell but the drack was a large animal. These thoughts were one of the reasons he had ended up in the cookbook section of the bookshop. Still.

"We’ll be okay. Sallos has hunted the Hoarfrost Forest many times. Even if we spend the winter eating nothing but rice and rabbit, I've lived on a lot less," he said, face blank. Jeremy looked mildly uncomfortable.

"None of it really matters anymore does it?" Marshall said, his expression odd and closed. The others frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeremy asked. Marshall gave a half shrug.

"I mean, noble born, peasant born, we all passed. We get told that how we are born marks what we can do with our lives but you and Jeremy prove that wrong. What we were doesn’t matter anymore,” he said. Jeremy hummed thoughtfully but Nell silently disagreed.

He wouldn’t be who he was if he hadn’t lived through the horrors he had lived through. Sallos might not have chosen him that day if Nell hadn’t displayed that stubborn, raw starving side of himself. If he had not bared his teeth at the demon hunter like a cornered fox and sworn death over servitude.

He had never told the others of how he became an apprentice. They had assumed that he had been chosen but not that he had been slave stock, taken from a village that didn’t want him to leave behind the ghost of house that contained little more than cobwebs and two large mounds of earth out its back door.

Nell wasn’t ashamed of where he had come from nor would he forget the life he had lived there. Not the happy memories with his mother and father nor the terrible times when he had picked through the bones from other people’s old camp fires in hopes of digging out something that sit in his stomach and fill the emptiness for a short time. His wildness called to Sallos and it was Sallos’s deep calm control that called to Nell.

In less then a week, he would be leaving with the demon he called master and oddly, he had no qualms about that.

\--

END

\--


	21. Festivals and Farewells

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! I hope everyone got to enjoy some form of break over Christmas.

\--

Chapter Twenty-One

Festivals and Farewells

\--

Nell went back to the town almost every day leading up to the festival. Each day they set out with their masters but more often than not, Sallos and Furcus went off to organise supplies, leaving Nell and Jeremy on their own. The closer they got to the festival day, the more and more people arrived, adding to the ever-changing tangle of stalls and booths. Once left on their own, the boys had to exercise a lot of restraint not to spend all their wages. Nell actually left a gold coin behind in his room. Sallos had given him permission to buy what he fancied as this would be his only chance but he just didn't feel right spending it all in one short week.

This theory was put to the test on the third day when they met up with Marshall and Sumaya. Marshall was leaping up and down, waving wildly to catch their attention over the throng of the bustling crowd. Jeremy and Nell shoved their way over, having left the dracks at the stables.

"You have to come see this place!" the noble was shouting, his blonde hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. Sumaya gave them a slim smile. She was still very much a quiet person but she had warmed up to them over the months. She always chose to sit with them now rather than sit on her own.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked when they finally got close enough. Marshall grinned.

"Come on!" He led off. Nell had to tuck himself behind Jeremy just to stop himself being born away in the mass of people. Nell still didn't like the crowds. The press of sweaty bodies, the rambling roar of noise and smells of body odour, dust and frying oil made him want to escape. And take a bath.

He really hoped Marshall knew where they were going because after a very few twists and turns, Nell was lost. Marshall was undeterred though and ploughed on ahead. Nell could smell where they were going before he saw the glittering gold sign with its bright blue writing.

"By the gods..." Jeremy groaned. The smell alone made their mouths water as they approached the open door of the largest shop Nell had ever seen. The candy store was filled with all sorts of people from towering demons to giggling human children, all clattering about, looking at the row upon row of sweets and chocolates. Nell felt his jaw swing open.

Chocolate had always been very rare. There were certainly no candy shops in Nell's poor village though his father had once given him a small piece of dark chocolate that he had managed to trade a hare for at one of the larger markets he had travelled to. That had been one of Nell's most favourite memories. His eyes prickled briefly as he tried to imagine the awe and joy on his mother's delicate features if she had even seen such a shop as this.

He wished he had more eye balls and maybe another nose. The scent of honey, caramels, sugar, fudge, chocolate and half a hundred other smells drew his head this way and that. There were jars of hard candy in every possible colour, giant lollipops, bars of nougat, barrels of toffees in colourful paper wrappers and stacks of chocolate bars. The air inside the shop was surprisingly cool. The gentle prickling in the air told Nell that the shop owners were probably using freezing sigils to stop the candy from melting in the heat.

Nell went from one area to another. Faced with so many options, he didn't know what to choose. He felt giddy. Taking in several slow deep breathes of the pungent air, he made his way over to a young girl in a blue uniform handing out samples.

"Would you like to try one?" She asked, holding out a tray of a green coloured mint fudge. Unable to help himself, he took a piece, groaning slightly as it coated the inside of his mouth. He had never tasted anything like it.

"Thank you but I actually wanted to ask something," Nell said, face reddening. The girl's eyes widen slightly and drifted to his bandaged arm and then back to his face. There was definite interest in her gaze which was not helping his embarrassment.

"Of course. What do you need?" She asked warmly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm assigned to a region that gets a lot of snow. Can you recommend anything that would last?" he spluttered, trying to ignore the way she was swaying her hips slightly as she moved.

"Oh yes, well, any of the hard toffee, the dark chocolate will last and so will any of the hard candy on those shelves but I would say that you need to keep them dry or they could go mouldy," she said, sidling up a little closer.

"Uh… oh, thank you," Nell said, leaning away from her a little.

"Nell, who's this pretty young lady?" Jeremy appeared beside them. Nell let out a breath of relief. The girl's eyes snapped to Jeremy, took in his extra inch of height and smiled broadly.

"She's very helpful, I'm sure she could tell you where anything is," Nell said, grateful that Jeremy seemed to take the hint.

"Really? Well, that's good because I had some questions..." trusting that Jeremy and the shop assistant would be sufficiently distracted with each other, Nell slipped away and headed for the shelves.

After a lot of deliberation, he settled on a small bag of caramel taffy, white chocolate fudge and a handful of different brightly coloured orange flavoured hard candies. Feeling like he had done fairly well all things considered, he paid for his bags and headed back to the door to wait for the others. Marshall, as it turned out, had absolutely no restraint. He came out of the shop, pockets bulging and a massive grin of his face. Sumaya quietly mentioned to Nell as they walked away that this was Marshall's third visit and he had already eaten what he had bought the day before...

"Where to now?" Marshall asked, pulling out a fresh piece of chocolate.

"I'm hungry, let's head back to the street vendors," Jeremy said, shuffling his own, much smaller, bag of candies. Sumaya led the way back to the stalls outside the main walls. It was there that Nell stopped, his eyes on the spice shops.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," Nell said distractedly. Jeremy frowned but then shrugged and headed over to a man selling large bowls of lamb curry. Nell made his way through the viciously bidding people at the stall counter. One of the shop assistants, a demoness with narrow gold eyes, looked Nell up and down, undecided as to whether he was worth her time.

"What do ya want pup?" she barked as she handed coin back to a man clutching a small pouch.

"I'm stationed in the snow this season. I want something that will add flavour and can last a long while," he responded, trying to sound confident. She snorted.

"All herbs and spices do that ya twit." A few of the nearby customers sniggered with laughter. Face hot, Nell met her fierce eyes.

"Yes, and most of these costs an arm and a leg. I'm probably already going to lose one of those, so tell me which of these are actually affordable," he said. This time it was the demoness who laughed. Her assistant gave an appreciative chuckle, his eyes looking Nell up and down once before he went back to handing over the dried bay leaves to a waiting woman.

"Fair enough pup. Well then, if you're interested, I can put some jars together of the basics. I know you hunters don't like to carry anything to bulky so I'll make em small. Sichuan peppercorns are fairly inexpensive. So's the dried garlic," she must have found him amusing enough because despite her clipped tone, the demoness was actually very helpful.

The jars were long and thin and could be rolled up in leather binder to keep them safe. The dried rosemary, five spice, fennel seeds, smoked paprika, garlic powder and peppercorns added up to a good chunk of his coin but it was well worth it. He just hoped Sallos wouldn't be annoyed with him.

He thanked the demoness with a bow and headed off to find the others

\--

“Is that a blanket for Thorn?” Nell asked as he let himself back into the quarters he shared with Sallos. His master looked up from where he sat at the scrub wooden table.

“No. It’s your cloak. I picked it up today along with the rest of your clothing,” the demon said mildly. Nell blinked.

“My cloak? It looks like it would fit a giant.” He came over and touched the thick pelt. It was incredibly soft. The fur was a pale grey and so dense he could hardly push his fingers through it.

“It needs to go all the way to your ankles. This cloak will stop you freezing to death once the snow sets in.” Nell tried to pick it up.

“This is really heavy,” he said, trying to imagine running or jumping whilst wearing it.

“And now you know why your weight training can be so rigorous. Put it on. I need to be sure it fits.” It was a struggle get the cloak on but it fit perfectly. As he had predicted, it was very heavy. It also only took a minute or two before he was sweating in it.

“It’s a good fit. You can take it off. What did you buy today?” Sallos said as he helped Nell with the front clasp. Nell grinned.

“Marshall found the candy shop,” he said. The demon raised an eyebrow.

“You spent your coin on candy?” the man asked drily. Nell narrowed his eyes.

“You said you didn’t mind what I spent my coin on.” Nell folded his arms across his chest defensively. Sallos took the cloak from him and laid it out over the bed so that it could be rolled up.

“I don’t. It is your wages.”

Sleeping in, picking from the buffet, riding into the town or sometimes heading to the river for a leisurely swim, that week leading to the festival was the best week of Nell’s life. The stronghold was decorated with vines of autumn leaves, bouquets of junipers berries and woven strips of ribbon in warm colours. More and more people seemed to fill the stronghold to bursting point as demons arrived from all over.

When the day of the festival arrived, Nell got up with enthusiasm. He had never seen fireworks before and was looking forward to it. As he pulled on fresh clothes, he glanced over at Sallos.

“Are you coming down for breakfast?” he asked. Sallos was sitting at his writing desk, pouring over notes from his book of numbers. The demon glanced over at him before going back to his page.

"Not yet. Go with your friends but be back by sunset. Traditionally the apprentices get together before the feast and remove their bandages on their tattoos as well as get a final send off from their instructors," Sallos said without looking up from his log book. Nell hesitated. He had noticed Sallos become more and more subdued in the week leading up to the festival. The man had always been of a quiet disposition but this week he had barely spoken at all except when asked a direct question. Nell came over to him.

Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and covered the intricate page of numbers the demon had been reading. Sallos looked up at him from his chair, tail twitching slightly.

"Did you want anything to eat?" Nell asked. The man's face was void of expression.

"No," he replied.

"Coffee?"

"No," he said again. Sallos attempted to go back to his reading but Nell gently took his master's face in his hands. It was bold for him. He had never openly reached for Sallos like this. He surprised himself as much as the man now meeting his gaze.

"Can I brush and braid your hair for you?" This time Sallos paused. His long black mane was settled down his back. Since they had lain together, Nell had taken to combing and braiding the man's hair of an afternoon. It was relaxing, a sort of silent bonding time between them.

"I'm fine Nell," Sallos murmured and he turned his head, his lips brushing Nell's palm.

"But you're not," Nell sighed. Sallos actually smiled, all be it briefly. He turned in his seat to properly face Nell, gesturing for the apprentice to bend forward. The kiss that Sallos gave him was warm and gentle. Nell tasted the black tea the man had been drinking. Nell drank him in, trying to offer in some way his own strength and support. His fingers dove into the long hair, fingertips brushing the rough base of long horns. When they drew apart, Sallos ran a calloused thumb along his jaw.

"Enjoy today Nell. Please. I will come down soon." Nell studied him carefully before giving him a slow nod.

"Alright. But I'll come back up and get you if you're not downstairs for the feast," Nell warned. Sallos made a quiet snort and tugged on Nell's hips until he practically fell into his lap. Nell felt heat coil as his interest piqued.

"Don't be a brat, go." Sallos chuckled. The sound warmed Nell to the core. His leant forward and kissed the man on the cheek before darting away. He glanced back once. Sallos was reading again but he looked a lot more relaxed, his long tail swaying lazily back and forth under the chair.

\--

“Come on! There are fire jugglers outside!” Marshall shrieked. He looked like an over excited toddle, red in the face and bouncing on his toes. The air outside was nippy though there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The excitement was palpable, people laughing and shouting. Even the stronghold’s servants were joining in.

They headed over to the courtyard where people were clustering around the brightly coloured performers. Nell cheered and clapped along with everyone else as the jugglers threw their batons again and again.

After the fire jugglers, there were dancers and music. Nell, Marshall and Jeremy quickly found Sumaya and they headed down the now familiar road to the town which seemed to have tripled in size. People waved or cheered at them as they walked. This was so alien to Nell who went red in the face every single time this happened. Jeremy soaked it up, waving back enthusiastically.

"What are they doing?" Nell asked interestedly. There were people on their hands and knees with buckets of water and coloured chalk.

"It's part of the festival. People come from all over and draw down a creature that terrifies them or causes them trouble in hopes that the hunters will come and slay them. It's a sort of good luck ritual," Sumaya said. As they watched, a woman and her daughter filled in the red wings of a large manticore. The entire stone section of the roadside was covered in drawings.

As they got to the thick sea of stalls and tents, they were spoilt for choice by the food vendors who all yelled for the attention of potential customers. They talked about the feast and fireworks that afternoon.

"Sallos mentioned that Cadric and Arabella would be giving us a send-off," Nell said. Jeremy snorted.

"Oh, that'll be a highlight. ‘All right, ya lazy fucks. Dunno ya names and probably ain’t gunna see you again. Off ya fuck,’” Jeremy bellowed in a rather accurate impression of Cadric’s deep gravelled drawl. Even Sumaya laughed.

Nell never wanted to forget this day. Their coin purses were much lighter than they had been at the start of the week but Nell still bought a jar of honey to take with him to Hoarfrost Forest along with some strawberry fruit preserve.

By the afternoon, they were dusty, tired and eager to head back up to the stronghold for the feast and fireworks. There was an overwhelming delicious smell of food as they stepped into the entry hall. Extra tables had been set up inside the banquet hall and the room was full of demons Nell had never seen before. He did catch sight of Sallos in the throng, easy to identify by his midnight dark skin and long arching horns. His master looked once in his direction and gave him a small smile. Nell grinned back and went to help himself to food.

It was all very good. The cooks had out done themselves. There was a wider variety of dishes and drinks on offer. A bar of soughts had been set up on one side with an intimidating demon with spikes protruding from his shoulders handing out beverages.

“They only serve alcohol to fifth year and above,” Jeremy whinged. Nell snorted.

“Probably for the best. I really don’t think we should start off tomorrow with hangovers,” Nell teased. Despite having eaten at many of the food stalls in town, the boys ended up having third helpings just to try as many dishes as they could. They dropped off their plates, wobbling a bit with their overstuffed bellies.

“Let’s go sit down.” They headed over to their apprentice table. Denzel and the others were already seated. Cadric was cutting a path towards them, a large drink clutched in his clawed hand. They settled and waited for him.

“Well. For better or for worse, your training for the year is complete. You may unwrap your tattoos. Don’t touch em for a least another week,” the old hunter grunted. Nell helped Jeremy with his bandage. The skin was still very raw and scabbed over. The ink and pattern were difficult to make out. Jeremy helped Nell with his own bandages. He was looking forward to seeing his tattoo properly once the scabbing stopped. It still felt tender.

“There are some important things to keep in mind,” Cadric grunted, getting their attention.

"All this training, hardly ever anyone mentions what's its actually like. No one tells you that most fights whether it be with blade or claw, lasts less than a minute. No one tells you that every breathless minute on a hunt will be matched by hours and days of doing nothing but waiting, that the boredom can literally rot you away from the inside out." Cadric paused for a moment to take a drink from his tankard.

"Everyone thinks being a Hunter is amazing. You'll get used to being recognised everywhere you go. It's not so glamorous when you wiping away warm bits of brain from your fellow hunter off your face. It’s not so enriching when you burying your friends. It's not so amazing when you're bleeding out, staring up at the sky, knowing your master will be returning next year alone." No one was muttering anymore. They all stared, pale faced and young.

"Those tattoos mark you as hunters. I expect many of you will leave and not come back. Whatever prejudices you have towards each other will be left here when you go. Hunters look out for one another. We are all we have. No one else will ever understand the isolation and death that follows our lifestyles. Leave tomorrow and bring down your prey or die trying." The old hunter raised his now empty tankard at them and without a backward glance, turned and walked away.

“Well, that was… cheery,” Jeremy said uncomfortably. Denzel gave a derisive snort and got up.

“As if we needed to be told any of that,” the noble sneered before marching away, the others joining him. Marshall sighed and rolled his eyes. There was a sudden upthrust in noise as people starting heading out with their plates.

“The fireworks are starting!” Jeremy shouted. They rushed out into the courtyard following the crowd.

A hush of expectance filled the air. Then…

BOOM!

Nell jumped; his yelp of surprise swallowed by the cheering of the crowd. He watched, amazed as huge sprays of golden stars showed upwards into the night sky. More booms like cannon fire and red spiral shot up like arrows. The night air was soon filled with dazzling sparkling lights. They danced and crackled like tamed lighting. Nell watched with wide eyes.

They laughed and cheered and whooped even as the last of the fireworks died away, leaving them breathless and out of breath. The smell of smoke lingered in the cool air.

“That was incredible,” Nell gasped.

“Those were much better than the ones I’d seen in the capital,” Marshall agreed. Sumaya was still looking up into the sky, a smile on her lips.

“We should say our good byes now. I know Master Artimel wants to leave before sunrise,” Marshall said, sobering. The grins faded from their faces. This might very well be the last time that any of them would see each other.

Without much thought, he walked forward and gave Marshall a tight hug. The other boy jumped but looked pleased. When he pulled back, Sumaya dove in, hugging Nell with incredible strength for her lean frame.

Nell looked at the people around him. Whilst he may not have gotten along with most of the nobles, he knew he would be devastated if Jeremy or any of the others were killed. He had never had proper friends like them before.

\--

The next morning was a stark contrast to the night before. The breakfast hall was hushed as people moved about retrieve their food. Some of it was probably due to the hangovers the older apprentices and demons likely had but the atmosphere was also very different. There was a sense of foreboding discomfort.

There was no laughter this morning. The reality that many of them would be leaving and possibly not coming back was now settling in like thick heavy snow. As he collected his plate, he noticed that several apprentices and their masters were already gone including Marshall and Thomas.

He tried to eat but his stomach was in knots. Jeremy seemed to be in a similar state. He was grateful for the others boy’s company but neither spoke as they grabbed their bacon and eggs and sat down. Quite a few servants were moving about, still cleaning up after the festival.

“We’re going straight after breakfast,” Nell finally forced out. Jeremy nodded.

“Us to.”

“I don’t… I don’t really want to say goodbye,” Nell said awkwardly.

“Then we won’t. We’ll see each other again,” Jeremy replied firmly. Nell let out a deep breathe and gave a sharp nod.

“Yeah. We will.” They walked together towards the stairs and hugged briefly. Then Jeremy went one way, and Nell started to climb the stairs alone. Sallos was waiting for him. Most of their gear had already been packed. They were just assembling a few last things. Nell headed over to the nightstand he had been using.

He reached into the draw where he kept Thorn’s grooming tools. He wasn’t looking at what he was doing and yelped as his finger touched something sharp. Sallos looked over at him as he jerked his hand back. He had a small cut on his fore finger. More cautiously, he reached into the draw.

“What is it?” Sallos murmured. Nell drew out a piece of glittering gold shell. It was the shell fragment Harse had given when he had worked in the stables. It was incredible how far he had come. He stared at it, transfixed. It was beginning to dawn on him. With no further distractions, it was really beginning to sink in that he could leave this place today and never come back. Sallos placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Leave on the bedside table. It will be here when you come back,” Sallos said softly. This sentence broke Nell from his daze and he gave the man a watery smile.

“Good idea.”

Finally, Nell’s rucksack was neatly packed with his new books and clothing. He massive cloak would be rolled up and placed behind the saddle along with his bedroll. His glaive was strapped securely to his back and his carry pack was fixed to his belt. He gave the room one more sweep but there was no longer a reason to stay.

“Come,” Sallos encouraged. Nell hoisted the heavy rucksack up and with one final look at their room, left through the door after his master.

\--

END

\--


	22. A New Adventure

\--

Chapter Twenty-Two

A New Adventure

\--

“I have a surprise for you,” Sallos said. Nell tried to smile. It made the muscles in his cheek ache.

“What’s that?” His master led him down the familiar corridor and down the stairs without a word. Puzzled, Nell followed, the straps of his rucksack digging into his shoulders. In the early morning gloom, he could make out people waiting around. He frowned at the figures at the bottom of the stairs. Then his face split into a genuine grin. Jeremy grinned back.

“You’re still here?” Nell spluttered. Furcus snorted.

“Course we are, waiting on your slow asses ain’t we?” he grunted. Nell looked up at Sallos in confused joy.

“That’s the surprise. Furcus and I are going the same way so we thought we could start off as a group. We’ll be travelling with them for the first three days until we split up,” Sallos explained, smiling at the astounded look on Nell’s face.

"Did you know?" he asked Jeremy loudly. The other boy shook his head, still grinning broadly.

"No. Found out after I got back to our room." Suddenly leaving was a lot more fun.

The sinking dread he had been feeling was washed away as they rushed out to their dracks, their masters following at a more leisurely pace. It took quite a while to get the dracks fully saddled and equipped with their bedrolls, cloaks and saddle bags. Thorn was not at all pleased with the large load he was expected to carry but with Sallos just outside his stall, the grumpy male did little more than snarl.

As they led their beasts from their stalls for the last time until the spring, Nell caught sight of Todd. The man waved to him and he waved back, feeling much more like an adult instead of a scrawny child. Glaive in place over his back, straps and buckles checked, Nell swung into the saddle.

Shade and Crag stepped out into the lead. They set their heels to their drack’s sides and headed out through the main gate, not to return for another season.

As they passed by the town and the stronghold got smaller and smaller behind then, Nell felt again that fierce rush of freedom that came with stepping out into the unknown. The roads were incredibly busy.

With the festival over, many people were packing up their stalls and animals to return to wherever they had roamed from. Despite the crowds of wagons and caravans, there were few dracks except for those ridden by the Hunters and the odd demon.

At first it was fun just to watch the people and their beasts moving like a living lake of undulating bodies. Tails flicked, horns tossed and the air was filled with noise of herd animals, hooves and the grinding of wheels over gravel and cobblestone. Drivers yelled to their beasts, people chattered in a mix of languages, children laughed and the young dracks pulled at their bits, eager to move faster. Jeremy was waving at a tiny boy riding next to his mother in the back of a cart. The little boy stared, open mouthed. His mother waved back.

Not far from the town, the main road split into four, each headed away into the distance. Most people took the first and second road. Furcus and Sallos took the road on the far right. It cut away from the crowds and even at this distance, Nell could see that it led down into a deep valley and away toward dark mountains.

Jeremy and Nell shared an excited grin. Furcus settled back into his saddle, extracting his smoking pipe and lighting it with a flash of magic. He began to whistle between puffs, the song jaunty and clear in the cool morning air.

The dracks had to carry quite a bit more gear usual. Shade and Crag were fine but River and Thorn weren't used to the heavier load or the new saddles which was probably why the demons weren't forcing them to go any faster than a swift walk. Occasionally, if the slop tilted gently down and ground was good, they would all break into a looping canter until they reached another flat then drop back to a walk.

Nell felt a great wave of contentment settled over him as he looked out into ancient trees. A small herd of spotted badger scuttled through the undergrown at the edge of the trees, kicking up leaves as they went. Overhead, a flock of brightly coloured flying lizards soared in the wind. Only about the size of a rabbit, Nell had seen the sun loving lizards occasionally basking on the side of the cobblestone roads. They would be migrating south to avoid the snow.

They stopped by a small stream for an afternoon tea of jerky and cheese over bread. Nell was hypnotized by the swarm of iridescent silver and pink butterflies that shifted and moved like an enormous cloud over the surface of the creek. Every now and again a sleek fish would leap from the water to grab one from the air. Jeremy was about to dip his fingers into the water when something much bigger than a trout with way too many legs leapt out of the water and swallowed five butterfly whole. Furcus let out a bellowing laugh at Jeremy's high-pitched shriek.

They climbed back into the saddles and wadded through a thick tangle of hip high orange paper daisies and purple gooseneck to get back to the trail. Even a light sprinkling of rain couldn't dampen their spirits as they road deeper into the valley. Nell stuck his tongue out to catch the drops. They could see the ruminants of a town in the distance, smoke curling lazily from a few chimneys.

"We'll set up camp on the town outskirts. Can't leave the young dracks in a regular stable, they'll cause havoc with the local livestock. Townsfolk will be able to feed us though," Furcus announced.

"How many towns will we pass before we get to Hoarfrost Forest?" Nell asked curiously.

"The is one more before we split up. We won't be able to stay there though. It is remote and small and you and I are on a strict schedule with the snow. That village is another two day's ride. We will get out salt and sled from them. After that we will ride straight for the cabin," Sallos explained.

"Sounds cheerful," Jeremy put in helpfully. Nell laughed.

The town was nothing out of the ordinary, strong with the smell of sheep and full of small one-story buildings with thatched roofs and tiny windows. A man came hurrying out of the first house and rushing over to greet them. After a quick conversation with Sallos and Furcus the group was led to a comfortable looking camping ground. There was a large hunter's mark painted into a tree, one that Nell now recognised the mean 'Rest.'

They picketed the dracks close by. Whilst the boys collected wood for a fire and unfurled their bedrolls, Sallos and Furcus went into the little town and came back not long after with some parcels of food which turned out to be fried potatoes and massive chunks of ham and chicken. There was even a large cup of gravy.

So, the first night on their own passed very happily with the four men picking at the food and listening to stories. Jeremy turned out to be just as good a story teller as Furcus. They stayed by the fire, listening, as Jeremy told of how his older brother, Travis, was nearly eaten by a leopard whale during a storm. Nell had a strong suspicion that Jeremy was exaggerated parts of the story but honestly couldn't have cared less.

In the morning, they finished up the ham and drank large mugs off sweetened coffee before packing up the camp and putting out the fire. Before the sun was barely in the sky, they were back on the road again. The boys were a little quieter today, sleepy from the early start and a bit saddle sore. Nell was not quite used to the new saddle yet and he had never ridden for so long before.

It was mid-day when they lost the last of the cobbles and gravel to find hard packed earth in a rough-cut shape of a road. It was clear from the ruts on either side that the occasional wagon was pulled through but for the most part, they were heading away from civilisation. They left behind the last of the smell well-tendered green sheep paddocks as the trees pressed in closer. Jeremy and Nell chatted about what to expect in the coming season and wondered out loud how the others would go.

"I don't care if Denzel gets eaten but I hope Marshall and Sumaya do okay," Jeremy said thoughtfully. Nell nodded in agreement.

Sallos spent each hour in a serene silence, riding with a light hand. Despite his quiet, Nell got the impression that the ebony demon still heard and took in everything. Sometimes the man's head would tilt in a given direction as though listening for something Nell's human ears couldn't pick up.

They didn't stop for a midday meal. Once Nell looked off into the depths of the tree and as the sun slipped behind a cloud, he thought he saw the glimmer of something with red eyes. Then he blinked and they were gone.

The further from civilisation they got, the wilder the countryside. They finally crested out of the valley and onto a weaving mountain side road. Nell breathed in, eyes closing as his lungs filled with wet icy air. He felt electrified, scalp tingling as they stepped out of the trees and were touched by space.

"Down there is our last stop for tonight," Furcus grunted, pointing with the end of his pipe to a rocky outcrop against the mountain side.

By the time they got down to the rocky camping ground, the sun was starting to set and the air was getting cold. To the boys' collective relief, Furcus pulled out a large fat turkey that the demons had bought from the village. Soon they had a fire going. They drank sweet tea whilst they waited for the turkey to cook and listened to more stories from the old hunter.

A dinner of roast turkey sandwiches and Sallos told them both to get some sleep. They lay down in their bedrolls, the fire crackling merrily beside them. The warmth was welcome as their breathe came out on frosty curls as they settled.

"Hey." Nell looked over at Jeremy. Furcus was letting out low rumbling snores. Or maybe it was his drack. Apparently, they both snored. Sallos was on watch, sitting a little way off. He and Shade were almost camouflages in the dark night.

"Are you nervous?" Jeremy whispered. Nell opened his mouth and then paused. He looked back up at the night sky. A small swarm of orange and blue fireflies wafted over them and disappeared, winking out one by one.

"A little," Nell admitted. A pause.

"Me too," Jeremy said.

"We'll be okay though," Nell added awkwardly. He wished he could sound a little more confident.

"Yeah," Jeremy sounded a bit like he had a head cold.

"I wish I had been able to write to my ma and pa, you know, just... just in case," he rasped. Nell said nothing. He had no family to go back to. Jeremy had loving parents and house full of brothers.

"Would be nothing to write about. You have to go on an adventure first before you can brag about it, brat." The sound of Furcus's voice startled them both. The old demon cracked one eye open and gave them a chipped tooth smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that is true," Jeremy said, and Nell was deeply grateful to the demon because his best friend sounded a bit more cheerful. Nell took in a deep cold breathe of mountain air and turned his gaze back to the stars.

Not long after, he fell asleep.

\--

It wasn’t until they were packing up camp in the morning did it occur to Nell that this was the last day Jeremy and Furcus would be traveling with them.

The weather had worsened a little over night and the sun was staying determinately behind heavy grey clouds. The boys shivered as they packed up their gear. Nell had yet to properly wear his new cloak but decided against it. It was cool but not nearly enough to warrant the thick heavy waterproof hide. The mood was not quite as jolly this morning as they set off, winding their way down the craggy hillside and deeper into the forest.

The smell of wet earth, damp leaf litter and old conifers helped ease Nell's nerves. Somewhere high overhead he heard a distance rumble of thunder. When he looked up, there was an odd twinge of green threaded through the clouds. He hoped it was about to hail on them. Furcus did start to whistle again but the tune was more melodic and less jaunty. It reminded Nell of old battle fields, grown over with rusted weapons leaving wounds in magic laden land.

After a few hours they stopped at a rushing river, scaring away the herd of quilldeer that had been grazing on the other side. They refilled their water skins and ate some jerky with cups of tea whilst their beast drank. They didn't stay long before setting off, Nell looking up at the low cloud cover every now and again. He could see flashes of light from deep within it, cascading out along edges and dissipating in the grey sky. For one strange moment he though he saw something solid in that cloud. He frowned.

"Nell. Come here," Sallos's voice made him jump. He gently eased Thorn around, leaving Jeremy to walk with Furcus for a while.

"What is it?" Nell asked curiously. Sallos gave a small smile.

"You tell me. Is there something bothering you?" the demon asked. Nell opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking up at the rumbling clouds. Was it just his imagination or maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him?

"Is... is there something up there master?" Nell breathed. His breathe caught when the demon nodded.

"Look," Sallos murmured, pointing a long finger up to the heavens. From their vantage point on a small knoll between valleys, their view was quite grand. Rich forest and the river stretched out in front of them and long rolling mountains in plumes of silver, dark blue and purple marked the horizon line. Nell squinted up but he couldn't see what Sallos was trying to show him.

"What-?" he paused, going still in the saddle. Thorn lifted his snout, sniffing. For the briefest of moments, the rolling clouds had shifted and the lighting had lit up a shape. Not of a whole animal, not a claw or a visible head but what looked like the underside of some great snake. His lungs seemed to stop taking in air as his brain struggled to put the size of the creature into perspective.

"Sallos, what is that?" he whispered.

"It is a cloud amphithere, a beast of magic from the old world," Sallos replied, his gaze fixed on the enormous mass of storm clouds.

"Will it come down here?" Nell croaked.

"No. There is nothing big enough on land to feed an animal of its size. They only land on the highest of peaks every ten years or so to breed but otherwise stay within in their storm clouds." Nell watched; his lilac eyes wide as the lighting lit up another portion of this creature that seemed to dwarf the mountains that framed it.

"Come. We are falling behind," Sallos said and pushing Shade on. Nell stayed gazing for another long moment, thoroughly soul struck at just how small he was in this world before setting his heels to Thorn's flanks and trotting the drake forward until they caught up to the others. Jeremy shot him a faintly quizzical look, but Nell still couldn't put words to how he felt at the moment. Apparently, Jeremy had not sensed or seen anything odd in the weather and was content to ride along. Furcus shot Sallos a knowing smirk.

It did start to rain again. The thick foliage protected them a little, but Nell was both glad and disappointed when he saw the village in the distance. Glad because they could get a square meal and get out of the saddle but disappointed because it meant their time as a group was about to end. Just as before, they stopped in a tiny, cleared field surrounded by trees. Nell could smell goats and heard the distant distress squeal of piglets. The wind was apparently blowing the drack's scent straight through the village.

"You two go in first. We'll stay here with the beasts," Furcus grunted. Jeremy practically fell out of the saddle. Nell was rather bow legged himself, his inner thighs and groin more than a little saddle sore. Nell followed Sallos from the little field and down a muddy lane. A few curious people came out to greet them but for the most part, the village was very quiet. Nell thought it was peaceful in its isolation. Moss grew up the cracks of the old houses and pathways were little more than sand over trodden pressed down grass. A stocky man with grey hair and beard came towards them.

"Master Sallos, it's been an age. It's good to see ya again sir," the man grunted with a short bow.

"And you, George. This is my apprentice, Nell. Nell, this man has prepared the sleigh we need for the rest of the journey," Sallos said in his low voice. George nodded curtly.

"Aye, finished the last of the bread this morning. Me son and wife are loading the last of it on now. Five bags of salt like last time?" the man grunted. Sallos nodded.

"Yes. We are heading off first thing in the morning." The man nodded again and led them off towards a bakery. It was one of the larger building, sharing a rough road with it neighbour, a general store and a small tavern. Outside the bakery was a large carved wooden sleigh. A plump friendly looking woman and large boy with a dirt smudged face were stacking logs of bread onto it. 'Logs' was a good description because they made a distinct thud when they hit the lacquered wood.

"Master Sallos," the woman greeted. She gave a little curtsy. Nell dipped his head. Nell was starting to notice that the hunters didn't treat the humans with same arrogance that many other demons did. Perhaps because the hunters worked so closely with the humans, they protected that they saw them more than just slaves.

"Your payment madam," Sallos said, extracting gold coins from a hip pouch. Nell stared, wandering just how much all this was going to cost. He also wandered if this coin was all the village got in when it was so cut off from the rest of the world.

"Your master keep this village afloat some years with his coin. Ya need the sleigh in the snow to transport your catch so we'll always have one ready made to go," George explained, catching Nell's stare. Nell nodded woodenly.

\--

They ended up eating freshwater fish and chips for the evening meal. They had been able to eat in the little tavern which had been a very awkward experience. It didn't look like a comfortable for Sallos or Furcus who had to stay hunched to stop their horns from hitting doorways, ceiling support beams or getting wrapped in the low swinging goat horn torch lights. People stared. The tavern was apparently doing a roaring trade as everyone from old man to curious child crept in to have a look at the hunters and wish them well on their tasks ahead. It was a little overwhelming but a good feeling to be wished well by so many people.

They camped out in the little field with their dracks. Thankfully, the rain had stopped but the thunder still rumbled on and on, reminding Nell that up above them, somewhere in the dark between the stars was a creature large enough to eat the entire village and everyone in it in one swallow.

Dawn came slow and sleepy but Sallos had them all up at cock crow despite the tiredness. Jeremy grumbled as he dressed, still wobbly. Nell was stiff and aching, but he didn't complain as he rolled up his bedroll. They got to have a proper breakfast in the tavern and were ready to go by the time the sun was rising through the tall trees. 

Sallos had hitched the sleigh to Shade's harness. The enormous black drack tossed his crested head, apparently eager to get going. It might have been Nell's overactive imagination, but he thought Thorn looked faintly relieved that he wasn't the one who had to pull the big sleigh.

"Well then my friend. We turn east from here," Furcus rumbled. Nell looked up. Sallos nodded.

"I wish you well on your hunt," Sallos murmured, taking the other demon's forearm in his own. Furcus nodded sharply.

"Aye. Same to you. Don't let your brat distract you too much," the old hunter grunted, eyes twinkling. Sallos gave another nod. They both looked at Jeremy and Nell. The boys exchanged weak smiles.

"Well, be seeing you," Jeremy managed. Nell nodded.

"Definitely." Jeremy held out his hand and Nell took it, shaking it hard. It was a strange parting. as Jeremy and Furcus turned to go, Nell tried very hard not to think about how this could be the last time he ever saw the pair again.

\--

END

\--


	23. A Forest of Ice and Giants

\--

Chapter Twenty-Three

A Forest of Ice and Giants

\--

Nell turned back to his drack, petting the scales. Furcus and Jeremy were already distant smudges on the edge of the village trail. Now it was his and Sallos's turn to leave. Thorn huffed but didn't protest to much as Nell checked the gear and straps for the final time. His eyes drifted to the sleigh. A few of the bags the ebony drack had been carrying behind his saddle had been removed and placed on the sleigh instead. Stacked up on top of the salt and the load of bread, the sleigh was almost full.

“Is Shade going to be alright pulling all this?” Nell asked sceptically. Sallos gave his beast's muzzle a few pats.

"He has pulled heavier, but the pace won't be more than a fast walk from here out. Most of these supplies will be used up during our stay at the cabin. We'll use the space for animal pelts and meat on the return journey," Sallos explained.

A few of the villagers waved them off as they climbed into the saddle. Nell took in a deep breath of cold air. He tried to shake off the feelings of dread to instead feel excitement. They set off, the dracks claws crunching in the frost laden earth. The sleigh shifted sluggishly over the soft ground. Thorn waited for the massive drack to go first with his burden before following behind him.

It was a much different journey without Jeremy and Furcus. There was far less talking for one. There was no singing, no whistling or the smell of pipe smoke. They drifted along, the next valley rising to meet them with curls of creeping fog and the whistles of hidden birds. A herd of something large, shifted back in the forest as the dracks came down the rough track.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long day...

Setting up camp that night was an almost silent affair. Thorn and Shade were pitched nearby, both dracks already asleep. Nell hesitated, still clutching his bedroll. Normally the person on watch stays a little further away from the camp but Nell didn't want to sleep by himself near the fire. Sallos, sensing his hesitation, looked up. He studied him for a moment, framed by firelight.

"Come here." Nell obeyed the deep voice, shoulders relaxing as Sallos nodded to the ground beside him. Nell took the invitation and unrolled his bedroll beside his master. He laid down stiffly, staring up at the enormous expanse of night sky. He tried to concentrate on what was to come but his mind kept wandering back to Jeremy and the others. He jumped slightly as a hand settled on his chest.

"Furcus is one of the oldest and most experienced hunters I know," the demon murmured, correctly interpreting Nell's troubled expression. Nell bit his lip.

"I know, really, it’s just... hard not to worry," Nell whispered. Long fingers slid into his hair, smoothing it back and sending a shiver down his spine.

"I understand," Sallos said and Nell knew the man meant it. How many friends had the demon made over the years that had left for the hunting season and not come back? Maybe that was why the hunter was so quiet and withdrawn?

"Jeremy is my first proper friend. I didn't really have any in my village," Nell blurted out. The hand in his hair paused for a moment.

"Your parents have passed on?" It was phrased as a question. It was then that Nell realised that he and Sallos had never really had this conversation before. When they had met, Sallos was the enemy, a master holding his leash. Their relationship wasn't like that anymore. Though he may still call the demon 'master,' the term now meant more mentor than anything else.

"My father died first. We did okay for a year or two. Then my mother got sick. It was just a cough at first, but we couldn't afford to leave the village to get medicine. We thought it would get better... it didn't. I had to bury her by myself. The ground behind the cabin was so hard. It took me so long to dig. I got blisters all over my hands, but I still dug the grave too shallow. It... she-" Nell's throat closed up, his mind sinking in viscus painful memories. Pain lanced threw his chest. Guilt and misery and loneliness enveloped him. A small, strangled noise escaped him as an icy wind crept down the back of his shirt.

Then warmth enveloped him as Sallos wrapped an arm around his shoulders and easily lifted him up. He buried his face in Sallos' shoulder, taking several deep breathes until the ghosts of his past stopped dancing in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he choked out.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You aren't that frightened child anymore and you aren't alone." Nell let the deep voice soothe him, tucking himself more securely against the man. They both lapsed into silence, listening to the wind and the sounds it made in the tall trees. At some point the twinkling stars began to shift under Nell's gaze. Held warm and safe, Nell watched as they became the enormous amphithere twinkling in silence as it took up the entirety of the sky.

\--

The weather turned nasty the next day. Sallos was eager to be gone and Nell wasn't going to argue. They ate jerky as they rode. It was now cold enough that Nell wore his thick new gloves. The dracks snorted and tossed their heads, tense with snow fever. The clouds grew darker and heavier and at mid-day, it began to snow.

The snow was not proper gentle flakes that collect on the ground but was instead big wet congealed blobs. It made a hazard of the tiny road and soaked through their gear in minutes. Nell was now thoroughly uncomfortable. Thorn was especially grouchy, snarling and tossing his head to get the snow out of his nostrils. The constant wrenching on his arms was not helping Nell's already sore muscles.

Even Shade was having problems. The sleigh was well built and hadn't yet bogged but the massive drack was puffing and growling as he heaved his burden over the sloshy ground. Twice, Sallos climbed from the saddle to guild his mount over particularly sketchy terrain. At one massive puddle, Sallos performed the freezing sigil so the sleigh could slide over the now thick ice without getting stuck.

Camp that night was little more than a nook between a clump of trees and a large boulder. Sallos retrieve one of the logs of bread. Nell stared at it.

"It keeps longer than soft breads," Sallos explained as he tore it into pieces. It was a merge dinner, but Nell was so tired that he didn't care.

The rest of the journey was much of the same. It felt like a march. With the snow and cold pressing in, Sallos never allowed them to stop for long or sleep a full night. The urgency that Sallos felt communicated itself to Nell so that he was constantly on edge. The world seemed wilder and unfriendly. Creatures moved in the shadows at night. Whatever they were, they were not frightened by the smell of the dracks and prowled just out of sight whenever they stopped to make camp.

"They are scavengers. We have no meat for them to steal but they will still follow us for a while in case we bring down a kill." Sallos had said one night. Just once the fire had grown high in a blast of wind and Nell caught a glimpse of an animal with an overhanging top jaw full of two-inch-long teeth and four pairs of snake-like eyes. He was not sad to be leaving early in the morning.

Nell didn't need to be told they had reached the edge of Hoarfrost Forest. It had stopped snowing, the cloud clearing away to reveal the strangest horizon Nell had ever seen. At first, he thought it had to be some kind of illusion brought on by the angle of the light and his tiredness but as they rode closer, the sheer height of the approaching trees did not shrink. He stared, mouth parting.

"Is this it?" Nell asked, breaking the silence.

"It is. We have reached the outskirts of Hoarfrost Forest." The trees were incredible. They dwarfed anything Nell had ever laid eyes on. His neck craned as he looked straight up at a trunk that must have been about three hundred and fifty feet. The track, little more than a knife cut, winded not around but through a tunnel carved into the middle of the tree trunk that was wider than a house. As they went on, the trees got thicker and taller, the canopy only allowing patches of weak sunlight through.

Nell had never felt so small.

Each tree was decorated with different coloured rings running almost halfway up their lengths. Nell frowned, puffing into his hands to warm them.

"What are those rings?" He called, pointing. Sallos glanced up.

"They’re snow rings caused by the moisture soaking into the bark for a long time. They are good indication of how height the snow lay each season," Sallos called back. Nell froze. He snapped his head up to look again, his breathe catching in his lungs. Maybe he hadn't understood what Sallos meant?

"Lay? Do you mean the snow was so deep that it buried these trees to halfway up their trunks?" Nell said, his voice a little croaky with disbelief.

"Or higher," Sallos said with a nod. Nell was speechless. He looked from his master to the ringed tree trunks. He had expected snow. He had even expected a lot of snow but this....

Yeah. His brain as having trouble with this.

It was late afternoon when they finally came to a break in the gargantuan trees. The sudden appearance of the sun nearly blinded them. Blinking rapidly, Nell squinted up at a hill in the clearing. There, standing along onto was a cabin. Nell blinked. After the long journey the sight of it was rather anticlimactic. Sallos dismounted and guided Shade toward it. Nell followed mutely.

They had trekked weeks to get to this place, this place of ghostly quiet, overbearing trees and a single tiny cabin. Nell climbed weakly from the saddle, his knees buckling slightly as he hit the hard ground. Sallos was disconnecting the huge sled from Shade's harness. The enormous animal had its head drooping toward the ground, evidently just as tired as Nell and Thorn were.

The sight of the cabin did nothing to lift Nell's spirits. It looked small, a huddled little shape of log and stone on a hill dwarfed by the huge ghostly trees on all sides. There was a tin roof overhanging on one side to protect a mass of cut timber logs piled neatly against the wall. The left path hooked down and sloped into a huge hole in the forest and shale floor. Nell stared at it with apprehension.

"The dracks will winter down there," Sallos murmured, nodding towards the gently sloping hole entrance. Nell winced as he tossed the reins over his beast’s head to lead him. Thorn was too tired to protest. Sallos lead the way to the cave mouth. Shade had to duck his great crested head but went inside without protest. Thorn and Nell followed after.

The cave underneath was surprisingly spacious. The small man-made cavern was big enough for two or three dracks to comfortably move about and sleep. There were large old hooks set into the roof and a deep carved stone tray for feed on one wall. Old bits of riding tack had been left hanging from a couple of the hooks, the leather cracked and dilapidated.

"We have a lot to do. Come," Sallos said. Nell was unnerved by the hardness in that voice. It was almost like worry and Sallos rarely worried about anything. They stripped the tack off their tried mounts. Shade took himself to a well-worn corner and curled up. Thorn sniffed about for a moment before imitating him, too exhausted to do anything else. Nell wondered if he should try and brush Thorn down. He could see where the leather straps had rubbed hard against his scales.

"Leave them. We have work and they need to sleep," His master said without looking round. Nell wanted to mutter that he wouldn't mind some sleep himself. He didn't though.

He wasn't stupid.

Feeling as though his arms were made of lead, he followed Sallos to the door of the hut. The inside wasn't much better to look at then the outside. It smelt musty, like a place that had been closed down for a long time. It was dark and cold inside with a few patches of light coming through the odd gap in the old curtains.

There was magic in the place, Nell could feel the distant rumblings of old runes and sigils. Cobwebs hung low by the door and their feet made footprints in the dust. Nell looked around with very little enthusiasm. To his surprise, Sallos took his chin in hand and tilted his face up, the demon's usual stern expression softening.

"Don't look so glum. It will be more like home soon," Sallos murmured. Feeling a bit embarrassed to be caught sulking, Nell flushed. His cabin back home with his mother and father had been smaller than this. He had asked for this, asked to be here. It didn't matter that he was tired. He took a deep breath and straight his spine.

"Let's get started," he said. The demon smiled.

The next few hours were a backbreaking experience of cleaning, mending and unpacking. The curtains were opened, the fire in the fireplace was lit, the floor was mopped and the sheets were pulled off the furniture, folded and placed in a sturdy wooden box at the end of the large double bed. Sallos went outside to patch the few holes in the roof whilst Nell was left to wipe down the surfaces with a wet rag. Even as the light was becoming obscured by the tall trees, they didn't stop.

Whilst mopping, Nell had discovered a wide trap door. Pulling on the worn cord revealed a short staircase down into a cool dry stone storage room. Sigil powered lanterns were the only source of light. It took a while for Nell to summon enough magic into his partly numb and sore fingers to light them. Several neatly stacked crates and large pots were stored in the shelves for dry ingredients. At the end of this room was a door that led into another room with shelves on every wall carved right into the stone. It was very cold down there.

"This room will be our ice box. Any meat will be brought in here along with fresh snow. They'll freeze solid and stay fresh until the thaw. The other storage room will be for the grain and salt," Sallos said, coming up behind him. The demon had to duck to stop his curved horns from smacking into the top of the door frame. Nell winced, knowing what was coming next.

He followed Sallos back outside and one by one, carried the massive bags of salt from the sled, through the cabin and down the stairs to stack in one corner. Next went the rice, oats, dried beans, flour and the hard bread loaves. Most was just piled haphazardly into the shelves with Sallos saying they would sort through it later.

As the last of the sunlight died, Sallos made the bed with new blankets from the storage box and put a kettle over the fire to boil. Nell barely tasted the burning liquid and forced down his bread, his muscles screaming for rest. He almost missed the bed as he fell forward and was asleep before Sallos had even pulled the blankets up to cover them.

The next day started painfully early. They did at least have a proper breakfast of watery porridge and strong sweet coffee. Nell revived a bit with the food. As they ate, he looked around the cabin. In the early morning light and freshly cleaned, it looked much friendlier than it had the night before. It was a large square open space with only one small room blocked off.

Nell had been very relieved to see it was a privy. He really had not been looking forward to going outside in a snowstorm every time he needed to relive himself. There was also a single deep but short bathtub. He doubted they would really be using it because it meant carting in bucket after bucket of snow and melting it using the carved heating symbol underneath the tub. It would take forever. Probably they would just stand in it and use a bucket or two to wash off the day's grime.

"Who cut all the wood?" Nell asked. Sallos took a large swallow of coffee before answering.

"At the height of the summer, when it is safe, the stronghold pays a couple of local farmers from the neighbouring village to refill the skillian and clean out the privy chamber under the cabin." Nell winced. That did not sound like a fun job but at least he and Sallos wouldn't have to worry about splitting timber for the fireplace.

"So, what are we doing today?" Nell asked as he cleaned out his bowl in a small bucket of water by the fireplace.

"I'll be showing you the route you will take every day for the small game traps. They need to be set up and checked every day, twice if possible, once in the morning and again before sunset. I will be leaving once I'm comfortable that you know the trail," Sallos murmured as he straightened up and stretched. Nell looked at him in alarm.

"You're leaving me on my own?" he asked nervously. His master nodded.

"There is nothing too dangerous in the forest this early in the winter. There may be the occasional wild boar, but Thorn and your own training should be enough to protect you. I will be heading to the river to spear fish and hunt the quilldeer bucks. From now until the first blizzard hits, we must do everything we can to collect as many supplies as possible. I can't take you with me to spear fish. There isn't the time to teach you how to do it properly," the demon said honestly. Nell couldn't help but feel disappointed. He nodded dejectedly.

"Another season, when we are not assigned to such a dangerous area, I can take the time to teach you but not here," Sallos said as he pulled on his heavy furs. Nell grabbed his own furs, his aching body protesting the movement. He helped Sallos put together the equipment they needed for various snare traps and carried them out. The morning outside was frosty and cold, the breath curling in front of them as they headed down to the makeshift stables.

Shade woke straight away and stood to be saddled. Thorn took much more persuading, the young drack obviously just as tired as Nell was. Sallos stepped in and saddled Thorn quickly to stop any temper tantrums before they started. Nell was grateful but he felt every damn bruise his backside carried as he climbed stiffly back into the saddle.

Sallos and Shade led the way away from the cabin. Shade looked more comfortable now that he no longer had to pull the heavy sled. The path back into the forest looked like a deer trail weaving in and out of the monstrously huge trees. Moss grew thick and healthy along fallen trunks and over boulders. They passed dark still pools of creek water and animal burrows. The forest was much quieter than Nell was used to and the cold was oppressive and constant. The rising sun struggled to piece the dense canopy.

The silence probably meant that the local animals were already preparing for the storm to come. The shrubs were much of the same, deep green in colour with folding needle like leaves. Every now and again Sallos would dismount and indicate for Nell to do the same. After setting up a snare they would remount and continue on.

Nell caught sight of several different kinds of brightly coloured mushrooms and fungi growing out of the leaf litter or up the side of trees. He would have to come back for them later. Unfortunately, he didn't see much else that was edible. The cold had apparently already shrivelled many smaller plants and most of the remaining species weren't familiar to him.

"Can I forage mushrooms later?" Nell asked. He barely spoke louder than a whisper because it felt wrong to break the strange silence of this ancient place.

"Only between trap setting. Meat and pelts will be our main income until we start bringing down the Nightmares," Sallos said sternly. The trail that Sallos set for him was at least easy to follow though he guessed it wouldn't stay that way once the snow started to fall in earnest. They came out beside a roaring river. Thick with foam and fast enough to carry debris along with the speed of a racehorse, Nell thought it looked very unfriendly.

"How are you going to spear fish in that?" spluttered Nell as spray washed up the sharp boulders that made up its banks.

"It's not all like this, there are a few pockets of calm," Sallos said without looking at the roaring river. They followed the bank for a short while before cutting back into the depths of the forest. It took an alarmingly short time for the noise of the river to be silenced by the thick threes and their branches of old man's beard and feathered fungi. Nell was starting to get a feel for the trail. It seemed to be a large wobbly circle that started and ended at the cabin.

Nell had always had a good feel for direction in the forest, but Hoarfrost Forest was so different from what he was used to. The trees were taller than anything his short life had ever witnessed. There were no mountains visible, no sound that carried and no sunlight that could penetrate all the way to the forest floor. His only saving grace was the few hunters marks painted in the occasional rock or carved deep into the base of a tree, the vivid yellow, red and blue standing out against all the deep greens and browns.

It took a couple of hours to do the full loop and once they had refreshed with some bread and a cup of tea, Sallos made him ride the route twice more to be sure he knew the way. They hadn't caught anything in the traps, but Nell hadn't really expected that they would have already.

"Tomorrow you will do it yourself," Sallos told him as they headed back to the cabin. Supper that night was little more than broth, rice and beans heated in the pot over the fire. Nell silently hoped that they would be adding meat to their diet soon. They went to bed, Nell's stomach still rumbling but his brain too exhausted to care.

\--

If Nell thought that things would settle over the next week, he was horribly mistaken. Every morning was an early start. After a hurried breakfast, they saddled up and headed out into the cold forest. They would part ways at the river or sometimes earlier. Nell was left to check and reset the traps. He was excited to find a large hare in one of his snares. Quickly, he had dismounted and broke the animal's neck.

Now for the more unpleasant part.

Nell ran his hands down the animal's body, pushing the guts of the animal down towards its back legs. Nell had been taught by his father many years ago that rabbits in particular stunk. Even without accidently nicking organs, the guts of a rabbit or hare still smelt strongly. It was possible to remove the guts if the kills were still fresh. He worked quickly, Thorn nosing about and growling. As soon as the digestive track was out, Thorn dove down to eat it.

Though faintly disturbing, Nell had also been told to expect it. Dracks could and would eat anything on a kill from the animal's intestines, hair, teeth, bone and hooves. Nell stepped back with the hare in hand. At least this way, any evidence would be cleaned away and nothing of the kill would be wasted. Thorn snuffed about, licking at the stone before turning narrowed eyes on the hare.

"Don't even think about it. Sallos would skin us both," Nell warned. Thorn tilted his serpentine head to one side, apparently seriously considering it before giving a low snarl and turning away. Nell breathed a sigh of relief and climbed back into the saddle, placing the hare in a large saddle bag. Unfortunately, that had been the only thing he had caught that day.

Sallos had done much better, returning with a large quilldeer buck and a boar. Nell was expected to help with the skinning and butchering of the animals. This job made all the more difficult with the biting cold and long quills of the buck that stabbed from unexpected angles. Absolutely nothing was wasted. Even the blood from the kills was saved and fed back to the two waiting dracks.

Each day dragged out much the same with a mad rush. Nell rode out, collected what he could from the traps then went foraging. He'd been excited to find a clump of rose hips still clinging to their branches. He picked the little fruit carefully and stored them in his hip pouch for later. The forest was thankfully not short on many different kinds of mushroom and when his traps came up empty, he had been able to fill his pouches with them instead. He also found some bushes of checkerberry and the odd clump of wild chard.

All the while, the days got shorter and colder. Sallos had him working outside right up until the very last ray of light was gone, scaling fish, skinning kills or slicing the meat into proper sellable cuts. It took a good deal of strength to throw around that large slabs of meat and Nell struggled to get them down the steps and into the ice box. The skulls and any other discarded parts were dragged to the stable for the dracks to eat. Other meat they salted and left to dry by the fire which was encouraged to roar all day. When they were done, they went back down to the stable to brush down the dracks before scraping together whatever meal they could for themselves and doing it all again the next day.

Sallos's urgency constantly communicated itself to Nell, pushing him harder every day and for the first time since Nell became an apprentice, he started to lose weight. Too exhausted to cook at night, to hungry to stop moving, Nell went through each day in a haze of effort. He still refused to say anything. He knew Sallos had to be just as tired and the demon continued to bring back kill after kill.

Another rather unpleasant job was boiling the fat from the various kills to produce lard. It was not a very nice smell and often left the cabin smell of raw boar trimmings. After nearly two weeks the first snow finally started to fall for longer than an hour. It wasn't too bad at first, the flakes small and gentle as they drifted down between the coiling branches. Nell shivered as he reset his snare, the polecat he had caught hanging limp over his leg. He had continued to forage as much as he could, not passing anything that could be salvaged.

The roaring river had become quieter these last few days and there was a whisper of ice across the ponds that no longer melted by the evening. Nothing moved in the treetops. There were no birds, no insects and the growing hush spoke of something deep and cold rising from the heart of overhanging storm clouds. The forest world was waiting for the snow and the snow was finally here.

It didn't lie thick on the ground those first few days, just collected soft and white in clumps at the base of the boulders and in cross section of tree roots but as each day went by, the softly falling flakes grew heavier and more persistent. On the third day the snow did not stop falling at all and Nell had a hard time finding his usual trail as it was slowly buried. Thorn became more agitated and nervous. Nell didn't like dismounting and leaving the drack because the male's white and pale grey patterning made him practically invisible in the falling flakes. On the fourth day a wind picked up. The sound of it was so alien that Nell jumped violently as the window of the cabin rattled in its frame.

"You and Thorn will stay here today. I will go and collect the snares and prepare for the main hunt. Once the blizzard begins, we will not be able to leave the cabin again until it is blown through," Sallos said as he heaved on his fur coat. Nell looked up wearily from his mug of coffee.

"How long will that be?" he asked nervously as the wind pitched into a whining howl.

"Two week usually. Sometimes longer." Nell felt his jaw drop.

"Two weeks!?" he spluttered.

"Yes, which is why you will stay here and double check the last of the preparations. Clean out the stable and tie down the sled to the pegs outside the cabin. It will be buried before long and we need to be able to find it again after the thaw. Don't leave the cabin sight, Nell." Sallos said this in such a hard voice that Nell nodded without thinking. Before he could ask any more questions, his master had turned and was leaving. A thick flurry blowing inside in the few moments the door opened to allow him through.

Nell groaned. He slumped back in his chair, feeling his aching tender muscles twitch. He dragged himself out of the chair and went through the now memorised routine of rinsing out his bowl and mug and pulling on his thick furs. He had gotten used to his aching limbs and made a point of checking his fingers and toes at the end of each day just to make sure the damn things were still attached to his body. Feeling much like a dog's battered chew toy, he fumbled with the doorknob and let himself out into the blistering cold to start his new set of chores.

Thorn seemed more than happy not to be needed. The lizard found a comfortable spot, curled up and promptly ignored him as Nell set to cleaning. It was a good thing the dracks could eat anything once living because without the ability to digest bones, leaves and other minerals, the dracks may not have eaten enough food to hibernate through the coming snowstorm. Shade would be okay, but Thorn would be on a strict timer. He was young and didn't have as much meat on his frame. If the snowstorm lasted to long the young male could be in real danger of starving.

Nell was tired and grumpy and hurt in every place possible. By midday it was already getting dark and Nell had a feeling the sun would not rise again properly until the thaw. He had tied down the sled, made sure the wood was properly covered and stacked and finished cleaning the stable. Feeling that they needed a proper bloody supper for a change, Nell headed in and stoked the fire. He placed a large pot over the hook in the stonework and filled it halfway with fresh water.

He ventured down into the ice box. They had been eating meat scraps from their kills. It was just easier then thawing meat but Nell had all day now. He grabbed a decent piece of quill venison as well as his spice jars and carried the lot back upstairs. He placed the frozen meat into the warming water and added in a clump of dried Sichuan pepper, some of the wild onions, rose hips, salt and sugar before putting the lid over the pot and leaving it over the fire.

The snow outside only got thicker and heavier. Nell padded over to the window, but the world was nothing but a blend of black, blue and silver shadows. He wasn't worried that Thorn would try to leave but he was getting worried about Sallos. He kept himself busy, finally having the time to unpack their gear properly.

He found his three books and put them on the cabin's only bookshelf alongside the old volumes already there. He frowned, his fingers brushing their spines. He recognised Sallos's handwriting. Curious, he pulled one down and carried it over to the table. He opened it to reveal page after page of intricately hand drawn maps. Stunned, Nell stared down at what must have been literal years of sketches. They were beautiful and incredibly detailed.

Nell found himself pouring over the images, occasionally getting up to check on the venison and added rice to cook in the softly bubbling stew. He wondered if it might be nice to have a proper bath. He needed something to do other then sit here and worry. It was both amusing and concerning just how quickly the buckets filled with fresh snow when he left them outside. He carried them back and forth, emptying them into the deep tub and ignoring the fiery pain in his arms and back.

All the while it got later, colder and darker and Sallos still did not come back.

\--

END

\--


End file.
